Out of Shadow
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Trad! Dans le monde postapocalyptique du 22ème siècle, Voldemort règne sur tout. La résistance décide alors d'envoyer la dernière descendante de la famille Weasley en 1943 pour en finir avec celui que le Lord a une fois été... TR/OC
1. Polaris

Bonjour à tous! Oh … je sais ce que vous allez dire… encore une traduction ! Et viiiii j'ai pas pu me retenir et vous la fait partager. Désolé pour ma longue absence mais je n'avais plus vraiment la tête aux fics... Sinon, j'ai quelques chap. d'avance et je compte bien terminer toutes mes fics en retard, même si ça doit prendre du temps.

Alors profitez de cette nouvelle histoire pleine d'originalité, que la très charmante Sophiax nous a fait le plaisir de rédiger dans la langue de Shakespeare, et que j'ai moi-même plaisir à traduire dans la langue de Molière ! Elle fournit une analyse de TR que je trouve très intéressante et une approche tellement plus 'nuancée' que ce dont JK nous fait part dans le 6ème livre. Mais libre à vous de vous faire une opinion, et puis j'aime aussi les Tommychou sadiiiiiiique !XD

Je traduirai la suite directe en temps voulu: '_Kundalini Rising',_ un AU qui exploite encore davantage tout le potentiel du personnage de Tom Riddle.

**Auteur** : Sophiax

**Traductrice** : me !

**Pairing** : Tom/OC

**Disclamer**: JK Rowling pour l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Summary**: dans le monde post-apocalyptique du 22ème siècle, Voldemort règne sur tout. La résistance décide alors d'envoyer la dernière descendante de la famille Weasley en 1943 pour en finir avec celui que le Lord a une fois été: Tom Riddle.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'histoire résulte de mes réflexions sur le personnage de Tom Riddle/Voldemort, et sur quel genre de fille aurait été susceptible de l'intéresser… Le premier chapitre introduit l'histoire passée, ce qu'est devenu le monde où vit à présent Honora. Je connais le sentiment général à propos des OC, je ne les aime habituellement pas moi-même. Cependant, j'ai tenté de faire au mieux pour rendre mes personnages intéressants et multidimensionnels.

Attention ! Une précision ! Malgré les apparences que peuvent laisser voir le premier chap, Honora n'est pas une Mary-shue !

Les chapitres sont longs mais ne vous découragez pas! Et les reviews sont les bienvenues, merci !

* * *

_"": **Out of Shadow **:""_

_""_

_""_

_""_

**Chapter 1 : Polaris**

Le garde trembla et réajusta la fourrure sur sa gorge. "Typique," marmonna t-il. Son mot fut bien vite emporté par le vent glacial puis alla s'échouer dans l'eau de mer grisâtre.

Ils étaient trois cette nuit là, trois âmes malchanceuses pour monter la garde. Tous étaient âgé de moins de 25 ans, une femme et deux hommes. Ils marchaient le long du rocher volcanique escarpé et rude sous les semelles de leurs chaussures. Un violent frisson traversa la tiédeur du sortilège qui les protégeait. L'île qu'ils patrouillaient était située à environ un kilomètre, un petit point à peine remarquable dans l'immensité du lieu. Il n'y avait aucune structure à sa surface. Cette petite île volcanique qui montrait le bout de son nez au dessus de l'océan glacé du Nord Atlantique, était indétectable par plusieurs barrières et sortilèges, une sécurité nécessaire à sa survie.

Au dessus des trois têtes masquées sous leur cagoule, des nuages noirs glissaient rapidement dans le ciel crépusculaire. Leur réflexion produisait une lueur verte. En d'autres temps plus innocents, c'est ce qu'on appellerait une aurore polaire, cette lumière fabuleuse qui se manifeste au-delà des lointaines latitudes de l'hémisphère nord. Cependant, les gardes de l'île de Polaris en savaient davantage. Il n'y avait plus d'explication si saugrenue des résidus magiques empoisonnés qui se dégageaient dans l'atmosphère en ces jours.

"Quand est-ce que notre groupe termine ?" demanda l'un des hommes.

"Pas avant les sept prochaines heures," vint la réponse, "tiens tes hippogriffes."

Un ricanement. "Ils sont éteints depuis des lustres. Tout le monde sait ça."

"C'est juste une expression." Une autre rafale de vent heurta l'océan, et le jet d'eau rendit la conversation impossible.

Sous leurs pieds, à travers plusieurs mètres de roche et de profondeur, une autre scène se déroulait. C'était un grand hall, avec une cinquantaine de personnes si ce n'est plus, sous un éclairage vif et chaleureux. Le peuple de l'île se sentait aussi sauf que possible, sachant leur demeure surveillée. Il y avait des rires, des discutions et de l'anticipation. On allait bientôt célébrer le passage à l'âge adulte d'une des membres de la communauté, une fille qui s'asseyait pour la première fois à la table principale, une fille qui se sentait assez importante aujourd'hui. Elle avait les cheveux couleur feu.

"-"

"-"

"-"

En l'an 2112, tout n'était que glace. Le monde à jamais changé au profit des ténèbres, avait perdu la motivation d'évoluer, l'envie de vivre. Telle une demie vie, telle une planète se nourrissant du sang maudit d'une licorne morte, la population soumise pleurait mais leur larmes se fondaient en glace avant de toucher le sol.

Il n'y en avait qu'un qui se souvenait du monde passé. Leur leader, leur maître, leur Seigneur des ténèbres. Il érigeait ses murs immortels, toujours plus blancs et plus terribles. Il rendait le semblant d'une justice comme un dieu auto proclamé, n'accordant l'ombre d'une pitié.

Mais dans ce monde de souffrance, quelques points de lumière subsistaient. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

La Résistance était éparpillée et peu nombreuse, cachée dans des endroits isolés. Sur des îles, haut dans les montagnes, au milieu de vastes étendues glaciales et désertiques, ils s'accrochaient les uns les autres. Ils s'accrochaient aux anciennes coutumes, à la lumière. Ils s'étaient nommés le Royaume de l'ombre. Des scintillements dans la nuit à la fenêtre d'une ferme, à l'affût des armées noires qui les pourchassaient, des rires ou encore un air fredonné dans ces caves et ces grottes. Chaque avant poste de résistance était gouverné par la ou le meilleur sorcier, en charge de contacter ses homologues une fois par an. Tout autre voyage ou tentative de communication était considérée comme trop risquée.

Le Royaume de l'ombre était l'ennemi caché qui résistait au mage noir Lord Voldemort. Aussi immortel qu'il était, ils conservaient la force de l'espoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un pourrait le vaincre. Cependant, depuis la dernière guerre au début du 21ème siècle, cet espoir s'estompait de jour en jour.

Sur Polaris, une petite île de l'enclave nord, une fille avait grandi sous le nom d'Honora Crowley, entourée par une vie de peur des ténèbres de l'extérieur. Honora avait été élevée par sa grand-mère maternelle, Eleanor Weasley-Demetrius. Elle avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de trois ans, disparus dans les Alpes d'Europe au cours d'une mission pour le Royaume de l'ombre. Honora ne se souvenait pas de ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais découvert la cause de leur disparition, mais selon elle, la région montagneuse laissait suspecter l'implication des géants.

En cette froide journée de Février, Honora célébrait ses 17 ans. Bien entendu, Polaris était toujours éternellement froide. Cet hiver était cependant le plus rude dont elle avait le souvenir. Le climat de la planète changeait, résultat de la vaste et puissante magie noire qui la maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

L'année des 17 ans d'Honora, serait l'année qui allait changer sa vie.

"Joyeux anniversaire ma petite !" s'écria Julius Talbot, premier sorcier et gouverneur de Polaris, avant de porter le toast.

"17 ans n'est pas si petit," protesta t-elle. "Je suis adulte maintenant. Freya a eu 17 ans l'année dernière et elle est déjà dans un groupe de garde." Elle désigna son amie, une sorcière blonde aux yeux gris nommée Freya Lief.

"Et oui elle l'est," acquiesça le premier sorcier, les yeux brillants avec joie. "Honora, je vois que tu es toi aussi impatiente de commencer le travail de garde ?"

Honora déglutit. La vérité c'est qu'elle le redoutait ce travail. Être de garde signifiait se vêtir de fourrure de la tête aux pieds, braver la glace et un vent si violent qu'il pouvait faire trembler les plus puissants sortilèges de chaleur. "Euh... bien sûr, monsieur ?" répondit-elle avec espoir.

Julius se mit à rire. "Excellent ! Sans un tel enthousiaste de la part des jeunes générations, Polaris aurait certainement succombé aux mangemorts il y a des années." Il but une gorgée d'hydromel. _"Sonorus."_ Il brandit sa baguette. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Sa voix amplifiée rebondit sur les murs de pierre du grand hall. "Sorciers et sorcières de mon estime ! Aujourd'hui Honora passe à l'âge adulte." Il montra la sorcière vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux aubruns tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules.

"Nous félicitons et célébrons cette nouvelle citoyenne du Royaume de l'ombre, une jeune fille assez spéciale, dernière descendante de la fabuleuse lignée des Weasley."

Les applaudissements retentirent dans le hall. Honora adressa un sourire à sa grand-mère, puis à tout ses amis. Polaris était sa demeure et elle les connaissait tous aussi bien qu'elle-même. C'était amusant d'être le centre d'attention. Son regard se posa sur Marlow Woden, un autre ami. Le bleu azur croisa le brun chocolat avec un léger pétillement.

Le toast terminé, elle brandit son verre de vin et se leva, "merci à vous tous !" dit-elle clairement, avant de boire une gorgée et leur afficher un brillant sourire. D'autres applaudissements s'en suivirent puis tous commencèrent leur repas. Les douze elfes de maison oeuvrant sur Polaris avaient fait un effort avec la nourriture. Honora reprit place près de sa grand-mère.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Eleanor, ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

"Hmm." Honora réfléchit un moment. "Pas vraiment différente. Je devrais ?"

"Non, je ne me souviens pas m'être sentie différente à ton âge. Du moins pas tout de suite…" Les vieilles joues d'Eleanor se tintèrent de rose, elle semblait se remémorer un plaisant souvenir. "C'était l'année où j'avais rencontré ton grand père, Adam Demetrius."

"Oui c'est vrai !" s'écria Honora en mâchant un morceau de poulet rôti. " Oh grand-mère, raconte moi encore votre rencontre."

Eleanor eut un petit rire. "Et bien tu sais comment c'était en ces jours. Les mangemorts nous pourchassaient avec férocité, l'atmosphère était tendu et dangereux… même plus que maintenant. Nous avions de la chance d'être en sécurité à ce moment."

"Et ? A propos de grand-père ?" pressa la jeune fille en avalant ses pommes de terre.

"Il était auror. J'étais moi-même en formation pour devenir guérisseuse. Et mange plus doucement ma chérie, ton exubérance m'inquiète."

"Désolée," s'excusa Honora. "Mais je t'en prie grand-mère, continu !"

"Et bien autrefois, les aurors étaient des chasseurs de sorciers noirs," précisa t-elle. "Lorsque je suis née en 2028, ils étaient la seule défense du Royaume de l'ombre, plus ou moins comme aujourd'hui. Des guerriers-héros. Adam faisait parti des meilleurs. Il était si séduisant, si resplendissant. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme."

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?" chantonna presque Honora, connaissant déjà leur histoire du bout des doigts.

"Nous avions une infection causée par des strangulots dans les cavernes d'eau. Les plus vils démons étaient déjà au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. L'un des travailleurs avait été attaqué et j'étais descendue dans les cavernes pour lui porter secours. Le premier sorcier de l'époque, Malcolm Thomas, avait ordonné que plusieurs aurors se rendent sur place pour éliminer et prévenir l'attaque d'autres monstres… Adam était parmi eux. Je l'ai rencontré dans les cavernes, alors que j'étais trempée et effrayée, essayant de me rappeler mes formules… Il m'avoua plus tard qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi ce jour là, même si dans mon état, je devais sûrement faire peur !" Elle marqua une pause, pensive.

"Oui, Adam Demetrius était vraiment l'homme fait pour moi depuis le début," finit-elle en souriant avec mélancolie.

Honora soupira. "C'est si merveilleux de savoir tout de suite à qui l'on est destiné. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique.

"Ma chérie, tu as seulement 17 ans," répondit-elle. "Ne soit pas si pressée de grandir, tu auras le temps de t'épanouir. Le monde est bien assez sérieux comme cela."

Honora se pencha et embrassa sa grand-mère. "Merci !" C'était vrai, mais elle sentait rarement le poids du monde peser sur ses épaules. Bien que Polaris s'accrochait encore difficilement à la résistance en subissant les menaces constantes du seigneur noir, sa famille chaleureuse, ses amis et la bonne magie régnait à travers ces murs de pierre. Honora se sentait heureuse et en sécurité dans ce cocon. Pourtant… un autre sentiment grandissait en elle. Un désir ardent, une soif de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer.

Elle se demandait si cela provenait de ses ancêtres, en tant que dernier membre de la lignée. Le nom Weasley s'était pratiquement éteint maintenant, puisque la mère d'Honora, Adaïre, avait marié son père, Félix Crowley, un sorcier anglais d'origine égyptienne. Sa fille avait d'ailleurs hérité de son teint miel pâle. Toutefois le sang des Weasley demeurait en elle, celui de ses arrières arrières grands parents, Bill et Fleur Weasley. C'était un signe du désespoir de la dernière guerre, car aucun membre de la grande famille Weasley n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour avoir des enfants.

Bien entendu, Honora connaissant l'histoire transmise par Eleanor. Les célèbres Weasley, fidèles amis du grand Harry Potter. La légende de son propre héritage la fascinait et elle regrettait que les choses aient tournées si mal pour eux.

Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient eu sept enfants. Bill, le plus âgé, l'arrière arrière grand-père d'Honora avait épousé la belle Fleur Delacour, une demie-vélane. Charlie, le plus aventureux, avait été tué dans une attaque causée par les dragons. Voldemort avait cherché à rassembler les dragons peu après avoir introduit les géants dans son armée noire, et les traîtres s'étaient retournés contre leurs propriétaires. Fred et George, les jeunes jumeaux, possédaient leur propre boutique. Celle-ci avait explosée pendant la bataille finale du Chemin de traverse et aux dires des survivants, ils s'étaient vaillamment défendus jusqu'au bout.

Il y avait enfin Ginny et son frère Ron ainsi que sa femme, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Cette histoire avait toujours beaucoup captivé l'attention d'Honora, c'était comme assister à quelque chose d'horrible sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Ron et Hermione, les fidèles amis d'Harry Potter, avaient été tués avec lui lors du combat final et Ginny Weasley, sa fiancée, capturée et exécutée par les mangemorts.

Cette entière tragédie était cependant trop lointaine dans le temps pour avoir un réel impact sur Honora. Mais la jeune sorcière ressentait toujours de l'amertume envers la perte et la persécution des siens. Les choses avaient si mal tournées… et personne n'avait rien vu venir, ou n'avait pu en connaître la raison. Après la victoire de Voldemort, le monde changea. Sans personne pour lui tenir tête, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait saccagé l'Europe, rassemblant toutes sortes de fidèles, et pas seulement des sorciers. Les détraqueurs, les géants, les dragons, les loups garous, les vampires, toutes les sombres créatures avaient prêté allégeance au seigneur noir, lui promettant horreur, destruction, et sang moldu en guise de sacrifice. Lorsqu'ils les trouvaient, tous les sorciers nés de famille moldue étaient systématiquement tués.

La guerre s'était aussi répandue à travers le monde moldu et le gouvernement britannique secrètement mis sous contrôle. Puis vint le tour des Etats-Unis, de l'Afrique et de toute la planète. Le Lord noir les gouvernait tous sous le joug d'un régime fasciste et féodal, qui condamnait le reste des moldus encore présents sur Terre. Ils demeuraient dans l'ombre, condamnés à vivre dans l'illusion du divertissement, une sorte de 'réalité virtuelle'. A l'âge de dix ans, les enfants de moldus subissaient des tests magiques. Tout sorcière ou sorcier né-moldu ainsi découvert était exterminé.

Après la défaite de Harry Potter, la majorité des familles de sang-pur avait rejoins Voldemort. Celles qui restaient… formaient le Royaume de l'ombre, le monde souterrain. A l'époque d'Honora, c'était tout juste s'ils réussissaient à survivre.

A vrai dire, une partie d'elle-même avait parfois envie de se soumettre au mage noir. Honora avait un esprit vif et de grandes _ambitions_ pour elle-même. Malgré ce sentiment d'appartenance, elle trouvait difficilement sa place sur Polaris ou même dans le Royaume de l'ombre. Ils étaient tous si attachés à leur survie, à rester caché, que le reste ne comptait peu ou plus. Si ce n'est se défendre contre leur inévitable sort, elle ne voyait ni avenir, ni aucune opportunité.

Si Honora avait vécue au temps de Harry Potter, elle aurait voulu travailler au ministère de la Magie. Tant de grandeur, tant de choses à découvrir et étudier… et pourquoi pas devenir elle-même un grand leader. Guider les autres vers le chemin de la vérité et du bonheur… et tout le reste.

Comme il était de coutume pour les enfants du Royaume de l'ombre, ses aînés lui avaient enseignés la magie, incluant sa grand-mère Eleanor et le premier sorcier Julius Talbot en personne. Aux côtés d'élèves de son âge, Marlow, Freya, Jasper Gallows, Lithia Poundstone et ses gloussements, Honora avait suivit des cours de défense, métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, soins, botanique… tout ce qu'une sorcière se devait de connaître. Elle se savait douée, si ce n'est l'une des meilleures de sa classe. Elle avait un sens inné pour les études, lisait beaucoup et attachait un certain plaisir à la connaissance. Sa grand-mère plaisantait souvent en disant que si sa petite fille avait eu sa place à Poudlard lors des temps heureux, ce serait dans la maison Serdaigle.

_Poudlard_, pensa t-elle en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _Le quartier général du Lord noir._ C'était à présent le centre de son grand empire, l'ancienne magie lui était utile. Honora savait que Voldemort était sans doute la seule personne encore en vie se souvenant du lieu comme d'une école de magie. Après tout, il avait survécu bien après ses premiers mangemorts, devenu immortel… La jeune sorcière n'était cependant pas convaincue qu'il _l'était_ vraiment, il devait avoir une quelconque faiblesse. Personne ne l'avait encore découverte, voilà tout.

Le dessert de son dîner d'anniversaire apparut sur la table et Honora réintégra le présent. Oui, Polaris était accueillant. Peut être était-ce l'effet du vin, mais elle se sentait soudainement euphorique et excitée. Elle voulait _sortir_, voir le monde ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se forger un nom, une renommée. En fait, elle s'était même surprise à vouloir que Lord Voldemort en personne craigne _son_ nom.

"Un jour…" murmura t-elle.

"Quoi, que dis-tu ?" s'exclama Eleanor en se retournant.

"Oh rien," répondit-elle, reprenant son habituelle expression joyeuse. "Je pensais juste à mon pudding crème caramel."

Les lumières du grand hall diminuèrent et les invités étaient déjà bien éméchés. Finissant son pudding, Honora se leva, fit signe à sa grand-mère et alla rejoindre Freya et Marlow à leur propre table.

"Alors, comment ça fait de se sentir adulte ?" plaisanta Freya.

"Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ?" répondit-elle sur le même ton. "Tu es adulte depuis cinq mois mais ça ne se voit toujours pas dans ton comportement !"

"Hey !" protesta la sorcière blonde. "C'est faux. Demande à Jasper," ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil au jeune homme. "Il te le dira."

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie qu'il nous raconte tous vos petits exploits," intervint Marlow, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Hein ?" fit Jasper en réalisant qu'on parlait de lui. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Ou plutôt avec qui l'as-tu fait ?" rétorqua Honora en gloussant.

"Honora ! Je suis choquée !" s'écria Freya même s'il n'en était rien.

"Oh t'inquiète, on sait que vous ne ferez rien de trop euh… imprudent," précisa Marlow, les joues rouges. Il jeta un oeil à Honora et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur leur banc, aux côtés de Marlow. Celui-ci s'hasarda à passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle préféra ignorer. Elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments pour Marlow. Lui était amoureux d'elle, c'était certain. Grand brun aux jolis yeux, il était plutôt beau garçon. Cependant, il lui manquait ce quelque chose, un détail qui lui échappait. Il était doux, gentil et la traiterait certainement comme il se doit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Honora avait même surpris la conversation de deux vieilles sorcières ; la majorité des personnes sur Polaris espéraient les voir se marier un jour.

Avec un soupir, Honora s'empara d'un peu de whisky pur feu. Jetant des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle, elle vit les plus vieux habitants absorbés dans leurs conversations, en train de danser ou de jouer à des jeux sorciers. Les enfants étaient déjà au lit. Un sourire malicieux vint redessiner ses lèvres alors qu'elle proposait une petite drink-party.

"On ne peut pas ! C'est la punition assurée," objecta Marlow.

"Oh ne fait pas ta sainte nitouche," répliqua Honora d'un air exaspéré. Son ami eut un air légèrement blessé. "Ne voulais-tu pas me faire boire ?" ajouta t-elle d'une voix séductrice pour se rattraper.

Marlow sourit malgré lui.

"Freya, ça te dit ?"

"Okay," acquiesça t-elle. "Jasper aussi, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?" dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

"Comme tu veux, chérie."

Quelqu'un toussa derrière eux, un bruit qui sonna plutôt comme un 'weeeeeeeee !'

"Lithia !" s'exclama Honora avec un regard vers la jeune femme. "Tu es partante ?"

"Evidemment !"

C'est ainsi que leur petite fête commença, leur exubérance se faisant de plus en plus grande sous l'effet de l'alcool. Honora sentait qu'elle était en train de s'enivrer. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée ivre auparavant, mais jamais en public. Elle avait une fois emmené Freya dans l'intention de dérober deux bouteilles de bière au beurre, qu'elles consommèrent la nuit même, riant et partageant leurs plus sombres secrets. Honora avait même osé proclamer avec audace qu'un jour elle réussirait à prendre la place de Lord Voldemort à la tête du monde. Freya lui avait lancé un regard horrifié jusqu'à ce que Honora éclate de rire, disant qu'elle était juste en train de se moquer, après tout.

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils terminèrent la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Honora n'avait vraiment plus toute sa tête alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver son chemin à travers les tunnels taillés dans la pierre, menant à ses propres appartements. Marlow la tenait par le bras, bien qu'il était tout aussi ivre. Elle gloussa telle une hystérique pendant tout le trajet, ce qui fit aussi rire Marlow, même s'ils ne se souvenaient plus de ce qui était si drôle. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'une grande porte de bois sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres brillantes : 'Eleanor Weasley Demetrius et Honora Crowley.'

"Bon, nous y sommes," souffla Honora. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit avec trouble qu'il était sur le point de lui faire une déclaration.

"Honora," articula t-il. "Je… je t'aime."

Elle déglutit. "Marlow, je-"

"C'est vrai, je t'aime. Tu m'aimes aussi ?"

"Marlow je suis fatiguée. Tu es ivre, et dieu seul sait si je le suis aussi." Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. "Je suis désolée. Tiens, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un tour ? Prendre l'air ? Laisse moi juste rentrer."

Marlow lui afficha son air blessé. "Honora, attends !"

"Non, je vais dormir." Elle mima le geste de ses deux mains. "Je te verrai dans la matinée."

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Pendant un instant cependant, elle se sentit mal à l'aise pour Marlow car elle avait flirté avec lui toute la nuit, sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout. Mais cette pensée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il l'appréciait. Prise de vertige, elle glissa lentement le long du mur. La pièce était éclairée d'une simple bougie, bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'en voir des dizaines danser devant ses yeux. Sa tête se relâcha et elle s'endormit à même le sol.

TBC...


	2. Centurion

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté en peu de temps car pour une fois, j'ai de l'avance0

Je suis désolée pour la longueur des chap. mais il m'est impossible de faire autrement. Les premiers chap. sont importants pour l'intrigue générale et les infos sur le caractère et le perso d'Honora. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Un grand merci à KloOnah et Ayame-raving mad pour leur review !** Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**2 : Centurion**

"Honora réveilles-toi ! Honora ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir."

"Hmm ?" Elle sentit une douleur lancinante lui traverser le front. "Non, grand-mère, laisse moi encore dormir…" murmura t-elle en se recouchant.

Clac ! Honora sursauta sous l'effet de surprise. Sa grand-mère venait tout juste de la gifler!

"Lève toi !"

"Grand-mère !" Elle passa une main sur sa joue pâle, lançant un regard choqué à sa grand-mère. "Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-"

"Polaris est sous attaque ! Nous devons nous rendre dans les cachots au plus vite. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Maintenant lève toi pour l'amour de Harry Potter !" Eleanor se précipitait à travers la pièce, ses potions de soins lévitant près d'une valise ouverte. "Allez ma fille !"

Honora se redressa vivement, puis laissa échapper un grognement lorsque la douleur de son front se fit encore plus forte. Une attaque sur Polaris ? Les mangemorts ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, surtout avec un mal de crâne. Elle portait toujours la robe blanche de son repas d'anniversaire, mais n'avait plus le temps de faire autrement maintenant. Honora se rendit aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre, attrapa un châle de fourrure et sa baguette : bois de noisette, poil de licorne, 11 centimètres. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa grand-mère qui la poussa dehors, puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux à l'aide d'un charme.

Les longs corridors taillés dans la roche étaient sombres et étroits, se terminant sur d'autres personnes qui couraient et s'agrippaient à leurs bagages, le visage paniqué et pâle de terreur. Honora sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine, en cadence avec ses pas précipités. Un sentiment de panique imminente emplissait l'atmosphère. Elle commençait à se sentir effrayée. La situation avait l'air d'être sérieuse. Elle pouvait entendre les enfants pleurer. Un cri retentit soudainement. Oui, c'était même très sérieux, bien que son esprit embrouillé ne voulait toujours pas réaliser l'ampleur du danger.

Elle suivait Eleanor, descendit de petits escaliers en spirale menant aux cachots. Les escaliers se rétracteraient lorsque tout le monde serait sain et sauf à l'intérieur. Jetant un œil à la pièce froide et humide, Honora aperçut Freya et Jasper blottis l'un contre l'autre. _A demi vêtu,_ ironisa t-elle. Lithia était accompagnée de ses parents, mais elle ne vit Marlow nulle part. Presque tout les habitants de Polaris s'étaient réunis, confus et anxieux. Les petits enfants se cramponnaient à leurs parents, sentant venir le danger. Le chaos approchait.

Honora s'était déjà rendue aux cachots auparavant, mais jamais ils n'avaient été si sombres et oppressants, le poids de l'île toute entière pesant sur ces murs craquelés. Il n'y avait vraiment pas meilleur endroit que les caves pour s'abriter. On pouvait maintenant entendre l'eau goutter sur le sol, entre couvert par les murmures terrifiés des habitants.

Un grand 'bang' retentit au dessus d'eux, provoquant la chute de légères traces de poussière dans l'atmosphère. Honora sursauta. _Et si les mangemorts arrivaient ? Si nous étions tous tués ?_ s'écria son esprit fatigué. _Est-ce notre fin à tous ?_

"Arrête," se reprit-elle dans un murmure, trop faible pour être entendu. "Tais toi juste." La peur ne l'aiderait pas davantage, elle décida donc de rester silencieuse le temps restant, puis se glissa vers Freya et Jasper. "Hey vous deux, avez-vous vu Marlow ?" Ils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête négatif.

"Marlow Woden ?" fit une voix. Honora se retourna et vit Coral Gideon, une sorcière de d'environ trente ans, un air sinistre affiché sur le visage. "C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes ici. Il a donné l'alarme avant qu'il-"

"Quoi ?" souffla Honora, "de quoi parlez vous ?"

"J'ai entendu le premier sorcier en parler aux aurors. Marlow est sorti aux alentours, la nuit dernière… et c'est là qu'il les a vu… les détraqueurs, une colonie entière. Ils ont fini par nous trouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a alerté les gardes mais-"

"Non !" La peur l'assaillit à nouveau et Honora sentit son cœur se serrer. "Il n'a pas été.., ils n'ont pas aspiré son âme ? N'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix anormalement aigue, digne d'une gamine de cinq ans terrorisée. Honora lança un regard à sa grand-mère, comme pour se rassurer. Eleanor Weasley était en train de l'observer, le regard triste, compatissant et… quelque chose d'autre. Etait-ce le reproche?

"Je pense que oui," ajouta Coral. "Je suis désolée, Honora. Je sais que lui et toi… étiez fait l'un pour l'autre."

Honora détourna les yeux sans mot dire. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Marlow ? Le même garçon qui lui avait confessé ses sentiments la nuit dernière ? Elle lui avait répondu 'd'aller prendre l'air.' Elle se sentit soudainement pétrifiée. Ça ne pouvait être. C'était impossible. Pourquoi diable Marlow aurait-il fait une chose aussi stupide, s'éloigner aux alentours pendant la nuit ?

_Parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé et était à moitié ivre,_ répondit la voix accusatrice de sa conscience. _Mais il aurait dû le savoir,_ continua cette même voix. Honora se laissa glisser sur le sol, les jambes croisées. Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle réalisa qu'avec le baiser du détraqueur, même l'âme de Marlow était à jamais perdue. Une chose terrible s'était produite par sa faute. Honora se demanda brièvement si elle devait se sentir coupable ou responsable, et surtout pourquoi elle ne ressentait aucune des ces choses. Juste une tristesse détachée et un soulagement amer en pensant lamentablement que ça n'avait pas été elle qui s'était fait embrasser par un détraqueur.

Eleanor Weasley se rapprocha doucement de l'endroit où se trouvait sa petite fille.

"Honora," murmura t-elle. "Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?"

"Je- je ne m'en souviens pas exactement," mentit-elle.

Eleanor sortit sa baguette. _'Legilimens.'_

Avec un vif soubresaut, elle sentit sa grand-mère pénétrer son esprit et essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers ses souvenirs. Des bribes d'images apparurent… Honora et Freya à six ans jouant aux puzzles magiques sur le sol du grand hall… Honora transformant une chaise en petite tortue dès son premier essai avec un cri de victoire… Honora et Marlow s'embrassant… non, attendez ! Son esprit se referma brusquement. "Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?"

"Voir si tu dis la vérité," déclara Eleanor d'une voix étonnée. "Qui t'as enseigné l'occlumencie ?"

"Julius Talbot," répondit Honora. C'était vrai, le premier sorcier avait décidé de poursuivre davantage les études d'Honora lorsqu'il parut évident que la jeune sorcière disposait d'un énorme potentiel. Il était bien connu que la milice du Lord noir usait régulièrement de la légilimencie lors de ses interrogatoires.

"Et si tu veux connaître la vérité, bien. J'ai commencé. Nous avons pris du whisky pur feu et nous voulions juste nous amuser un peu. Ensuite Marlow me ramena jusque chez nous. Il… il me confessa ses sentiments, mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir convenablement donc je lui dis d'aller se coucher. Je pensais qu'il l'avait fait…" finit-elle, omettant la partie où elle lui avait conseillé de sortir. "C'est tout."

"Stupide !" gronda Eleanor. "Tu as mené ce garçon en bateau ! Je peux le voir d'ici, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Maintenant écoute moi bien Honora. Ce n'est ni un jeu ni une farce. Tu te conduis toujours comme une enfant, en ces temps de grand danger. Je sais que tu n'es pas satisfaite ni totalement heureuse ici, sur Polaris" Eleanor leva une main empêchant la jeune fille de protester, " mais tu prends les choses beaucoup trop à la légère."

"Et c'est ma faute maintenant ?" Honora sentit la colère s'insurger en elle. "Il n'y a rien d'amusant ici, rien de nouveau, rien à faire de mon temps. Peux-tu me le reprocher ?"

"Non, je ne peux pas." Eleanor se radoucit. "Mais tu dois te rendre de compte d'une chose. J'ai peur pour toi. Les forces du Lord noir sont en train de nous encercler. Progressivement. Nous perdons notre bataille vieille de plusieurs siècles, Honora."

C'est à ce moment que le premier sorcier Julius Talbot, le plus grand sorcier sur Polaris, fit irruption dans la pièce. Il fut accueillit par quelques exclamations de surprise, qui se stoppèrent aussitôt lorsque les habitants aperçurent son visage. Julius était en rage. Son habituel laissez aller et ses gentilles manières avaient disparut, remplacés par le pouvoir et l'urgence qui émanaient de lui.

"Les détraqueurs sont en train de briser nos défenses externes," annonça t-il à la foule terrorisée. "Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je peux lever les barrières de transplanage, mais cela permettra aux détraqueurs d'entrer. J'ai des raisons de croire que les mangemorts sont là pour les seconder. Il n'y a qu'une solution." D'autres sorciers acquiescèrent. "Je vais ôter les barrières dans 10 secondes. Nous aurons quelques minutes tout au plus. Parents rassembler vos enfants pour un transplanage de groupe, nous allons sur Centurion." Julius brandit sa baguette et d'un geste, fit apparaître distinctement le chiffre 10 dans les airs. Il se changea en 9…8…7…

Honora se retourna vers Eleanor, les yeux grands ouverts. "Grand-mère ? Où se trouve Centurion ?"

"Je connais l'endroit. Tu vas transplaner avec moi." Eleanor brandit sa propre baguette et étreignit sa petite fille d'un geste ferme. "Prête ?"

Honora acquiesça.

Le décompte se poursuivait toujours…3…2…1… puis les 'pop' retentirent aussitôt dans la pièce à mesure que les habitants de Polaris disparurent. Honora sentit une pression très déplaisante s'exercer sur elle, c'était comme passer au travers un tube. Alors qu'elle croyait suffoquer, la pression se relâcha et elle se retrouva debout au milieu d'une forêt obscure, entourée de la majorité des habitants de leur ancienne île.

L'air était froid, mais à présent, de nombreux endroits sur Terre arboraient le même climat. Au moins, la neige ne recouvrait pas le sol. Honora examina lentement les alentours. De larges troncs d'arbre s'élevaient au dessus de leur tête, ils paraissaient centenaires et étaient couverts de branches de pins. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, se confondant presque avec le gris du ciel. L'endroit paraissait désert et pourtant… on se sentait observé. Honora resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

Avec un dernier 'pop', Julius Talbot transplana. Il se détourna, sa cape tournoyant autour de lui, et jeta un oeil à l'assemblée. L'air plus ou moins satisfait, il s'en alla en direction de la forêt.

"Où va-t-il ?" murmura Freya. Honora haussa des épaules n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle. Elle était légèrement sous le choc, avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis aux mains des détraqueurs, quitté Polaris et toutes ses possessions, ses souvenirs… C'était à peine si Honora ne s'effondrait pas sur le sol en hurlant. Mais au lieu de ça, elle ressentait une once de force naissante au fond de son être, ce sur quoi elle se concentrait. Cela semblait peut être étrange, mais se tenir ici debout au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue avait quelque chose d'excitant.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais franchi les frontières de Polaris, tout juste autorisée à sortir voir la lumière du jour. A présent, les choses se bousculaient si vite et si brusquement qu'Honora en était hors d'haleine.

Plus vives, ses oreilles lui permirent de capter un bruit provenant de la forêt. On aurait dit des sabots. Scrutant attentivement l'ombre des arbres, elle distingua la silhouette de Julius Talbot accompagné… Honora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour confirmer… d'un centaure ! Un authentique centaure ! Elle tira sur la manche de sa grand-mère.

"Regarde ! Je les croyais tous disparus !" murmura t-elle.

"La plupart d'entre eux, mais pas tous," répondit Eleanor avec un signe de tête. "Nous nous tenons au milieu des forêts reculées de Siberia, leur dernier bastion. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi Julius nous a amené ici, mais il devait avoir ses raisons."

_Nous le serons bien assez tôt,_ pensa Honora.

Le centaure était très intimidant. De longs cheveux noirs, une expression farouche et hautaine, il fixait de ses yeux sombres le groupe d'humains qu'il considérait certainement comme intrus. A ces côtés, Julius avait l'air pâle et terriblement las, compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de perdre son royaume au profit du Lord Noir.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et le silence retomba sur le groupe de réfugiés toujours sous le choc. Le centaure aux cheveux sombres resta plus en retrait, les lèvres pincées, l'air solennel.

D'une voix quelque peu vacillante, le premier sorcier prit la parole : "j'ai demandé asile ici, sur Centurion. J'ai bien peur que les centaures aient encore à décider de notre statut, et j'apparaîtrai à leur haut conseil pour nous représenter. Si l'asile nous est refusée, nous devrons tous nous disperser dans d'autres communautés du Royaume de l'Ombre du mieux possible." Ses mots pesèrent lourd dans l'atmosphère. Julius s'inclina, n'ayant apparemment rien à ajouter, et se détourna pour suivre le centaure dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les habitants de Polaris s'observèrent gravement les uns les autres, certains murmurant d'un ton lent chargé d'inquiétude.

Les centaures décideraient de leur sort.

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	3. Un havre sûr

**Ndt:** encore un nouveau chapitre! Profitez-en, c'est rare de me voir poster aussi rapidement!

Sinon, on en vient progressivement aux choses sérieuses... Sophiax ne brusque pas les choses mais vous verrez que c'est efficace pour la crédibilité et la bonne compréhension de l'histoire.

**Merci à KloOnah, NalaH, reglisse-chan, popov et Lila Flow** **pour leur review!** C'est très gentil de votre part et ça me motive toujours pour la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

_**""**_

_**""**_

**""**

**3 : un havre sûr**

Lorsque Julius Talbot et le centaure à l'air féroce disparurent, Honora commença à s'inquiéter. Elle savait ce que la dispersion signifiait, et ne reverrait jamais la plupart des habitants de Polaris. C'était aussi se séparer de ses amis, sans aucune garantie de rejoindre sain et sauf une autre communauté du royaume. La milice secrète de Lord Voldemort contrôlait tout, des réseaux de cheminées aux terrains de Transplanage. De plus, si Polaris avait été découverte, d'autres communautés avaient sans doute dû subir le même sort.

Une vision morbide d'elle-même lui vint à l'esprit, capturée par les forces obscures, torturée sous le cruciatus, affamée et donnée aux détraqueurs pour que son âme soit aspirée, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière elle… Honora fit un effort pour se débarrasser de ses sinistres pensées. Elle préférerait encore se tourner vers les ténèbres plutôt que de laisser se produire une chose aussi terrible.

Sa grand-mère lui expliqua brièvement la méfiance et le rejet général qu'entretenaient les centaures envers les humains. "Ils ne veulent pas s'impliquer dans nos problèmes," souffla t-elle d'un ton faible et désespéré. " Peut être avons-nous encore une chance s'il y a quelques sages dans leur clan."

Honora se sentait fortement révoltée et l'entière situation la rendait malade. C'était affreusement injuste qu'elle, une sorcière commençant tout juste à s'épanouir, soit condamnée à un futur aussi lugubre et lamentable. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient à quitter cette sécurité éphémère pour un autre endroit inconnu et dangereux. Les choses se déroulaient indépendemment de leur volonté et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien de perdre le contrôle.

_Je ne les laisserai pas m'affecter ! Je ne les laisserai pas !_ Elle serra des poings, les paupières closes. Elle était Honora Crowley, la dernière des Weasley. Certes elle avait perdu quelqu'un, un ami, puis forcée à l'exil. Mais elle était toujours innocente et se fit la promesse de rester heureuse et d'arriver à _ses_ fins, à savoir, sortir de cette horrible situation quel qu'en soit le moyen.

Honora en avait assez de tout ce désespoir, de cette affliction générale, et ne se préoccupait guère de l'avis des autres. Elle voulait vivre, et vivre une belle vie. Même si le commun du monde était sombre… qu'importe ? _Elle_ croyait en la lumière.

Dans un élan d'espoir, Honora sentit son ambition s'accroître telle une créature luttant pour la liberté. Elle souhaitait _vaincre_ Voldemort. Et sans se mentir, elle le voulait pour elle-même, et non par égard pour les personnes terrifiées qui l'entouraient.

Connaître la gloire, être vénéré, se révéler dans l'ultime challenge et prendre le taureau par les cornes pour lui faire mordre la poussière… Honora laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. _Est-ce si fou de vouloir régir le monde, même avec de bonnes intentions ?_ se demanda t-elle brièvement. Considérant son éducation, l'ambition était une mauvaise chose. Tout dans le royaume de l'Ombre se faisait de façon désintéressée, à l'attention des autres. Honora aurait d'abord préféré se préoccuper d'elle-même.

Elle se massa les bras pour essayer de chasser le froid. Qu'importe. C'était certain, la gloire l'intéressait. Et si par la même occasion, cela signifiait liberté et bonheur pour tous, où était le mal ? Malgré la perspective d'un sombre destin, Honora décida silencieusement qu'elle ferait de ses projets une opportunité, non un désastre.

C'est en ces moments, attendant de connaître son sort perdue au milieu de nulle part, qu'elle se sentait grandir.

"-----------"

"-----"

Des murmures se répandirent à travers le groupe. Julius Talbot était de retour avec le précédent centaure, et un autre semblant être une femelle. Ils les présenta comme étant Bane et Morrigan, leaders de Centurion.

Le centaure Bane apparut devant le groupe. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode, plutôt de mauvais caractère, le nez froncé dans un dégoût apparent à devoir traiter avec de simples humains. La belle dame centaure se tenant à ses côtés paraissait plus approchable. Elle murmura quelque chose à Julius, et il acquiesça.

"Citoyens de Polaris," commença Julius. "Les centaures nous accueillent dans leur dernière demeure, Centurion." La vague de soulagement qui s'en suivit fut palpable. "Nous resterons ici dans l'attente qu'une autre communauté du royaume de l'Ombre soit avertie de notre situation. Leur leader, le vénérable Bane-" Julius le désigna, "et Morrigan ont maintenant des choses à dire."

Bane s'avança. "Nous centaures, entrons rarement dans les affaires des humains. Cependant, nous pouvons prévoir comment le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres si aucune mesure n'est prise. Les centaures disparaissent, nos tribus se dispersent. Le Lord noir envoie bon nombre de viles créatures à notre poursuite… Mais nous ne renonçons pas. Vous, les derniers humains à combattre, nous, les derniers centaures, sommes les quelques êtres encore libres sur cette planète. j'attends de votre part, que vous agissiez en conséquence, avec dignité, respect et calme si vous souhaitez bénéficier de notre protection temporaire, ici sur Centurion." Il fixa la foule de personnes d'un air sévère.

"De plus," intervint Morrigan, "nous avons expliqué au premier sorcier Julius Talbot, la nécessité de ce que nous prévoyons. C'est une mesure drastique, mais les étoiles ne mentent jamais. Ce sera la seule et unique solution."

Honora fronça des sourcils à ces dernières paroles. Morrigan avait parlé d'un ton plutôt vague et la jeune sorcière se demandait bien quelle pouvait être la nature de cette 'mesure drastique'.

Morrigan continua. "Si tout le monde veut bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos tentes. Reposez-vous jusqu'au lendemain. Le jour amènera ce que le destin aura choisit d'amener."

Honora avança, soutenant le bras de sa grand-mère. "Pouvons-nous faire confiance aux centaures ?" murmura t-elle tout bas. "Ils n'ont pas vraiment précisé notre rôle ici, et si c'était un piège ?"

Eleanor Weasley scruta sa petite fille, le regard empli de respect. "Suspicion ! Et vigilance ! Ton grand-père aurait été fier de toi." Honora lui fit un petit sourire. "Mais non. Julius Talbot est un sorcier trop expérimenté pour être pris dans ce genre de piège. Les centaures lui ont probablement expliqué toute l'histoire. La réelle question est comment les mangemorts ont-ils réussi à localiser Polaris ?"

Honora réfléchit un instant. "Nous avons été trahis," conclut-elle. "Quelqu'un connaissait notre position et l'a sans doute révélée à l'armée noire. Ou peut être qu'une autre communauté du royaume a été découverte… et ils ont eu l'information de là-bas," suggéra t-elle.

"Bien. J'en suis venue aux mêmes conclusions," répondit Eleanor. "Viens, nous avons besoin de repos à présent."

"Oui." Honora suivit sa grand mère. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Ils arrivèrent au point de rassemblement où se dressait un campement de grandes tentes en toile, et elle s'emmitoufla dans une couverture, s'endormant presque instantanément. Dans son sommeil sans rêves, elle gardait sa baguette étroitement serrer entre ses doigts.

"-----------"

"-----"

S'éveillant dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Honora se glissa hors de la tente, découvrant un ciel aux couleurs lumineuses. Elle portait toujours sa robe blanche et se remerciait d'avoir pensé à prendre une fourrure. Elle se débarbouilla d'un sort puis alla errer du côté de la forêt. Adossée contre un vieux tronc, elle observa la cime des arbres pendant un bon moment. La situation était nouvelle pour elle, vivre en plein air et non dans les souterrains… son monde semblait mis sens dessus dessous.

Un bruissement de brindille se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter baguette tendue. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle aperçut Freya. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air mal en point.

"Freya," souffla t-elle, "approche."

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire." répondit la jeune blonde, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. "Marlow… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'est plus là."

"Je sais…" murmura Honora en serrant son amie dans ses bras. "C'est terrible."

"Et pour toi plus que pour nous," gémit-elle. "Je veux dire, tu allais l'épouser, non…?"

"Et bien…" Honora ne savait que dire. Elle aurait probablement épousé Marlow Woden, mais ne s'en serait certainement pas réjouit. Elle resta silencieuse, sensible au respect de la mémoire de ce pauvre Marlow.

"Si ça avait été Jasper…" soupira Freya en se retirant. "Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Où irons nous ?"

Honora contempla sa jeune amie pendant quelques minutes, puis laissa son regard se perdre dans les cieux. "N'importe où…" murmura t-elle. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson d'anticipation. Freya prit cela pour de la peur et saisit la main d'Honora. "Viens. Ta grand-mère s'est réveillée et je l'ai vu discuter avec le premier sorcier."

De retour à leur campement, ils trouvèrent plusieurs habitants debout. La plupart avaient l'air triste, effrayés ou choqués, affichant des visages pâles, prématurément vieillis. D'autres se serraient les uns les autres dans un semblant de réconfort.

Eleanor Weasley Demetrius fit signe à sa petite fille d'approcher. "Ma chérie, je veux que tu réunisses Freya, Jasper et Lithia. Vous êtes les seuls en âge d'assez qualifiés."

"Assez qualifiés pour quoi ?" demanda t-elle. Julius Talbot, qui se tenait aux côtés d'Eleanor, observa Honora d'un air approbateur, puis fit un léger signe de tête.

"Tu verras. Vous avez un meeting avec les centaures dans une heure," déclara t-il.

Honora lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci se détourna.

Elle fit apparaître quelques toasts accompagnés de thé pour le reste de ses amis. Le ciel du levant n'était plus totalement clair, teinté d'une éternelle lueur grisâtre et brumeuse au-delà des arbres. La forêt semblait même se décolorer à vue d'œil, balayée par le vent glacé. Alors que Freya, Jasper et Lithia finirent leur petit déjeuner avec Honora, Julius Talbot réapparut devant eux, l'air plus grave que jamais. Eleanor le précédait.

"Les centaures requièrent votre présence. A vous tous," déclara t-il au groupe d'amis.

Ils se regardèrent, l'inquiétude marquant leur visage. Honora se redressa, époussetant ses vêtements. Elle devait l'admettre, les centaures étaient des créatures intimidantes et elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir traiter avec eux. Ils ne se souciaient ni des humains, ni de leurs problèmes, et n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à les écarter de leurs plans si nécessaire.

Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait guère le choix. Ils se trouvaient tous à leur merci. _Qu'est-ce que les centaures peuvent bien vouloir à quatre adolescents de dix-sept ans ?_ s'interrogea t-elle en silence. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ravalant sa peur, elle attrapa la main de Freya, et le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la sombre forêt, à la suite du premier sorcier…

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	4. Une journée de fous

**Ndt:** Me revoilou avec la suite! Bah vi j'avais profité des vacances pour m'avancer. Cette fois ci, Honora se retrouve face à son... inévitable destin... lol. Mais vous devrez lire pour en savoir plus!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez moi votre avis! **Merci à Lila Flow, reglisse-chan et KloOnah pour leur review**. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**4 : une journée de fous**

Honora et ses amis se jetaient des regards confus, suivant toujours Julius Talbot à travers les arbres. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer quelle était la raison des centaures, pour les convoquer eux en particulier. Toutefois, Julius demeurait silencieux et la grand-mère d'Honora semblait elle aussi un peu réticente.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée d'une petite clairière. Au centre se tenait une estrade de pierre, surélevée au dessus du sol. Un piédestal à la roche craquelée se trouvait près de l'estrade, sur lequel était disposé un étrange manuscrit. La dame centaure Morrigan s'avança, ses cheveux blancs mêlés d'argent reflétant légèrement la lueur du jour. Bane se tenait derrière elle, fronçant toujours des sourcils.

"Jeunes gens," commença t-elle, "nous centaures avons lu les étoiles. L'un d'entre vous a une grande destinée…"

Ceci attira toute l'attention d'Honora.

"La magie noire de Lord Voldemort a hautement affecté le monde. Nous voyons qu'il ne reste presque plus rien pour les créatures vivantes sur Terre. La mort approche. Mais pourtant une lueur d'espoir demeure. Durant notre longue histoire et à travers les siècles, nous centaures, avons été les devins du Ciel. Nous voyons ce qui a été, et ce qui sera. Et à présent, un nouvel espoir se présente à nous." Morrigan se retourna vers Bane, qui prit la parole.

"La semaine prochaine apparaîtra un très rare alignement des planètes," continua t-il, "un alignement qui ouvrira une brèche dans le cours du Temps lui-même. Si nous saisissons cet avantage, il y a peut être un moyen pour que soit réécrite la destinée de _notre_ monde." Bane semblait détester l'idée de partager la planète avec des êtres humains.

"Une brèche dans le temps…" murmura Honora. Cela devenait intéressant.

"Nous estimons que la brèche s'ouvrira pendant quelques minutes seulement, et devons par conséquent être préparé à y envoyer quelqu'un," expliqua Morrigan.

Se sentant brave, Honora fit un pas en avant. "Excusez moi," commença t-elle. Morrigan acquiesça alors qu'Eleanor Weasley lançait un regard effarouché à sa petite fille. "A quelle époque cette brèche temporelle mènera t-elle ?"

Morrigan l'observa de ses yeux brillants. "L'alignement correspond précisément au **7 Août de l'an 1943…**"

Honora recula, confuse. Quel bien cela pouvait-il faire ? Si elle devait aider, la brèche aurait au moins mené dans les années 90, au temps du grand Harry Potter, lorsque la situation avait commencée à s'envenimer.

"Ainsi," ajouta Bane de sa voix grave et effrayante, "vous devez choisir celui ou celle qui sera envoyé."

Julius apporta quelques précisions. "La personne choisie sera envoyée à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie." Un frisson involontaire traversa le petit groupe à la mention du quartier général de Lord Voldemort. "Il y a… autre chose," souffla t-il d'un air lugubre. "La personne ainsi envoyée ne pourra jamais revenir… C'est un voyage sans retour, l'alignement rendant possible une ouverture temporelle à sens unique."

La gravité de la situation commençait à se faire sentir. "Est-ce vraiment un seul d'entre nous?" demanda Freya toujours hésitante.

"Cela a été ainsi prédit," répondit Morrigan. "Oui, une seule et unique personne de votre groupe. Dans une semaine lorsque l'alignement aura lieu, la brèche apparaîtra ici même dans cette même clairière. Une seule personne sera amenée à la franchir."

Honora réfléchit rapidement… 1943 ! Si longtemps en arrière… Elle fut prise d'un sentiment d'anticipation, frétillement surgissant des limbes de son être, puissant et incontrôlable. Elle se sentait capable, et voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce monde froid et étouffant… Elle rêvait d'un autre futur. Dans le passé, elle deviendrait peut être assez puissante pour stopper Lord Voldemort avant qu'il ne prenne le pouvoir.

Avant qu'aucun de ces amis ne se propose, Honora s'avança à nouveau. "Je suis volontaire…" annonça t-elle. Julius acquiesça. Sa grand-mère ne semblait pas surprise.

"A vous tous," demanda Morrigan, "est-ce votre décision d'envoyer Honora ?"

Les autres adolescents se regardèrent en silence. "Et bien," commença Lithia, "je ne sais pas… Honora est l'une des meilleures d'entre nous."

"Non !" s'écria Freya. "Je ne veux pas te perdre ! D'abord Marlow, puis toi… ?"

Elle profita de cette ouverture. "C'est… c'est aussi pour lui que je me _dois_ d'y aller" répondit-elle, solennelle. "Je veux le venger, sa perte m'a tant blessé… Et il n'y a d'autre choix, je ne pourrai rien accomplir en restant ici" finit-elle dans un murmure étranglé, laissant paraître une once de chagrin plutôt que son impatiente grandissante.

Seule Eleanor releva l'astuce. "C'est bien rusé ma fille…" murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

"C'est donc décidé," grogna Bane, apparemment exaspéré. "Julius, c'est à vous d'apprendre à cette jeune sorcière ce dont elle a besoin de savoir. Je dois maintenant vous demander de vous retirez." Il se détourna.

Honora se sentait étourdie, marchant sur le chemin du retour aux côtés de Julius et de sa grand-mère. Voilà brusquement qu'elle allait quitter son époque pour ne plus jamais revenir… Son état émotionnel la maintenait encore entre l'euphorie, l'anticipation, et une peur inconnue. Elle savait par-dessus tout qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour elle, d'échapper à un futur funeste et indescriptible.

"-----------"

"-----"

Son entraînement commença aussitôt, comme de coutume sous la direction de Julius Talbot. Le grand manuscrit qui se trouvait dans la clairière des centaures, s'avérait être un ouvrage d'histoire traitant de la Dernière Guerre.

Selon Julius, elle se devait de le lire en entier, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile avec un livre épais d'au moins mille pages.

"C'est le récit direct de la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, relaté par Minerva McGonagall, la dernière directrice du collège Poudlard. Elle écrivit tout ce qui se déroula, des débuts du Lord noir jusqu'au décès de la directrice, vers ses 90 ans peu de temps après la défaite de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je te suggère de l'étudier attentivement…"

Et c'est ce qu'Honora fit.

L'histoire était très intéressante, agrémentée de commentaires de ses propres ancêtres Weasley, et emplie de faits étonnants. Elle en apprit plus sur Harry Potter et sa fin tragique, découvrit certaines choses sur Voldemort lui-même, les transformations magiques qu'il entreprit, son utilisation des horcruxes afin de lui garantir l'immortalité, son parcours scolaire… Honora avait d'ailleurs compris que ce dernier détail serait l'une des plus importants.

Voldemort était né sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle, d'après les dires de Minerva McGonagall. Il fut lui-même élève à Poudlard, y entrant pour la toute première fois en 1938. La jeune sorcière reconnue ici l'époque de son voyage… Tom Riddle avait montré des signes de malveillance dès le plus jeune âge, disait-on. La plupart des écrits de McGonagall étaient issus de la pensive de grand mage Albus Dumbledore, qui lui-même se souvenait de plusieurs choses sur le jeune Tom.

Honora apprit que Voldemort était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard… Elevé dans un orphelinat moldu, il était de sang mêlé. Honora fut surprise par cette information, se demandant si on l'avait maltraité là-bas. Cela expliquerait peut être sa haine pour toute chose moldue. Il avait tué son propre père et ses grands-parents lors de l'été 1943, un peu avant qu'elle n'apparaisse du futur.

Mis à part les faits basiques et repères de temps, il n'y avait que très peu de choses sur le quotidien de Voldemort. Mcgonagall avait quelques années de plus et se remémorait seulement l'élève comme étant un Serpentard, assez discret et studieux, mais extrêmement doué.

En addition au livre de McGonagall, Honora s'instruit sur la situation politique de l'époque. Les moldus étaient en partie mêlés à un conflit mondial, bien qu'il ne soit pas comparable à la Dernière Guerre. Un mage noir nommé Grindelwald et venu d'Allemagne, semblait être l'origine du problème. Julius Talbot suggéra d'user de ce fait comme couverture, et la brillance de l'idée fit rire Honora.

"Oui," acquiesça t-elle. "J'étais cachée sous la menace de Grindelwald car ma famille s'opposait à ses idéaux. C'est assez crédible." Elle qui adorait monter des histoires.

"Et cela gagnera immédiatement la sympathie d'Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier et très bon allié à avoir."

La semaine passa incroyablement vite. Freya devenait de plus en plus morose à la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir sa meilleure amie. Jasper essaya de la conforter, disant que leur première fille porterait le nom Honora. Chose qui la fit pleurer davantage.

"Ça va aller…" la rassura Honora. "C'est mon souhait. Je suis assez excitée à cette idée, et je veux apporter ma contribution à l'histoire." C'était véridique. Le monde de 1943 semblait empreint de liberté comparé à sa triste existence de 2112. Elle aurait tant de choses à voir, à réaliser et un devenir. Tel un vieux rêve devenu réalité, le rêve d'avoir toutes les opportunités possibles et illimitées…

"-----------"

"-----"

La nuit précédant l'alignement, Eleanor Weasley vint rejoindre sa petite fille dans leur tente. Elles étaient toutes deux éffondrées, Honora sachant que sa grand-mère lui manquerait plus que tout au monde.

"Honora… Tu es en train de devenir une sorcière surprenante. Je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir être là-bas pour te voir t'épanouir et atteindre tout ton potentiel." Eleanor caressa tendrement la joue de sa petite fille. "Tu es si lumineuse ma chérie…"

Honora gardait les yeux baissés, plutôt l'air inhabituellement sombre.

"Il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire avant que tu ne partes. Mes derniers conseils. Tu peux ne pas en tenir compte maintenant, mais promets moi de t'en souvenir…" Honora acquiesça. "Bien. Tu ne dois pas sous estimer l'ampleur de la situation. Je sais pourquoi tu veux faire ce voyage… Tu as soif d'aventure, de gloire, et désires faire tes preuves. C'est une bonne chose. Mais ne te laisse pas distraire et ne t'éloigne pas de ton objectif. Occupes toi avant tout du Lord noir, et par la suite, deviens celle que tu veux devenir."

Honora acquiesça encore, gardant le silence. Inutile de se le faire dire deux fois, même si son âme s'avérait être lumineuse et sa nature bienfaisante.

"Et encore une chose. Ne sous estime jamais Voldemort, hem… Tom Riddle. Même là-bas, il reste extrêmement dangereux. S'il apprend ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur de ce que tu prévois, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Le comprends-tu ?"

"Oui…" fit-elle dans un murmure.

"Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais n'agis pas de façon imprudente. Garde à l'esprit que tu demuereras à cette époque et dans ce monde pour toujours. En ces jours, les lois régissant la magie sont strictes. Tu ne peux pas 'éliminer' Riddle… Tu devras user de ruse et de talent pour cela. N'oublie pas qu'il est toujours considéré comme innocent par les personnes qui l'entourent, même si tu en sais plus. C'est un élève des plus brillant, et d'après le récit de McGonagall, apprécié de tous les professeurs. Quoique tu fasses pour le stopper, tu devras te préparer à vivre avec…"

Honora déglutit. Elle n'y avait pas songé… et considérait pouvoir se charger de son cas d'un sort d'amnésie au moment voulu, dès le début. Mais ses croyances n'étaient qu'illusions. Une frisson d'effroi la traversa, alors qu'elle s'imaginait rencontrer un jeune Lord Voldemort, compétent et très hostile.

Dans son inconscient, elle avait plusieurs fois recherché une confrontation avec le Lord. Dans ses fantaisies, elle tenait le rôle d'une puissante sorcière blanche, reine d'un pouvoir considérable faisant ramper le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses pieds. C'était stupide… A présent, sa réalité serait tout autre, en la responsabilité de vaincre le plus puissant sorcier de toute l'histoire, et sauver la planète de la mort et des ténèbres… Tout ceci en tant qu'adolescente de six sept ans sans preuves et sous préparée…

Eleanor referma une main sur la sienne. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Honora. Tu seras brillante… Je t'ai observé dernièrement, et j'ai réexaminé mon évaluation concernant la maison où tu pourrais être. Ta façon de dissimuler le plus inattendu et de t'en resservir au moment propice… tu passerais facilement pour une Serpentard."

"Vraiment…?" Honora ne savait si elle devait se sentir fière ou alarmée. Elle opta pour la fierté. Après tout, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que l'ambition elle-même soit une mauvaise chose. C'était une caractéristique des Crowley, elle le savait… Cette ancienne famille de sang pur assez connue pour son ambition et sa créativité… La plupart des enfants Crowley avaient poursuivit leurs études en Egypte, mais ceux ayant intégrés Poudlard avaient presque tous été à Serpentard.

"Soit prudente. Marche lentement au début et ne fait aucun mouvement brusque," l'avisa Eleanor. "Mieux vaut connaître ton univers et ton ennemi, pour qu'il te soit plus simple d'accomplir ta mission. Aussi, n'attends pas trop longtemps, Tom Riddle n'en deviendra que plus fort et difficile à vaincre…"

"Que va-t-il se passer pour toi grand-mère ? Et ici ? Qu'arrivera t-il lorsque le passé sera altéré ?"

Eleanor soupira. "Notre futur changera également. Je pourrai bien ne plus exister. Tout sera différent… Mais sur ce point, nous sommes tous près à nous sacrifier pour que le monde connaisse un futur meilleur. Au moment où nous parlons, l'armée noire de Voldemort gagne du terrain dans le royaume de l'Ombre. Nos forces s'amenuisent et ils finiront par tous nous anéantir. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix…"

"Et si j'altère quelque chose en 1943, en ce qui me concerne…"

"Tu le feras probablement," intervint Eleanor. "Je doute sérieusement que tu existes ici si tu accomplis ta mission. Mais ton homologue de 1943 continuera à vivre. Julius nous l'a expliqué, et les centaures semblent connaître des choses qui dépassent l'entendement et la compréhension humaine." Elle eut un faible rire. "Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie. C'est une aventure à la hauteur de ton héritage… De plus, je pense que tu attendais avec impatience qu'une occasion vienne à toi, je me trompe?"

"Non…" confessa t-elle. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle tentait de mettre ses soucis de côté. "Et je vais sans doute aussi bien m'amuser…!"

"Bien, maintenant repose toi. Demain est un grand jour."

"-----------"

"-----"

Honora ne dormit pas longtemps cette dernière nuit passée en 2112, et se réveilla aux aurores. De nombreuses pensées occupaient son esprit, des recommendations importantes dont elle devait se souvenir. On lui avait donné des cours de Transplanage, un apprentissage indécemment rapide selon Julius. La brèche dans le temps s'ouvrirait en 1943, mais l'endroit correspondait toujours aux forêts de Sibéria. D'un côté, c'était plus qu'opportun. Ainsi, Honora devrait transplaner par elle-même à Hyde Park, un endroit reculé de Londres et trouver sa route jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Elle n'avait toujours qu'une baguette et quelques fourrures comme possessions. Elle espérait que sa robe blanche n'attirerait pas trop les regards en attendant de se procurer de nouveaux vêtements. Les centaures lui avaient fourni une large bourse de pièces d'or appelées gallions. Ils lui expliquèrent que cela serait suffisant pour se pourvoir en affaires scolaires lors de ses deux années à Poudlard.

Honora rassembla ses affaires puis s'examina dans le miroir de sa tente. Ses cheveux aubrun parsemés de mèches vermeilles, légèrement ébouriffés faute d'avoir passé une semaine dans les bois, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. De fins sourcils s'arquaient au dessus de ses yeux pâles comme le ciel. Elle était en fait assez satisfaite de son apparence, un point positif.

_C'est si injuste de posséder à la fois intelligence et beauté,_ ironisa t-elle, réalisant soudainement toute la prétention de sa remarque. Pour régler le problème, elle s'amusa à faire des grimaces dans la glace, tirant la langue, fronçant le nez. Cette vue n'arrangea pas son rire.

"Honora ?" s'écria Eleanor en passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la tente, "Il est l'heure. Et pourquoi fais-tu toutes ces horribles grimaces ?!"

Elle se retourna, muette, puis sourit. "Désolé grand-mère, j'étais juste en train de me préparer psychologiquement…"

Eleanor soupira, se détournant pour éviter de dévoiler la peine inscrite sur son visage. Sa petite fille allait terriblement lui manquer… Elle avait le don d'illuminer une pièce entière, et pas seulement du fait de sa simple beauté, mais aussi grâce à sa fougue et son humour. Eleanor percevait les Weasley à travers elle, leur irrésistible esprit. Les crowley étaient aussi présents, cette ancienne lignée de sang pur expliquant sa soif de pouvoir. C'était une combinaison plutôt explosive chez une adolescente de tout juste dix sept ans…

Sortie de la tente, Honora alla faire ses adieux à ses amis. Elles les voyait davantage comme une famille, les seules personnes chères à son coeur. Les autres habitants de Polaris se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Un sentiment de vide ne tarda pas à l'envahir… Certes, ce voyage était tentait mais elle ne déniait pas ses origines et tout ces gentils habitants pour autant.

Freya l'embrassa, retenant à peine ses larmes et Jasper l'étreignit lui aussi, et elle reçut une tape amicale de la part de Lithia.

"Promettez moi de rester prudents, en bonne santé et de vous souvenir…" murmura Honora.

"Nous promettons…" répondit Jasper, serrant la main de Freya. "Tu auras toujours une place dans nos cœurs, Honora."

"Nous ne t'oublierons pas…" ajouta Freya. "Tu seras magnifique, de retour en 1943. J'en suis sûre…"

"Bien, je dois y aller…" Avec un baiser d'adieu, elle s'éloigna précédé d'Eleanor, en direction de la clairière des centaures. Sans se retourner, elle pouvait ressentir un soupçon d'espoir émanant du petit groupe d'habitants. Ils étaient les derniers, les seuls sorciers libres… l'appréhension vint se glisser à la myriade d'émotions faisant rage en elle. Leur vie s'amenuisait… Pour la première fois, le poids du monde se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. Si elle échouait, il y a des chances pour que toutes ces personnes et celles du royaume de l'Ombre soient finalement tuées… Ce serait leur fin à tous.

Elle marchait toujours à travers les pins puis pénétra la clarté de la clairière, trouvant les centaures rassemblés en un cercle. Les étranges créatures se séparèrent pour elles, alors qu'Honora faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son anxiété.

"Est-elle prête ?" grogna Bane en direction de Julius Talbot.

"Oui elle l'est."

"L'alignement débutera dans dix minutes," annonça Morrigan, "Honora, Eleanor, si vous souhaitez vous dire au revoir…"

Ce fut le plus terrible. Eleanor Weasley Demetrius était son seul parent. Elles partagèrent longuement ce dernier moment, une douceur amère mêlée de larmes.

Eleanor embrassa sa petite fille, pressant quelque chose dans sa main. Un pendentif doré en forme de coquillage. A l'intérieur, Honora pu découvrir à l'intérieur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, avec leur visages lui souriant. Ses parents, Adaïre et Felix, puis les ancêtres de sa mère et de son père…

"Lorsque tu seras triste, pense à nous…" murmura Eleanor. "Pense à ta famille, elle demeure en toi et ce même à travers les âges… " Elle referma les doigts d'Honora sur le pendentif. "Je t'aime, ma chérie…"

"Je t'aime aussi grand-mère…"

"Ça commence…" interrompit Bane en pointant le centre de la clairière. "Regardez." Au dessus de l'estrade grise, une grande brèche était en train de se former dans les airs. Elle brillait intensément, submergeant la clairière d'une lueur presque féerique. Un son étrange empli l'atmosphère, tel le bruit d'une chute d'eau ou de rapides. C'était presque irréel… déconcertant… "Approche, jeune fille," lui ordonna Bane.

Honora s'exécuta, hésitante. Elle serra la main de Julius Talbot au passage, qui lui souhaita un dernier "bonne chance." Elle jeta ensuite un oeil dans la direction de Morrigan, le seul centaure compatissant.

Morrigan lui fit un petit signe. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant… tu ne mourras que l'espace d'un instant."

'Je vais QUOI ?" s'écria Honora.

"Ne te l'ai-je pas expliqué… ?"

Honora répondit sur la négative d'un furieux signe de tête.

"Oh ma chère. Bien, lorsque tu franchiras la brèche du temps, ton corps va se désintégrer instantanément. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qui va se produire entre temps, mais nous savons que ton être et tout ses éléments se reconstitueront une fois de l'autre côté. Ne t'en fait pas… C'est comme le transplanage, mais juste un peu différent…"

"Superbe…" marmonna Honora. "Bien, qui ne tente rien n'a rien." La lumière formait maintenant un grand portail. Honora lança un dernier regard à sa grand-mère, puis sourit faiblement. Elle avança encore, ne voulant pas perdre son sens froid.

'Maintenant !" ordonna Bane, "Avant que tout ne se referme !"

Honora prit une profonde inspiration, et franchit le portail de lumière…

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	5. Le mage

Nouveau chapitre! Honora fait son entrée à Poudlard et croise ce cher Riddle sans même le savoir... Votre avis est toujours apprécié!

**Je remercie réglisse-chan et Lila Flow pour leur review!** Et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**5 : Le mage**

_Honora prit une profonde inspiration, et franchit le portail de lumière…_

"-----------"

"-----"

Une douleur, une chaleur si intense qu'elle en devenait insupportable. Le corps d'Honora semblait voler en éclat, aspiré par la matière et le temps…

Puis brusquement le calme flottant, l'absence de sentiment. Le noir complet.

Un léger point lumineux dans le lointain. Un tunnel, dont l'extrémité se rapproche, toujours plus proche… des centaines de gens s'y trouvaient, peut être des milliers. Un puit aux âmes…

Le parfait amour, la confiance ultime… quelque chose de supérieur imprégnait l'essence même de ce lieu. Honora faisait corps avec la lumière et la vie… elle su à ce moment qu'un monde fabuleux se cachait derrière le voile de la mort. La beauté l'enveloppait, une lumière douce et intense la maintenait proche d'un amour éthéré. Cette chaleur était si merveilleuse que la jeune fille aurait voulu demeurer là pour l'éternité…

Puis une fois de plus, les ténèbres. Un craquement. Elle sentit de nouveau ses membres engourdis, et sa joue fut pressée contre un lit d'herbe douce.

Honora rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Au début, tout semblait flou. Un gémissement lui échappa, et elle essaya de bouger ses doigts et ses orteils. Retrouvant progressivement ses repères, elle se hissa à l'aide des ses mains et de ses genoux puis jeta un regard autour d'elle. La forêt était toujours là, vaste et intimidante. Mais il n'y avait ni centaures, ni humains. Pas l'ombre d'une présence si ce n'est le bruissement caractéristique des bois. Elle était totalement seule…

Elle resta assise sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes, méditant sur ce qui venait juste de se produire. L'expérimentation de la mort… l'espace d'un instant… n'avait pas été si déplaisante… Mais elle était bien en vie à présent, et son âme avait réintégré son corps.

Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit, et se releva incertaine. Sa baguette était intacte, son pendentif, toujours entier, et son sac de gallions également là. L'atmosphère semblait beaucoup moins froide, ce qui la surprit jusqu'à se souvenir de la date de fin d'été 1943.

"1943," s'exclama t-elle à haute voix. "Je suis de retour dans le temps…" Scrutant les alentours, elle se mit à rire d'un ton exalté. "De retour dans le temps !" Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et se pinça pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver.

"Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses…" Honora sortit sa baguette et se prépara à transplaner direction Londres. _Hyde Park, Hyde Park, Hyde Park, Londres,_ elle se concentrait du mieux possible. _"Apparate !"_ s'écria t-elle. Il y eut encore cette sensation d'être aspirée dans un tube, puis de nouveaux arbres, un nouvel endroit reprit forme en cette chaude journée ensoleillée. Londres.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Honora fit quelques pas, sortant du recoin dissimulé par les arbres. Quelques personnes déambulaient dans les parages, tous portant des vêtements assez particuliers… _Sûrement quelque chose de moldu,_ pensa t-elle. Honora se dirigea vers l'Est à travers le grand parc, passant un lac d'eau claire, pour finalement atteindre la rue adjacente surpeuplée de maisons blanches. Plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient avec curiosité. Sa robe blanche devait lui conférer une allure assez étrange. Mieux valait tout de suite trouver le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne pouvait guère user de sa baguette pour s'orienter, et fut donc contrainte à errer dans les rues de Londres. Elle prit une petite allée et déboucha sur ce qui ressemblait au centre ville. La vue splendide la cloua sur place quelques instants, les yeux grands ouverts. Difficile de croire qu'autant de _foule_ pouvait être réunie dans un même endroit, tant de vastes constructions! L'architecture était si intéressante, claire et pure, avec de belles clôtures ornementées. Semblant plus anciens, d'autres édifices de pierre grise s'élevaient, majestueux et éternels. Honora souhaitait avec enthousiasme pouvoir un jour explorer le Londres moldu.

Rejoignant un croisement nommé 'Picadilly', elle continua à l'Est jusqu'à atteindre un endroit bordé d'arbres et de bancs. Une pancarte signalait 'Leicester Square.' Elle venait juste de passer le square lorsqu'une alarme bruyante retentit comme une menace. Les passants se précipitèrent aussitôt dans les rues. Ce bruit faisait naître la crainte d'un danger imminent aux oreilles d'Honora, qui scrutait frénétiquement les environs.

_Que se passe t-il… ?_ pensa t-elle en voyant la foule disparaitre dans un tunnel nommé 'Souterrain.' Un homme en casquette s'écria alors à son attention: "qu'attendez-vous mademoiselle ? Dépêchez vous ! Ne savez vous pas que nous sommes en guerre?"

Un craquement assourdissant se fit entendre dans les airs et elle releva les yeux. Des avions glissaient à travers le ciel tels des oiseaux… elle vit des bombes se détacher d'eux… et elle comprit. La guerre moldue. Et ceci devait être leurs armes. Mieux valait se trouver un endroit plus sûr pour s'abriter.

Elle reprit sa course, passant le coin de la rue 'Charing Cross', et tourna à droite. Certaines personnes s'enfuyaient toujours et il y eut soudain un grand bruit d'explosion. Les bombes n'étaient pas tombées loin. Honora perplexe, sentit grandir son anxiété. Avait-elle voyagé dans le temps pour finir sous les bombardements moldus… ?

Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut une chose réanimant de nouveau sa confiance. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape… transportant ce qui sans se tromper, était un hibou. _C'est certainement un sorcier !_ réalisa Honora. Elle se précipita à sa suite, arrivant jusqu'au 'Chaudron Baveur' où elle se hâta d'entrer. La porte du bar se referma dans un claquement, laissant le silence emplir la pièce.

Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers étaient attablés, buvant, lisant ou discutant joyeusement. Quelques regards curieux se détournèrent pour observer la jeune fille en robe blanche. Reprenant son souffle, Honora tentait de se souvenir des instructions qu'elle devait maintenant suivre…

"-----------"

"-----"

Avec une remarquable présence d'esprit, Honora trouva le propriétaire et réserva une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour y demeurer le temps restant, jusque sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle envoya un hibou à l'actuel professeur Albus Dumbledore, expliquant son statut de réfugiée, précisant le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été scolarisée mais disposait d'un niveau équivalent aux sixièmes années. Elle partit à la conquête du Chemin de Traverse, et se dota d'une garde robe correcte et d'une coupe de cheveux plus appropriée au style féminin des années 40. Le barman du Chaudron Baveur, un homme bossu de petite taille, eut même la bonté de répondre à toutes ses stupides et très étranges questions.

Quelques jours plus tard, un hibou arriva, porteur d'un message de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Honora étudia la note avec attention…

"-----"

_'Chère Miss Crowley,_

_Votre situation a sans doute été terrible en Europe. Poudlard fera tout son possible pour vous fournir de l'aide et vous accueillir. Le directeur, Armando Dippet, est plus que disposé à vous offrir une place dans notre école._

_Puisque vous n'avez reçu d'enseignement scolaire en particulier, je viendrai moi-même vous rendre visite au Chemin de Traverse une semaine précédant la rentrée, pour tester vos capacités. Nous pourrons ensuite aviser de votre niveau pour Poudlard. Jusque là, je vous prie de rester en sécurité à Londres._

_Très respectueusement,_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore.'_

"-----"

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Les semaines défilèrent et Honora commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise au Chemin de Traverse. Elle apprenait vite, se souvenant des conseils de sa grand-mère. Ses lacunes sur l'éducation magique de l'époque et son statut de réfugiée justifièrent en partie sa grande curiosité, et Honora faisait en sorte d'être appréciée des vendeurs et du personnel du Chaudron baveur. Elle prit plaisir à la découverte et adorait déjà les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue ou les Chocogrenouilles, friandises longtemps oubliées dans l'obscurité du futur.

Il y avait tant de sorciers et sorcières, tant de choses à voir… et elle se sentait obligée de tout explorer. C'était exaltant…

Le professeur Dumbledore vint se montrer le 28 Août. Il se rendit directement au Chaudron Baveur, et Honora ne pu s'empêcher d'être nerveuse, consciente de sa rencontre imminente avec l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps. Ceci dit, le professeur Dumbledore l'accueillit avec grande gentillesse. Barbu, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de sorte à fortement lui rappeler le regard de Julius Talbot.

"Et bien Miss Crowley," commença t-il lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur bière au beurre, "il y a une série de tests sous lesquels je dois vous soumettre. Quel âge avez-vous exactement… ?"

"Tout juste dix-sept ans, monsieur."

"Je vois. A poudlard, nous administrons le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, ou BUSEs, à la fin de la cinquième année. Je commencerai donc ici. Si vous passez correctement cet examen, alors je pense que la sixième année est faite pour vous."

Honora acquiesça. Elle se sentait assez confiante, et surtout résolue à réussir ses BUSEs. Et elle eut raison. Lorsque Dumbledore lui fit passer les tests, il fut particulièrement surpris de la voir répliquer avec des sorts de défense non formulés, ou même produire un patronus non verbal. La jeune fille fut aussi quelque peu étonnée par la réaction de Dumbledore. A son époque, tout le monde apprenait la défense magique non formulée. Question de survie. Cependant, il était à prévoir que le niveau magique évoluerait davantage contre un fléau tel que Lord Voldemort. Honora marmonna quelques explications confuses à propos des influences magiques de ses ancêtres…

"Bien, très bien Miss," dit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains, "c'est entendu. Vous êtes plus que compétente pour intégrer notre école, et je vous souhaite sincèrement la bienvenue à Poudlard." Il lui sourit, les yeux empreints d'une infinie bonté.

Honora lui serra la main, le sourire aux lèvres. "Merci beaucoup monsieur."

Dumbledore produisit sa lettre d'admission d'un geste de baguette, accompagné d'une liste de livres. "Le train quittera la gare de King Cross à 11 heures précises, Lundi 1er Septembre," informa t-il. "Je vous verrai à Poudlard. Vous serrez repartie dans l'une des maisons lors de la cérémonie des premières années avant le festin de bienvenue. D'ici là, portez vous bien Miss Crowley."

"Très bien ! Merci professeur…" Honora accepta la lettre et salua Dumbledore.

"-----------"

"-----"

Quatre jours plus tard, elle se réveilla dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur et entreprit une soigneuse préparation. Elle enfila ses nouveaux bas, sa chemise blanche, son pull et sa jupe noire puis finit avec ses bottines brillantes. Son uniforme fut rangé dans sa valise, elle le passerait peu avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

_Poudlard…_ Honora devait encore se conforter au fait que ce soit une simple école, et non le quartier général du Lord noir. Difficile d'aller contre toute une existence de crainte des endroits tels que celui-ci. Avec un mouvement de baguette, elle ferma sa valise et la fit léviter au bas de l'étage. Par chance, la gare de King Cross se trouvait à proximité, le Londres moldu étant peu sûr comme l'avait attesté son premier jour.

A King Cross, Honora s'attarda entre les plateformes 9 et 10, doutant sur la meilleure attitude à adopter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un autre élève chargé d'une valise similaire disparaître derrière le mur de brique… Elle en déduit le passage de la voix 9/3/4 et le franchir elle-même à la suite d'une famille. C'était indubitablement déconcertant. Rouge écarlate et parsemé de noir, brillant dans toute sa gloire, un véritable train à vapeur les attendait en gare. Etait inscrit: 'Poudlard Express' La plateforme grouillait de sorciers et sorcières en tout genre, de tout âge. Les parents étreignaient leurs enfants, les habitués se rassemblaient en petits groupes, enfin réunis après deux mois de vacances d'été.

Jetant un regard aux alentours pour apercevoir Tom Riddle, Honora réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle était son apparence. Non instruite sur ce point, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir surgir avec les mots 'futur mage noir' sur son front. Elle le savait juste Serpentard… et devrait donc garder les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Prenant une brève inspiration, Honora transporta sa valise puis la fit léviter à l'intérieur d'un petit compartiment à l'arrière du train. La cacophonie ambiante ne fut pas un bien pour ses nerfs. Elle se sentait à la fois effrayée, nerveuse et animée d'un brin d'excitation. Srutant les compartiments, Honora espéra qu'ils n'étaient pas pré attribués, ne prenant ainsi la place de personne.

Elle s'installa sur un siège proche de la fenêtre, et patienta. L'horloge indiquait 10h52. Des retardataires grimpèrent à leur tour dans le train, mais personne ne vint s'installer dans son compartiment. Elle trouva cela un peu étrange, mais haussa des épaules, toujours appuyée contre le rebord de la vitre.

Un dernier sifflement du train, et un groupe de jeunes étrangers vint faire irruption dans la pièce.

"Oh désolé! Pouvons nous prendre ses places ? Toutes les autres sont occupées," demanda une fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

"Bien sûr."

"Merci !" Ces élèves lui semblèrent plus jeunes. Les présentations faites, ils s'occupèrent à un jeu de 'Bataille Explosive' et Honora trouva l'opportunité d'admirer le paysage alors que le train sortait de gare direction Nord.

Lorsque les montagnes et les forêts commencèrent à se montrer, que le soleil avait depuis longtemps quitté le ciel, la porte du compartiment s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre une élève avec un badge sur sa robe. "Nous sommes presque arrivés," annonça t-elle, "il est temps de mettre vos uniformes." Ces voisins se redressèrent, alors qu'Honora revêtait soigneusement sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements.

Relevant le regard, ses yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux d'un jeune homme passant dans le couloir. Plutôt grand, il portait la cravate verte et argent des Serpentard… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine… Elle le vit froncer des sourcils l'espace d'un instant d'étonnement, puis disparaître tout aussi brièvement.

_Faudra t'y habituer…_ pensa Honora. _J'ai comme l'impression que la nouvelle que je suis va susciter l'attention._

"-----------"

"-----"

Malgré son anxiété, Poudlard était une merveille de beauté et de grandeur. Le château étalait sa splendeur, ses tours élancées partaient, blanches et étincelantes, à l'assaut du ciel qui souriait de bienveillance au plus bel édifice du monde. L'excursion en barque fut mémorable même si cela sonnait beaucoup première année. Le professeur Dumbledore qui les attendait devant les grandes portes, vint à la rencontre d'Honora.

"Le directeur annoncera votre venue après la cérémonie de répartition," expliqua t-il. "Puis vous serez répartie à votre tour dans votre nouvelle maison."

Honora acquiesça sans mot dire.

"Vous n'êtes pas effrayée, je présume?" demanda t-il l'air amusé.

"Oh non, pas du tout…!" Elle sourit. Apparemment Dumbledore connaissait son anxiété, mais eut la subtilité de ne pas le lui rappeler…

"Très bien. Ceci dit, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, les transferts d'étudiants sont assez fréquents en ces temps de guerre… Deux autres élèves nous ont aussi rejoint l'an dernier."

Ces paroles la soulagèrent quelque peu.

Honora patientait dans les ténèbres d'une pièce donnant sur la grande salle. Le silence se fit lorsque quelqu'un prit la parole, sans doute le directeur Dippet. Puis vint l'annonce de sa venue parmi les sixièmes années.

"Honora Crowley !"

A l'entente de son nom, elle s'avança dans la grande salle, la tête haute, déterminée à paraître posée et détendue. Elle adressa un bref sourire à Dumbledore, et serra la main du directeur Dippet, un homme corpulent de petite taille et peu de cheveux lui restant sur le crâne.

Des murmures traversèrent l'assemblée… Les nouveaux élèves étaient toujours intéressants. Honora pouvait d'ores et déjà se sentir jugée alors que le choixpeau n'avait pas encore touché sa tête.

"Miss Crowley, asseyez vous je vous prie." Dippet désigna un tabouret et elle s'exécuta.

Puis elle sentit qu'on lui plaçait le choixpeau et se mordit la lèvre, impatiente.

_'Mmhh très intéressant…'_ Un murmure vint s'échouer dans les profondeurs de son esprit. _'La future évolution magique, vraisemblablement. Tant de chose à la fois. La bravoure des Weasley, oh oui, ne crois pas pouvoir me duper… Je sais les étapes que tu as dû affronter pour te retrouver ici…'_ Honora haussa un sourcil à ces mots. Elle espérait que le choixpeau ne soit pas d'un naturel trop bavard… _'Et de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition brûlant au fond de ton être, une flamme au-delà des ténèbres… Où vais-je donc pouvoir te placer ? Le sang Gryffondor ne se mêle pas à celui des Serpentard… quoique… Mais je pense plutôt te placer quelque part au centre…'_

Honora pouvait voir les élèves se lancer des regards étonnés. Il semblerait que le choixpeau prenne son temps avec elle…

_'Ce sera donc… SERDAIGLE !_

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Souriante, elle se redressa pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles, où fusaient toujours les acclamations.

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	6. Perception

Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre (en retard et j'en suis désolée) mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à** Zaika, Lila Flow, reglisse-chan, Lilli Puce, Lehonora, Margaux. R** pour leur review! C'est toujours un plaisir de connaitre votre avis!

**N/t** : les références utilisées sur le parent d'Honora, Aleister Crowley : véritable personnage historique, **Edward Alexander Crowley** dit **Aleister Crowley** (_1875 -1947_) fut un fameux occultiste membre influent de plusieurs organisations secrètes étudiant la haute magie pratique, dont l'Ordre hermétique de l'aube dorée. (_The Order of the Golden Dawn)_. Il publia de nombreux textes sur la Magie, le Tarot, la Kabbale, l'astrologie et autres sujets divers. Crowley fut aussi connu pour avoir pratiquer des 'rituels' avec sa femme à l'intérieur de la Grande Pyramide d'Egypte...

L'auteur en a fait un parent de sang pur, ce qui est assez approprié… après tout qui sait ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**6: Perception**

Honora s'installa à la table des Serdaigles entre deux jeunes filles de son âge, qui se séparèrent pour lui laisser une place.

"Bienvenu à Poudlard !" s'exclama jovialement l'une d'entre elles. Hormis les yeux noisette, ses longs cheveux blonds lui rappelèrent Freya, et Honora sentit son cœur se serrer. "Mon nom est Damaris Turpin, je suis l'une des préfets de sixième année. Et voici Kay St. John," elle désigna l'autre jeune fille aux côtés d'Honora, une jolie brunette ou yeux bleus.

"Honora Crowley," répondit-elle. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux."

"Alors Honora" continua Kay, appuyée sur le rebord de la table, "qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard ?"

"Et bien…" elle s'arrêta pour produire l'effet tragique approprié. Certes, c'était assez proche de la réalité. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment intégré d'école. En Europe, ma famille vivait cachée des forces de Grindelwald. Nous restions en permanence à l'abri dans des souterrains… Puis ma famille fut découverte… et je suis à présent seule survivante."

"Je suis désolée pour ta famille…" souffla Damaris.

"Merci… j'espère pouvoir me plaire ici…"

Les filles acquiescèrent avec sollicitude. "Ton nom," ajouta Damaris, "tu es parente avec Aleister Crowley ? Le célèbre alchimiste… ?"

Honora approuva. C'était juste après tout, les Crowley appartenaient à une ancienne lignée magique, s'étendant sur plusieurs générations. "Une différente branche de la famille."

"Je suis aussi de sang pur," déclara Damaris. "Et Kay est de parents moldus."

"Vraiment ?" Honora se retourna vers Kay, curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sorciers d'origine moldue, à son époque, tous étaient systématiquement exterminés à l'âge de 11 ans. Kay sembla prendre l'intérêt soudain de la jeune fille pour du mépris.

"Et alors ?"

"Voyons, ne le prend pas mal! C'est juste… je ne connais que peu de sorciers d'origine moldue. Je trouve cela intéressant !" précisa Honora, enthousiaste.

"Ah !" Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Kay. "Et bien je serai heureuse de partager mes connaissances sur le monde moldu."

Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'Honora fit la connaissance de ses nouvelles amies. Si elle devait passer le reste de ses jours dans ce monde, mieux valait être en bons termes et appréciée d'une majorité d'élèves. On lui présenta d'autres Serdaigles de sixième année, Lawrence Carter, un garçon plutôt musclé et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et l'attrapeur, Ashley Wynn surnomé Ash, se tenant à ses côtés.

Discutant avec ses compagnons de maison, Honora jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards située en face. Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'y trouvait aussi, l'observant d'un regard insondable. Elle le soutint quelques instants, avant de détourner gracieusement la tête, consciente de ses yeux qui la dévisageaient toujours.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles l'entrainèrent jusqu'au dortoir de la tour des Serdaigles, alors qu'un sentiment d'excitation l'envahissait déjà, voyant sa nouvelle demeure. L'entrée était gardée par le portrait d'un sorcier Arabe sur un tapis volant, s'inclinant lorsqu'on prononçait le mot de passe. Honora se plairait certainement entourée des autres Serdaigles et de leur vif humour… Dans leur dortoir l'attendait un lit à baldaquin, teinté des splendides couleurs de maison. La salle commune circulaire était tout aussi superbe, décorée d'un sofa velours bleu nuit et de divers ornements aux tons cuivrés. C'était vraiment plus luxueux que ce dont Honora s'imaginait, après avoir vécu dans les sombres souterrains de Polaris.

Son emploi du temps lui fut remit par M.Drakkis, professeur d'Arithmancie et directeur de maison. Observant le parchemin, Honora vit qu'elle allait étudier les potions niveau ASPIC, la défense contre les forces du Mal, la botanique, l'Arithmancie, la Divination, les sortilèges, et la métamorphose. C'était bien assez pour la tenir occupée. Elle s'était aussi arrangée avec Jahn, l'arbitre de Quidditch, pour quelques leçons privées de vol. Honora souhaitait rapidement se mettre au niveau. D'autant plus qu'aucun élève ne serait à même de la croire, si elle disait n'être jamais montée sur un balai.

"-----------"

"-----"

Le premier jour de cours, Honora portait fièrement sa cravate aux couleurs Serdaigle, apparue la veille sur ses robes d'écoles. Elle avait double cours de potions avec Kay et Lawrence. Le maître des potions, le professeur Slughorn, accueillit sa classe d'un air jovial alors que tous s'installèrent. Quatre chaudrons de potion étaient disposés à l'avant, emplissant l'air d'odeurs intéressantes.

'Voyons, voyons, voyons," commença Slughorn. Sa moustache blonde sembla s'hérisser. "Bienvenue aux cours de potions niveau ASPIC. Vous êtes tous les meilleurs dans vos maisons respectives pour vos résultats aux BUSEs de potions. Cette année, j'espère vous voir vous améliorer et aller au-delà de vos compétences actuelles." Il adressa un sourire bienveillant à un groupe de Serpentard faisant le coin. Honora pensa que Slughorn était du genre à bien apprécier le son de sa voix.

"Maintenant mes chers élèves, j'ai préparé quatre potions assez difficiles pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple intérêt… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit? Nous commençons par cette mixture claire près de la table de mes Serpentards." Slughorn pointa un chaudron au liquide presque transparent et inodore. "Quelqu'un ?"

"Du Véritaserum, monsieur…" répondit une voix masculine.

"Bien, très bien mon garçon !" s'exclama Slughorn, enchanté. "10 points pour Serpentard. Et quels en sont les effets ?"

"Il oblige la personne qui le boit à dire la vérité pendant les minutes suivantes," continua t-il d'un air ennuyé. Honora se détourna pour apercevoir la star des potions, et reconnu le même beau jeune homme croisé dans le train et dans la grande salle.

"Et celle-ci ?" demanda Slughorn. Il répondit encore, en identifiant correctement le Polynectar.

"Qui est-ce ?" souffla Honora en se référant au génie des Serpentards.

"Oh, Tom Riddle." Honora sentit ses entrailles se glacer à l'entente de ce nom. "Il est de loin le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Slughorn le vénère. Penser pouvoir le surpasser relève du rêve, même si nous sommes Serdaigles."

Tom Riddle… Sa cible… Celui qu'elle devait éliminer… Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre de son apparence, elle n'avait pas anticipé le fait de le trouver si normal, et surtout si séduisant…

"Et cela ?" continua le professeur en désignant le chaudron près de la table d'Honora.

"De l'Amortentia monsieur," déclara Tom Riddle, "c'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Il a une odeur différente suivant ce qui attire la personne."

Intéressée, Honora se pencha vers le chaudron. Un parfum de dragées surprise, une fraîche odeur de forêt et quelques autres senteurs non identifiables lui montèrent aux narines. C'était enivrant… Elle se demanda brièvement ce que Riddle pouvait bien sentir dans l'Amortentia. _Probablement l'essence du Mal et de la mort,_ pensa t-elle cynique.

Elle reporta son attention sur le cours alors que Slughorn désignait déjà la dernière potion, un petit chaudron empli d'un liquide or. Honora sourit. Elle connaissait cette mixture, son père Félix, en avait d'ailleurs hérité une partie du nom.

"Et cette dernière, quelqu'un ?" fit Slughorn, un sourire suspendu aux lèvres, se retournant déjà vers la table de Riddle. Jusqu'à ce que la main d'Honora ne se dresse dans les airs.

Le mouvement attira l'attention du maître des potions, et ses longs sourcils blonds s'arquèrent sous la surprise. "Notre nouvelle élève semble avoir une réponse… Oui, Miss Crowley ?"

"C'est du Felix Felicis, monsieur. De la chance liquide. Une simple dose suffit à faire passer 12 heures de perfection à la personne qui en prend. Tout se passe à merveille, et d'heureuses coïncidences peuvent être amenées à se produire."

Slughorn joignit ses mains d'un air appréciateur. "Très bien Miss Crowley ! Je vois que vous avez votre place à Serdaigle. 15 points." Honora lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Elle pouvait sentir Tom Riddle la dévisager du coin de l'œil. _Sans doute agacé par ma réponse._

Un flacon de Felix Felicis serait remis comme récompense à celui ou celle ayant le mieux réussi son philtre de la Mort Vivante. Honora, Lawrence et Kay se mirent donc au travail. Les potions n'étaient pas son sujet de prédilection, mais encore loin du pire. Elle prépara un philtre des plus corrects, et Tom Riddle reçut son flacon de Felix Felicis à la fin du cours, bien évidemment. Elle évita soigneusement de croiser son regard lorsqu'ils sortirent de classe… et laissa Kay l'entraîner dans les couloirs.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille, et Honora fut soulagée de découvrir qu'elle égalait plus ou moins le niveau de ses camarades. En fait, elle excellait même en Arithmancie et en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'excellence en cette matière était bien sûr attendue, car en 2112, la défense avait beaucoup évoluée au sein du royaume de l'Ombre. Sans cela, tous ses habitants auraient probablement sombré sous la main de Lord Voldemort.

Honora avait même surpris le professeur Merrythought en performant un sort de défense non verbal extrêmement puissant, le _Protego Maxima_. Inventé par son propre arrière grand père, Tutmos Crowley, ce sort permettait de stopper un impardonnable durant 30 secondes. Honora omit bien sûr de mentionner cette propriété, expliquant rapidement qu'il était une version avancée du _Protego_.

Tom Riddle l'avait d'ailleurs longuement fixé après cette démonstration.

"-----------"

"-----"

Hormis les regards non désirés de quelques héritiers de Serpentard, il ne fallut guère longtemps à Honora pour tomber amoureuse de Poudlard. C'était merveille et privilège que d'étudier dans cette école légendaire, avec son immense bibliothèque, ses nombreuses ouvertures à la connaissance. De plus, elle devenait très amie avec Kay et Damaris, ses camarades de cours, et sympathisait aussi avec certains garçons de Serdaigle. Malgré le règlement et le couvre feu, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de matière favorite. Que ce soit la subtile précision des potions, bien qu'elle soit toujours devancée par Riddle ou l'un de ses camarades Serdaigle, ou l'intérêt des sortilèges. Dans son cas, la DCFM paraissait bien simple, et la classe de métamorphose du professeur Dumbledore relevait toujours du challenge.

Sans parler de Pré-Au-Lard! Le premier week-end de sortie tombait fin Octobre, et Honora revêtait ses vêtements habituels, à savoir chemise, jupe et longue cape, fin prête pour une petite excursion dans les boutiques. Elle appréciait depuis son séjour au Chemin de traverse, et ne pu résister aux dragées surprises et Chocogrenouilles de chez Honeydukes. Elle en profita aussi pour se fournir en nouvelles plumes couleurs Serdaigle. Elle se retrouva bientôt aux Trois Balais, assise au milieu d'un groupe de sixième année assez bruyants, un pot de la bière au beurre à la main.

Les relations entre maison se passaient généralement bien, mais les Serpentards demeuraient toujours problématiques. Il s'agissait surtout des plus âgés appartenant en majorité à la clique de Riddle. Leur sombre prestance se faisait ressentir et les autres élèves préféraient les éviter. À l'inverse, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles étaient plutôt agréables à vivre, et la table d'Honora arborait une mixité de couleurs.

Installée avec Ash et Damaris, elle finissait sa seconde bière au beurre entre deux dragées surprises, les discussions allaient bon train, et Honora fut mise au courant des dernières nouvelles. Lawrence s'était récemment séparé de sa petite amie Serpentard sur une dispute, et demandait conseil sur la meilleure façon d'éviter ses sorts de représailles.

"Jette lui un sort le premier," suggéra Frank Finnigan, un Gryffondor.

"Tu n'as plus qu'à porter une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, pour le restant de tes jours," ironisa Kay.

"Que dites-vous du petit Protego avancé d'Honora ? C'était du joli travail," répondit Lawrence. "Vous auriez vu la tête que faisait Merrythought, il était très impressionné."

"Merci ! s'xclama Honora, "mais je pense que tu devrais t'expliquer avec elle. Elle doit probablement se sentir seule… tu pourrais lui proposer de passer des petites annonces dans le château !" Chose qui le fit bien rire.

"Lawrence est bien le seul Serdaigle capable de sortir avec une Serpentard," constata Damaris.

"Ouais, tu aurais du être Gryffondor mon gars !" ajouta Frank. "Comme çà tu pourrais au moins espérer gagner la coupe de Quidditch."

"Oh oh !" résonna l'assemblée. "Un défi !"

"Nous verrons…" répondit Lawrence, "je suis capitaine cette année, et je vous réserve bien quelques tours à ma façon."

Déclaration qui fut à l'origine d'une tournée de paris sur le vainqueur de leur premier match. Honora soutenait sa maison, naturellement, mais pas assez pour se prendre au jeu des paris. Cet engouement pour le Quidditch lui était distant, et elle assistait aux matchs dans un seul objectif de promotion sociale. Certes, un Lawrence Carter en tenue de Quidditch justifiait, ça ne se manquait pas.

Jetant un œil vers la porte, Honora aperçut un groupe de Serpentard faire son entrée, Tom Riddle parmi eux. Un léger silence redescendit sur le bar, puis le bruit reprit progressivement de son intensité lorsqu'ils furent installés. L'occasion de récolter quelques informations…

"Que se passe t-il avec Riddle?" demanda t-elle. "Il a l'air… intimidant."

"Oui, c'est aussi un fin joueur de Quidditch," répondit Lawrence. "Mais tu as raison, il semble avoir quelque chose de… différent. Difficile de te dire quoi exactement."

Damaris vint ajouter d'autres nouvelles intéressantes. "Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra Préfet en Chef l'année prochaine. Après tout, il a reçu une récompense pour services rendus à l'école l'an passé. Je le trouve extrêmement net pour un Serpentard. Enfin, après les événements de Juin…" Elle soupira. "Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple troisième année était à l'origine de tout ça ? Rubeus Hagrid, si je me souviens bien…"

"Oui," approuva Lawrence. "Bien que personne ne sache vraiment ce qui s'est passé…"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Honora, prétendant ne rien savoir. Au contraire, elle connaissait parfaitement toute l'histoire. En tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, Tom Riddle avait réussi à percer le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets et lancé son basilic à travers l'école, provoquant la mort d'une jeune fille…

"Oh ce fut terrible," s'écria Damaris. "Un monstre se promenait dans le château, et Myrtle, une élève de Poufsouffle fut retrouvée morte. Dippet aurait sans doute fermé Poudlard si Riddle n'avait pas découvert qui gardait le monstre. Hagrid fut expulsé et il reçut la récompense. Dumbledore avait cependant tenu à ce qu'Hagrid puisse rester à Poudlard et devenir garde chasse. Je ne l'ai jamais revu…"

"Hmm…" _Quel parfait tordu tu fais, Riddle,_ pensa t-elle en silence. "Quel était le monstre exactement ?"

"Nous n'avons jamais eut connaissance des détails," déclara Lawrence. "Et les cours se terminèrent trop tôt pour permettre aux informations de circuler. Bien que Riddle donne vraiment froid dans le dos, il reste le bon gars qui a permis de résoudre le problème et de garder l'école ouverte."

Damaris fit un signe de tête approbateur. "Il fera un excellent Préfet en Chef."

"Comment sont-ils choisis ?" s'enquit Honora, curieuse.

"Tous ceux ayant les meilleurs résultats de leur année," fit remarquer Lawrence. "Ceci allant avec des qualités créatives et responsables. Naturellement, Serdaigle constitue un pourcentage important de meneurs," finit-il un fier sourire accroché aux lèvres.

"Naturellement…" Un plan commençait déjà à prendre forme dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas devenir Préfète en Chef l'an prochain ? Ceci lui permettrait d'avoir meilleur accès à Tom Riddle. Elle aurait ainsi plus de temps et d'occasions de l'éliminer, et faire ressembler le tout à un malchanceux accident. Bien évidemment, Dippet tiendrait à choisir un ancien de Poudlard, ou encore un actuel Préfet. Ses résultats n'étant pas un problème, si Honora parvenait à se distinguer des autres comme leader… ça pouvait fonctionner. Le vieux Dippet allait subir les frais de son charme…

Un rire jubilatoire lui échappa, provoquant les regards étonnés de Lawrence et Damaris. "Hem… trop de dragées surprises," s'excusa t-elle. Au plus profond de son être, elle s'était déjà résolue à devenir Préfète en Chef, quoiqu'il en coûte…

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	7. La naissance d'une stratégie

Bonjour à tous! Et oui me revoici... très très en retard pour ne pas changer! """se cherche une excuse...hmmmm... et n'en trouve pasxD""" Mais je vais tenter de me rattraper avec ce nouveau chapitre. Sinon pour mes autres fics/trad en cours, je préfère les laisser en suspens pour le moment, vu mon manque de temps, (au mieux elles avanceront, mais pas très vite) et me concentre sur celle ci.

Votre soutien me fait vraiment plaisir! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, donc encore une fois, **Merci à Lilli Puce, Lyra Sullyvan, reglisse-chan, Lehonora, Lila-Flow et ma petite Margaux!** **mdr **Sans oublier les lecteurs anonymes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**7: La naissance d'une stratégie.**

Alors que le premier trimestre avançait, Honora fut de plus en plus heureuse d'avoir reçu des cours supplémentaires sous la tutelle de Julius Talbot. Elle avait atteint le top du niveau dans presque tous ses cours. Ceci fut mis en évidence lorsque le professeur Slughorn la retint quelques instants après les potions.

"Ma très chère Miss Crowley, " commença t-il en s'adossant sur sa chaise, les mains posées sur son ventre prédominent. "Vous êtes issue de la lignée d'Aleister Crowley, n'est-ce pas… ?"

Honora acquiesça.

"Bien, bien. Et une main experte en potions ! Albus Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que vous étiez toute aussi brillante dans sa classe de métamorphose."

"Et bien…" Honora trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses pieds. Elle était extrêmement fière de ses résultats, mais préférait rester humble devant de ses professeurs. "Merci monsieur. "

"J'organise une petite collation avec mes élèves les plus prometteurs Vendredi soir. Dîner, boissons, plaisantes conversations… j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous y voir."

"J'en serai ravie professeur Slughorn," répondit-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

"Excellent ! Mes quartiers à 19 heures, Vendredi soir. Je crois savoir que votre amie Serdaigle, Damaris, sera également de la partie. Une bonne famille les Turpins, l'oncle Vasily est haut placé au ministère…"

"Je vous verrai donc Vendredi soir, professeur," Elle termina, accompagnant sa sortie d'une légère révérence. Slughorn semblait considérer ce genre de cérémonial comme approprié.

Un peu plus tard, Honora fit part de son invitation à Damaris.

"Oh oui, le Slug club. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait t'inviter. Il adore fréquenter des personnes possédant un certain potentiel magique… ou social." Damaris se mit à rire. "C'est pas étonnant, d'autant plus que tu es jolie."

"Je vois… " répondit Honora, perplexe. "Que suis-je censée porter ?"

"En général, je m'habille assez élégamment pour ce genre d'occasion. Pas par obligation, mais ça produit toujours son effet en cours de potions. Slughorn adore se sentir entouré de gens importants et élégants. C'est assez amusant, comme il peut te rendre la vie facile. Et puis les dîners sont sympa."

"Bien, nous les étonnerons ensemble!"

"-----------"

"-----"

Vendredi soir arriva vite. Honora avait laissé ses sombres cheveux aux teintes vermeils tomber en vague sur ses épaules et mit un léger maquillage. Les filles volaient presque d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour se préparer, sous le regard exaspéré de Kay, aux prises avec son devoir de botanique. C'était si rafraîchissant de porter de nouvelles tenues et le style des années 40 commençait à lui plaire. Elle avait choisi une robe bleue sombre parsemée de quelques paillettes sur l'encolure, une ceinture et des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Les quartiers de Slughorn étaient partiellement décorés, arborant des rubans couleurs Serpentard et un chandelier doré suspendu dans les airs. Honora et Damaris firent leur entrée, saluant les personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Elles reconnurent Nestor Nicodemus, Poufsouffle dont le père était premier ministre de la magie en Grèce, et Portia Whimsey, une amie Gryffondor.

Honora sondait la pièce du regard, et ne fut pas surprise de voir Tom Riddle, accompagné de deux autres Serpentard. Elle connaissait le plus mince au nez pointu comme étant Avery, mais était peu sûre de l'identité du deuxième. Riddle portait à son doigt une large bague en or parée d'une pierre noire… Il se tenait debout avec une confiance sereine, l'air affreusement intimidant.

Honora avait cependant décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner. "Professeur Slughorn," le salua t-elle lorsque celui-ci vint à leur rencontre.

"Miss Crowley et Miss Turpin, quel plaisir. Vous êtes toutes deux ravissantes… Les garçons, vous ferez mieux de garder un œil sur ces deux là !" s'exclama Slughorn plus pour lui-même, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Il ne reste plus que Miss True et Miss Herrera pour commencer."  
Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaitre les deux élèves concernées.

"Brillant ! Alors installons-nous." Slughorn désigna la grande table.

Honora prit place et fut déconcertée lorsqu'elle se retrouva directement face à Tom Riddle… _Je ne suis pas effrayée, je ne suis PAS effrayée!_ s'écria t-elle en silence. Difficile de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore de Lord Voldemort, même s'il semblait s'en rapprocher… Elle releva son regard pour croiser celui de Riddle…

Plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée, elle vit ses pupilles teintées d'un bleu profond, si sombre qu'il semblait presque pourpre voire noir, intense et insondable… Non sans se contenter de le fixer, Honora lui adressa un sourire innocent. Et à sa grande surprise, Riddle le lui rendit gracieusement. Ce serait sûrement charmant de le voir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

"Honora Crowley," la salua t-il d'un léger signe de tête.

"Et tu es… ? Elle haussa un sourcil, prétendant ignorer son identité.

"Tom Riddle…" répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation, doux comme la soie… "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère que Poudlard t'es agréable."

Honora se sentit soudainement maladroite pour sa réaction, comparée à cette politesse excessive. Elle rougit légèrement puis força un sourire courtois. "C'est une merveille. Merci de ta sollicitude…"

Riddle acquiesça simplement, en ayant apparemment fini avec les convenances.

Le dîner commença avec un long toast. Les personnes étaient assez plaisantes, tout comme la conversation elle-même. La moitié du Slug club ici présente se distinguait de part leurs prouesses académiques. Les autres étaient de simples relations sociales et familiales, disposant de bons talents d'orateurs.

La discussion prit la tournure des théories magiques. Nestor Nicodemus expliqua que son père lui avait fait part de nouvelles théories sur la Divination, concernant la redécouverte de l'Oracle de delphes.

"Je vais bientôt en discuter avec Kaige," déclara t-il, faisant allusion au professeur de Divination.

"Pour ma part, je trouve la Divination terriblement ennuuyeuse," intervint Avery. "Qui peut prédire l'avenir de toute façon?"

"Peut être que le futur est seulement une probabilité," répondit Honora, se mêlant finalement à la conversation. "Il peut y avoir de fortes chances pour quelque chose se produise, si personne n'agit activement pour le modifier…"

"Intéressant," constata Portia Whimsey. "Libre choix ou destin ? Je crois au libre choix."

"Et vous autres ?" demanda Slughorn, suivant la conversation avec des yeux exaltés. "Tom, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Le meilleur sorcier sait réécrire son propre destin," répondit-il.

"Oh, mais les imprévus peuvent surgir d'une manière inattendue…" lança Honora avec audace, le regard amusé.

Riddle leva un sourcil interrogateur, la scrutant attentivement. "Un exemple ?"

Honora réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur le sujet. _Tu parles trop vite… essaye encore d'attirer l'attention_, se réprimanda t-elle mentalement. "Et bien…" Elle s'arrêta embarrassée. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle inventa sa propre histoire. "Ma grand-mère connaissait l'histoire d'un puissant sorcier ayant vécu à l'époque de l'Egypte Antique. Il réussit à trouver un sort pourtant inconcevable, garantissant son invincibilité." Honora releva son regard vers Tom. "Et ce sort… causa indirectement sa perte."

"Indirectement, c'est à dire…?" continua t-il calmement. Honora le devinait intéressé. Fort heureusement, elle savait conter des histoires plausibles.

"Il enchanta un cristal, qu'il plaça irrévocablement sur un collier d'or. Lorsqu'il le portait, personne n'était à même de l'atteindre, ou de le blesser d'aucune façon. Cela le rendait presque immortel face au danger…" On lui avait raconté un conte semblable dans sa tendre enfance, mais peu importe du moment où elle pouvait dire son mot.

"Puis un incident se produisit. En route vers Rome sur son bateau, il fut prit dans un duel et perdit sa baguette par la même occasion. Il passa par dessus bord et sombra dans le gouffre de la mer, ceci dû au poids du cristal.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se noyer grâce au collier… mais sans sa baguette, il ne trouva aucun moyen de regagner la surface située des mètres au dessus de lui. Il resta ainsi, condamné à errer au fin fond de l'océan, rongé par l'ennui et une solitude infinie…" Honora termina son histoire avec une gorgée de vin. "Et _ça_, Tom Riddle, c'était imprévu…"

Riddle la fixait toujours, les yeux légèrement plissés, semblant prit de cours. Le reste de la table n'ajouta rien jusqu'à entendre la voix de Slughorn.

"Et bien, Miss Crowley, quelle histoire intéressante ! Une leçon pour nous tous, devrais-je dire. Et maintenant Miss Whimsey, était-ce selon vous le libre choix ou la destinée de ce pauvre sorcier Egyptien ?"

"Devenir invincible était son libre choix…" répondit Portia. "Donc plus sa faute qu'autre chose."

Le débat continua ainsi jusque tard dans la soirée, mais Tom demeura silencieux.

Cette nuit, ce fut une Honora exténuée qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir sur le cas Voldemort. La situation n'était guère brillante, ne le connaissant pratiquement pas… Elle ignorait à quel point il s'était imprégné des ténèbres et de magie noire. Certes, il avait déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secret, tué son père et ses grand parents, selon le livre de McGonagall. C'était un meurtrier… Mais qu'en était-il de son âme…?

Toujours selon le livre, la bague qu'elle l'avait vu porter, appartenait à Salazar Serpentard. Il l'avait dérobé à son oncle Morfin Gaunt, le jour même du meurtre. Le pire des scénarios serait qu'il avait déjà fait de son journal et de sa bague, des horcruxes… Dans le meilleur des cas, il était toujours simple meurtrier, sans avoir altéré son âme pour en loger les parties dans des objets inanimés.

Honora soupira. Il devait exister un moyen d'éliminer Tom Riddle sans que l'on ne découvre le pot aux roses. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir performer le sort mortel… Il y avait toujours le poison, mais c'était presque impossible à Poudlard où tout le monde déjeunait dans la grande salle. De plus, Riddle n'était pas stupide au point de consommer quelque chose d'anonyme sans le faire tester en premier. Elle aurait davantage d'ouverture en étant Préfète en Chef. _Mais là aussi, je pourrai me retrouver comme seule personne avec l'occasion de le tuer. L'inconnue nouvellement arrivée étant le suspect idéal…_

Elle passait juste pour la 'nouvelle fille' après tout, et ne s'était pas suffisamment distinguée comme élève remarquable. C'était assez désespérant… mais elle savait une chose… Il fallait se rapprocher de Riddle et pour ce faire, être Préfète en Chef devenait une nécessité.

"-----------"

"-----"

L'esprit surmené par ses problèmes, Honora succomba rapidement à la quiétude du sommeil cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin, en cours métamorphose, elle se retrouva en train de transformer un canaris jaune en citrouille, l'air absente, l'esprit embrumé. Lorsqu'une brillante idée surgit de ses méandres. Dans la catégorie bon samaritain couronné de célébrité, elle se montrerait pleine d'initiative et de sens des responsabilités. C'était comme l'effet d'une flamme salvatrice illuminant son être, résolvant soudainement tous ses problèmes.

"Kay, Damaris," elle se retourna vers ses amies, "j'ai un plan génial!"

Ceci fit rire Damaris, dont les yeux s'éclairèrent déjà. "Et…"

"…nous devons l'entendre pour le croire," termina Kay.

"Que pensez vous d'un bal de charité sorcier ? Tous les bénéfices iraient au fond scolaire des sorciers orphelins. Nous pourrons organiser une vente aux enchères, et toutes sortes de choses !" Honora murmurait de façon frénétique, empreinte d'excitation. Ce fut contagieux.

Les filles se réjouirent aussitôt. "Un bal ! Quelle bonne idée !"

"Et pour les orphelins…" songea Kay.

"Nous en reparlerons à midi ! Avant que Dumbledore ne nous enlève des points…" déclara Damaris. Honora acquiesça. Le professeur Dumbledore faisait toujours preuve d'une grande bonté envers ses élèves. Cependant, il n'hésiterait pas à retirer des points aux plus imprudents.

Honora se rassit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Enfin… Si ce fameux bal pouvait vraiment être organisé, elle serait probablement populaire à Poudlard. Et les professeurs lui tendraient la main si c'était dans un but charitable. Au déjeuner, Honora détailla ses idées au groupe de Serdaigle, ses objectifs devenant plus clairs en son esprit. Elle était plutôt de nature verbale, et exprimer les choses l'aidait toujours dans sa démarche.

"Donc je suggère que le bal se tienne au début du trimestre prochain… pourquoi pas le jour de la St Valentin !" Des signes d'approbation excitée fusèrent. "Voyons un peu comment nous pourrions le nommer…" Elle réfléchit un instant. "Que dites-vous du Bal de Salvation ?"

"Ça sonne bien," répondit Kay.

"Et…! s'exclama Honora, sous l'impulsion d'une idée soudaine. "Puisque c'est le jour de la St Valentin… les filles devront inviter les garçons ! On inverse !"

"Super !" s'écrièrent Lawrence et Ash d'une traite. Les garçons semblaient tout à coup beaucoup plus enthousiastes.

"Nous pourrons utiliser des coquelicots rouges pour la déco…" suggéra Kay, "comme pour le jour de l'Armistice, à la fin de la première guerre mondiale." Les autres la fixèrent, livides. "La guerre moldue," précisa t-elle.

"Oh !"

"J'aime l'idée des coquelicots," admit Damaris, " c'est l'une de mes fleurs préférées."

"Très bien. J'irai voir Dippet dès que possible, et essayerai d'organiser un meeting avec les préfets."  
Le directeur Dippet fut étonnement facile à convaincre. Honora se présenta dans son bureau avec un discours tout préparé, prête à vanter les mérites de son projet. Cependant Dippet ne l'écouta qu'un moment.

"Très bien, Miss Crowley, c'est une chose intéressante. Et vous en êtes dorénavant responsable. Réunissez l'ensemble des élèves jugés nécessaire pour mener à bien ce projet. Soyez sûre de m'envoyez une note à l'avance concernant l'accès à la grande salle." Il l'avait congédié d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, disant avoir des affaires importantes à régler… Honora le suspectait plutôt de ne pas vouloir s'investir davantage, ni même se déranger mais au final, la balance pesait en sa faveur.

"-----------"

"-----"

Damaris suggéra de présenter son idée à la prochaine réunion des préfets. Après en avoir touché mot au Préfet en Chef, un Serdaigle nommé Court Aiken, Honora fut autorisée à prendre part à leur réunion. La nuit précédant le meeting, elle se retrouva étendue sur son lit, mâchouillant la pointe de sa plume, repensant soigneusement à tous les détails.

L'honneur serait au blanc nimbé de rouge écarlate… intense… et les décorations ornées de coquelicots comme l'avait suggéré Kay. Honora pensait à un lit de neige parsemé de pétales pourpres. Tragique et sulfureux… Elle voulait éviter les stéréotypes des cœurs et autres, même en ce jour des valentins, le fond de charité étant lui-même un sujet sérieux.

Le sol serait donc recouvert d'un brouillard immaculé et un charme emplirait le ciel du plafond d'une nuée d'étoiles rouges et blanches. Guirlandes et coquelicots feraient la décoration des murs, et des roses flotteraient lentement sur l'eau de la fontaine… On vendrait des tickets, des enchères seraient mises en place, tout ça pour le fond d'aide aux sorciers orphelins de l'école. Bien entendu, pour faire davantage briller les choses, ce serait un bal sur invitation des filles…

Avec un sentiment d'effroi, Honora réalisa brusquement qu'elle-même serait donc contrainte à inviter quelqu'un. _Diable._ Elle n'avait pas considéré ce côté de la chose. Qui allait-elle bien pouvoir choisir ? Lawrence Carter accepterait peut être son invitation, grand, bien bâti, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch… Cependant, ses pensées dérivèrent aussi vers Tom Riddle… elle devait l'approcher.

Honora frissonna. L'idée de passer la soirée aux côtés de Lord Voldemort… avait quelque chose d'absurde, vous en conviendrez… d'étrange aussi… Ce sentiment d'intense froideur mêlé de chaleur… Tom Riddle était à la fois maléfique et attirant. Vraiment déstabilisant… De plus, il déclinerait probablement son invitation. Il était si célèbre que la moitié des filles de l'école se presserait pour l'inviter. Olive Hornby, la jolie fille de Serpentard, s'en donnerait à coeur joie.

"Je préfère encore rester loin de lui et profiter de ma soirée. Merci bien."

L'idée du bal de Salvation fut acceptée avec enthousiasme parmi les préfets. Après tout, ils aimaient tous danser. Damaris était présente à la réunion avec trois autres Serdaigles. Deux Poufsouffles et trois Gryffondors, incluant Portia Whimsey du Slug club ajoutèrent leurs noms. Puis à la surprise d'Honora, Tom Riddle vint se présenter:

"Tu peux me compter dans la liste…"

Elle ajouta son nom tout en essayant de masquer son choc. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas très connu pour leur nature charitable… Puis Honora se souvint d'un détail parmi les instructions reçues il y a si longtemps déjà : Riddle avait passé son enfance dans un orphelinat… Intéressant.

Les prochains jours, il fut décidé qu'Honora et Damaris tiendraient une permanence pendant les heures du déjeuner, inscrivant tous ceux voulant se joindre au comité d'organisation. L'idée devenait populaire…

Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires une fois la réunion terminée, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un puis releva les yeux. Riddle…

"Pourquoi fais-tu réellement tout ça… Crowley ?" demanda t-il calmement. "Il t'importe tellement d'obtenir des points de popularité auprès des professeurs ?"

Honora fronça des sourcils. C'était précisement le cas, mais elle se garderait bien de le lui dire. "Je suis moi-même orpheline… Riddle. Je sais ce que c'est. Et je pense qu'il est juste d'utiliser ma chance pour essayer d'aider d'autres personnes dans le besoin."

Un air de surprise marqua brièvement son visage. "Tu es orpheline…?"

"Oui." C'était bien le cas à présent… "Mes parents ont disparu en Europe. J'étais moi-même réfugiée jusqu'à cette année, avant que le professeur Dumbledore eut assez de bonté pour m'aider."

"Oh Dumbledore… Il joue assez bien son rôle de bienfaiteur, n'est-ce pas ?" commenta t-il d'un ton venimeux, un peu comme s'il goûtait à l'horreur.

Honora opta pour le sarcasme. "Bien, je suppose que tu as une merveilleuse famille et une vie parfaite, tu ne peux probablement pas comprendre…" risqua t-elle, attendant de voir sa réponse.

…et ne fut pas déçue. Un flash de colère vint survoler ses traits habituellement calmes. "Tu ignores tout de moi…" siffla t-il avec froideur. "Essaye donc de grandir dans un misérable orphelinat _moldu_."

Bien qu'Effrayée, et n'ayant aucune envie de traiter avec un futur mage noir irrité, elle continua: "Que veux-tu dire ? Tes parents sont morts, eux aussi?"

"Ma mère-" il s'interrompit, effleurant la pierre noire de sa bague, puis se recomposa un masque de quiétude. "En effet… … J'aiderai avec la publicité et les tickets," finit-il par ajouter en désignant les parchemins éparpillés. Il l'observa un instant de ses yeux sombres avant de s'éloigner, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

"Très bien," répondit-elle. "Oh, et Riddle?" Il se retourna. "Merci…"

Il ne répondit rien, puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour aussitôt disparaitre dans l'embrasure, sa cape noire flottant élégamment dans les airs.

"---------------------"

"---------------"

"----------"

TBC...


	8. Le conseil de Dumbledore

Bonjour à tous!

Et oui... un update après 3 ans d'absence, c'est encore possible!

J'ai conscience de vous avoir longtemps laissé en plan, mais la vie a ses aléas... plus ou moins sérieux... et mon état d'esprit est si différent de celui que j'avais lorsque j'écrivais/traduisais ces fics qu'il est difficile de les reprendre. Je ne pense pas continuer_ Twist of Fate_, l'auteur ayant elle-même arrêté la publication. Pour _Aeternam Noctura_, peut-être écrirais-je un chapitre ici ou là, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Quant à cette histoire, même si je n'ai plus le même regard dessus, Sophiax a fait un fabuleux travail, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus...

Voilà, bonne lecture, s'il reste encore quelqu'un pour me lire!

**Merci à ceux qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews et des messages, plus particulièrement à Kyoko et Selminia. Un grand merci aussi à mes chéries, Carochou et Fairy, pour leur éternelle gentillesse au cas où elles passeraient par là.**

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**8: Le conseil de Dumbledore.**

Le jour suivant la réunion avec les préfets, les rumeurs sur le Bal de Salvation se répandirent à travers l'école. La grande salle grouillait sous l'excitation et le comité d'organisation fut complet pendant les dix premières minutes du déjeuner. Beaucoup d'autres élèves s'étaient proposés pour aider avec les préparatifs. A la fin de la journée, le visage d'Honora fut douloureux à force de sourire à tout le monde.

Tout le corps étudiant discutait sur Honora Crowley, la présidente du comité d'organisation du Bal de Salvation. Dumbledore avait fait éloge de son idée lors de son cours, et Slughorn n'hésitait pas à donner des points supplémentaires aux Serdaigles juste parce qu'Honora avait semble t-il, une façon 'unique' de remuer ses potions. Même Tom Riddle n'avait certainement pas réussi à gagner autant de prestige en si peu de temps.

_C'était vraiment brillant_, pensa Honora._ Non seulement cela répond à mes attentes personnelles, mais c'est aussi amusant à organiser ET aidera généreusement les gens dans le besoin._ Dans son esprit, tout ceci montrait que même les motivations égoïstes pouvaient être utilisées pour des motifs prônant le bien et la morale.

Ses félicitations personnelles ne durèrent pas longtemps. Honora se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, jouant à la bataille explosive avec Lawrence et Ash, lorsque Kay St. John fit son entrée en serrant ses livres contre elle.

"Hey Kay !" la salua Honora. Kay prétendit ne rien entendre et monta directement jusqu'aux dortoirs. "Qu'est qui lui arrive ?" demanda t-elle aux garçons. Tout deux haussèrent de épaules.

Ce soir au dîner, Honora était assise près de Damaris, en train d'examiner ses parchemins pour le bal. Lorsque Kay arriva dans la grande salle, elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, aussi loin possible des deux filles. Honora fronça des sourcils. Était-elle fâchée contre elle ? Elle parcourut la liste des membres du comité, Kay ne s'y trouvait pas.

"Damaris ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que Kay n'a pas voulu s'inscrire au comité ?"

Damaris semblait perplexe. "Hem, je ne sais pas !"

"Elle agit étrangement ces derniers jours, et ne me parle plus."

"Vraiment ? Elle s'entend très bien avec moi," dit Damaris, regardant Honora de ses yeux noisette. "Peut être qu'elle se sent exclue du projet ou quelque chose du genre." Damaris reporta son attention sur sa soupe.

Honora essaya de parler avec Kay cette nuit avant de se coucher, mais la jeune fille lui lança juste un, "je suis fatiguée" et referma ses rideaux à l'aide d'un charme de silence. Honora n'imaginait pas quel était le problème, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle entendit Kay prise de sanglots, s'adresser doucement à Willow McLeod, l'une de leurs camarades de dortoir.

"Elle est si imbue d'elle-même," disait Kay. "Elle a eu cette idée et puis continue comme ça, sans même me demander si je veux l'aider. Elle s'est immiscée entre moi et Damaris, avec son humour, sa popularité et son stupide_ bal_. Juste parce que c'est une Crowley, une sang pure qui croit pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle veut."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte," dit doucement Willow, en essayant de la calmer. Honora continua d'écouter, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

"Bien sûr qu'elle savait !" souffla Kay en pleurant toujours. "T'as t-elle demandé quelque chose ? Après tout, tu es de sang mêlé."

"Kay, elle fait peut être plusieurs choses, mais je ne crois pas qu'Honora soit une snob de ce genre. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui en parler ?"

"Je n'ai rien à lui dire," renifla Kay. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une valise qu'on ouvre, des vêtements remués.

Honora se rassit sur son lit, sentant un flash de culpabilité la traverser. Elle _avait été_ arrogante, réalisa t-elle. Elle avait délaissé Kay, trop excitée par son idée du bal, et avait oublié de lui demander d'être dans le comité. _J'aurai dû le faire en premier_, pensa t-elle morose. Honora ne réalisa pas non plus quel effet avait produit sa venue à Poudlard, entre deux amies telles que Kay et Damaris. Elle ne désirait pas être accusée de s'immiscer entre elles.

Alors qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux pour la journée, Honora fixa son reflet dans le miroir. En essayant d'être populaire et appréciée par beaucoup, elle avait oublié l'une de ses premières et plus proches amies à Poudlard. Honora se jura dorénavant de garder ces choses en tête. "Tu as bien besoin de redescendre sur Terre, Honora Crowley," murmura t-elle à son reflet.

"Tu le lui diras, ma chère !" répondit le miroir, en pensant qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Honora retourna dans sa chambre et fit une liste des choses à faire avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Etait inscrit :

_Choses que je vais faire :_

_S'arranger avec Kay, retrouver son amitié._

_Etre gentille et polie avec tout le monde._

_Donner un fabuleux Bal de Salvation, pour les bonnes raisons_.

_Se rapprocher de Tom Riddle et l'empêcher de devenir un dangereux mégalomaniaque. Elaborer un plan viable pour l'éliminer._ Elle mâchouilla sa plume sur ce dernier point.

_Se souvenir de mon objectif ici: sauver le futur._

A nouveau re-motivée, Honora murmura un '_incendio_' pour se débarrasser du parchemin, puis un '_evanesco_' pour faire disparaître les cendres.

Au petit déjeuner, Honora aperçut immédiatement la petite brunette aux yeux bleus, assise en bout de table. Elle se dirigea délibérément vers Kay et s'assit à ses côtés. Il était temps de manger quelques toasts à la confiture.

"Nous devons parler," dit Honora.

Kay la fixa d'un air froid, "à propos de quoi ?"

"Je sais que tu es en colère après moi," continua t-elle, "et je pense que je sais pourquoi."

Kay haussa simplement des sourcils.

Honora prit une grand inspiration. "Je suis vraiment désolée à propos du bal. J'aurai dû tout de suite te demander d'être dans le comité, après tout, les coquelicots rouges pour la décoration, c'était ton idée ! J'ai foncé tête baissée dans ce projet, et c'est de ma faute." Kay continuait à la fixer, ne rendant pas les choses faciles. "Et… je voulais juste te dire que ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi, c'est juste moi et ma stupidité. Je suis désolée." Honora la regarda avec espoir.

"Oh, c'est bon," finit-elle par dire, "ça va aller."

"Vraiment ?" Honora sauta presque sur sa chaise. "Je suis si contente !" Elle attrapa les mains de Kay, qui semblait surprise par son geste. "Et je veux vraiment vraiment que tu joignes le comité. Tu es indispensable. Je ne veux pas être impliquée dans ce bal sans toi."

Ceci fit sourire Kay. Elle acquiesça. "Okay!" s'exclama t-elle. "Je suis aussi désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit."

"Tout est pardonné !" dit Honora d'un air dramatique. "Maintenant, allons trouver Damaris et nos trois camarades pour travailler. Les examens du mi trimestre approchent." Derrière ses mots, Honora se sentait soulagée, elle détestait les conflits lorsqu'ils touchaient ses amis. Mieux valait prendre le mal à sa racine, au lieu de laisser les choses s'envenimer.

"-"

"-"

Alors que l'hiver arrivait, et avec le trio Kay-Damaris-Honora intact, la vie se poursuivait agréablement rythmée par les études et les distractions. Honora obtenait des résultats plus que satisfaisants dans toutes les matières, excepté la botanique, qui n'était définitivement pas son meilleur sujet. Elle passait la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque accompagnée de ses amies, le lieu favori des Serdaigles.

Lors d'une journée claire et fraîche, Honora décida qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour étudier en vue des examens, ce qui l'inspira pour prendre de l'avance en Arithmancie. Elle était installée avec Kay à une table de bois sombre, prenant notes et références pour ses recherches.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, Honora remarqua Tom Riddle, situé quatre tables plus loin, la tête penchée sur un large manuscrit, et visiblement absorbé par son travail. La table d'à côté était entièrement occupée par un groupe de filles stupides, lançant des regards aguicheurs dans sa direction, ce qu'il semblait superbement ignorer. Honora roula des yeux.

_Lord Voldemort avait un fan club, _pensa t-elle d'un air acerbe.

"Je reviens," dit-elle à Kay en se levant de table et lissant la veste de son uniforme. Elle se dirigea délicatement entre les étagères de livres, cherchant la section sur l'Arithmancie avancée. Avec un air de frustration, elle trouva le livre désiré 'Théories Métaphysiques de l'Arithmancie' situé sur la plus haute des étagères. Avec un rapide regard aux alentours, elle ne vit ni échelle, ni tabouret pour l'aider.

Elle sortie sa baguette et d'un geste gracieux en direction du livre, elle murmura un '_Wingardium Leviosa.' _Le texte se mit à flotter dans les airs…suivit de dix autres gros livres.

"Ugh" Elle ne savait pas comment les replacer sans les laisser tomber.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda quelqu'un.

Honora se retourna et trouva Tom Riddle, debout les bras croisés, une expression supérieure inscrite sur son visage.

Distraite par lui, Honora abaissa sa baguette et tous les livres s'affalèrent sur le sol, dont un tombant directement sur sa tête. "Aie !" s'exclama t-elle, se frottant le dessus du crâne, et sentant ses joues virer au rouge. Histoire de rendre les choses plus pires, elle trébucha entre les livres, et trébucha en avant, se retenant tout juste de ses deux mains pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. Elle se sentait complètement humiliée, tout particulièrement parce qu'elle savait combien Riddle serait amusé de la voir passer pour une idiote.

"Attention," dit-il d'un air moqueur, "on dirait que tu n'as plus toute ta tête, Crowley."

"Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas," répondit-elle en repoussant les mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Elle retrouva sa grâce habituelle non sans effort et se releva. Honora n'était pas de nature maladroite, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle gardait difficilement son sang froid lorsque Riddle était dans les parages. Elle détestait le voir là debout, l'air si innocent, si inoffensif, alors qu'elle connaissait le réel monstre sommeillant en lui.

Elle souhaitait qu'il y ait un moyen pour le faire _lui_, sortir de ses gonds.

"Voilà," dit Riddle. D'un geste de baguette silencieux, tout les livres retournèrent à leur place, à l'exception des 'Théories Métaphysiques de l'Arithmancie', qu'il ramassa et lui tendit.

"Merci," répondit-elle en haussant à nouveau des sourcils, surprise par tant de politesse.

Des gloussements se firent entendre de derrière la rangée d'à côté. Honora scruta attentivement l'espace entre les livres et vit une bande de groupies, espionnant les faits et gestes de Riddle. Avec un léger étonnement, Honora reconnut même l'une de ses camarades de dortoir, Willow McLeod. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle reporta son attention sur lui. "Tu es très populaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit d'un air presque inoffensif, haussant des épaules. "Je suis sûr de ne pas le mériter."

"La fausse modestie ne te va pas Riddle."

"Bien, vois si je te viens encore en aide," dit-il soudainement prit de ressentiment.

"Je n'ai ni besoin de ton aide, ni de quoique ce soit d'autre," répondit rapidement Honora.

"Excepté pour le bal."

"Oh, et je suis persuadée que tu le fais de façon désintéressée !" Honora serra son large livre contre elle. "Je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu fais au comité. Mais si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de choses qui m'attendent." Elle força le passage, en passant droit devant lui mais en refusant de croiser son regard. Les filles de l'aile suivante gloussèrent davantage.

"Mais je t'en prie," lança Riddle derrière elle.

"-"

"-"

Les planifications pour le bal continuèrent sans leur laisser de répit, et Honora délégua plusieurs tâches entre les membres du comité. Les décorations, la musique, le buffet, les tickets et le budget furent pris en considération. Ils nommèrent le nouveau fond, le 'Felix et Adaïre Crowley mémorial' d'après les parents d'Honora. Il fournirait aux sorciers orphelins une bourse complète pour Poudlard et pour tout autre enseignement magique additionnel dispensé après le diplôme, accompagnée d'un supplément pour les livres, vêtements, et loisirs.

Le comité de quinze élèves se rencontrait toutes les deux semaines, chaque mardi soir après dîner, dans la classe de métamorphose. Honora adorait être responsable des meetings, et présidait chacun d'eux avec une bienveillante discipline. Etre le leader d'un groupe lui avait donné le sens de l'assurance. Une nuit début Décembre, le groupe discutait des bénéfices et de l'usage du financement apporté par le fond de charité.

"Et bien, Poudlard en possède déjà un pour les gens pauvres," dit un Poufsouffle, un garçon avec de bonnes intentions mais trop riche pour saisir le sens pratique de la réalité. "Il semblerait que tout ça a déjà été fait auparavant."

Honora soupira. _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu aides pour le bal ?_ avait-elle envie de demander. "Oui, Poudlard a un fond d'aide pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer leurs affaires. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore, _ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais elle connaissait l'information de toute façon_, et ce fond est vraiment limité, couvrant juste les livres et vêtements. Le nouveau fond que nous proposons sera beaucoup plus avantageux pour les sorciers orphelins, sur divers aspects incluant l'école. Un peu plus de générosité ne fait pas de mal," finit-elle avec un sourire pour le groupe.

Tom Riddle se tenait assis à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible d'Honora, mais lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la voix pour prendre la parole, le comité tout entier lui accorda son attention. C'était effrayant à quel point il imposait le respect, juste avec un simple regard.

"Que faites-vous des étés ?" demanda t-il.

Honora lui lança un regard perplexe. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Et bien, les orphelins n'ont pas nécessairement de chez eux, ou d'endroit où aller durant l'été. Peut être qu'un financement pourrait leur permettre de rester à Poudlard ou à Pré-Au-Lard."

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux sous la surprise. _C'était d'une sensibilité extrêmement contraire au personnage,_ pensa t-elle. "Je pense… que c'est une fabuleuse idée," dit-elle l'air candide.

Les lèvres de Riddle s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin peu attrayant. "Ravi de vous voir penser de la sorte, chère leader." Sa réponse semblait hautement sarcastique.

"Bien !" répondit clairement Honora, ne voulant pas laisser Tom Riddle l'atteindre. Elle inscrivit la proposition du financement pour l'été avec une attention particulière.

Honora pouvait aisément voir comment Riddle avait dupé tant de monde. D'ordinaire, il était poli, serviable, avait un charme envoûtant tout comme un sens intéressant de la conversation. Les professeurs l'adoraient, exception faite de Dumbledore, et il misait toujours sur la carte du 'pauvre mais brillant orphelin, préfet et élève modèle.' Cependant il gardait un contrôle strict sur sa bande de Serpentard, et Honora avait l'impression qu'il maintenait son influence par la peur. Les autres élèves, comme Lawrence ou Damaris, avaient des sentiments mitigés sur son cas. Le côté sombre de Riddle se dissimulait sous l'apparence d'une totale bonté. Mais aucun charme si agréable soit-il, ne pouvait complètement le masquer.

Toutefois, il n'y avait rien au sujet de Riddle que quelqu'un puisse exactement qualifier de _mal_. Même Honora devait admettre qu'il avait été serviable et ingénieux pour concevoir les tickets, mettre au point le budget, et placer un sort sur les affiches de publicité pour qu'elles apparaissent à travers le château.

Durant leur dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avant les vacances, Honora acheta de petits cadeaux pour tous ses amis, et en reçut quelques uns en retour. Des parchemins personnalisés de la part de Damaris, une collection de gants de velours bleu de la part de Kay, et Lawrence lui avait gentiment envoyé une boîte de chocolats aux rubans roses. Après ça, Honora se demanda si elle commençait un peu à lui plaire. Pas que ça ne la gêne. Lawrence était définitivement adorable avec ses cheveux châtain et son doux regard.

"-"

"-"

Quelques jours avant Noël, Poudlard était désert si ce n'est la petite fraction d'élèves restants, dont Honora, qui voulait garder un œil sur Riddle. Elle eut l'opportunité de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires en métamorphose et discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Après sa dispute avec Kay et ses tentatives infructueuses pour mieux connaître Riddle, Honora éprouvait le besoin d'être stimulée, avoir l'assurance qu'elle s'y prenait de la bonne manière pour sa mission.

"Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron, Miss Crowley ?" demanda Dumbledore lorsqu'elle s'installa à son bureau. "Ce sont mes préférés."

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle en prenant l'une des drôles de friandises, "merci."

"Alors comment se passe votre année ? Vous êtes certainement l'une des plus brillantes élèves de votre maison. Vous devriez en être fière."

"J'adore Poudlard," s'exclama Honora avec passion. "C'est presque comme… je l'avais toujours imaginé. J'ai l'impression de vivre une légende."

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air curieux. "Oui Poudlard est un endroit assez spécial."

Pour un raison qui lui échappait, Honora eut réellement envie de se confier à Dumbledore, lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment. "Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents- et après surtout- je vivais dans un endroit sinistre. Je pouvais rarement voir la lumière du ciel, et ne je ne sortais jamais de Po- je veux dire, du souterrain où je me cachais. C'était tout ce que je connaissais. Parfois, je sens que c'est injuste pour moi d'être tant appréciée ici dans cette école," finit-elle indécise sur les mots à employer.

"Miss Crowley, je suis sûr que vos parents seraient très fiers de vous voir heureuse. Il ne faut pas vivre sa vie de façon déprimante. Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable de saisir les opportunités avec enthousiasme. Ou pétillement, si vous préférez," Dumbledore sembla lui faire un clin d'œil.

Honora lui sourit. "C'est vrai, je suppose. Mais est-ce si mal d'être _contente _du tournant que ma vie est en train de prendre ? Je veux dire, j'ai perdu tant de personnes qui m'étaient chères… ça ne semble pas juste que j'aie la chance de continuer et de faire tant de choses de ma vie. Et d'être si… ambitieuse."

"La culpabilité du survivant n'est jamais productive, Miss Crowley. Et je ne crois pas vous avoir vu faire mauvais usage de vos opportunités ici. Vous avez fait impression sur cette école, une impression positive. Je vous encourage à continuer dans cette voix. Vous accomplirez votre tâche de la meilleure manière," dit-il avec un sourire.

Honora sursauta. _Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle décida que ce devait sûrement être une coïncidence de langage. "Merci professeur. Et juste pour que vous sachiez, nous apprécions tous vos cours. Bien, peut être pas les Serpentards. Mais c'est le cas des Serdaigles." Une petite flatterie ne faisait pas de mal.

"J'en suis très heureux," finit Dumbledore. Il la reconduisit à la porte de son bureau avec trois autres bonbons au citrons et Honora se sentit mieux après leur discussion. Même si Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'elle était un voyageur du temps, il avait réussit à dire des choses justes et encourageantes. Honora soupira. Peut être que si elle est restait concentrée, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais à se battre contre Voldemort à l'avenir.

Au festin de Noël, Honora découvrit que Tom Riddle n'était finalement pas resté à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle questionna un quatrième année de Serpentard, menaça plutôt, de lui avouer que Riddle passait ses vacances au manoir des Notts. Ce qui inquiéta Honora. _Super._ _Il est probablement en train d'apprendre toute sorte de magie noire. _

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, le voyage illicite dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque ne lui donna aucune idée créative sur la façon de commettre un meurtre. Elle était frustrée du fait que Julius Talbot l'ait envoyé dans le passé avec comme instruction de 'stopper' Riddle, mais aucun indice sur 'comment' elle réussirait cet exploit.

L'esprit d'Honora commença à divaguer. Si elle devait abattre Riddle, et être découverte pour ça, elle devait rendre la chose la plus dramatique possible. _La remise des diplômes_, pensa t-elle. _Il serait sur la scène, donnant un quelconque discours de Préfet en Chef, et je me glisserai derrière lui avec une lame de rasoir acérée… la foule en aurait le souffle coupé… Dippet tomberait dans les pommes, Dumbledore crierait un 'NON !' et adieu Riddle…_ Dégoûtée par ses pensées, Honora soupira et posa sa tête sur la pile de livres poussiéreux.

"Je crois que pour moi, c'est Azkaban," dit-elle à haute voix dans la bibliothèque vide.

...

TBC...


	9. Allure

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**9: Allure.**

Avec aucun futur mage noir dans les parages, Honora passa beaucoup de temps à lire durant les vacances de Noël. Bientôt, elle eut quelques semaines d'avance sur ses cours et tenta même de comprendre certaines choses en botanique, une matière qui la troublait toujours. Lorsque Damaris et Kay revinrent en Janvier, elle se sentit ranimée, revigorée et de nouveau prête pour les cours.

Damaris avait appris quelques charmes de beauté utiles en passant les vacances chez sa tante Lucinda et les filles étaient déterminées à les tester avant le bal.

"La salle de bain des préfets sera parfaite, leur confia Damaris. Nous pourrons utiliser la baignoire pour le bain moussant et le sauna pour le masque de beauté, puis l'épilation et-"

"J'ignore de quoi tu parles mais ça à l'air douloureux," coupa Kay.

"Il faut souffrir pour être belle," déclara sagement Honora.

"Les elfes de maison pourront peut être nous aider avec les manucures," suggéra Damaris.

"Certainement pas ! Kay eut un air choqué. "Tiens tes elfes de maison au vernis à ongle à distance, merci. Les filles se mirent à rire. "Et maintenant la réelle question est... qui allons-nous inviter au bal ? C'est déjà Janvier !"

"Croyez-vous que Lawrence Carter acceptera si je l'invite ? demanda Damaris. Il est mignon..."

"Pourquoi pas, répondit Kay. Vous formez un beau couple, tout les deux."

Honora ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle aurait préférée que son amie ne mentionne pas Lawrence et pouvait difficilement aller l'inviter à présent. C'était désespérant. Elle semblait se piéger elle-même à devoir aller inviter Riddle... L'idée n'était plus si intimidante qu'il y a quatre mois, Tom et elle étaient en assez bons termes, se saluant l'un l'autre dans les couloirs, s'installant à des distances respectables pendant les cours, travaillant dans le même comité...

"Lawrence serait parfait, Damaris," admit-elle, sans que le cœur n'y soit vraiment. Il serait.

"Je dois juste travailler sur la chose ! gloussa ladite concernée. Et vous deux ?"

"Je pensais à John Parrish, avança Kay. Tu sais l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles."

"Il sera sûrement flatté d'être le cavalier d'une belle Serdaigle !"

"Et toi Honora, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?" insista Damaris.

"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... j'y penserai plus tard."

Cela dit, elle évita de penser à son potentiel cavalier les semaines suivantes, pleinement consciente de faire tarder les choses à propos de Tom Riddle. Puis lorsque le dernier vendredi de Janvier arriva, il fut temps de tenir la réunion officielle qui clôturait le comité du Bal de Salvation. Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Les Poufsouffles en charge du buffet avaient concocté un élégant menu, Honora en fit le tour d'un œil appréciateur. Plats de crevettes, sushi, brochettes et légumes assortis... cocktails de fruit, cookies fourrés, tartes, crèmes glacées diverses et variées. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en y pensant. De la liqueur serait servie accompagnée de bière au beurre, jus de citrouille et autres boissons.

Les tickets, disponibles pour tout élève dès la quatrième année, avaient été mis en vente après les vacances et s'étaient envolés comme des petits pains. Avec le buffet fourni par l'école et la grande salle de libre, ils allaient probablement réaliser un bon bénéfice. Même les Floating Strings, un groupe de chanteurs en vogue chez les sorciers, avait été engagé à prix réduit le temps du bal. L'aspect caritatif se devait être un plus pour leur image de marque.

Des arrangements furent mis en place pour la vente aux enchères. Les 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' de Londres avait fait don d'un tout nouveau Comète 101, un balai performant censé faire sensation auprès des garçons. Il y avait aussi une sculpture d'art assez raffinée : un modèle flottant du système solaire fait d'or pur, découvert dans une tombe égyptienne et offert par le père de Nestor Necodimus. D'autres objets plus petits étaient disponibles, incluant le traditionnel parfum Infusion des galeries du Chemin de Traverse, et le jeu de tarot d'un ancien prof de Divination.

Honora annonça la liste des membres participant à la décoration, qui comprenait une multitude de joueurs de Quidditch volontaires. Elle passa aussi le message de Dumbledore, selon lequel chaque élève participant verrait sa maison récompensée de cinq points.

"Voilà qui devrait faire sortir les Serpentards de leur trou," se moqua Damaris.

Le meeting terminé, tout le monde fut au clair sur son travail, psychologiquement préparé à l'un des plus grands événements social organisé à Poudlard. Quant à Honora, elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Elle aperçut justement Tom, en 'grande conversation' avec la seule autre Serpentard membre du comité, une cinquième année nommée April Gauss. Il rassembla ensuite ses fiches et s'apprêta à quitter la salle. Le cœur serré, Honora s'avança vers lui d'un air qui se voulait aussi détendu que possible.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi infâme pouvait-il être si attirant? C'était tout simplement injuste.

"Hem Riddle... commença t-elle, les tickets sont donc presque tous vendus ?"

"C'est ce qu'il me semble."

"Bien." Honora sentit ses mains se crisper dans son dos. Il n'allait visiblement pas lui faciliter la tâche. "Alors... quelqu'un t'a invité pour le bal ?"

Tom plongea ses sombres pupilles directement dans les siennes, comme s'il devinait d'avance où elle voulait en venir. _Par Merlin._

"Olive Hornby, annonça t-il avec un léger sourire. Et toi?"

"Oh! Hem..." Honora remarqua Jamie Whitcomb, un autre Serdaigle de sixième année et préfet avec Damaris, se diriger vers les grandes portes. Elle savait pour l'avoir entendu qu'il était encore libre. "Jamie ! J'y vais avec Jamie." s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Tom l'observa d'un air amusé. "Vraiment...?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, un peu plus fermement que voulu. Elle fut soudainement pressée d'en finir avec cette conversation. "Merci encore pour ton aide au comité, je suis sûre que tous nos camarades orphelins apprécieront... un jour."

Il acquiesça en silence.

"Alors à bientôt!" Honora lui adressa un faux sourire assuré avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

...et de courir à travers les couloirs pour tenter de rattraper son camarade Serdaigle.

"Jamie ! s'écria t-elle en arrivant jusqu'à lui. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas encore été invité, si?"

Le grand brun aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux noisette se retourna vers elle. "Non, pas encore."

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire puis s'empressa de demander. "M'accepterais-tu en tant que cavalière ?"

"Bien sûr! répliqua t-il aussitôt. Ça va être bien."

Honora tenta au mieux de cacher son vil soulagement.

"Oui, nous passerons une agréable soirée, j'en suis certaine."

Jamie était un garçon aimable, d'un naturel plutôt calme et studieux, il ne serait pas trop possessif avec elle. De plus, en tant que membre du comité, il comprendrait l'obligation d'Honora à veiller sur le bon déroulement du bal.

La Serdaigle se sentait d'autant plus soulagée, puisque sa tentative d'invitation de Tom n'avait pas tournée au drame, elle ne s'était ni retrouver affalée sur le sol ni fait d'autres choses stupides du même genre. Elle devait à tout prix renforcer son sang-froid en sa présence.

"-"

"-"

Au grand déplaisir de tous, Slughorn leur donna un essai sur l'évolution des potions de soin à rendre la veille du bal. Rechercher l'histoire du philtre de sommeil ou des potions de régénération sanguine était réellement la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête, surtout lorsque toute l'école discutait du Bal de Salvation. Lawrence Carter avait accepté l'invitation de Damaris et John Parrish irait au bal avec Kay. Les filles étaient aux anges, littéralement perdue entre deux mondes... et Honora en était ravie, même si son cœur ne battait pas pour Jamie Whitcomb...

Deux jours avant le grand événement, elle picorait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, dans l'optique de terminer son essai de potion, mais c'était sans compter les huit mètres de parchemin encore à rédiger. Il restait aussi les décisions de dernières minutes pour les préparatifs du bal et pour couronner le tout, sa robe n'était toujours pas arrivée de chez les couturières. Un sentiment de panique commençait peu à peu à l'envahir.

Kay passa une réconfortante main dans son dos. "Ne t'en fait pas, murmura-elle. Je suis sûre que la boutique Gladrags fait de son mieux pour le bal. Ils savent combien c'est important. J'ai entendu dire que des couturières supplémentaires avaient été embauchées pour la semaine."

"Et si elles n'y parviennent pas ?" répéta Honora pour la énième fois.

"Elles réussiront et tu termineras tout dans les temps. Prends donc un peu de thé et arrêtes de te tourmenter sans cesse."

Honora lui sourit faiblement. Certes le thé lui ferait du bien... et ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle assista à l'arrivée du courrier, dans son bruissement d'ailes caractéristique. Ses yeux scannèrent frénétiquement les hiboux en quête d'un quelconque paquet. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle tomba sur une large boîte où était inscrit : 'Robes du soir, Miss Honora Crowley'.

"Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" s'exclama Kay en riant.

"Oh ta robe ! Damaris se pencha par dessus l'épaule d'Honora. Laisse nous voir !"

"Pas ici ! s'écria t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde en profite."

"Même pas moi ?" demanda Ash Wynn en relevant la tête. Il avait fait sa déclaration pour le bal à l'une de leurs camarades de dortoir, Willow McLeod, en plein milieu de la salle commune, ce qui avait causé l'amusement général. Les deux tourtereaux formaient bien la 'paire'.

"Tu la verras au bal," s'obstina t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avala le reste de son thé assez vite pour s'étouffer. "Allons-y les filles !"

Elles filèrent aux pas de course jusque la tour des Serdaigles, trop impatientes pour qu'il n'en soit autrement. La plupart des robes qu'elle arborait étaient commodes et peu fantaisistes et à quelques exceptions près, Honora avait encore du travail pour se mettre à la mode. Comme le commun des mortelles, l'idée de porter une ravissante tenue suffisait à la faire frissonner.

Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Willow encore en train de se préparer pour la journée.

"Sa robe est arrivée !" expliqua Damaris.

"Oh laissez moi voir !"

"Patience, patience," répondit Honora. Elle-même se rua sur le paquet pour en ôter l'emballage, laissant apparaître un tissu satin couleur champagne.

D'un geste, la robe fut dépliée et les exclamations fusèrent autour d'elle. C'était une élégante robe fourreau à épaules basses avec de légers éclats de perles ornant les extrémités du tissu. L'habit laissait les épaules à découvert et semblait redessiner la silhouette de son propriétaire.

"Une robe de déesse grecque !"

"Oh nous allons tuer !" gloussa Damaris. Willow attrapa Kay et elles commencèrent à valser autour de la pièce, pendant qu'Honora leur lançait des bulles avec sa baguette. L'euphorie régnait déjà à seulement huit heures du matin.

"Je me demande qui a invité Tom Riddle, soupira Willow en s'affalant sur son lit. Il est tellement…ensorcelant !"

"Olive Hornby, répondit sombrement Honora, levant les yeux aux ciel. Pourquoi l'admires-tu autant ?"

"Oh, mais c'est l'homme parfait !" Elle se redressa, enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir débattre sur son sujet favori. "Intelligent, séduisant, élégant... et il a un je-ne-sais-quoi de- c'est difficile à décrire..."

"Maléfique ?" tenta Honora.

"Charismatique, se décida Willow. Mais bon, il est aussi inaccessible," finit-elle en poussant un Nème soupir.

Sa tenue arrivée, Honora se sentit à nouveau motivée pour terminer le maudit essai de Slughorn. Elle esquiva le cours matinal de botanique et passa une heure et demie sur les propriétés de la poudre de lune, ingrédient nécessaire à la concoction du Philtre de Paix comme remède aux troubles d'angoisse. La nuit précédant le bal, les filles réservèrent la salle de bain des préfets pour un traitement de relaxation complet.

"-"

"-"

Samedi arriva avec sa brise hivernale et son ciel dégagé et notre préfète se réveilla aux aurores. Elle se débarbouilla à l'eau fraîche, ne voulant mettre aucun maquillage avant ce soir et passa rapidement sa robe de sorcière. Puis se précipitant vers Kay et Damaris encore endormies :

"Debout les filles ! Et souriez ! Il est temps de transformer cette école !"

En prévision du bal, les elfes de maison servaient petit déjeuner et déjeuner dans les salles communes, et elles trouvèrent bon nombre de leurs camarades réunis en bas.

Honora prit ensuite le chemin de la grande salle, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Des élèves volontaires arrivèrent peu de temps après pour commencer à transformer les longues tables. Plus petites et rondes, elles devaient être placées aux bords de la pièce, chacune capable de servir au moins dix personnes. Leur professeur de botanique apporta des brouettes de coquelicots rouges, plantés à l'occasion pour l'effet floral, qui furent disposés en guirlandes sur les murs à l'aide d'un charme. Même l'affreux concierge, Apollon Pringle, enrôlé de force, leur dégota une vieille fontaine de pierre provenant d'une cour abandonnée. La fontaine blanche fut restaurée, et remplie d'eau claire pour la tradition des vœux.

Honora se chargeait des sorts destinés à changer la couleur des étoiles du ciel faisant la voûte. C'était un travail minutieux, requérant concentration et précision. Un challenge, dans une salle grouillante de rires et de bavards. Les elfes de maisons s'activaient aux alentours alors qu'elle modifiait sans cesse les meubles et les bougies flottantes, gardant toutefois un œil sur ses camarades.

"Danny, tu peux remplacer ces chaises s'il te plaît? L'éclairage des torches doit être rouge et or et oui, ce sont les couleurs de Gryffondor mais elles fournissent le meilleur éclat. Vérifiez que les tables soient prêtes pour les elfes de maison..." Reportant son attention vers le ciel, elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il leur restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, elle sentit un bras la saisir par la taille et l'attirer en arrière. "Attention, toi là-bas !"

Elle sursauta, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en sentant une faible brise lui effleurer le visage. L'une des tables rondes venait de la manquer de peu ! Honora se retourna vers son sauveur et tomba nez à nez avec Tom Riddle, qui ôta rapidement son bras autour de sa taille. La pensée qu'il ne soit finalement pas _si_ horrible, traversa brièvement l'esprit de la Serdaigle.

"Tu devrais être plus prudente," déclara t-il, les mains croisées derrière le dos dans un geste qui lui parut étrangement timide.

"Oui, merci..." Et pour dissiper la tension ambiante, elle lança un regard à John Parrish, qui s'avérait être le coupable.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, John ! Revois tes charmes de lévitation avant de tuer quelqu'un !"

"Désolé Honora !"

Puis elle déclara finalement à l'intention de Riddle, maudissant intérieurement sa 'bonne étoile' qui l'avait fait tombée sur le Serpentard: "j'ai une dette envers toi."

"Et je m'assurai un jour de te faire tenir parole," répliqua t-il, impassible.

"Nous verrons," finit-elle, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

Les heures s'envolèrent, si bien qu'elle manqua le déjeuner sans même s'en rendre compte alors que la salle s'embellissait à vue d'œil. Le groupe des Floating's arriva et ils commencèrent à installer leurs instruments. Les objets pour la vente aux enchères furent mis en exposition et la table du buffet préparée, n'attendant plus que les mets délicieux qui apparaîtront des cuisines.

Le bal commencerait à 20 heures.

A 18h, Honora prit un peu de philtre revigorant puis lança un dernier regard à la grande salle. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêta à retourner à la tour des Serdaigles, lorsqu'elle croisa Tom Riddle sur le chemin du retour, occupé à donner quelques instructions supplémentaires au préfet de Serdaigle, Court Aiken, chargé de vérifier les tickets d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta un moment.

"Tout à l'air d'être prêt."

"On dirait bien."

"Ne soit pas étonné, si tu ne me reconnais pas ce soir," ajouta t-elle en repensant à sa nouvelle robe.

Ses yeux onyx brillèrent avec mystère.

"Oh je suis certain de te reconnaître..."

"Bien, alors à plus tard !"

Prenant la direction du dortoir des Serdaigles, Honora ne pu retenir un sourire, ravie d'être en si bons termes avec le préfet des Serpentards. Elle s'habituait presque à sa présence. Un semblant de normalité s'était installé entre eux, des centaines de petites interactions innocentes, qu'une part d'elle-même savait dangereuses. Chaque salutation polie, chaque signe de tête abaissait un peu plus sa garde malgré elle. La connaissance secrète de l'âme noire que renfermait Riddle n'égalait pas son comportement extérieur, la rassurant avec complaisance, la fascinant de moitié.

Sa douce assurance, dégagée et imperturbable, sa brillance intellectuelle, son physique agréable, tout cela combiné pour créer la plus exquise des mascarades. Riddle était indubitablement attirant bien que, se rappela vivement Honora, il était Lord Voldemort déguisé. _Qui dit que le Diable fascine doit sûrement connaître Tom Riddle..._ pensa t-elle dans un élan de sublime frayeur.

Accélérant le pas, elle rejoignit la tour des Serdaigles et entra dans la salle commune. Le temps d'engloutir quelque chose, de se prélasser dans un bain moussant et l'horloge affichait déjà 19h.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher !" s'exclama Willow, lorsqu'elle apparut à l'entrée du dortoir.

"La journée a été chargée, pas vrai Honora ?" ajouta Kay. Celle-ci avait déjà revêtue une splendide robe azur parée de volants translucides.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit, encore dans son peignoir. Mais remercions Merlin pour le philtre revigorant !"

Elle se redressa et saisit ensuite une boîte à maquillage pour enfin commencer à se préparer. Munie d'un peu de poudre, de crayon noir, d'un brin de mascara, elle continua à lisser ses cils jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

Damaris lui lança alors l'un de ses rouleaux, et Honora se laissa distraire.

"Hey !"

"Regarde !" gloussa la coupable. Elle disparut derrière ses rideaux de lit avant de réapparaître, vêtue d'une robe chatoyante couleur pêche.

"Oh! Tu es sublime!" Avec un soupir, elle réalisa que la chance probable qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Lawrence allait s'éteindre ce soir.

"Damaris, tu ressembles à une pêche appétissante !"

Laissant les filles à leurs bavardages, Honora retourna à ses préparatifs, apaisée par ses multiples rituels. Les choses semblaient se dérouler à merveille et bientôt commencerait son bal éclatant...

...

TBC...


	10. Danse avec le danger

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**10: danse avec le danger.**

A 19h45, les sombres cheveux d'Honora tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, et son maquillage fut parfait. Restait maintenant la robe. Elle la retira soigneusement de sa valise et la passa délicatement, laissant la douceur du satin recouvrir sa peau.

Puis elle alla se placer devant son miroir, méconnaissable. Les tons champagne s'accordaient admirablement bien avec l'éclat de son teint mi égyptien. D'autant plus que le tissu satin redessinait gracieusement sa silhouette laissant voir ses épaules, et les petits motifs incrustés luisant sous la lumière. Lentement, Honora plaça deux petites perles en guise de boucles d'oreilles et enfila ses talons. Puis elle se retourna.

Ses amies la fixaient, une jalousie bénigne dans le regard.

Puis elles se mirent à rire, se souvenant à quel point elles étaient toutes aussi ravissantes.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" s'écria Honora. "C'est parti !"

Jamie devait l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensembles dans la grande salle. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, vers un hall bondé d'élèves surexcités, parcourant la foule du regard. Elle se sentait observée par tous ces visages et ces yeux impatients posés sur elle. Puis comme captée par une force invisible, elle croisa directement un regard.

_Riddle_. Honora sentit son estomac se contracter. Pour une quelconque raison, elle fut heureuse de s'être fait belle. Un sourire inconscient vint étirer ses lèvres. Tom resta de marbre comme à son habitude, continuant simplement à l'observer descendre les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle esquive son regard. Puis elle tomba sur Jamie Whitcomb, debout au milieu d'un groupe de Serdaigles agités.

Honora l'attrapa délicatement par le bras et il sursauta presque sous l'effet de surprise. Les yeux grands ouverts, il tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais réussit simplement à bafouiller.

"Bonsoir ! C'est plutôt un bon changement, n'est-ce pas ?" commença t-elle, tentant de dissiper la tension. Les amis de Jamie se lancèrent des regards amusés.

"Oui, ça l'est…on y va ?" finit-il par dire en désignant les portes.

"Avec joie !" Ils se joignirent à Damaris et Kay, qui entraient elles aussi dans la grande salle. Même si elle avait travaillé toute la journée aux transformations, Honora soupira d'aise à la vue du décor. Une fine brume blanche recouvrait à présent leur pas sur le sol, rehaussant les couleurs de la salle c'était exactement comme elle l'imaginait. Les Floatings Strings jouèrent l'interlude alors que la salle de bal s'emplissait d'invités. Même les fantômes du château avaient fait leur apparition, et Honora pu voir la dame blanche de Serdaigle tenter en vain de flirter avec le baron sanglant des serpents.

Honora fut prise d'une soudaine envie de danser, heureuse que ce soit l'une des prédispositions sociales qu'on lui avait enseigné sur Polaris. Bien entendu, les danses de 1940 étaient un peu différentes, mais elle et ses amies avaient pris le temps de s'entraîner avant le bal.

Elle se servit un verre de punch, alors que Damaris et Kay choisissaient des chocolats sur un plat du délicieux buffet, s'attardant encore sur les élèves qui faisaient leur entrée. Tous plus resplendissants les uns que les autres. Les garçons portaient des costumes de bal fringants, et les filles arboraient toutes sortes de couleurs reluisantes. Le regard d'Honora s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit Tom Riddle passer les grandes portes, avec une Olive Hornby pendue à son bras. La Serpentard était très belle, les cheveux brillant comme la soie et les lèvres rouges pulpeuses. Sa présence l'agaçait, bien qu'Honora n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi. C'était juste trop classique qu'une personne aussi malveillante et manipulatrice que Tom Riddle se retrouve au bal avec une fille tout aussi malveillante et manipulatrice. (belle répétition neeeeeee ?xD)

Honora vit la clique de Riddle apparaître derrière lui. Ian Avery et son autre ami, un sombre rapace du nom de Raoul Lestrange, étaient accompagnés par Lynx et Lamb Gilders, les jumelles blondes de la maison Serpentard. Elles étaient célèbres pour être issues d'une riche lignée de sangs purs et se comportaient bien comme tels. Soupirant, elle reporta ensuite son attention sur ses amis.

"Je suis prête pour danser ! Qu'en penses-tu Jamie ?"

Il rougit légèrement à cette idée, mais resta muet. Honora roula des yeux. Voilà clairement pourquoi ce cher Jamie n'était pas à Gryffondor. Elle arriverait au moins à lui soutirer une danse, même si à juger son attitude, il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas si elle l'abandonnait de suite près du buffet.

La plupart des invités se trouvaient maintenant dans la grande salle, et le directeur Dippet se leva de la table principale. Ceci rappela à Honora qu'elle était supposée donner un discours d'ouverture ! Elle tendit son verre à Jamie et se faufila au devant de la foule.

Dippet s'éclaircit la voix et le silence redescendit progressivement sur la salle. "Hem. Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ?"

"Est ici pour ouvrir le Bal de Salvation de Poudlard, l'organisatrice et présidente du comité, Miss Honora Crowley." Les applaudissements fusèrent alors que l'intéressée montait sur l'estrade. Honora parcourut la foule de têtes impatientes et surexcitées. Elle déglutit, troublée, puis commença :

"Mesdames, messieurs, garçons et filles, chers camarades," dit-elle en se remémorant son discours, "bienvenu au Bal de Salvation, une œuvre de bienfaisance pour les membres de notre communauté magique les plus démunis. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien en vu de cette soirée. Puis-je attirer votre attention sur les objets mis aux enchères," elle tendit une main, "et tous vous demander de vous souvenir que bon nombre d'entre nous, y compris moi-même, ne seraient pas ici sans la constante générosité du personnel et des élèves de Poudlard." Honora adressa un sourire à Albus Dumbledore. "Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, que le bal commence ! Amusez vous et que cette soirée soit mémorable!" Elle finit son discours avec un soupir de soulagement qui fit aussitôt perdu dans la salve d'applaudissements.

Mais elle savait que les élèves se réjouissaient plus du fait d'avoir l'opportunité de danser toute la nuit. Jetant un regard vers la bande de musiciens, elle leur fit geste de commencer.

Après cela, Jamie Whitcomb l'entraîna pour leur première danse. Certes un peu timide, il s'avérait être bon danseur. C'était très agréable et Honora lançait des sourires à tous les amis qu'elle croisait sur la piste. Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle aperçut le directeur Dippet en train de valser avec la beaucoup-plus-grande Victoria Kaige, professeur de divination.

Lawrence lui fit grâce d'une danse, puis Ash et Franck Finnigan et d'autres sixièmes années dont elle ignorait le nom. Honora tournoyait encore et encore, essoufflée et étourdie par l'ambiance de fête. Après une danse particulièrement éprouvante, elle s'effondra sur un siège près de Kay et Damaris, qui commencèrent aussitôt une analyse détaillée du déroulement de la soirée.

"Oh Lawrence est un chou !" s'exclama Damaris. "Je pense que je suis en train de craquer pour lui…"

"Et tu nous le montre assez bien," fit la Serdaigle avec un clin d'œil.

"Tout le monde parle de ton discours Honora !" annonça Kay, "j'ai même entendu Kaige dire que tu ferais un parfait ministre de la Magie ! Tu imagines !"

Ce qui les fit rire. "Une femme ministre de la Magie, vraiment !" continua Honora. "Et bien, si les gens disent ça c'est que j'ai bien réussi à cacher mon trac."

"Regarde les Serpentard," coupa Damaris. Le groupe s'était réuni, imprégné d'une sorte de sombre glamour. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la piste de danse observaient le reste de la salle avec un mépris plus ou moins contrôlé. Honora sentit la même pointe d'agacement resurgir à travers elle lorsqu'elle vit Riddle et Hornby en train de danser. Le préfet se déplaçait avec grâce et elle le devinait aussi doué pour la danse, comme pour toutes les choses qu'il entreprenait.

"Et bien, essayons juste de les ignorer," souffla t-elle. "Nous sommes bien plus brillants en personnalité."

"Exact," approuva Kay. "Mais je reconnais qu'ils sont effrayant. Les jumelles lancent toujours d'horribles mots sur mon passage dans les couloirs."

"Tu veux dire qu'elles t'appellent- tu sais-" hésita Damaris.

"_Sang de bourbe_," répondit-elle sombrement.

"Elles n'ont aucune classe," intervint Honora, "- et sont probablement jalouses de voir que tu es plus intelligente qu'elles ne le seront jamais réunies."

"Et ce n'est pas tout..." Damaris s'inclina en signe de conspiration. "Une nuit, alors que je patrouillais avec l'un des préfet de Gryffondor, nous avons surpris une discussion des serpents de quatrième année. Ils parlaient de leurs aînés, tu sais, Nott, Rosier, Lestrange et les autres qui suivent Riddle de près. Apparemment, ils sont tous fervents de magie noire et se seraient même donnés un nom, les _mangemorts_. "

Honora sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Ils s'étaient donc déjà organisés sous la coupe de Riddle. Que de mauvaises nouvelles.

"C'est stupide… j'espère un jour tous les voir anéantis par le maléfice du Videntrailles !"

Les filles la fixèrent un instant, surprises par cette soudaine réaction. "C'est sans doute juste un simple club de garçons, tu sais comment sont les Serpentards," dit Damaris.

"Peut être. Ceci dit, ne les laissons pas gâcher notre soirée. Nous avons quelques danses à rattraper !" s'exclama Honora. Elle souhaitait juste les oublier pour la soirée. Reposant son verre de punch, elle attrapa son malheureux cavalier qui passait justement par là.

"Que dis-tu d'une autre danse ?" suggéra t-elle, lumineuse.

"C'est parti !"

Le groupe commençait tout juste à jouer un air de Glenn Miller. Jamie qui s'était visiblement détendu sous l'effet du punch, ramena vivement Honora sur la piste. Entraînée par la musique, elle s'efforça d'oublier ses soucis et profiter de chaque minute restante de la nuit. Après tout c'était son bal.

S'inclinant, et tournoyant dans les airs autour de ses amis, les yeux d'Honora étincelaient sous le visage de Jamie et la beauté environnante de la salle. Un tourbillon pêche passa près d'eux, Damaris et Lawrence enlacés l'un l'autre. Honora riait à n'en plus finir, lorsque Jamie s'immobilisa tout à coup.

Tom Riddle lui avait tapoté l'épaule.

"Je peux ?" demanda t-il avec un geste en direction d'Honora. Jamie fut pris de court et acquiesça d'un air amical.

Tom s'approcha, confiant et séduisant dans son costume de soirée noir. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient coiffés à la perfection et son visage pâle légèrement rosi. Honora se sentit mise à nue devant son regard pénétrant.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-il en lui tendant une main.

"N-non... pas du tout," balbutia t-elle, en s'avançant lentement dans ses bras pour la prochaine danse. Le groupe finit le morceau de Glenn Miller et commença sur un ton plus doux, 'Witchcraft' de Franck Sinatra, histoire d'arranger les choses. Peu de personnes savaient que Sinatra était en réalité un sorcier.

Les mains de Tom glissèrent sur sa taille et il l'attira contre lui. Elle avait conscience que la fine matière de sa robe laissait peu de place à l'imagination. _Reste calme, reste calme_, se dit-elle en silence, relevant les yeux vers lui d'un air assuré. Le parfum de Tom était enivrant, une fraîche odeur masculine lui rappelant le plein air. Son cœur martelait cruellement sa poitrine et ses pensées semblaient de plus en plus difficiles à tenir.

Il la fit tournoyer aisément autour de la piste, les guidant avec précision et habileté. Honora le suivait sans mot dire, mais ses pensées défilaient rapidement dans son esprit. _Je suis en train de danser avec Tom Riddle. Non, je danse avec Lord Voldemort !_... Elle retint son souffle à cette pensée effrayante. Elle se sentait complètement démunie et sans défense, si proche du futur plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Tom l'observait de ses yeux sombres et insondables, parfait reflet du ciel improvisé au dessus d'eux. L'agréable musique continuait de jouer avec lenteur et son visage demeurait éternellement impassible, mais Honora savait qu'il devait être en grande réflexion.

"Ton idée fut un succès Honora, vraiment," souffla t-il.

Honora croisa son regard. _Un compliment de sa part?_ Bien, c'était toujours mieux qu'une insulte. "Merci... j'en suis heureuse en effet."

"Et tout ceci devrait t'assurer une future place de Préfète en Chef."

_Oh, nous y voilà !_ Honora décida de jouer le jeu. "Oui, ça devrait," répondit-elle sans ciller. Puis elle laissa un sourire avisé redessiner ses lèvres. "Mais ton aide a été aussi remarquée. Je suis sûre qu'il n'existe personne dans cette école qui puisse tenir tête à tes propres ambitions."

"C'est juste. Mais c'est mon simple talent qui me mène à ce poste, non mes ambitions." Sa douce arrogance devenait agaçante.

"On se sent fier, Riddle ?" ironisa t-elle en le scrutant attentivement.

"Tu m'en diras tant, Crowley."

"Fier de toi ? Pas assez..." lâcha t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Toutes ces danses devaient l'avoir perturbée. "Ou peut être jamais," finit-elle en tentant de se rattraper.

Il s'autorisa un léger sourire. "Tu ne considères certainement pas tous les Serpentards comme détestables, n'est-ce pas? Avec ton héritage et ta nette ambition, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous…"

"C'est ce que tout le monde dit," répliqua t-elle. "Contrairement à vous cependant, je ne pense pas que la magie noire soit indispensable. Je crois en l'amour, à la lumière et en toutes ces choses que vous semblez mépriser."

Tom plissa des yeux. "Tu ne connais absolument rien à la subtile beauté de la magie noire," répondit-il calmement en la faisant virevolter. "Si tu penses que le monde te tendra l'autre joue parce que tu crois en _l'__amour_, railla t-il, alors tu es plus naïve que je ne l'imaginais."

Honora sentit un brin de colère resurgir en elle. "Au moins, je ne suis pas assez tordue pour m'appeler _mangemort_."

Un air surpris passa furtivement sur le visage de Tom, puis son masque de froideur fut à nouveau en place. Honora eut soudainement l'impression de passer pour une parfaite idiote. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

A son grand soulagement, la chanson se termina. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Lâche moi," souffla t-elle.

"Pas tout de suite," répondit-il lentement.

Le groupe annonça un voluptueux tango. De mieux en mieux ! La musique commença, douce et lumineuse au début, pour devenir de plus en plus sombre et tendue. Tom la maintenait toujours d'une poigne ferme.

"J'ai dit, lâche moi !" protesta t-elle encore.

"Non." Il la fit faire un tour sur elle-même, puis la captura de nouveau, si bien qu'elle retrouva fortement pressée contre lui. Ses bras musclés la maintenaient fermement en place alors qu'ils continuaient leur danse, au rythme de ce tango infernal.

"Comment connais-tu ce nom ?" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure menaçant.

"J'ai des oreilles," répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix et les tremblements qui grandissaient en elle. La main de Tom placée au creux de son dos semblait brûlante.

"Pas assez bonnes on dirait." Merlin, il avait l'air agacé. "Tu ferais mieux d'être prudente, _Honora_," fit-il sombrement, en insistant sur son prénom.

"Prudente sur quoi, _Tom _?" Les yeux d'Honora s'imprégnèrent d'une fièvre brûlante lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle était furieuse contre lui, furieuse de ce que lui, Lord Voldemort, ferait à sa famille et au reste du monde. "Tu sais, ajouta t-elle en mesurant volontairement ses paroles, si _tu_ n'es pas prudent, tu pourrais bien trouver _quelqu'un_ pour te faire face."

Tom eut un rire froid, sarcastique et un affreux sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa main glissa sur le poignet d'Honora et le serra de ses doigts. Elle se crispa sous la douleur.

"Tu me fais mal."

Une lueur dangereusement rougeâtre semblait s'être glissée au fond des pupilles de Tom… "Ça t'amuse de faire souffrir les autres, Riddle ?" souffla t-elle nerveusement, "je pense que tu n'es qu'un affreux sadique."

Il la fixait simplement avec mépris, comme si elle s'était transformée en insecte le plus insignifiant, puis murmura à même son oreille : "je ne suis pas sadique, la douleur des autres m'est juste indifférente."

Honora frissonna. La furie furieuse brûlant dans sa poitrine se traduisit une fois de plus en paroles, lui faisant dire davantage de choses imprudentes. "Alors ton manque total d'émotions normales causera ta perte. J'y veillerai personnellement."

"N'essaye pas de me défier, tu peux être sûre de perdre... et de le regretter."

La musique atteignit son paroxysme et Honora se sentit brusquement inclinée vers le sol. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui comme pour sa vie, certaine qu'il allait la lâcher. Puis d'un geste, il la ramena à sa hauteur. Elle soupira de soulagement en retrouvant un semblant d'équilibre, les mains pressées contre son torse, sentant le coeur du Serpentard battre aussi vite que le sien.

Le tango se termina sur une note mineure. Tom et Honora restèrent un instant immobile à récupérer leur souffle et se jauger du regard. Elle n'osait pas bouger, par peur de défaillir. Lentement, Tom relâcha son étreinte puis s'éloigna, le visage à nouveau pâle et sinistre. Honora se reprit, soudainement furieuse contre elle-même pour l'avoir laisser l'atteindre. Elle détourna son regard de lui et se fraya un chemin rapide à travers la foule vers la table où siégeaient ses amis.

"Eh Honora, tu dansais assez près d'un Serpentard !" la taquina Lawrence.

Cette remarque ne l'amusa pas. Damaris et Kay s'échangèrent un regard.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" s'étonna t-il.

"Honora, c'était… wow !" s'exclama Kay.

"Ça avait l'air drôlement intense," traduisit Damaris.

"On peut dire ça," répondit Honora en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Elle attrapa un verre de punch sur un plateau, au passage d'un elfe de maison. "Riddle est insupportable."

"C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire," expliqua Damaris. "Vous aviez l'air sur le point de…de vous embrasser ou quelque chose du genre."

"Quoi ?" s'écria Honora. "Il ne me manque que ça ! C'est sans doute la dernière chose que je ferais, même s'il était le dernier homme sur Terre. Je le hais !"

"Et ben !" fit Lawrence en la scrutant d'un air faussement alarmé, "j'espère ne jamais t'avoir à dos."

"Damaris ne voulait pas te blesser Honora," continua kay.

"Je sais, désolé. Je suis juste fatiguée..." Elle reposa son verre toujours intact. La musique continua jusque tard dans la nuit mais Honora ne se sentait plus d'humeur à danser. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Tom en avait fait de même.

Pour tous les autres, le Bal de Salvation fut une parfaite réussite. Poudlard était euphorique en cette fin de soirée et une grande ovation avait accueilli la dernière chanson. De retour au dortoir des Serdaigles, Honora alla prendre une douche et s'endormit de suite, contente que tout soit enfin terminé. Demain, elle ferait les comptes de la vente aux enchères et la clôture du budget. La grande salle retrouverait son état originel, et bientôt, tout serait à nouveau normal… ou presque. Avec un soupir, elle se blottit dans ses oreillers et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

"-"

"-"

Le lendemain matin, Honora se rendit au petit déjeuner encore somnolente. Mais après toasts et jus de citrouille, elle se sentit assez éveillée pour s'occuper du budget. Portia l'aida à faire le décompte des Gallions récoltés par les tickets et, avec un brin d'excitation, elles examinèrent les fiches de la vente aux enchères.

Chaque objet mis aux enchères avait son propre parchemin avec un nom correspondant à l'offre, et créait un contrat magique validant l'achat de l'objet lorsque l'offre était maximale. Le traditionnel parfum infusion reçut 100 gallions, les cartes de tarots 75. Honora constatait avec joie que le montant déjà important du Comète 101 continuait à croître, pour atteindre le prix maximum des 535 gallions.

"Regarde ça Portia ! C'est une véritable fortune !"

"La vente des tickets à elle seule nous a rapporté 1200 gallions," répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Et maintenant, le gros poisson…" Honora chercha le parchemin de la sculpture égyptienne du système solaire sous la pile de feuilles. Elle savait que Poudlard accueillait de riches élèves, elle espérait donc que les familles avaient tenté de se surpasser pour le prix. Elle ne fut pas déçue. "Oh Merlin…6000 gallions !" s'émerveilla t-elle. Portia avait bondit sur sa chaise sous le choc.

"T'es sérieuse ? Qui sur Terre est capable de proposer une telle somme!"

"Marwan Patil, tu sais, le Gryffondor originaire d'Inde ? Ses relations familiales je pense." Honora ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire. "Oh, je dois absolument aller remercier Nestor Nicodemus et son père aujourd'hui… c'est incroyable !" Ils avaient tout de même fournit la sculpture.

Honora alla retrouver Nestor, qui d'une façon typiquement Poufsouffle, mélangea ses mots et sourit timidement, disant qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu apporter son aide. Honora l'enlaça spontanément en retour avec reconnaissance.

Ce soir au dîner, elle dû à nouveau se rendre devant le corps étudiant pour annoncer les résultats de la vente aux enchères. Elle avait déjà averti les gagnants, et reçut un autre tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des élèves lorsqu'elle annonça la somme des 8000 gallions, présent sur le nouveau compte du Fond à la banque Gringotts. Honora remercia vivement tout le monde et alla se rasseoir sous les félicitations de ses camarades Serdaigles.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Olive Hornby, qui lui lançait des éclairs depuis la table des Serpentards.

"-"

"-"

Après l'exaltation du Bal de Salvation, l'hiver fit place au Printemps, accompagné d'une sorte de brume fade. Honora avait noté sa 'vieille fête' le 17 Février mais n'en parla à personne. Polaris, le royaume de l'Ombre et sa grand-mère n'existeraient plus… Honora était constamment occupée depuis le nouvel an, ce qui lui évitait de trop ressasser le passé et penser à son ancienne vie. Seul Tom Riddle avait le don de lui remémorer sa mission.

Un sentiment de défaite mêlé de colère l'envahit à cette pensée. Le bal avait été un désastre, et elle s'était laissée submerger par ses émotions. Tom se méfierait d'elle à présent, s'il ne la considérait pas comme une ennemie directe. Ils se croisaient rarement depuis cet incident, n'échangeaient aucune parole ni de contact visuel. Cette situation n'aiderait certainement pas à mieux le connaître.

_A présent, une retraite stratégique s'impose_, pensa t-elle lors d'une longue nuit sans sommeil, début Mars. Honora s'étira sur le sofa de velours bleu dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Les dernières lueurs de l'âtre éclairaient à peine le médaillon d'or en forme de coquillage, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle l'ouvrit, observant le filigrane détaillé. De petits visages lui souriaient, et lui faisaient signe. Leurs noms étaient indéchiffrables sous la pénombre, mais Honora les savait toujours là et elle en était heureuse.

Elle effleura des doigts la petite photo de son arrière arrière grand-mère, Fleur Delacour. Son nom et son visage s'agrandirent. Les propriétés du pendentif étaient plutôt amusantes. Honora observait intéressée, le visage souriant de Fleur, en train de coiffer ses cheveux d'or.

Elle eut un bref regret d'avoir à se préoccuper de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Le poids du destin reposait sur ses seules épaules et d'un côté, elle trouvait cela fort injuste. Ses camarades vivaient baignés dans le plaisir de l'insouciance, et la vie semblait tellement plus simple sans la menace de futurs mages noirs potentiels. D'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait ici depuis des mois et n'avait toujours aucun indice sur une éventuelle solution au cas Voldemort.

Elle se redressa, pensive, puis essaya de se remémorer le livre de Minerva McGonagall. Que s'était-il passé en 1944 ? Il avait vraisemblablement commencé à fabriquer des horcruxes dès le meurtre de ses parents, et c'était peut être le cas à l'heure où elle se morfondait. Il avait dérobé la bague de Serpentard mais la question demeurait. En avait-il déjà fait un horcrux ? Sinon, comment Honora arriverait-elle à l'en empêcher ? C'était toujours la même et unique conclusion qui revenait la hanter... Riddle devait mourir.

Effrayant comme il avait été lors du bal, Honora ne se sentit pas coupable à cette idée. Mais elle n'était pas une meurtrière et ne trouvait toujours pas le moyen de vaincre Riddle sans s'impliquer directement.

"Oh, j'y repenserai demain…" Avec un Nème soupir de frustration, elle quitta la salle commune pour aller se plonger dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité.

...

TBC...


	11. Retraite et force

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**11: Retraite et force.**

Mars céda place à Avril. Honora passait la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, avec Kay, Damaris, Willow et parfois quelques filles de Gryffondor. Elles avaient une table toute désignée près de la section sortilèges, dans un coin ensoleillé. Les leçons de transplanage avaient aussi commencé, bien qu'Honora ne participait pas, pratiquant déjà. Le premier test se déroulerait fin Avril, à Pré-Au-Lard.

Kay était extrêmement nerveuse à ce sujet, convaincue de son propre échec. Honora ne pouvait lui raconter sa propre histoire de Transplanage dans les forêts de Sibéria sous l'immense pression, mais elle lui assura que ça n'était pas la mer à boire, si elle restait concentrée.

"Allez, tu es une Serdaigle ! Tu te démarqueras probablement des autres !" ajouta Damaris d'une voix encourageante. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas, puisqu'un un talon laissé derrière elle lui fit échouer le test.

Damaris invita encore Honora à passer les vacances avec les Turpins, et cette fois ci, elle accepta. La famille donnerait plusieurs fêtes pendant l'été, et Honora n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller. Kay les rejoindrait aussi pour un mois tout au plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui rendit visite en Mai avec la liste préliminaire des profits générés par le fond de charité Crowley Memorial. La masse d'argent était à Gringotts, rapportant des intérêts. Honora et Dumbledore en étaient tout deux les dépositaires. Elle vit que trois sorciers orphelins allaient intégrer Poudlard l'an prochain ils étaient tous des réfugiés de guerre contre Grindelwald. Ceci combla de bonheur la jeune sorcière, à la fois troublée et ravie d'être à l'origine de la chose entière.

Honora avait également un bon pressentiment concernant ses chances d'être Préfète en Chef. Elle avait les meilleurs résultats de sa maison, ce qui en disait long. Excepté en botanique où elle recevait les 'Efforts Exceptionnels', tout le reste était 'Optimal.' Si les examens se déroulaient bien, Dippet la nommerait certainement pour le poste.

"-"

"-"

En Mai, Slughorn donna une autre réception. Il invita Honora, maintenant devenue l'une de ses élèves favorites, et Damaris participait aussi. Kay grommela, leur adressant un haussement de sourcils. Ce soir là, la conversation était plus une dispute entre Portia Whimsey et Antony Dolohov sur les avantages et les inconvénients de la régulation ministérielle à l'usage de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers de premier cycle. Slughorn avait provoqué la dispute et s'était ensuite rassit l'air satisfait, laissant les élèves épiloguer.

Honora qui avait elle-même atteint l'âge adulte, n'avait pas d'opinion particulière et se concentrait plutôt sur son Yorkshire pudding, faisant discrètement des remarques amusantes à Damaris.

Après le dîner, les choses devinrent plus sérieuses lorsque Tom Riddle et les autres Serpentards suivirent Slughorn dans son bureau, histoire de jeter un œil sur sa commande de nouveaux chaudrons. Honora décida de saisir l'opportunité offerte par cette intéressante réunion. Alors qu'elle marchait le long du corridor avec Damaris, elle trouva une rapide excuse au sujet de sa plume favorite oublié derrière elle.

"Vas-y sans moi," affirma Honora, "j'en ai pour une minute."

"Okay... si tu es sûre," répondit Damaris avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle attendit que tous les invités du dîner soient hors de vue, puis se glissa jusqu'au couloir de la salle de potions vers le bureau de Slughorn. La porte était légèrement entre ouverte, laissant filtrer un faisceau de lumière dans le couloir. Honora s'approcha en silence. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer l'intérieur du bureau lorsqu'elle restait en dehors de la lumière.

Les garçons de Serpentard se tenaient paresseusement installés sur des sièges, alors que Slughorn discutait de choses et d'autres. Riddle siégeait avec son élégance détendue, ses longs doigts reposant sur le bras du fauteuil, Dolohov et Lestrange à ses côtés. Sa large bague noir et or était clairement visible. Leur discussion semblait quelconque et Slughorn jouait son habituel bienfaiteur bénévole courant à sa perte. Riddle semblait clairement être son élève favori, et le resterait probablement même à tout jamais.

Après trente minutes passées accroupie derrière la porte, Honora fut prise d'une crampe. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et à se fatiguer, lorsqu'un bruit de chaises se fit entendre. Le cortège de Serpentards s'apprêtait à partir. Elle pouvait distinguer Slughorn qui gloussait gaiement, n'ayant l'air plus très sobre.

La panique d'être découverte l'envahit subitement. Honora se redressa, et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une cachette. Mieux ne valait pas se faire surprendre par toute une bande de Serpentards, surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'elle écoutait aux portes. Le couloir était sombre, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la prochaine porte créant un renfoncement dans le mur. Elle se pressa contre le bois, espérant secrètement que l'autre direction menait aux cachots des Serpentards.

Bien heureusement, elle avait vu juste. Les garçons sortirent du bureau sous les blagues et les discussions et Riddle n'était pas avec eux. Lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance, elle se glissa à nouveau contre le mur, jusqu'à la porte de Slughorn.

"...voulais vous poser une question." La voix de Tom se faisait entendre, complaisante et hésitante, presque naïve.

"Demandez mon garçon, demandez."

"Monsieur, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des…des Horcruxes," continua t-il en feignant l'hésitation, parfaitement attentif.

_Les Horcruxes !_ Honora se retint de crier. Riddle se renseignait déjà sur le sujet. Un millier de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de la Serdaigle: il n'en avait sûrement créé aucun, s'il faisait encore des recherches à leur sujet. Il cherchait peut être à comprendre leur fonctionnement histoire d'en fabriquer un…ou sept ! Honora devait absolument l'arrêter. Slughorn était nettement trop enivré et laisserait probablement échapper une information cruciale…et horrible.

Honora lissa sa cape noire et se recomposa un sourire, avant de frapper trois coups réguliers et assurés, interrompant leur conversation.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, puis la voix de Slughorn s'éleva en un "Hem, oui ? Entrez, entrez !"

Honora ouvrit la porte et fit deux pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Riddle, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Son regard noir la transperçait, ses traits parfaits étaient empreints d'une rage incandescente, de haine et de frustration, ou encore un mélange des trois. Elle pouvait presque sentir une sombre aura se dégager de lui et envahir l'atmosphère.

_Par Merlin, il va me tuer, ici, maintenant._

Slughorn lui, semblait soulagé de la voir. "Honora, ma chère ! Quel plaisir ! Approchez," déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant. Quelle excuse allait-elle bien pouvoir inventer, justifiant sa venue dans le bureau de Slughorn? Son esprit retraça rapidement les conversations du dîner, essayant de trouver un sujet crédible. Pendant ce temps, Tom l'assassinait toujours du regard. Les révélations de Slughorn avaient dû se faire attendre et Honora venait de lui ruiner son petit moment.

"Je… j'étais juste…" Honora s'interrompit.

"Oui ?"

"J'avais une question pour vous au dîner, mais sans avoir l'occasion de demander… " continua t-elle indécise, puis elle finit par avoir l'illumination. "Je m'interrogeais sur, hem… sur les symptômes et l'antidote adéquat au philtre d'amour ! Oui ! Vous voyez, une de mes amies agit étrangement ces temps ci et je pense qu'elle en subit l'influence. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour sa santé..."

"Le philtre d'amour, mmh ?" s'exclama Slughorn les mains jointes. Il semblait être plus content de s'étendre sur ce sujet que sur les horcruxes. "Voyez-vous, les signes les plus apparents sont le regard vacant et l'expression vide…"

Honora acquiesça vivement alors qu'il poursuivait, prétextant le fait d'être intéressée.

Tom Riddle allait sans doute la tuer.

"Cela vous aide t-il Miss Crowley ?" finit Slughorn.

"Parfaitement, merci beaucoup professeur."

"Très bien alors, je vais prendre un peu de repos. Allez vous deux, il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs !" Slughorn joignit une fois de plus ses grandes mains, souriant de plus belle derrière sa moustache blonde.

Tom et Honora quittèrent le bureau ensemble. Le corridor était faiblement éclairé et surtout, désert. Elle priait pour que la rage du Serpentard se soit dissipée pendant les explications de Slughorn... ce dont elle doutait fortement. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir dans un silence funeste, Honora se mordant la lèvre, son pouls martelant ses oreilles. La chaleur de la salle commune des Serdaigles semblait infiniment lointaine. Elle réprima les scénarios terribles produit par son esprit anxieux, consciente que chaque mouvement, chaque pas aurait pu être le dernier.

Après avoir marché une éternité, ils atteignirent les escaliers menant à la tour des Serdaigles. Honora espérait que Tom s'en irait vers les cachots mais au lieu de cela, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la retourna vers lui. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se retrouver piégée contre lui et le mur de pierre froide. Cette proximité la fit frémir, clouée par ce regard intense et la haine furieuse qui en découlait. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses réactions, sentant le souffle doux de Riddle sur son visage et la caresse de ses cheveux contre son front.

"Qu'est-ce que- " Elle sentit une présence... une force puissante et troublante qui assaillit son esprit à la recherche d'informations, de secrets les plus intimes et cette brusque réalisation força la Serdaigle à se reprendre. Elle tenta de rassembler ses défenses mentales pour contrer cette intrusion. "Comment oses-tu !" s'écria Honora.

"Qui t'as enseigné l'Occlumencie ?" demanda froidement Tom.

"Qui t'as enseigné la Légilimencie ?" répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

"Ça ne te concerne pas." Ses yeux méfiants lui lançaient toujours des éclairs.

"Pareil pour toi. Bonsoir." Honora le repoussa dans l'intention de s'enfuir vers les escaliers sans demander son reste et sans un regard derrière elle.

Une fois de l'autre côté du portrait d'entrée, elle soupira, fortement soulagée. Ash et Jamie menaient une partie d'échecs sorciers, Lawrence et Damaris étaient installés sur le sofa près la cheminée et Kay finissait un essai de métamorphose. Tout semblait si...normal.

...alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée si proche de la mort.

Une fois au dortoir, elle s'effondra sur son lit, revenant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Riddle ne possédait donc aucun horcrux. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours s'essayer à la chose mais Honora savait au moins qu'il n'avait pas franchi le premier pas d'une série qui le plongerait irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres. Si elle décidait de le tuer, il n'y aurait aucun horcrux assurant sa survie. C'était une faible compensation, sachant maintenant qu'il devait la détester. _Il utilisera probablement mon meurtre pour créer son premier horcrux_, ironisa t-elle, succombant au sommeil dans la sécurité du dortoir des Serdaigles.

"-"

"-"

Après la discussion avec Slughorn et sa "petite" altercation avec Riddle, tous deux s'évitèrent systématiquement. Honora avait une seule fois croisé son regard pendant le cour de potions et ce souvenir la faisait encore frémir. De ses pupilles sombres n'émanaient que danger, menace, fourberie…il la considérait réellement comme une ennemie et cette pensée l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Honora ne pouvait imaginer une situation plus périlleuse pour elle. Qui plus est, tout était de sa faute.

En public, Riddle l'ignorait royalement et d'une façon presque insultante. Jamais il n'avait fait une chose aussi vile que de lui montrer si ouvertement son opposition. Les autres élèves n'avaient toutefois pas remarqué la soudaine gravité installée entre eux. L'apparence de Riddle n'était que parfaite innocence, cependant Honora était certaine qu'à la première occasion, il n'hésiterait pas à prendre sa revanche sur elle. Ses instincts les plus intimes l'obligeaient à rester sur ses gardes. Elle s'assurait d'être constamment accompagnée en traversant les couloirs.

Alors qu'Honora passait les dernières semaines de cours à réviser pour les examens, elle se demandait aussi ce que Tom allait bien pouvoir faire de son été. Il avait perdu toute chance de se renseigner sur les horcruxes auprès de Slughorn et allait certainement essayer par le biais d'une autre source. _Je dois même me soucier de l'été de ce cher Riddle, faire en sorte qu'il soit OCCUPÉ pour l'empêcher de tourner plus MAL qu'il ne l'est déjà !_ C'était trop pour une simple sorcière de 17 ans. Honora préférait largement faire les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, poursuivre sa lecture sur les théories magiques et trouver ce _qu'__elle_ ferait de sa nouvelle vie.

Au final, ce fut April Gauss, la Serpentard de cinquième année, qui lui donna une idée. Elle l'avait exaspéré après un match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard, serpents vainqueurs, grâce à Riddle et à ses superbes talents d'attrapeur. April lui avait sournoisement demandé pourquoi elle ne prenait pas le privilège de puiser dans son cher fond de charité pour passer l'été à Pré-Au-Lard. Honora avait répondu sur la négative mais ne cessait d'y repenser. Elle se tourna alors vers la seule personne qu'elle savait de confiance : Albus Dumbledore.

Après un fizwizbiz cette fois, elle fut installée au bureau de Dumbledore et expliqua ses troubles le plus sincèrement possible. "Vous voyez professeur, je m'inquiète à propos de Tom Riddle. Vous savez, le préfet des Serpentard cette année ?"

Dumbledore acquiesça et s'adossa contre sa chaise, l'observant attentivement de ses yeux bleus.

"Je l'ai entendu par hasard, demander des informations au professeur Slughorn sur... sur les horcruxes," commença t-elle mal à l'aise. Elle passait probablement pour une horrible moucharde mais vu sa situation, l'aide du professeur lui était cruciale. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, l'air visiblement alarmé. "Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais d'après Slughorn, ils semblaient fortement liés à la magie noire… et si Tom va être Préfet en Chef, mieux vaut que quelqu'un le tienne éloigné des problèmes."

"Je vois," le professeur se redressa lentement. Il caressa sa barbe brune d'un air bien plus qu'inquiet. "En effet, Mr Riddle a toujours eu une tendance pour…certaines choses. Il est rassurant de savoir qu'il vous ait pour veiller sur lui."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça," s'exclama t'elle. "Avec la menace de Grindelwald, mieux vaut être prudent. S'il est Préfet en Chef…"

"...et qu'il soit probable que vous soyez nommée à ses côtés," finit Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu, "vous n'appréciez pas l'idée de partager une salle commune avec un futur mage noir."

Honora cilla. "Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…" Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Apparemment, son ambition pour le poste de préfète en Chef n'était plus un secret pour Dumbledore. "Je pense que les qualités de Tom pour l'aide fournie avec le fond de charité pourraient être mises à profit lors d'un enseignement... cet été. Vous savez, juste pour le tenir occupé."

"Et vous entre temps, où serez-vous cet été ?"

"La famille de Damaris, les Turpins, m'ont invité à passer les vacances chez eux. Ils ont une grande bibliothèque, je vais étudier pour tenter de devancer tout le monde l'année prochaine!" répondit-elle en riant.

"Bien, très bien miss. Merci de m'avoir informé à propos du jeune Tom Riddle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci professeur," répondit-elle en serrant la main de Dumbledore.

"Et Miss Crowley, une dernière chose," ajouta t-il. Honora se retourna. "Etes-vous sûre de ne rien connaître au sujet des horcruxes ?"

La jeune Serdaigle l'observa un moment, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir. "J'en suis certaine…et je ne crois pas avoir envie de le découvrir."

"Alors n'en parlons plus," répondit Dumbledore. "Bonne journée Miss," finit-il avec un signe de tête.

...

TBC...


	12. La roue tourne

**N/t: ***l'**Ordre hermétique de l'Aube dorée** (_Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn_) était une société secrète anglaise qui fut fondée à Londres par William Wynn Westcott en 1888, avant de se disloquer en 1905 suite à des conflits internes. S'inscrivant dans la mouvance occultiste propre au dernier tiers du 19ème siècle, la **Golden Dawn** (car c'est ainsi qu'est communément désigné l'Ordre) se présentait comme une école consacrée à l'étude des sciences occultes, à leur systématisation, leur organisation et leur enseignement.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**12: la roue tourne.**

Honora avait quitté le bureau du directeur, puis franchi les portes principales pour aller retrouver ses amies et profiter du soleil de Mai. Le 'cas Tom Riddle' reposait à présent sur les épaules de Dumbledore. Elle avait fait tout son possible, et devait se consacrer aux examens si ce n'est se détendre pour l'été. La journée était claire et resplendissante, et Honora avait un concours intense mais amusant à mener avec Lawrence pour leurs révisions d'Arithmancie.

Les vacances d'été se faisaient attendre avec une anticipation inhabituelle. Honora détestait devoir se cacher dans sa propre école, en évitant Riddle. Ceci avait un arrière goût de la vie menée sur Polaris : fuir Lord Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas une vie. La meilleure partie de l'été serait sans doute le séjour chez les Turpins, où il n'y aurait probablement aucun horrible apprenti mage noir aux alentours. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Les examens arrivèrent enfin, mettant les Serdaigles sous tension. Pour les élèves naturellement studieux, cette période de l'année était toujours la meilleure mais aussi la pire. Honora préférait elle-même passer une journée d'examens au lieu d'une épreuve prolongée et laborieuse sur chaque jour de la semaine. Elle excellait en pratique des sortilèges et se souvenait correctement de toutes les références alchimiques du tarot pour la divination. Après tout, son propre ancêtre Aleister Crowley avait quasiment été l'un des créateurs de l'Ordre alchimique de l'Aube Dorée* et créé un jeu de tarot correspondant. Tout Crowley digne de ce nom se _devait _d'être un expert en la matière.

"-"

"-"

Vendredi arriva et avec lui la dernière épreuve, à savoir, défense contre les forces du Mal. La partie écrite se déroulait le matin suivit d'une après midi de pratique. Honora se savait bien préparée, la DFCM était son sujet le plus simple. Elle admettait être injustement avantagée, ayant grandie dans un monde érigé par Lord Voldemort. Cependant, ceci ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'étalage de ses compétences en classe et rapporter des points à sa maison.

Une fâcheuse surprise leur fut réservé cet après midi là, au grand damne d'Honora. Les sixièmes années s'étaient présentés à l'examen après le déjeuner, attendant l'épreuve pratique. Ils se retrouvèrent face à leur professeur qui leur annonça une nouvelle consigne.

Merrythought s'éclaircit la voix. "Chers élèves, votre épreuve pratique se fera sous le signe de la nouveauté cette année. Au lieu d'épreuves individuelles, vous serez examiné par pairs. Vous aurez à vous battre en duel pour faire vos preuves !"

Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent de la foule d'élèves. Se battre en duel ?

"Ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant," murmura Damaris d'un air frénétique.

Merrythought continua à donner ses instructions. "Chacun d'entre vous sera évalué sur la base de ses performances en classe. Vous serez ainsi placé avec un partenaire de duel qui correspond à votre niveau. Un peu d'attention à présent, les partenaires vont être désignés…"

Un silence de mort retomba sur l'assemblée alors que le professeur annonçait les noms. Honora écouta dans l'attente du sien qu'elle n'entendit pas jusqu'à…

"Et pour finir, Miss Crowley et Mr Riddle."

Honora cilla, horrifiée. Elle aurait mieux fait d'abandonner tout de suite, si c'était pour combattre le futur Lord Voldemort. Personne au monde ne pouvait l'égaler, elle le savait bien. Honora avait beau être confiante en ses capacités, elle ne croyait pas une seconde avoir la moindre chance de surpasser Riddle dans un duel. Du moins, un duel mené dans les règles de l'art.

Elle jeta un oeil vers lui. Il était en train de l'observer de son air arrogant, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Ce qui eut don de la faire enrager. _Il est probablement impatient de prendre sa revanche sur moi_, pensa t-elle misérablement. _Sans doute en train de répéter la scène dans son horrible esprit. "Oh professeur Merrythought, le sort mortel m'a échappé!_

Elle se tourna vers Damaris, la mine sombre. "Je suis morte...c'est tellement injuste."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es aussi douée que Riddle."

"Oui et je suis aussi fiancée avec le poulpe géant !" Honora grimaça. "Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si j'abandonne maintenant ?"

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu feras perdre notre maison!" s'exclama Damaris en secouant la tête. "Ça va aller. Penses juste à préfète, préfète et encore préfète !"

"Non ce serait plutôt, fais tes adieux préfète," s'écria t-elle la tête entre les mains. "Oh Merlin !"

"Ne soit pas si mélodramatique," fit Kay, assise deux tables devant elle. "Non mais vraiment."

Honora soupira. Elle aurait préférée voir ses amies compatir à sa crise d'humeur passagère mais de toute façon, ça ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour échapper au maudit duel.

Après de longues minutes, les élèves se retrouvèrent dehors, où de grandes plateformes de duel avaient été installées. Merrythought tenait la liste des septièmes années désignés comme juges, qui eux avaient déjà terminé leurs examens. Court Aiken, le Préfet en Chef sortant, fut désigné pour juger leur duel. Honora lui adressa un sourire, espérant gagner des points de la part d'un camarade Serdaigle. Aiken ne lui montra toutefois aucun signe de reconnaissance._ Pourquoi le favoritisme n'est même pas valable pour moi?_

Elle retira sa cape noire et remonta ses manches, tandis que Tom grimpait de l'autre côté de l'estrade en bois. Honora était si nerveuse qu'elle aurait bien pu en être malade. _Si seulement tu pouvais me voir maintenant, grand-mère_. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire de panique. Si son cas n'avait pas été aussi désespéré, elle aura certainement trouvé la chose hilarante. Contrainte à se battre en duel avec le seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour un examen!

Inspirant profondément, Honora monta à son tour sur la plateforme.

Merrythought leur donna ses instructions. "A présent, marchez vers votre partenaire et saluez le..." Ils se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre, baguette en main. Tom arborait une expression sérieuse, presque réfléchie. Ses yeux se montrèrent intensément bleu sous la lumière du soleil, et son visage d'une pâleur extrême. Honora l'imaginait presque comme un ange déchu, tombé du ciel – _ou remonté des Enfers_ – pour prononcer sa cruelle sentence sur elle. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter et se força à la concentration. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Ils s'inclinèrent et se retournèrent. Honora rejoignit son côté de la plateforme, le cœur battant... puis vint l'ordre du professeur : je compte jusqu'à trois... un, deux, trois !

Honora pivota sur elle-même. "_Everte Statum_ !" s'écria t-elle, envoyant Tom s'abattre à l'autre bout de la plateforme avec force. Il se releva aussitôt, l'air surpris. Elle devina qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance.

Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire imprudent et Tom lui lança le maléfice de Jambes Folles. Trop distraite pour le contrer, elle se mit à sautiller autour de la scène alors que le Serpentard reprenait ses esprits pour le second round.

"_Expelliarmus _!" crièrent-ils ensemble. Les sorts se heurtèrent pour disparaître au centre du podium. Ils continuèrent ainsi, chacun testant son adversaire, usant de sorts et maléfices de plus en plus complexes. Tom était un bon duelliste, bien qu'Honora avait l'impression qu'il mettait plus de sentiments dans ses incantations que nécessaire. La colère réprimée qu'il avait envers elle se manifestait. Il semblerait néanmoins qu'il ne cherche pas à l'assassiner. Leur duel se poursuivait et elle commençait même à se détendre.

_"Lacarnum Inflamarae !"_ un jet orange frôla Honora, mettant le feu à sa chemise. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri, puis se mit à danser sur place pour tenter de l'éteindre.

_"Aguamenti,"_ lança t-elle finalement, faisant émerger un peu d'eau de sa baguette.

"On essaye d'allumer ma flamme Riddle ?"

Tom eut un sourire en coin. _"Stupefix,"_ répliqua t-il calmement. Honora esquiva.

_"Furunculus,"_ contra t-elle, espérant recouvrir son beau visage d'aussi belles verrues.

"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, mon cœur ?" la taquina t-il en dressant une barrière de défense non formulée pour dévier son sort.

"Je ne fais que commencer, amour !" Dans le feu de l'action, elle trouvait ce duel assez divertissant. Jusqu'ici, Tom jouait selon les règles, du moins s'il ne voulait pas risquer ses résultats.

Le sang martelait ses tempes alors que la Serdaigle réfléchissait de plus belle pour produire ses meilleurs sorts. _"Incarcerem !"_ Des cordes s'échappèrent de sa baguette, glissant rapidement vers Tom pour l'emprisonner. Celui-ci esquiva en lévitant hors de portée à l'aide d'un impressionnant sort de défense.

Alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les airs, Tom souffla un _"Serpensortia,"_ si doucement qu'elle ne pu le percevoir. Une énorme vipère sifflante émergea alors de sa baguette, ce qui fit hurler Honora sous l'effet de surprise.

"Les serpents te font peur ?" railla t-il.

"Seulement les tiens !" rétorqua t-elle.

Tom commença à murmurer des instructions à la vipère dans ce qui semblait être du Fourchelang. Les syllabes étaient douces, étranges et glissaient sur sa langue. Elle fut prise de frissons en l'écoutant, se rendant compte que ce mélange de sons lui était agréable.

Pendant ce temps, le grand serpent rampait silencieusement dans sa direction, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_"Glamoura Deceptio !"_ Honora créa une illusion de sa présence. C'était un sort de défense standard enseigné sur Polaris par Julius Talbot. Le sort créé une illusion, projetant une parfaite réplique de son propriétaire et toutes ses caractéristiques morphologiques à un mètre de distance. Honora se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme, laissant le serpent foncer droit dans son piège. Un sourire diabolique vint éclairer ses traits.

La plupart des élèves avaient fini leur duel et une large foule s'était amassée pour assister au combat intense entre Tom et Honora.

Alors que le Serpentard semblait distrait par l'illusion, elle lui envoya un sortilège de Stupéfiction. Contre toute attente, il réagit au quart de tour, levant sa baguette et décrivant un geste circulaire qui pointa deux directions. Un _"Finite Incantatem,"_ détruisant l'illusion, suivi d'un _"Silencio"_ pour empêcher Honora de répliquer.

"Tu me fatigues Crowley," lâcha Tom, "abandonne maintenant."

Elle fut incapable de répondre.

"Tu ne dis rien ? Très bien alors dans ce cas..." Il lui jeta un sortilège non verbal qui envoya Honora s'étaler sur l'estrade.

Elle était en train de perdre. Honora se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer non verbalement du sortilège de mutisme. Un ultime effort lui permit de récupérer la parole.

_"Stupefix !" _

_"Protego !"_ répliqua t-il aussitôt. "Mmh... ce n'était pas très gentil."

"Comme si tu l'étais," souffla t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

"Tu juges sans savoir, Honora." Il lui afficha un faux air blessé. _"Redimio Perchain."_

Honora fut trop lente. De lourdes chaînes de métal surgirent du vide et lui encerclèrent les poignets et les chevilles. Elle fut clouée au sol.

_"Expelliarmus !"_ Sa baguette se retrouva aussitôt entre les mains de Tom, ce qui conclut le duel qu'elle avait perdu.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent ça et là. Honora scruta les alentours, toute la promotion des sixièmes années se tenaient debout en spectateurs, aux côtés d'autres élèves de différents niveaux. Merrythought monta sur l'estrade et libéra la Serdaigle de ses chaînes d'un geste de baguette. "Bravo ! Superbe démonstration !" s'écria-il d'un air appréciateur. "Ce fut un bon duel pour chacun d'entre vous ! Tom, félicitations pour cette victoire et Honora, quel combat ! Soyez sûrs de recevoir un excellent résultat."

La Serdaigle sourit à ces paroles, il semblerait que ses notes ne soient plus en danger. Elle s'avança au milieu de la plateforme où Tom tenait toujours sa baguette. Il lui tendit, une expression d'authentique satisfaction sur le visage.

"Très bien, à présent serrez vous la main, la période des examens est officiellement close," déclara le professeur en quittant la scène.

Tom lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit en ajoutant un "félicitations."

"Merci," murmura t-il.

L'atmosphère s'était semble t-il transformée en une aimable trêve et leur duel avait atténué la tension de quelques frustrations. Lorsque Honora s'en alla vers le parc accompagnée de ses amies, elle aperçut Tom en train de l'observer, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

"-"

"-"

Satisfaite de cette fin d'année, Honora prépara sa valise pour l'été avec un sourire comblé. Elle avait réussit avec succès à se faire une place dans une société de presque 150 ans d'écart. Elle s'y était acclimatée et avait l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenue à l'époque des années 40. Sa fierté de la maison Serdaigle, ses amis, sa vie sociale suscitant l'envie… même la routine des cours et des études était son idée d'un rêve devenu réalité. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir intégrer Poudlard en tant qu'élève, dans les jours heureux de l'époque, avant que l'école ne tombe entre les mains des ténèbres et ne devienne le centre de l'empire du Mal.

De plus, Riddle avait réussi à contenir sa colère, au lieu de tenter de la tuer au détour d'un couloir. En soi, c'était une raison suffisante pour célébrer.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, la valise d'Honora se referma. Elle attrapa le pendentif d'or de sa famille posé sur la table de nuit, et l'enveloppa précautionneusement dans une petite écharpe. Avec un regard vers la fenêtre du haut de la tour, elle pu apercevoir un superbe coucher de soleil, teinté de nuages légèrement pourpres. Souriant de sa lubie, elle remit le pendentif dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle décida de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie pour regarder le ciel, n'ayant plus la crainte de se déplacer seule pour la première fois pendant des semaines.

Heureusement, la tour était déserte, bien qu'elle en fût quelque peu surprise. Avec un si beau ciel, elle s'était à moitié attendue à tomber sur un couple de joyeux amoureux. Enchantée par la vue, elle s'assit sur le rebord de pierre, puis s'allongea, observant le parc de Poudlard du haut de son perchoir.

Une brise tiède lui effleura la joue, et Honora se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre les dix sept premières années de sa vie sans la douceur du soleil. C'était miraculeux qu'elle n'ait pas manqué de vitamines ou autres. Avec un soupir, elle sortit son pendentif et l'ouvrit.

En bas de l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, se trouvait sa propre photo, avec des lettres gravées inscrivant : _'Honora Crowley. 17 Février 2095 -?**'**_ Ses yeux remontèrent vers les noms situés plus haut, les Crowley Anglo-égyptiens puis les Weasley. Sa main effleura la photo de son arrière arrière grand père, Bill Weasley, dont les détails s'agrandirent.

_'Bill Weasley. 29 Novembre 1970 - 20 Avril 2011. Briseur de sorts'_.

Honora soupira. "Tu n'es pas encore né," murmura t-elle. "Et tu étais Briseur de Sorts. Drakkis nous en a parlé, ça à l'air d'être une chose amusante et intéressante à faire." Honora réalisa qu'elle était en train de converser avec une photo, puis sourit. Elle posa délicatement le pendentif de côté, près de la rambarde, et laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol de pierre.

Le soleil avait déjà lointainement disparu à l'horizon lorsque Honora décida de retourner à la tour des Serdaigles, avant le couvre feu. Elle se redressa et descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant pour réprimander des Serpentards de troisième année qui traînaient ; elle n'était pas préfète mais le fait d'être plus âgée jouait en sa faveur. Elle s'en alla finir de ranger ses affaires pour partir le lendemain matin.

Il était tout juste 11 heures lorsqu'elle commença à se changer pour la nuit. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa chemise et sentit son estomac se contracter sous la panique.

"Non !" s'écria t-elle. Son pendentif d'or était sans doute resté à la tour d'astronomie. _Oh par Merlin. Quelle cervelle de moineau!_ Elle se blâma encore et encore tandis qu'elle revêtait sa cape noire pour finalement sortir du dortoir en courant. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour ne pas être prise à roder dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci… s'il était encore possible d'avoir une retenue, les cours techniquement terminés. Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts, et Honora pressa le pas, tentant d'être aussi discrète que possible.

"Eh Crowley," s'exclama une voix dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'elle eut presque atteint les escaliers de la tour.

Elle se retourna en scrutant l'obscurité environnante, puis vit Raoul Lestrange émerger de l'ombre.

"Lestrange." Honora ne su si elle devait se sentir soulagée d'être tombée sur un élève, surtout lui.

"Que fais-tu là à cette heure, loin de la sécurité réconfortante du dortoir des Serdaigles?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la question."

"Oui et bien tu vois, les affaires..." il laissa échapper un faux soupir.

Honora le scrutait d'un air suspicieux, souhaitant juste le voir s'en aller. L'idée d'être suivie par un mangemort au beau milieu de la nuit ne l'enchantait guère.

Lestrange lui sourit froidement, presque narquoisement. "Bonne nuit Crowley. Passe un bon été…"

"Merci..." répondit-elle, plus par simple politesse. Lestrange lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il fût l'un des premiers fidèles de Riddle.

Une fois hors de vue, Honora grimpa les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie, lançant de temps à autre des regards derrière elle pour vérifier si un certain Serpentard n'était pas à ses trousses. La nuit était douce et claire à l'extérieur. Reprenant son souffle, elle poussa la porte et s'approcha lentement de la rambarde… son cœur manqua un battement.

Le pendentif avait disparu.

...

TBC...

* * *

Une petite review?

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis mais je ne peux pas vous forcer à laisser des reviews... à la base, si je reprends cette traduction, c'est avant tout pour les lecteurs qui m'en ont fait la demande. En tout cas j'espère que ceux qui ont lu auront apprécié.

A bientôt++


	13. Equilibre

**N/t: ***l'**Hermétisme** est souvent synonyme d'alchimie, mais en réalité l'alchimie est seulement l'une des disciplines de la science hermétique. Le texte fondateur le plus connu de cette science ésotérique est la _Table d'Eméraude_ (Tabula Smaragdina), attribuée à _Hermès Trismégiste_. L'Hermès grec n'étant autre que le dieu Mercure des Romains, qui est aussi le nom d'un des deux principes mis en œuvre par la pratique alchimique, avec le Soufre. Le Soufre et le Mercure alchimiques ne sont pas du soufre et du mercure vulgaires, mais des principes qui présentent des analogies avec ces deux substances. La littérature hermétique s'est répandue dans le monde antique entre le Ier et le IIIe siècle ap.-JC, parallèlement à la pensée chrétienne. Les fragments qui subsistaient encore au Moyen-Âge furent regroupés sous l'appellation _Corpus Hermeticum_ par les moines érudits.

Les ouvrages alchimiques utilisant un langage symbolique codé, compréhensible seulement par les adeptes, par extension, on qualifie d'hermétique un texte, une doctrine incompréhensible, indéchiffrable, inaccessible pour tous, à l'exception possible de quelques très rares initiés.

""

"

Bravo si avez tout lu! Mais vous verrez que c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**13: Equilibre.**

Malgré une recherche effrénée dans la tour d'astronomie la nuit dernière, puis dans les escaliers et le long des corridors jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles, Honora n'avait pas retrouvé son pendentif. Elle avait même vérifié l'herbe jonchant la tour, espérant par chance qu'une brise l'aurait fait tomber. Elle questionna ses amis, mais personne ne pu la renseigner sur le pendentif d'or en forme de coquillage. Elle se sentait désespérée et profondément agacée par sa négligence.

Au fond d'elle-même, Honora savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, du moins pour le moment. Peut être qu'un couple monté à la tour avait trouvé le pendentif, et si tel était le cas, ils auraient peut être la bonté de le restituer... Dans tout les cas, elle ne le retrouverait pas avant le début de la prochaine année scolaire.

Le plus inquiétant était les informations sensibles qu'il contenait, à savoir, la vraie date de naissance d'Honora. Personne n'aurait de difficultés pour apprendre qu'elle était née en 2095 ! Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine que quelqu'un puisse l'ouvrir grâce à la magie du sang. Ce genre de bijoux était souvent protégé par d'anciens enchantements et Honora priait pour que ce soit le cas avec le sien.

Avec un soupir, elle essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle avait conscience de l'importance de son héritage mais puisque c'était sans issue, autant profiter de l'été.

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour Tom Riddle. La chose entière ne dépendait plus entièrement d'elle et la Serdaigle choisit plutôt de se concentrer sur le plan de ses vacances. Dans le Poudlard Express de retour à Londres, Damaris et Honora firent une liste de toutes les choses qu'elles allaient faire pendant leurs mois de congé. Kay leur rappela les études.

"Je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable que j'en ai l'air !" dit Damaris. "De plus, Miss Préfète en Chef est là pour me rappeler à l'ordre."

Honora croisa les doigts de façon superstitieuse. "Ne le dis pas maintenant ! Pas avant de recevoir la lettre. Et si Dippet choisissait parmi les Poufsouffles ?"

"Il ne peut pas faire ça !" dit Kay. "Il passerait pour un total énergumène."

Honora haussa des sourcils puis lança un regard lourd sens en direction de Kay.

"Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire !" s'exclama t-elle.

"-"

"-"

A King Cross, Mr et Mme Turpin étaient déjà là pour récupérer Honora, Damaris, et ses deux jeunes frères, Joseh, Serdaigle de quatrième année, et Elric, deuxième année à Gryffondor. Mr Turpin était grand, distingué, et aurait sûrement pu être blond sans son crâne chauve. Sa femme, plutôt mince, avait un sourire constamment accroché aux lèvres.

Ils saluèrent Kay et ses parents moldus, puis Honora et Damaris se prirent chacune par le bras pour monter dans la voiture sorcière, s'allongeant à volonté pour la grande famille. Les Turpins vivaient à Suffok, une ville située environ à deux heures de Londres, dans une grande maison traditionnelle en périphérie. Ils n'étaient pas extrêmement riches, mais assez aisés pour disposer d'un elfe de maison, aidant aux tâches ménagères. Le jardin était fleuri et Honora aimait s'installer sur la véranda pour lire et étudier. L'été en Angleterre était une bonne chose. Les filles passaient leurs journées entre les magazines de Sorcière Hebdo, les tours de vol sur balai dans le jardin, ou les livres de sorts de la grande bibliothèque.

Honora n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Tom Riddle tirer le meilleur parti d'elle en septième année, elle reprit donc les leçons d'Occlumencie en profondeur. C'était une chance que Mr Turpin disposait d'une des rares copies de '_l'Occlumencie : une autre option de défense magique'_ par Augustus Brainshank. Non seulement, elle apprit à faire le vide de toute pensée ou émotion, mais aussi à laisser immerger certains souvenirs pour tromper un légilimens, lui donnant l'illusion d'avoir libre accès à son esprit.

Honora n'avait pas joué ses bonnes cartes avec Riddle, retenu son attention tout au plus, puisque dans le meilleur des cas, il se montrerait suspicieux avec elle. Ce qui devait changer. Elle ne voyait qu'une seul ultime solution pour se rapprocher de lui et mieux découvrir ses faiblesses..._ elle devait gagner sa confiance._ S'il baissait légèrement sa garde pour lui permettre de l'approcher, elle pourrait enfin trouver un moyen de l'anéantir une fois pour toute. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle devait devenir son amie, au moins en apparence. Avec ses compétences nouvellement acquises en Occlumencie, elle espérait y parvenir.

Kay arriva fin Juillet pour passer le reste des vacances et ramena des nouvelles intéressantes. La guerre moldue avait tournée en faveur des anglais par une invasion massive des Alliés. Le moral des moldus avait changé, ils étaient plus excités et optimistes, disait-elle. La Gazette du Sorcier parlait même d'une retraite imminente des forces de Grindelwald en Europe. L'été 1944 fut vraiment une période des plus brillantes.

Le 27 Juillet, Damaris fêta ses 17 ans et les Turpins donnèrent leur réception annuelle. Une centaine de personnes furent invitées et la fête se déroula sous un pavillon de l'immense terrain des Turpins. Quelques familles traditionnellement Serpentards s'étaient même montrées, incluant les Blacks, les Gauss et les Hornbys. En dehors de Poudlard, fréquenter des Serpentards semblait être d'une évidence anodine.

Mi Août, les hiboux de Poudlard apparurent avec leurs résultats d'examens. L'un d'entre eux portait une lettre supplémentaire. Kay et Damaris se lancèrent des sourires alors qu'Honora déchirait déjà l'enveloppe, scannant les lignes :

'Chère Miss Crowley, vous avez été nommée au statut de Préfète en Chef pour l'année scolaire 1944-45... ! Honora agita le parchemin dans les airs avec un cri de victoire.

"Haha ! Génial ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai finalement eu ! Ce brave Dippet a un peu de bon sens, après tout !"

Et pour célébrer l'événement, Mme Turpin chargea les elfes de maison de confectionner des marguaritas d'après la recette parue dans l'édition spéciale de Sorcière Hebdo : 'Nouvelles Sorcières de Monde : apporter un brin d'exotisme chez vous !'

En somme, les vacances d'été étaient relaxantes et productives. Honora n'avait pas à se préoccuper du futur Lord Voldemort ou d'un quelconque sujet d'absolument sérieux. Cette petite voix lui disant_ tu ferais mieux d'anéantir Riddle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_ semblait s'être éteinte. Son esprit errait curieusement vers les surprises de sa merveilleuse existence. Tandis que le mois d'Août avançait, Honora se sentait apaisée et enthousiaste en vue de la prochaine année scolaire.

"-"

"-"

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Damaris réussit à convaincre ses parents et les filles purent passer la fin des vacances au Chaudron Baveur, puis faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lors d'une excursion avec Kay dans le Londres moldu, Honora fit l'acquisition d'un petit kimono en soie orné de perles dorées. Puisque le taux de change des gallions en pounds était très avantageux, elle prit aussi deux nouvelles robes, une paire de hauts talons et des bas. Le reste des vêtements pour l'école furent achetés chez Madame Guipure.

Un jour radieux sous l'atmosphère pesante des chaleurs d'Août, alors que les filles descendaient le Chemin de Traverse, Damaris aperçut Lawrence à la vitrine du 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' Agrippant la main de Kay, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle devait _absolument_ voir la dernière ligne de Nimbus. Honora déclina l'invitation, la chasse aux garçons n'étant vraiment pas son truc, exception faite de Riddle si on pouvait encore l'inclure. De plus, elle préférait l'air chargé des senteurs d'été au confinement poussiéreux d'une boutique de Quidditch.

Délaissant ses amies, Honora erra sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en prélassant sous un soleil éclatant. Elle portait l'une de ses nouvelles tenues, une simple robe couleur crème s'accordant à son teint. Sa bonne humeur la faisait sourire à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin.

Honora interrompit sa marche lorsqu'elle surprit un séduisant jeune homme à la sombre chevelure sortir de la banque Gringotts. Tom Riddle avait l'air en très bonne forme. Son teint avait pris quelques couleurs et il semblait plutôt confiant. Il portait un pantalon noir classique et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte avec les manches relevées jusqu'au coudes. Honora sentit un drôle de sentiment lui nouer l'estomac, tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer.

Tom tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Honora éclata de rire lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner à deux fois, les sourcils relevés en la reconnaissant. Typique. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de main. Mieux valait être en bons termes avec le futur Préfet en Chef.

Il finit par la saluer lui aussi, gardant toutefois son air impassible. Mettant le plus d'assurance possible dans ses pas, Honora s'avança jusqu'à lui, la promesse de mieux le connaître résonnant dans son esprit.

"Salut !"

"Bonjour," répondit-il poliment.

"Alors, tu passes un bon été ?"

"Ça peut aller."

_Et bien Riddle, si tu ne veux pas t'amuser, je vais t'entraîner de force avec moi_.

"Ça te dit une glace ?" suggéra t-elle, enthousiaste.

"Non, merci..." Au contraire, lui semblait assez pressé de la quitter.

"Allez ! C'est une superbe journée et il nous reste très peu de ce merveilleux temps libre." Elle l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse protester, l'entraînant vers la 'Forteresse des Glaces' située au coin de la rue.

"Les glaces ne me disent rien."

"Menteur ! Tout le monde aime les glaces."

"Et j'ai du travail..." Tom avait surtout l'air exaspéré.

"Je n'en doute pas." Honora savait son attitude ennuyante mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La Forteresse des Glaces semblait bondée mais une place était encore libre, une petite table en fer forgé sur la terrasse où ils allèrent s'installer. Honora s'adossa sur sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eut don de l'agacer davantage. Mais la Serdaigle se sentait brave.

Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. "Un sorbet vanille, s'il vous plait," annonça Honora. Elle lança un regard vers le Serpentard, qui s'obstinait à garder le silence. " Voyons voir..." réfléchit-elle un instant, "je pense que le parfum favori de Tom est... chocolat noir!"

"C'est noté," répondit le serveur. Puis il s'éloigna.

"Alors... tu as dis avoir du travail ?" demanda t-elle innocemment, brisant le silence qui était retombé entre eux.

"C'est exact."

"Hmm et je peux te demander en quoi il consiste ?"

Il soupira. "Tu es exaspérante, tu sais ça ?"

"Oui, parfaitement. Alors... ?" s'enquit-elle, intéressée.

Tom la scruta attentivement avant de finalement céder à ces caprices. "Très bien. J'ai étudié en tant qu'élève chez un alchimiste."

L'intérêt de la jeune fille fut piqué à vif. "Un alchimiste..."

"Nicola Flamel."

"Vraiment !" _C'est plus bien qu'un hasard_, songea t-elle en décidant de poursuivre sur cette voie. "Tes recherches ont dû être intéressantes."

"Plus ou moins oui. Nous avons travaillé sur la traduction d'anciens textes Hermétiques* et nous recherchons toujours une certaine formule pratique qui en découlerait..."

Ceci attira entièrement l'attention d'Honora. L'alchimie hermétique, un savoir issu de l'ancienne Egypte, coulait dans le sang des Crowley depuis des générations. "Êtes-vous parvenus à un résultat ?"

"En quelque sorte," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Certains paragraphes du texte crypté nous ont posé quelques problèmes. Sinon, nous avons découvert des choses très intéressantes pour contourner les propriétés de l'or et ainsi permettre une conjuration instantanée."

"Les gobelins ne vont probablement pas apprécier..."

"Comme tu dis. Mais il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire."

Ils s'interrompirent un instant à l'arrivée des glaces.

"Ça m'a l'air vraiment..." elle s'arrêta, pensive. "Cette branche de la magie est fascinante. La possible existence d'une équation arithmétique sous-jacente qui expliquerait _toute _forme de magie, mènerait à l'élévation de l'âme elle-même... Je veux dire, c'est la base de l'Hermétisme et ce savoir semble juste s'être perdu à travers les âges."

"Tout à fait !" Ses sombres iris semblèrent briller avec convoitise. "Si l'alchimie Hermétique retrouvait toute sa gloire passée, elle nous offrirait des opportunités insoupçonnées. Flamel revient de loin mais lui-même admet que la connaissance complète de la Pierre Philosophale lui échappe encore."

"La Pierre Philosophale..." songea Honora, plus pour elle-même.

Les traits du Serpentard s'assombrirent imperceptiblement.

"...car Flamel est immortel." poursuivit-elle. Honora se demanda brusquement pourquoi _diable_ Albus Dumbledore avait envoyé Tom Riddle chez une personne détenant le savoir de l'immortalité.

"Lui et sa femme Pernelle ont vécu plus de 670 ans," fit remarquer Tom.

"Et... qu'en penses-tu ?" se risqua t-elle à demander.

Il se redressa légèrement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Je pense... qu'il est assez satisfait de ses choix."

"Et sa femme ? Je veux dire, il s'agit quand même de six cent ans..."

Il eut un petit rire. "Pernelle est une personne attachante... je ne pourrai reprocher à Nicolas de l'avoir incluse dans ses plans."

Honora n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom Riddle venait-il à l'instant de concevoir le partage d'un aussi grand pouvoir que l'immortalité? Un pouvoir que son futur lui s'était jalousement approprié. Tout ça devenait bien étrange.

"C'est amusant," poursuivit-il, "Flamel n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire de ton sorcier égyptien, l'immortel cristallisé au fond des mers."

Honora déglutit. "J'ignorais que tu portais tant d'attention à mes paroles."

"Seulement lorsqu'elles sont dignes d'intérêt..."

"Je vois !" s'exclama t-elle en riant. "Tu devras donc m'écouter plus souvent car j'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef."

"Quelle surprise," ironisa t-il.

"Et je suppose que c'est aussi ton cas."

Tom acquiesça, un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Honora jeta un oeil vers l'allée bondée, ses amies étaient de retour des 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' au bras d'un Lawrence Carter tout sourire. Ils allaient sûrement se mettre à sa recherche, réalisa t-elle à regret.

"Bien Tom... je dois aller récupérer le reste de mes livres. Merci pour cette conversation."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix," railla t-il. "Oh et Honora..."

"Oui ?"

"Tu as vu juste, le chocolat noir est mon parfum favori."

Elle éclata de rire, ravie. "J'adore avoir raison." Puis elle contourna la table et ajouta en posant machinalement une main sur son épaule: "je te verrai dans le train."

Lui ne répondit rien, continuant simplement à l'observer alors qu'elle quittait la terrasse pour se perdre dans la foule.

Honora paya furtivement l'addition et s'en alla à la rencontre de ses amis. Elle était aux anges. La présence du Serpentard avait été bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. _Du calme, _se résonna t-elle. Lors de leur passionnante discussion, il fut facile d'oublier celui qu'il allait devenir et qui devrait un jour disparaître par sa main.

Une fois réuni, le groupe de Serdaigles alla à la rencontre d'Ash Wynn dans une rue voisine. Tous se saluèrent allégrement et les garçons commencèrent de suite leurs pronostiques sur les équipes professionnelles de Quidditch pour l'an prochain. Honora soupira d'aise. Sa bande était de retour pour une autre année d'aventures et elle avait eu une plaisante conversation avec Tom Riddle. La septième année s'annonçait prometteuse...

...

TBC...


	14. Stase

Un grand merci à **Rebecca-Black, Ryan et rodeur de l'horloge** pour leur review!

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**14 : Stase.**

Tard cette semaine, le Poudlard Express se trouva en gare prêt à quitter King Cross, alors qu'Honora marchait fièrement le long de la plateforme 9 3/4 un peu comme si elle en était propriétaire. Elle devait l'admettre, le sentiment de pouvoir et d'importance que lui conférait son badge brillant de Préfète en Chef était grisant. Les autres élèves la dévisageaient avec crainte et respect et elle n'hésitait pas à marcher tête haute, faisant signe à chacun, telle une future reine. Scrutant la foule du regard, son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit Tom Riddle au milieu de son groupe de Serpentards associés. _Les mangemorts_, lui rappela la petite voix accusatrice de sa conscience.

Une fois encore, elle rassembla le courage des ces trois derniers mois et se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'élèves pour le rejoindre, arborant un air ouvert et amical. "Tom !"

Elle aurait juré qu'il l'avait entendu mais celui-ci ne daigna lui montrer un signe de reconnaissance. En fait, il lui tournait même légèrement le dos.

Honora ne pu croire à l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve envers elle. "Tom..." insista t-elle en s'avançant parmi la bande de Serpentard.

Celui-ci eut un bref mouvement de tête et croisa finalement son regard. "Oui ?"

Elle lui sourit, masquant son agacement mêlé de déception. "Devons-nous rassembler les autres préfets pour la réunion ?"

Tom scanna un instant la foule de son air éternellement sombre. "Je vais m'en occuper," dit-il brièvement, excuse moi." Il s'échappa et se dirigea d'un pas rapide entre les élèves, ne lui laissant l'opportunité de protester.

Honora le regarda s'éloigner, à la fois blessée et peu sûre de savoir où s'était enfuie son ancienne familiarité. Il avait été si aimable lors de leur précédente rencontre au Chemin de Traverse et à présent, il l'ignorait royalement. Elle soupira. Tom Riddle était définitivement une énigme s'il n'incarnait pas déjà le mystère à lui tout seul, ou encore un abîme où il était facile de se perdre. Il savait se montrer aimable l'espace d'un instant, glacial les minutes suivantes. S'il pouvait un tant soit peu baisser sa garde... mais elle doutait qu'il ne prenne jamais ce risque. Ses amis Serpentard ne devaient pas imaginer quel genre de folie se cachait derrière cette belle façade.

Parlant de serpents, Honora réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toujours au milieu de leur bande, bénéficiant de l'attention générale et des faces hautaines tournées dans sa direction.

Ces visages grimaçants lui firent vraiment froid dans le dos. Elle évita délibérément le regard de Raoul Lestrange, dont l'air lubrique était révélateur des pensées qui se tramaient dans son esprit. Puis Anthony Dolohov s'avança.

"Pour qui tu te prends en t'adressant ainsi à Riddle ? Tu n'es pas des nôtres. Tu n'es personne."

"En fait, je suis Préfète en Chef," répondit-elle simplement, "tâche de ne pas l'oublier Dolohov. Tu ne me fais pas peur." Elle força son chemin hors du groupe, prête à aller faire valoir son autorité ailleurs. Mais à peine fut-elle sortie du cercle, qu'une main vint enserrer son épaule. Elle se retourna, agacée.

C'était Olive Hornby, les lèvres barbouillées de rouge et le nez retroussé. "Reste loin de Riddle," siffla t-elle calmement. "Ça vaut mieux puisqu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un dans ton genre."

Honora pouffa de rire. Cette fille ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque affection pour lui ? _C'est inimaginable, même s'il s'avérait être la dernière créature sur cette Terre!_ Aimer Lord Voldemort, c'était bien le comble ! Cependant, elle décida de donner à Hornby sa leçon du jour. "Je ferai comme bon me semble, Hornby. Maintenant lâche moi avant que je ne te fasse commencer ton année scolaire avec une retenue."

Olive la relâcha, un sourire méprisant collé à ses lèvres rouges. Surprise, Honora lui adressa le même regard dédaigneux et s'éloigna pour grimper dans le train.

Excepté les salutations, elle laissa Tom diriger le meeting des préfets et énoncer les nombreux protocoles. Il continuait à agir froidement avec elle mais Honora ne s'en formalisa pas, considérant son attitude comme une humeur passagère. _J'obtiendrai sa confiance_... se dit-elle optimiste.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle retourna dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses camarades Serdaigle et fut mise au courant des vacances de chacun. Jamie Whitcomb, dont le père était moldu, discutait brièvement des dernières nouvelles de la guerre.

"Je me demande si Grindelwald est derrière tout ça ou collabore avec les Allemands," commença t-elle.

"C'est possible," répondit Jamie. "Mon père est dans l'Armée. Les rumeurs disent que les hommes d'Hitler s'intéressèrent à des reliques."

"Y a-t-il des preuves aussi ?" demanda Kay. "Enfin, vous ne croyez pas que Grindelwald les aurait soumis à l'imperium ou quelque chose du genre ?"

"Ces moldus sont déjà suffisamment dérangés, je crois" déclara Honora. "Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le sujet mais la coïncidence avec Grindelwald est étrange."

"J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore va vraiment se mettre à sa poursuite," ajouta Ash. "Le ministère de la Magie a envoyé plusieurs groupes d'aurors mais s'il y a quelqu'un capable de l'arrêter, c'est bien Dumbledore."

"Et nos cours de métamorphose !" s'exclama Damaris, l'air effarée.

Remarque qui causa l'hilarité générale.

"-"

"-"

L'une des premières choses faites en retournant au château, fut d'interroger le concierge, Apollon Pringle, à propos de son pendentif égaré. Le vieil homme se contenta de la fixer avec ses grosses lunettes avant de répondre nonchalamment "qu'aucun bibelot doré n'avait été retrouvé." Il ne lui restait plus qu'à considérer son précieux bijou familial comme perdu pour toujours. Et à cette pensée, Honora fut prise d'un profond désespoir mêlé d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Quant au festin de bienvenu, il fut une merveille et Serdaigle acclama ses nouveaux venus comme il se doit. Honora fut intéressée de voir l'arrivée d'un autre élève venu d'Europe, un certain Jean de Trois, reparti en 5ème année à Gryffondor. Après le dîner, elle fut chargé d'escorter les élèves jusqu'au portrait du sorcier Arabe, puis donna le mot de passe, _beau troll._

Ce qui fit ricaner Lawrence, mentionnant quelque chose sur l'histoire d'un poursuiveur Serpentard et d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

En tant que Préfète en Chef, Honora disposait de sa propre chambre privée dans la tour des Serdaigles. L'endroit était luxueusement décoré avec un lit canapé en velours bleu, une armoire de bois sombre arborant l'écusson de la maison, et une petite salle de bain en marbre blanc et aux agencements de bronze. La préfète était excitée à l'idée d'avoir autant d'espace mais ce n'était pas le même plaisir que de partager un dortoir avec ses amies. Sa chambre semblait si isolée. Elle se résolut d'utiliser ses avantages de préfète pour organiser quelques soirées dans ses quartiers. Damaris et Kay seraient sûrement enthousiastes à cette idée.

En addition à sa chambre privée de Serdaigle, Honora partageait aussi une salle commune avec les autres préfets au second étage. Elle était principalement utilisée pour les réunions, les études de groupe, ou pour renforcer la sociabilité entre préfets en Chef de différentes maisons. Honora ne l'avait pas encore visité mais décida d'aller y jeter un œil, une fois les premières années au lit.

Elle rencontra Willow MacLee, son autre ancienne camarade de dortoir, et Lucy Redding, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Willow lui afficha un sourire malicieux lorsque Honora mentionna la salle commune des préfets en Chef.

"Tom Riddle a l'air plus séduisant que jamais cette année," commença t-elle, "si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire," répondit-elle en fixant directement Willow, "il est horrible." Honora ne pu retenir un bref sourire à cette remarque.

"Finalement, ça m'aurait plu d'être Préfète en Chef. Je me serais glissée discrètement dans son dos pour tenter de l'embrasser !" ajouta la rousse.

Lucy prit un air faussement scandalisée. "Willow !"

Honora leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien, je vous retrouve plus tard," finit-elle en les saluant. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre au second étage. La salle commune des préfets était gardée par le portrait d'une sorcière à l'air peut commode avec une large verrue sur le nez, et vêtue en robe noire. Elle tournait dans les airs sur son balai autour d'une vieille fontaine. A l'arrière plan, un homme était pendu sur une potence, les pieds flottant dans la brise. _Comme c'est approprié_, pensa Honora.

"Bonsoir, je suis préfète en Chef."

"Et alors ?" lança brusquement l'ancêtre.

"Alors pourrais-tu me laisser entrer dans ma salle commune?"

La sorcière caqueta puis se rapprocha. "Le mot de passe !"

Honora soupira. Cette antiquité commençait plus ou moins à l'exaspérer.

"Essaye _'Matthew Hopkins brûle en enfer'_," suggéra une voix masculine. Honora se détourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Tom Riddle, parfaite incarnation de l'élève modèle dans son uniforme impeccable et orné du badge luisant des Préfets en Chef.

"C'est exact, charmant jeune homme !" minauda la sorcière, dont l'attitude s'était radicalement transformée.

Le portait s'ouvrit.

Honora le remercia et lui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. "C'est magnifique !" s'exclama t-elle lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la salle commune.

Manifestement. De grandes fenêtres à vitraux formaient une aire s'accordant à la voûte du plafond et un âtre occupait le fond de la salle. Le mur de gauche était décoré d'un rideau à dentelles pourpres et le parquet resplendissait, en parti recouvert d'un tapi traditionnel de Perse, un design tortueux mêlant rouge, or, vert et bleu. Un sofa de velours noir se tenait devant la cheminée, entouré de deux magnifiques fauteuils. Les tapisseries des maisons ornaient le mur du portrait d'entrée. Une table de travail occupait l'espace des fenêtres à vitraux, et celle de conférence était située vers le mur de droite. Deux jolis chandeliers d'argent suspendus dans les airs éclairaient la pièce de leurs petites bougies. C'était un endroit élégant et confortable.

"Et qu'avons-nous ici..." Elle se dirigea vers une grande armoire boisée et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient parchemins, plumes, encriers, et un large registre noir qui était en fait une liste sur chaque élève de Poudlard, renseignant leurs horaires de cours et toutes sortes d'autres informations juteuses. Les yeux d'Honora s'éclairèrent. "Oh... ton ami Mulciber a raté deux fois ses examens de sortilèges."

Tom lui lança un regard ennuyé. "Occupons nous du programme."

Honora soupira. _Il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur_.

"Nous devons examiner l'emploi du temps des préfets puis en fixer un nouveau avec les horaires de leurs patrouilles et celles des nôtres. Dippet me fait dire que nous le rencontrerons demain à 20 heures dans son bureau," expliqua t-il, ne montrant toujours rien de leur ancienne entente amicale. Honora se demandait pourquoi elle avait mérité cette froideur.

"Très bien... quand devons-nous établir les horaires ?"

"Demain à l'heure du déjeuner, ici." Puis il se dirigea vers le portrait d'entrée. "Je suppose que ça te convient ?"

"Tout à fait, répondit-elle, j'apporterai des sandwiches."

"Fais comme bon te semble. Bonsoir." Il disparut promptement derrière le portrait, laissant plus qu'une atmosphère glacialement sinistre derrière lui.

"Je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a piquée..." songea Honora. Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard pour s'attarder sur la question. Elle se contenta donc de retourner dans ses quartiers pour défaire ses affaires. Elle installa sa brosse et ses flacons de parfum sur la coiffeuse, et fit apparaître des roses au coin du miroir pour lui donner un aspect plus féminin. Puis se fut au tour de ses vêtements, qu'elle plaça soigneusement dans la grande penderie.

"Et voilà !" s'exclama t-elle dans le silence de la pièce. Elle grimpa sur son lit, pensant à quel point la solitude pouvait être amère.

"-"

"-"

Le lendemain, la tour des Serdaigles grouillait d'élèves excités en ce début de nouvelle année scolaire. Honora avait passé l'été à étudier et s'impatientait de découvrir quels cours les attendaient. Pendant la matinée, Slughorn l'avait retenue avec quelques élèves pour les mettre au courant du dîner tenu un vendredi soir, fin Octobre. Il recevrait un invité spécial en la personne de Connor Coppertone, le sous secrétaire du ministère de la Magie américain.

Comme prévu, elle se rendit à midi à la salle commune des préfets, portant un plateau de sandwiches et de raisins. Si Tom voulait passer son déjeuner en travaillant, elle ne se laisserait pas affamer pour autant.

"Tu joues à l'elfe de maison ?" lui lança t-il depuis l'une des tables, un sourire suffisant inscrit aux lèvres alors qu'elle entrait avec son plateau.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est l'heure du déjeuner."

Le Serpentard ne releva pas et retourna les parchemins étalés devant lui. "Installes-toi et sort ta plume. Tu peux commencer à inscrire les noms des patrouilles sur cette fiche."

Honora lui afficha une mine exaspérée, puis se saisit des parchemins.

Tom énonçait les noms et elle se contentait de retranscrire sur le papier les diverses patrouilles de nuit. En tant que préfets en Chef, ils seraient amenés à patrouiller ensembles dans les couloirs de temps à autre. La Serdaigle se languissait _vraiment_ de ces futurs moments de joie. Elle prit quelques grains de raisins, sachant pertinemment que son attitude avait le don de l'irriter.

Une fois les fiches terminées, elle en fit apparaître des copies pour les afficher au tableau des salles communes respectives.

"C'est tout pour le moment," déclara le Serpentard, l'air de vouloir la congédier. "Et souviens-toi, le bureau de Dippet, ce soir."

"Tu n'es pas mon journal Tom," lâcha t-elle, oubliant momentanément le rapport avec l'horcrux potentiel.

Ce dernier releva brusquement les yeux vers elle. "Quoi ?"

"Inutile de me rappeler mes horaires."

"Oh, très bien. C'est toujours ça de moins," lâcha t-il.

Honora laissa échapper un soupir indigné. Pourquoi agissait-il de façon si _méprisable_ ? Elle se leva de table, les horaires de préfets entre les mains. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage, elle tourna des talons et quitta la pièce, perturbée et confuse, avec l'impression d'être clairement non désirée en tant qu'amie.

...

TBC...


	15. Secrets et changements

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

******15. Secrets et Changements**

Malheureusement, l'attitude hostile de Tom à son égard resta inchangée pendant les semaines suivantes. Il participait aux meetings avec Dippet, toujours très ennuyeux puisque le directeur n'avait jamais rien d'important à leur faire part, et faisait occasionnellement les patrouilles de nuit avec Honora. Toutefois c'était sans faire la conversation. Il semblait vouloir l'éviter plus qu'autre chose.

L'idée de recourir au simple meurtre pour mettre fin à son cas lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit.

Riddle mis de côté, sa vie en générale se portait au mieux, elle assistait aux matchs de Quidditch et passait plus de temps avec ses amis. Tom n'occupait pratiquement pas la salle commune des préfets et Honora et ses amis commencèrent à l'utiliser pour leurs jeux de défis sorciers. Le dernier fut d'ailleurs très risqué, puisqu'elle avait même été contrainte de sortir la nuit et se rendre jusqu'au lac glacé avec une simple nuisette pour seule tenue. Ce qui fut très embarrassant. D'autant plus que la salle commune des Serpentards disposait d'une assez belle vue sur le lac.

"-"

"-"

Une soirée d'Octobre précédant la réception du Slug Club, Honora décida de célébrer la tradition des pyjamas parties et invita Damaris, Kay, Willow et Lucy dans ses quartiers. En tant que préfète en Chef, elle pouvait se rendre partout dans le château qu'elle que soit l'heure, et en profita donc pour passer aux cuisines se fournir en chips, chocogrenouilles, et bouteilles de champagne. Elle fit léviter le lourd plateau avec précaution, se glissant discrètement le long des corridors. Même en étant préfète, passer pour une alcoolique n'était pas très recommandé. Elle fut de retour dans sa chambre sans trop d'encombres et à onze heures, les filles vinrent la rejoindre en pyjamas-pantoufles, gloussant toutes de façon incontrôlée.

"Libre d'abuser de tes privilèges, Honora," la taquina Kay.

"Elle me plaît comme elle est," déclara Willow. "Tu es bien plus drôle que les préfètes en Chef des années passées."

"Oh, je crois fortement au règlement... mais les règles sont aussi faites pour le plaisir de les enfreindre!" Honora n'était pas une grande 'briseuse de règles' à Poudlard, certainement moins rebelle que d'autres Gryffondors. L'année dernière, elle n'avait jamais contourné le couvre feu, assisté à tous les cours si ce n'est une fois en botanique, ni fait de choses plus graves par peur d'être expulsée. Cette année toutefois, elle pouvait s'amuser davantage.

Damaris déboucha le champagne et fit apparaître des verres, puis les servit généreusement. "Mesdemoiselles, un toast," s'écria t-elle, "à la bienfaitrice de cette débauche où nous nous apprêtons toutes à plonger, au nom de la solidarité féminine. Nous pouvons le faire les filles! Nous pouvons surpasser les hommes !"

"Tchin !" lancèrent-elles en cœur entre le choc des verres et les rires.

Les chips s'accordèrent bien au champagne et la pièce devint vite plus bruyante. Lucy et Damaris se pavanaient avec deux beaux boas qu'elles avaient conjurés, pendant que Kay confiait entre deux gloussements ses secrets les plus fous à Willow et Honora. Comme par exemple ce que John Parrish et elle avaient réellement fait après le Bal de Salvation.

Damaris finit par s'effondrer en riant après avoir trébuché sur son boa, le faisant disparaître, ce qui faillit faire s'étouffer les filles.

"Et maintenant, une partie de secrets !" annonça Willow.

"Kay vient déjà de nous révéler les siens," pouffa Honora. Elle reçut un coussin en prime de la part de l'intéressée.

"Allez les filles, en cercle !"

Elles se placèrent donc ainsi sur le sol, laissant échapper un rire ici et là, alors que Willow sortait sa panoplie du Scrutoscope miniature pour débuter le jeu.

"Okay, puisque tout le monde n'a pas entendu, je choisi... Kay, pour nous dire la vérité sur John Parrish."

"Willow !" protesta Kay.

"C'est pas bien difficile, tu nous racontes !" l'embêta Honora.

"Très drôle. Alors... après le Bal de Salvation comme je disais, John et moi sommes allés faire un tour dans le parc. C'était Février et il faisait horriblement froid, donc nous avons trouvé cet endroit à l'abri du vent et... hem, il m'a embrassé !"

"Oh oh !"

"Et ce n'est pas tout," lui rappela Honora. Kay la fusilla du regard. "C'est le jeu des secrets, tu te souviens ?"

"Nous nous sommes embrassés encore et encore... pendant une heure. Et peut être un peu plus," termina Kay dans un murmure, les joues rouge pivoine.

"Ah ah !" s'écrièrent les filles à l'unisson. Le Scrutoscope s'éclaira d'une vive lueur verte, attestant des paroles de Kay.

"Shhh tout le monde ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre," souffla Lucy. Tous plongèrent la tête dans les coussins pour étouffer leurs rires.

"Oh Kay, ce n'est pas si mal ! Mais si tu veux garder un garçon, tu dois au moins lui résister pendant un moment," commenta Damaris.

"Vraiment ? Alors par le jeu des secrets, je choisi... Damaris, pour nous dire ce qui se passe réellement entre elle et _Lawrence Carter_."

Celle-ci la dévisagea, horrifiée, tandis que les filles gloussèrent avec anticipation. Damaris prit une grande inspiration et lâcha brusquement : "nous allons nous fiancer."

Les rires se stoppèrent aussitôt. Lucy fit semblant de tourner de l'œil, Willow et kay simulèrent l'évanouissement et Honora plaça une main devant sa bouche.

"C'est vrai ?" couina Lucy.

"Et oui ! Nous en avons parlé il y a déjà quelque temps."

"Oh Damaris !" Willow l'enlaça, incitant les autres filles à faire de même.

"Félicitations," s'exclama Honora. Elle espérait que personne ne verrait ses yeux briller sous les larmes qui menaçaient de se former au coin de ses yeux. Stupide champagne. L'émotion était devenue trop intense au souvenir de Freya et Jasper sur Polaris, puis du fait qu'elle était supposée marier le feu Marlow Woden. Tout ceci semblait si lointain à présent. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser au beau capitaine de Quidditch qui aurait pu être sien, si elle avait seulement saisi sa chance au lieu de s'obstiner sur ce stupide Tom Riddle.

Honora essaya de chasser ses douloureux souvenirs. "Bon," déclara t-elle, "je pense qu'il sera difficile de faire mieux !"

"Pas si vite !" répondit Damaris avec un grand sourire, "je choisi... Honora, pour nous dire ce qu'elle pense réellement d'un certain préfet en chef de Serpentard."

"Oh bonne idée !"

"Oui vas-y, ajouta Willow, dis nous combien Tom Riddle est beau comme un dieu vu de près..."

"Willow !" Intérieurement, elle redoutait de voir le prince des Serpentards mêlé à la conversation. Si elle parvenait à dissimuler certaines choses grâce à l'Occlumencie ou dans sa vie quotidienne, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir duper un Scrutoscope. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de révéler une partie de la vérité.

"Très bien, je l'admets. Riddle est... séduisant, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un d'horriblement froid et perspicace. Un typique Serpentard qui pense pouvoir disposer du monde comme bon lui semble. À mon avis il se surestime un peu..."

Par chance, le Scrutoscope semblait se satisfaire de sa réponse.

"Wouah !" s'écria Kay.

"Tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment," s'étonna Willow, bouche bée.

"Et n'allez pas le crier sur tous les toits," déclara fermement Honora, "je ne voudrais pas recevoir des sorts à chaque détour de couloirs !"

"Ne t'en fait pas, c'est l'une des règles du jeu des secrets," la rassura Lucy.

Elles restèrent à discuter ainsi jusque des heures avancées, puis s'éclipsèrent vers 3h du matin, lorsque Willow s'était finalement effondrée de sommeil. Honora laissa le désordre aux elfes de maison et se traîna jusqu'au lit, prise de vertiges. Grâce à Merlin, les cours ne débutaient que tard dans la matinée.

"-"

"-"

Le Slug Club se réunit ce vendredi même et comme promis, l'Américain Connor Coppertone fut présent. De suite, cet homme n'inspira guère confiance à Honora. Il arborait un bronzage artificiel, des cheveux blanc plaqués sur le crâne à l'aide d'une surdose de gel et un sourire aux dents trop parfaites. Slughorn cependant, lui tendait volontiers la main, parlant de long en large à propos du ministère de la Magie américain et de leurs nombreux contacts communs.

Coppertone discourait sur ses années d'études, lorsqu'il était président de classe à l'Institut Salem de Sorcellerie, tout ça en ne manquant pas de lancer des sourires fréquent aux filles de l'assistance. Il vanta aussi superbement la supériorité de l'entraînement des aurors américains comparé à leurs homologues britanniques.

"Vous savez, nous exigeons deux années additionnelles d'entraînement pour nos aurors avant qu'ils ne soient opérationnels sur le terrain," fit Coppertone sur le ton de la confidence. "En guerre, les meilleurs hommes sont les bienvenus. Et la lutte contre les forces de Grindelwald s'est améliorée lorsque, nous américains, sommes entrés en scène."

Honora sentit une pointe de colère l'envahir à ces paroles. Des bribes de sa propre histoire lui revinrent en tête. Où se trouvaient les américains pendant la guerre contre Voldemort ? Ils avaient laissé les choses s'envenimer trop longtemps, tout juste comme ils le faisaient avec Grindelwald.

Elle décida de s'exprimer. "Excusez moi monsieur, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, les aurors américains ne se sont montrés en Europe que cette année. Peut être qu'au lieu du temps passé à leur entraînement _additionnel_, ils auraient mieux fait de venir se battre pour stopper la menace allemande avant qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable." Honora finit sa remarque avec un sourire innocent.

Slughorn toussota, mal à l'aise. "Hem, Connor, ce que notre préfète en Chef veut dire..."

"C'est bon Slughorn." Il semblait perturbé. "Elle est fière de son pays, voilà tout. C'est charmant... mais voyez vous Miss - ?"

"Crowley," termina Honora, l'air impérieuse.

"Miss Crowley, le fait est que les sorciers américains ont toujours été les meilleurs pour réparer les dégâts du reste du monde, tout en l'améliorant considérablement," Coppertone lui adressa un sourire mielleux, comme s'il menait un discours de campagne électorale.

"Oh je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Coppertone..." rétorqua t-elle. "Oui, les sorciers américains ont toujours excellé pour les choses essentielles à la Magie et pour le bien de notre existence. Les charmes de bronzage, par exemple. Ils sont passés experts en la matière."

Il y eut des exclamations horrifiées ? hilares ? autour de la table. Un bruit étouffé parvint même de l'endroit où se trouvait Tom Riddle. Elle lui jeta un regard et fut surprise de le voir retenir un rire. Lui l'observait de ses yeux ensorcelants.

Slughorn avait l'air alarmé. "Encore un peu de bière au beurre ?" demanda t-il désespérément. "Connor, je suis sûr que la table adorerait entendre la blague sur le Ministre roumain et le vampire..."

Honora s'excusa et quitta la pièce dès la fin du dîner. Elle remerciait son sang Weasley pour lui avoir fait tenir tête à la politique américaine. Une émotion intense l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa au rire étouffé de Tom et elle préféra ignorer pourquoi l'opinion du Serpentard semblait soudain si importante à ses yeux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle racontait l'incident à Kay et Ash dans la salle commune des Serdaigles lorsque Damaris fit son entrée.

"Honora ! J'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles !" s'écria t-elle en riant.

"Et si," répondit malicieusement Ash.

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce prétentieux s'en aller avec ses paroles !" pouffa t-elle.

"Tu as un culot !" s'exclama Kay, "le sous secrétaire du Ministre !"

"Slughorn a dû lui dire que tu devais être perturbée par la guerre contre Grindelwald," dit Damaris. "Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Coppertone ait lui même saisit le sous entendu de ta remarque."

"Prétentieux et stupide donc. Après tout, il est politicien."

"Oui, notre Ministre n'est pas bien mieux," approuva Ash.

Honora leur souhaita bonne nuit et fut presque arrivée en haut des escaliers donnant sur sa chambre lorsque Damaris la rejoignit.

"Oh je pense que tu dois savoir," commença t-elle avec hésitation.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Tom Riddle ait une si mauvaise opinion de toi, comparé à celle que tu as sur lui."

"Comment ça ?" La préfète en avait perdu son sourire mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Après ton départ, j'ai entendu Avery faire une grossière remarque sur toi. Peu importe mais... Riddle s'est énervé après lui. Il lui a ordonné de se taire s'il voulait rester en 'un seul morceau', d'un ton à faire froid dans le dos. Autant dire que je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place."

"Tu es sérieuse ? Il a pris ma défense contre l'un de ses fidèles mangemorts ?"

Damaris acquiesça. "Tu vois, il n'est pas aussi horrible," ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Bonne nuit, Honora."

"Oui, bonne nuit..."

...

TBC...


	16. Tout est dans le timing

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

******16. Tout est dans le timing**_**  
**_

Cette nuit, Honora fit un rêve intense. Elle était de retour sur Polaris sauf que cette fois, Tom Riddle l'accompagnait. Il lui enseignait des sorts de défense avancés car les mangemorts viendraient bientôt les attaquer. Freya Lief la taquinait en lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse, puis soudain Lithia Poundstone se mit à hurler de rage. Elle criait qu'Honora était supposée épouser Marlow Woden et qu'il enverrait une horde de détraqueurs après elle pour sa trahison.

La Serdaigle se réveilla, paniquée et en sueur, s'attendant à voir des détraqueurs surgir dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait mal pour n'avoir éprouvé aucune culpabilité pour Marlow. Sa mort ne l'avait pas affectée comme il se devait. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance et lorsque tous faisaient leur deuil, elle avait été excitée à l'idée de rencontrer des centaures, de voyager dans le temps et d'avoir la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie. Elle imaginait déjà le fantôme de son ancien ami tapi dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, à l'observer avec tristesse, colère et amertume.

Puis elle se souvint qu'il n'aurait même pas pu revenir sous forme de fantôme car son âme avait été aspirée par les détraqueurs. Cette pensée la fit tressaillir.

_Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?..._ lui répétait sa conscience. _Je devais relever le défi et revenir à cette époque. Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'idée d'épouser Marlow et vivre le reste de mes jours dans un souterrain ne me plaisait pas._ Honora serra davantage ses couvertures et essaya de se rendormir. Elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière à présent.

"-"

"-"

Si Tom Riddle avait pris sa défense contre Avery, rien dans son comportement ne le laissa paraître. Il était toujours aussi froid et indifférent pendant leurs rondes de préfets en Chef, et la soirée 'Connor Coppertone' ne fut jamais mentionnée. Honora n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de le tuer sur place une bonne fois pour toute. Son optimisme de l'été passé s'était dissipé et tout n'était que déception.

Mais la course du destin allait de nouveau changer, une nuit de fin Novembre.

Il était presque minuit, la préfète venait juste de terminer sa douche et coiffer ses cheveux pour le lendemain. Elle fredonnait un air dans la salle de bain, le léger kimono qui lui servait de pyjama promptement enveloppé autour d'elle. Plutôt court avec une ouverture sur les manches, elle l'avait choisi lors d'une sortie shopping à Pré-au-Lard pour son tissu bleu qui contrastait avec son teint. Délaissant le miroir, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain lorsqu'on se mit à marteler à sa porte.

"Honora ?" C'était Damaris, l'air alarmée. "Honora, ouvre!"

Elle resserra fermement son kimono et d'un geste de baguette ôta les charmes qui verrouillaient l'entrée.

A son horreur, ce fut un Tom Riddle qui se précipita dans la pièce, Damaris sur les talons. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent les prunelles pâle d'Honora. Elle était grandement consciente du fait qu'elle n'avait qu'un léger kimono pour tout vêtement.

Tom la fixa quelques instants en silence puis s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé. "Deux premiers années manquent à l'appel," expliqua t-il. "Nous pensons qu'ils se sont perdus dans la forêt interdite."

Honora ne répondit pas tout de suite, déconcertée à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre dans cette tenue. "Damaris ?" demanda t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à son amie qui se mordait la lèvre.

"Euh... il a été envoyé pour te chercher," souffla t-elle en désignant Riddle. "Sur ordre de Dippet, donc je pensais..."

"Très bien," répondit-elle rapidement. "Donnez moi une minute et je vous rejoins en bas." Damaris se dirigea docilement vers la porte et la préfète haussa un sourcil vers le Serpentard toujours immobile. "Toi aussi, Riddle."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger rictus et il lui jeta un dernier regard. "Comme tu voudras."

La porte se referma derrière lui puis Honora attrapa quelques vêtements en hâte, dont sa vieille fourrure de Polaris. La nuit était glacée.

Les deux élèves manquants à l'appel étaient des Gryffondors. Surprise ! Selon leurs amis, les deux garçons avaient été mis au défi d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. Ils étaient sortis sous les yeux de leurs collègues, qui les avaient observé depuis le château. Tous les professeurs s'étaient rassemblés, puis Dippet leur donna l'instruction de se séparer et commencer les recherches. Honora remarqua l'absence de Dumbledore.

Tom avait déjà rudement sermonné les deux préfets Poufsouffle pour leur manque de vigilance. "Un groupe de première année Gryffondor ne passe pas inaperçu," disait-il. "Êtes vous si incapables pour ne pas les avoir interceptés à l'avance ?" Les préfets baissèrent simplement les yeux, honteux.

"Idiots," marmonna Riddle.

"Poufsouffles," ironisa Honora, ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

Après quoi, ils plongèrent dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite, dont l'atmosphère plus sombre et froide ne laissait rien paraître si ce n'est leur souffle. Honora se sentait anxieuse, évoluant entre l'obscurité des arbres avec sa seule baguette en guise d'éclairage. Le fait d'être avec Tom la soulageait quelque peu, après tout, aucune créature de cette forêt n'était sensée être aussi maléfique que lui, non ?

"Bien, où sont passés ces élèves..." souffla t-elle à voix basse.

"Probablement entre les crochets d'une acromentule."

"Riddle ! Il n'y a pas d'acromentules dans cette forêt ?"

"Bien sûr que si," répondit-il amusé.

"Oh par Merlin..." C'étaient les seules créatures qui pouvaient lui donner d'abominables cauchemars, elle ne serait même pas surprise si son épouvantard changeait de forme pour se transformer en horrible araignée. Ces créatures possédaient de _si nombreuses_ pattes et se déplaçaient _si vite_... Honora trembla.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans les entrailles de la forêt, hélant occasionnellement les deux élèves. Le chemin broussailleux devint plus étroit encore et de petits feu follets apparurent, suspendus aux branches des arbres.

Une pensée folle traversa alors l'esprit d'Honora. _Je pourrai éliminer Riddle ici, dans la forêt_... "Eh oh petits premières années !" appela t-elle aussitôt pour chasser cette idée atroce de sa tête. Sa voix résonna à travers les bois.

"Stupides Gryffondors !" ajouta Tom.

_C'est le cas de le dire,_pensa la préfète. Elle se sentait un peu traître en l'approuvant, après tout, la plupart de ses ancêtres Weasley arboraient les fières couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle-même appartenait aux Serdaigle mais les petites taquineries entre maison n'avaient jamais fait de mal.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint des ténèbres.

Puis soudain, il lui sembla distinguer une ombre cliquetante tapie entre les arbres alentours. Honora se raidit aussitôt et son cœur martela davantage sa poitrine. _C'est une acromentule._Avec un tremblement, elle glissa d'instinct sa main dans celle du Serpentard et murmura:

"Tu as vu..."

Tom lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne retira pas sa main. "Je doute qu'elle soit seule," déclara t-il, histoire de la rassurer.

"Oh de mieux en mieux... une horde d'araignées géantes."

"Allez, viens." Il l'entraîna à travers les arbres, où les feu follets se faisaient plus nombreux, et elle réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient partie intégrante de la toile. _Bon sang si ces premières années sont encore vivants, je les achèverai moi-même !_

Tom s'arrêta brusquement, ce que fit aussitôt Honora. Tout deux témoins d'un effrayant spectacle.

Une acromentule large et velue était en train de tisser toile autour de deux petits corps humain. On pouvait juste apercevoir leur minuscule visage paniqué, les yeux vides et immobiles sous l'effet de la terreur. Une substance blanche et collante recouvrait presque entièrement les deux garçons. L'énorme araignée fit cliqueter ses mandibules, laissant couler du venin visqueux le long de ses longs crochets, ses yeux noir et globuleux flamboyant dans les ténèbres.

Tom relâcha la main d'Honora et sortit sa baguette.

Une vision folle lui assaillit de nouveau l'esprit et elle saisit sa propre baguette. Si elle stupéfixait le Serpentard maintenant, il se ferait dévorer par l'acromentule.

Oui, le stupéfixer, attirer l'attention de l'énorme araignée puis s'échapper ne serait pas bien difficile... elle courrait à travers les arbres jusqu'au château, et s'écrierait hystériquement qu'une araignée géante avait tué Tom Riddle. Personne ne pourrait la blâmer. D'un autre côté, cette mort paraissait bien anodine pour un personnage tel que lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Ce serait la solution à tous mes problèmes. Ma chance d'anéantir Lord Voldemort !_Le souffle court, elle leva sa baguette...

...mais retarda son geste de deux secondes de trop. La meilleure occasion de supprimer Tom Riddle venait de lui passer sous le nez. Il pointait déjà sa propre baguette vers l'araignée géante.

_"Arania Exumai."_Une vive lueur jaillit de sa baguette, surprenant l'acromentule, qui laissa échapper une plainte stridente lorsqu'elle fut éjectée de sa toile. Tom se rapprocha sans l'ombre d'une frayeur de la créature, puis des cordes surgirent pour l'entourer et attacher fermement ses pattes. Les cris de protestation de l'araignée étaient presque semblables à ceux d'un humain.

Alors que Riddle s'occupait de l'acromentule, Honora s'insulta mentalement son hésitation à le stupéfixer l'avait fait perdre une opportunité en or. Mettant son intense déception de côté, elle utilisa un puissant sortilège pour transpercer l'épaisse substance collante et délivrer les élèves. Elle ôta couche après couche cette matière visqueuse, tout en se sentant bien capable d'hurler. Peut être était-ce de la frustration ou le simple soulagement d'avoir enfin retrouvé les deux élèves, elle ne pouvait le dire.

Finalement, l'un des petits Gryffondors fut libéré. Tom apparut à ses côtés pour dégager l'autre et une fois hors de la toile, ils attrapèrent chacun un élève avant de rebrousser chemin à travers la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Honora blâmait indéfiniment son hésitation face au devoir. _Quelle honte je fais à mes ancêtres Weasley,_ pensa t-elle avec une grimace. _Mais personne ne mérite de mourir sous les crochets d'une araignée,_ protestait sa conscience. _Pas même Lord Voldemort ?_

Peut être devenait-elle trop faible pour accomplir sa mission...

La vie reprendrait son cours normal, du moins pour le moment. Honora continuerait à gagner la confiance de Tom Riddle. _Et à la prochaine occasion, je ne le raterai pas,_ s'assura t-elle, même si cette pensée manquait de conviction.

...

TBC...


	17. Devil

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**17. Devil**

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le groupe retrouva son chemin à travers la forêt interdite, et Honora jetait encore des coups d'œil ça et là pour s'assurer qu'aucune acromentule ne les poursuivait. Tom fit surgir des flammes rouges de sa baguette, signe qu'ils avaient bien retrouvé les disparus. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, la plupart des professeurs se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

"Nous les avons retrouvé à peine en vie," annonça la Serdaigle.

"Et sur le point d'être dévorés par une acromentule," termina le Serpentard. Il lança un bref regard du côté d'Hagrid qui le dévisagea en retour. Le garde chasse se faisait rarement voir, mais Honora savait qu'il serait plus tard un membre majeur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, qui avait subi les conséquences des actes de Tom.

Ferriman et Wacett, les deux Gryffondors coupables, bondirent presque de leur torpeur à l'arrivée de madame Wimple, qui se hâta de les emmener avec elle à l'infirmerie.

"Très bon travail vous deux," déclara le directeur Dippet avant de simplement les congédier, les invitant à reprendre la direction des dortoirs. Honora se sentit légèrement mise à l'écart. Ils venaient juste de sauver deux vies des griffes d'une énorme et effrayante araignée, et c'était tout ce dont Dippet trouvait à redire.

"Vont-ils être expulsés ?" demanda t-elle à Tom lorsqu'ils furent de retour au château.

"Sans doute."

Elle ne pouvait compatir à leur sort. Ils avaient enfreint plusieurs règles importantes et les avait tout deux exposés au danger lors de cette éprouvante recherche dans la forêt interdite.

"Oh fait, tu as été brillant," ajouta t-elle à l'intention du Serpentard. "Je ne connaissais pas le sort que tu as utilisé, je n'aurais probablement pas su quoi faire."

"Les acromentules ne devraient pas autant t'effrayer. Elles sont faciles à combattre." Il semblait malgré lui, ravi par le compliment d'Honora.

"Oui enfin maintenant, aucune chance pour que je puisse dormir. Mes rêves vont être peuplés d'acromentules géantes..." Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. "Pourquoi ne pas laisser les elfes de maison nous préparer du chocolat chaud ? On l'a bien mérité."

Riddle resta silencieux.

"Oh allez, tu n'as pas d'excuse. Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat !"

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de marmonner un "très bien..." nonchalant. Sa voix reflétait toutefois une sorte d'incertitude qu'Honora ne lui connaissait pas.

"-"

"-"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent installés dans la salle commune des préfets, près d'un feu crépitant, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud à la main. Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans de confortables fauteuils. Une douce chaleur envahit bientôt la pièce, lui conférant une aura lénifiante. Difficile d'imaginer qu'une heure auparavant, Honora arrangeait presque le meurtre du Serpentard.

"Alors... que fais-tu pendant les vacances de Noël ?" commença t-elle, en s'adossant à son siège.

"Je reste au château."

"Moi aussi. Faute de n'avoir personne chez qui rentrer."

Tom ne répondit rien.

"Et ensuite ? Enfin, tu as peut être une idée de quels seront tes futurs projets," la Serdaigle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler l'inquiétude qui perçait sa voix. D'un autre côté, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il clame haut et fort ses ambitions de futur mage noir cherchant à plonger le monde dans les ténèbres.

"Je pense continuer les recherches sur l'alchimie. Tu sais... avec Flamel," répondit-il en lui jetant un œil scrutateur.

"Ce serait dommage d'abandonner en si bon chemin," approuva t-elle, soulagée. Apparemment, Tom avait été trop accaparé par ses textes cryptés cet été pour avoir le temps de réaliser ses horcruxes... du moins elle l'espérait.

"Et toi ?" demanda t-il en l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Le visage d'Honora s'illumina. "Je veux être 'Briseuse' de Sorts" annonça t-elle solennellement. "Comme mes ancêtres..." Son esprit s'échappa brièvement vers le pendentif perdu où se trouvait la photo de Bill Weasley et la culpabilité lui contracta l'estomac. "Ça a l'air plutôt amusant."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Tout simplement parce que j'aspire au pouvoir, à la richesse et à la gloire," s'exclama t-elle, amusée. _Pourquoi essayer de me leurrer ?_ C'était en partie vrai.

Tom éclata d'un rire clair et véritable. "Nous y revoilà. Tu _aurais dû_ être à Serpentard."

"Oh je te vois venir et t'attribuer tout le mérite de l'ambition," le taquina t-elle. "Je dissimule juste la mienne au regard des autres !"

"Mais pas au mien...?" Il haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi m'ennuyer, je suis sûre que c'est bien pire dans ton cas."

"C'est vrai... Donc les acromentules t'effrayent mais tu ne crains pas les monstres sanguinaires... vampires, momies ou autres sphinx gardiens de tombeaux?"

"Les sphinx ne me dérangent pas."

"Vraiment ?"

"J'aime résoudre les énigmes..." affirma t-elle avec malice.

Les yeux de Tom se voilèrent un instant puis lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. "Voyons voir... essaye donc me résoudre celle-ci : tant que je suis mesuré, je reste inconnu, mais je te suis précieux lorsque je m'envole."

Les pupilles d'Honora brillèrent sous le challenge. "Tant que je suis mesuré..." murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Les lèvres plissées, elle réfléchit rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être mesuré ? Les mouches ? Le jus de citrouille ?

"Le temps !" lâcha t-elle subitement. Il avait vraiment choisi une énigme qui comptait beaucoup pour elle.

"Exact !"

"Et ma récompense pour avoir correctement répondu ?"

"Rien du tout. Tu n'avais qu'à fixer les conditions avant," ironisa t-il.

Un silence agréable retomba sur la pièce, seulement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre et le temps s'envola pour atteindre les deux heures du matin.

Elle eut un sourire au souvenir d'une blague lue dans la Gazette du Sorcier. "Connais-tu l'histoire de cet employé du ministère qui s'entraînait pour devenir animagus ? Il avait fait le pari de se transformer en ours. Bien évidemment, comme on ne peut pas connaître à l'avance l'animal sous lequel on va se transformer..."

"Il finit changé en truite. Oui, elle est connue."

"Il fut servi !"

"Qui sait si tu ne prendras pas la forme d'un joli poisson ?" la taquina t-il.

"Je ne crois pas, non ! Ce serait sans doute une créature à la fois splendide et dangereuse," répliqua t-elle très modestement.

"Par exemple ?"

"Je ne sais pas... un tigron ?" Elle lui fit une belle grimace, montrant ses dents à la manière du félin.

Tom la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue folle. "Un quoi...?"

"Un tigron. Un superbe animal descendant du tigre et du lion, élevé pour ses aptitudes magiques." Honora pouffa en voyant la mine incrédule du Serpentard.

"Certes..." Il secoua la tête d'un air on ne peut plus sceptique. "Dans ce cas quel est ton patronus, Honora ?"

"Un aigle, en fait."

"Comme c'est approprié pour une Serdaigle. Je suppose que tu devines le mien."

"Aisément. Ton patronus est un serpent."

"C'est si évident ?"

"Et bien quoi d'autre pour l'Héritier de Serp-"

Honora s'arrêta net dans son élan... le teint livide.

_Oh par Merlin..._

Tom la fixait, l'air transformé en statue de marbre. Il resta ainsi sans ciller pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Elle ne pu trouver les mots pour rattraper l'erreur qu'avait commise sa langue trop fourchue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" souffla t-il d'une voix un peu trop calme.

La préfète fut prise d'une soudaine envie de disparaître sous terre. Quelle imprudence! Personne à cette époque ne connaissait la véritable identité de Riddle et son statut d'Héritier. Honora tenta cruellement de trouver une parade pour s'extirper de cette situation. Déconcertée, son esprit se raccrocha à la première pensée qui lui vint. "J-je ne savais pas. Enfin pas... jusqu'à présent," bafouilla t-elle. "Dumbledore... l'avait deviné."

Tom se redressa lentement, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il y avait dans sa façon de se tenir une majesté telle qu'Honora se sentit toute petite, voire insignifiante. Ses yeux sombres allaient la transpercer, elle en était sûre. "Dumbledore... donc tu es sa petite espionne? C'est pourquoi je t'intéresse autant, pour que tu lui racontes des histoires passionnantes à mon sujet ? Pour tenter misérablement d'acquérir des informations?"

_Oh Morgane, il va me tuer._

"Non !" protesta t-elle en se relevant aussi. "Je ne suis l'espionne de personne. A vrai dire, Dumbledore ne m'accorde guère plus de confiance qu'à toi," essaya t-elle. "Il se parle souvent à lui même dans son bureau... probablement à cet oiseau, le phénix. Il ne m'a rien dit sur toi, Tom."

"Oh, j'en suis sûr..." sa voix dangereusement basse sonnait comme une menace.

Elle le savait. Sa présence l'envahissait déjà et Honora parvint à fermer son esprit juste à temps. Il était tant pour elle de tester ses nouvelles connaissances en Occlumencie. Gardant le contact visuel, elle laissa flotter certaines informations à la surface alors que le Serpentard examinait minutieusement chacune de ses pensées choisies. Tout ce qui concernait Polaris et son propre futur en tant que Lord Voldemort resta fermement dissimulé au fin fond de son esprit.

Riddle avait l'air furieux lorsqu'il ne trouva rien pour contredire son histoire. "Alors c'est tout ?" fit-il d'un ton venimeux.

"C'est tout..." mentit-elle, coupable. "Tom, tu peux me parler... je connais l'histoire de la Chambre des Secret."

"Tu ne sais rien," lâcha t-il sèchement. "Tu n'a pas idée... comprends-tu seulement ce que c'est d'être un Sang mêlé dans la maison du grand Salazar? Le _dégoût_ de ce père _moldu _pour avoir tout gâché de la sorte ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas... tout est beaucoup plus simple pour une Sang Pure comme toi."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça !" La colère commençait à l'envahir à son tour. "Mes parents sont morts eux aussi! Mes ancêtres ne changeront rien au fait que je sois _orpheline_, ni à l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant mon enfance." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais je ne vais pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi Tom, débattre sur _celui qui a le plus souffert. _Non. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu assumes la responsabilité de tes actes !"

"Mes actes ? Voilà qui montre à quel point tu es une naïve petite fille. Mets toi un instant à ma place ! Imagines toi abandonné à croupir dans un orphelinat moldu, rejeté par tous tel le monstre que tu es. Puis lorsque enfin tu te crois libéré des brimades, tu te retrouves dans la maison Serpentard, où tous peuvent sentir ton sang souillé à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et toi qui n'est _personne_, tu découvres un jour la vérité, ta véritable identité ! Tu es l'unique _Héritier _d'un des plus puissants fondateurs de cette école !"

Tom semblait animé d'une furie nouvelle, ardente, douloureuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perturbé à ce point alors qu'il continuait sa diatribe.

"L'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand sorcier de son temps ! Un être qui avait laissé une chambre secrète seulement accessible par _toi_, avec une créature que _toi_ seul peut comprendre et contrôler." Il inspira profondément. "Dis moi, Honora... aurais-tu laissé passer cette occasion ? Dis moi que tu serais restée indifférente, sans te relever pour clamer le titre qui t'es pleinement destiné !"

Honora resta pétrifiée devant lui, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot. Ses yeux scintillaient tels des éclairs de rage, son beau visage rougi et ses poings fortement serrés. Son aura semblait se consumer comme les flammes incandescentes d'un brasier. A cet instant, elle aurait bien voulu s'enfouir six pieds sous terre. Alors qu'il terminait, une chose la frappa. Qui ne possédait pas une once de curiosité enfouie en lui... quelque part. N'aurait-elle pas voulu explorer la Chambre de Secrets ? Aurait-elle pu faire comme si de rien n'était après une telle découverte ?

"Non..." souffla t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Tom redevint silencieux un instant, la jaugeant du regard. Il semblait se demander si elle était sincère. "Je n'étais pas sûr des conséquences," reprit-il, plus lentement. "Cette fille qui a été tuée... Quant à l'accusation de ce rustre d'Hagrid, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les permettre de m'expulser. Et je n'ai aucun regret," finit-il. "Tu me trouves horrible pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Je peux comprendre..."

"Comment peux-tu seulement savoir sans l'avoir vécu ?" répliqua t-il, sarcastique.

"Une chose similaire m'est arrivée, une fois..." Honora savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à propos de Marlow, Tom était probablement la seule personne qui n'avait aucun motif pour la juger. "L'endroit où j'ai vécu," elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de formuler ses mots sans faire allusion à Polaris ou au royaume de l'Ombre. "Nous formions une petite communauté dans les souterrains en Europe, cachée des forces de Grindelwald. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'était affreux de vivre là-bas."

La colère du Serpentard sembla se dissiper peu à peu alors qu'elle poursuivait.

"J'ai grandi dans ce monde souterrain où tout le monde était un peu ma famille. J'avais un ami, Marlow Woden. Les gens pensait que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, que nous nous marierons un jour, même si j'en doutais fortement. Il était un peu... ennuyeux," fit-elle avec un rire nerveux. "Une nuit, il m'a confessé ses sentiments et je n'ai pas réagi comme il l'aurait voulu, je lui ai même conseillé d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Il m'a écouté malgré l'interdiction formelle de remonter à la surface. Il est allé se promener dehors sous le nez des forces ennemies, qui n'ont pas tardé à le surprendre... et il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur. _Ils ont aspiré son âme, Tom ! _Par ma faute..." Honora termina son récit, les mains sur les tempes. Elle ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne, pas même à Damaris ou Kay.

"T'es-tu sentie coupable pour ça ?" demanda t-il aussitôt.

"_Non_... j'aurais dû mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais simplement triste et surtout soulagée de ne pas être à sa place. Contente d'être toujours en vie avec un avenir devant moi..."

"Peut être sommes-nous finalement plus semblables que je ne le pensais," conclut le Serpentard à voix basse.

Honora releva la tête et croisa un instant son regard. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé. Mais à l'entendre, tout portait à croire qu'il avait raison. Tom était ambitieux, compétent, intelligent, toujours cruellement en vie... elle tressaillit. Le fait est que _Lord Voldemort_ lui correspondait parfaitement.

...

TBC...


	18. Lorsque tout bascule

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**18. Lorsque tout bascule  
**

Tout deux se dévisageaient en silence, debout au milieu de la salle commune des préfets.

"Tom..." commença lentement Honora.

"Il y a autre chose," coupa t-il en prenant une brève inspiration. "Cette bague appartient à Salazar Serpentard," il désigna la large bague noire ornant son annulaire. "Je l'ai récupéré la nuit où j'ai tué mon père."

Les yeux d'Honora s'agrandirent de frayeur. _Merlin tout puissant. Voilà qu'il semble vouloir tout me dire... ensuite il me demandera probablement si je veux être mangemorte !_

"Oui, j'ai tué mon père et mes grands parents. Je me suis rendu dans leur beau manoir moldu, traversé leur élégant salon pour enfin assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Je me suis débarrassé d'eux avec une immense satisfaction. Alors, suis-je suffisamment horrible pour toi ? Me prends-tu pour un monstre?" cracha t-il amèrement. "Regarde la réalité en face !"

Il se vantait à présent.

Honora était livide. Savoir qu'il avait commis ses actes atroces était une chose, mais l'entendre les réciter à voix haute la répugnait. C'était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle se sentait terrifiée mais déterminée à ne rien laisser voir... et échoua lamentablement. Sa voix s'éleva, tremblante.

"Tu as tué ta propre famille... comme ç-ça... l'avais-tu... l'avais-tu préparé ? Avais-tu planifié chaque étape dans ton esprit encore et encore... jusqu'à te rendre dans ce manoir ?" Son corps tremblait, elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair engourdie, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écouter les confessions d'un être perturbé d'une façon qui dépassait l'entendement.

"Je suis allé rendre visite à mon oncle. Il m'a gentiment révélé de qui provenait mon ascendance moldue..." répondit-il sombrement. "Avant cette nuit, j'avais encore des doutes, je me posais des questions... mais non. J'ai découvert que mon riche et répugnant moldu de père était toujours en vie et avait abandonné ma mère. Il avait été jusqu'à nier ma propre existence. Il mérite sa mort." Sa voix froide et impitoyable la fit tressaillir à nouveau. "C'était donc vrai, ma seule famille se résumait en un oncle psychotique et un sale moldu de père. Mais je suis libre à présent, je me suis délié de leur personne par le sang... J'ai éliminé mon père et envoyé mon oncle à Azkaban pour cet acte. Et je m'en réjouis." Il éclata d'un rire glacialement aigu, une lueur rougeâtre imprégnant le fond de ses pupilles et elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le futur Lord Voldemort. "Alors qu'en penses-tu, Crowley ? Me trouveras-tu une pitoyable excuse cette fois ?"

Elle sentit une larme brûlante perler au coin de son œil et glisser sur sa joue, la peur se mêlant à la douleur. Non, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Mais il s'avérait que Tom Riddle n'avait pas prémédité ses actes. Elle imaginait le rejet, la colère qu'il avait dû expérimenter cette nuit là, lorsqu'il avait entendu la triste vérité de la bouche de son oncle. La façon dont son père l'avait condamné à cette vie, alors qu'il profitait pleinement de la sienne dans un manoir avoisinant. Tom avait simplement laissé la haine et la vengeance guider ses gestes et régler ses problèmes...

"Comment... comment ça s'est passé, Tom ?" murmura t-elle, hésitante. "Est-ce que ton père savait où tu étais ?"

Il la scruta délibérément, surpris de ne pas la voir évanouie ou en train d'hurler au diable. "Je n'avais rien prévu..." lâcha t-il au bout de quelques minutes, la voix empreinte d'une infinie lassitude. "Je voulais le mettre devant le fait accompli, face à ses erreurs. Et j'ai réalisé… pendant qu'il m'insultait et me rejetait à son tour, _moi !_ Qui vaux infiniment mieux que lui !"

"J'étais le brillant élève, le prodige de Poudlard et il a eu _l'audace_ de...! Je l'ai tué sans hésitation et ce fut le meilleur moyen pour assouvir ma vengeance. Bien évidemment, je devais aussi éliminer mes grands parents, témoins et tout aussi coupables. J'ai modifié l'esprit de Morfin pour qu'il se confesse, indigne comme il l'était de la lignée Serpentard, puis j'ai pris sa bague pour ne jamais oublier..." La voix de Tom n'était plus que délire et souffrance.

Honora l'observait. Une myriade d'émotions faisant rage en elle, surpassant sa peur, surpassant son dégoût à l'entendre vanter ses meurtres. La peine qu'elle éprouvait pour Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort la déconcertait et elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Les mots et la raison n'avaient plus leur place. Cette histoire ressemblait tant à un terrible accident, les circonstances s'étaient retournées contre l'enfant qu'il avait un jour été. La vie l'avait malmené et lui avait répondu de la seule façon qu'il jugeait valable. Il avait fait abstraction de ses sentiments, canalisé sa haine et son pouvoir pour devenir un autre. Un homme vide, au charme manipulateur, avec les ténèbres et la solitude de son âme pour seule compagne. Il était devenu _lui_, non par plaisir mais par nécessité face à ce que le monde lui avait offert.

Honora fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, sans recevoir ni rechercher le moindre regard de sa part.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui et saisit lentement ses mains, ne sachant quant est-ce qu'elle avait cessé de _prétendre _être son amie pour le devenir vraiment.

Tom referma ses doigts sur les siens et la préfète n'hésita pas à le serrer contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi à partager cette étreinte apaisante pendant de longues minutes silencieuses. L'horloge affichait presque quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent sans un mot et prirent la direction de leur dortoir respectif.

Après cette nuit, leur vie allait se transformer irrémédiablement.

Tom passait plus de temps dans la salle commune des préfets. Honora commença à s'en servir pour étudier, délaissant progressivement la bibliothèque. Ils s'installaient à la table de travail près des grandes fenêtres, lisant ou griffonnant en silence, confortés par la présence de l'autre. Dans la grande salle, leur regard se croisait souvent telle une reconnaissance silencieuse, et Honora n'hésitait pas à lui répondre d'un sourire. Durant leurs patrouilles nocturnes et autres obligations de préfets, ils bavardaient ensembles des cours, parfois d'anciennes théories magiques, ou même des deux. Ils abordaient aussi les mystères de l'Hermétisme et des textes que Tom avait étudié à l'atelier de Flamel pendant l'été, ou encore les différentes façons de percer le code secret des cryptogrammes.

La Chambre des Secrets et le père de Riddle furent des sujets jamais mentionnés ou même approchés. Honora craignait d'éveiller à nouveau ce malaise, et Tom avait le sentiment d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Durant la course de l'hiver, une paix tranquille semblait s'être installée autour d'eux sous la forme d'un attachement mutuel.

Pour Honora, les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi limpides, du moins sur un point. Sa vision commençait à changer malgré elle. Pouvait-elle modifier le futur sans avoir à éliminer Riddle ? Le passage de la lumière aux ténèbres, des ténèbres à la lumière... pouvait-il être transcendé ? A ce sujet, elle s'investissait beaucoup, et commençait à s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard. Il semblait injuste de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de devenir un autre et de réécrire son destin. La préfète se sentait aussi heureuse, lumineuse et plus réceptive aux autres, maintenant qu'elle n'oeuvrait plus seulement pour elle même mais aussi pour lui. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'aiderait dans cette voie... Mais une crainte subsistait, celle de devoir franchir le dernier pas une fois le moment venu, s'il se perdait à nouveau.

Damaris l'invita une fois de plus à rester chez les Turpins pour Noël mais Honora déclina l'invitation. Elle voulait rester à Poudlard, non seulement parce qu'elle l'avait dit à Tom mais aussi du fait que c'était sa dernière année au château. La préfète voulait passer le plus de temps possible dans ce lieu splendide. Son amie sembla comprendre. "Tu as raison... et puis les tentatives de cuisine de tante Lucinda tournent souvent au désastre !"

Lawrence Carter passerait les vacances de Noël avec sa camarade. Nerveuse, Damaris avait décidé de le présenter officiellement à ses parents. Honora éclata d'un rire franc, Lawrence était si agréable qu'elle n'imaginait pas Mr et Mme Turpin lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Elle abordait beaucoup mieux les fiançailles imminentes entre ses deux amis. Pour une raison quelconque, Lawrence ne suscitait plus autant d'intérêt à ses yeux, même s'il était toujours aussi gentil. Honora souhaitait simplement voir ses meilleurs amis heureux et le leur montrait assez en les taquinant.

"-"

"-"

La dernière joie du trimestre fut comme à l'accoutumée, le week-end de Décembre à Pré-Au-Lard. La Serdaigle avait revêtu l'attirail complet, à savoir, jupe en laine, écharpe et long manteau. Elle se retrouva bien vite sur la route enneigée menant aux Trois Balais, accompagnée de son groupe d'amis. La conversation semblait se limiter au traditionnel Quidditch pour les garçons et Honora jugea qu'il était bon de les quitter lorsque Ash commença à se disputer avec John Parrish au sujet des mérites de la technique des poursuiveurs africains contre celle de l'usage agressif de l'attrapeur d'Australie.

"Les garçons et le Quidditch," soupira t-elle. "C'est incompréhensible."

"J'aime bien ce sport !" s'écria aussitôt Damaris.

"Non, tu aimes Lawrence en train de pratiquer ce sport," corrigea Kay, visiblement en connaissance de cause.

"Exact," concéda Damaris, le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'admets que c'est efficace pour les muscles," commenta Honora, songeuse. Le souvenir de l'effrayante danse qu'elle avait vécu dans les bras musclés d'un certain Serpentard au Bal de Salvation l'année dernière, lui revint en mémoire. "Mais l'entraînement intensif sera pour une autre fois."

"Honora !" fit Portia l'air consterné, en train d'écouter leur conversation.

"Va changer tes idées tordues ailleurs, chère Gryffondor !" répondit-elle. "Je ne sais pas, tente une baignade dans le lac !"

"Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps avec Frank."

"Oh oh ! Parle nous de Frank !" s'exclamèrent les filles un peu trop bruyamment.

Frank Finnigan avait dardé un regard inquiet dans leur direction.

Et Portia se garda d'ajouter mot après ça.

Après s'être réchauffée à l'aide d'une bière au beurre, Honora quitta le pub pour faire ses achats de Noël. Les cadeaux des filles ne poseraient aucun problème en soi, fournitures, plumes colorées et autres petits accessoires faisaient l'affaire. C'était plus délicat pour les garçons. Finalement, Honora opta pour les farces et friandises de chez Honeydukes, puis se rendit aussi à la poste. Elle avait écrit aux "Livres Obscurus', la société de publication du Chemin de Traverse, pour obtenir l'exemplaire d'un rare manuscrit.

C'était le **Kybalion**, traité fondé sur les enseignements du sorcier Hermès Trismégiste, le grand fondateur de la philosophie Hermétique. Au final, il n'en existait que seize exemplaires à travers le monde, mais les manuscrits se faisaient toujours plus rares et difficiles à trouver. Honora pensait que c'était le seul livre susceptible de renfermer un indice sur les cryptogrammes des textes de Nicolas Flamel. Bien évidemment, elle se doutait que Flamel avait déjà eu le Kybalion sous la main, mais Honora projetait aussi de l'offrir à Tom comme cadeau de Noël. Peut être qu'avec un constant accès au livre, il résoudrait le puzzle et irait plus loin sur le chemin usant de l'amour comme de la plus grande force. Un hibou de 'l'Obscurus' était arrivé la semaine dernière, ils avaient acquis un exemplaire pour elle mais le prix s'élevait à 100 gallions. Ils lui enverraient le livre sur réception du paiement.

Au début, le prix avait été désespérant, étant donné ses 176 gallions restant pour la fin de l'année. Mais bon, à quoi s'attendait-elle pour un manuscrit si précieux ? _Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un emploi après la remise des diplômes. Et vite._ Elle avait réécrit à la librairie et joint son paiement avant de se laisser dissuader.

Mais à son grand désarroi, le Kybalion n'était pas encore arrivé. Seule une petite note du propriétaire de 'l'Obscurus' présentait ses regrets, disant que le livre ne serait pas disponible avant le 28 Décembre, soit trois jours après Noël... Avec un soupir d'irritation, Honora renvoya un hibou leur demandant de lui faire parvenir le texte directement à Poudlard dès que possible. Son cadeau serait donc pour le Nouvel An.

En fin de journée, elle retrouva Kay pour une promenade enneigée sur le chemin de retour à Poudlard. Kay demanda si en tant que Préfète en Chef, elle avait une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore.

"Son absence commence à se faire sentir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il manigance." Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle le suspectait fortement d'être parti à la recherche de ce mage noir...

"Crois-tu qu'il soit après Grindelwald ?"

Honora sourit. Apparemment, ce n'était plus un secret. "Je pense que c'est très probable."

"Ce serait le cas d'après la rumeur qui circule chez les Gryffondors," ajouta Kay. "Pas que je crois à toutes les rumeurs, je préfère les faits. Mais vu le tournant de la guerre moldue et les longues absences de Dumbledore... je pense qu'on est pas loin de la réalité."

"Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé côté moldu ?"

"Après l'invasion de cet été en notre faveur, les Alliés ont presque gagné toute l'Europe. Nous avons libéré la majorité de la France, puis la Belgique... les allemands tombent comme des mouches. Tout ça veut peut être dire que Grindelwald tombera bientôt lui aussi. Oh Honora, tu dois être contente! Je veux dire, après ce qu'ils ont fait à ta famille..." Elle marqua une pause. "Ces dernières nouvelles sont excellentes, non ?"

"Oh oui. Cette guerre insensée cause tant de souffrance..."

"J'ai hâte que le monde retrouve enfin la paix. J'ai trois cousins moldus dans l'Armée, au combat... Ce serait une joie partagée si Grindelwald et ses pantins Nazis disparaissaient par la même occasion."

Honora n'avait pas entièrement réalisé le danger que courait la famille de Kay en Europe. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi dangereuse, surtout pour des moldus. _Les mages noirs causent tant de dégâts. S'ils pouvaient seulement tous disparaître de la surface de la Terre..._ C'était bien prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. "J'espère sincèrement que tes cousins reviendront sains et saufs," finit-elle par ajouter en serrant la main de Kay avec réconfort.

"-"

"-"

En addition à l'absence de Dumbledore, peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Et lorsque le train quitta la gare, Honora se retrouva presque seule à la tour des Serdaigles. Seuls Ash Wynn et quelques troisièmes années demeuraient encore. Elle fut intéressée de découvrir plusieurs septièmes années de Serpentard autre que Tom Riddle, étaient restés au château. Antony Dolohov, Michel Rosier, et Ian Avery répondaient présents pour Noël, tout comme l'infâme Olive Hornby.

Honora n'aimait pas Hornby et le sentiment était réciproque. C'était une fille cruellement moqueuse qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à harceler les plus faibles. En d'autres termes, une typique Serpentard... Elle était jolie, sa chevelure sombre et brillante compensant un nez retroussé et des lèvres pulpeuses continuellement peintes en rouge. Honora avait commencé à la détester de façon plus active depuis l'odieux commentaire fait à Damaris à la garden partie des Turpins l'été dernier. Son comportement sur la plateforme 9/3/4 n'avait pas non plus été oublié.

Et le plus agaçant avec Hornby, c'est qu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion pour se jeter volontiers sur Tom Riddle.

Pour le repas de Noël, Honora revêtait une robe bleue, sa couleur fétiche, résolue sur le fait que Tom et _elle_ étaient préfets en Chef et qu'ils s'installeraient donc ensembles à la grande table. Il n'y avait nul autre endroit où elle voulait être en ce Noël 1944. Poudlard était pratiquement sa deuxième maison d'une façon telle que Polaris ne l'avait jamais été. La Serdaigle ressentit un élan de tristesse en repensant à sa grand-mère, 150 ans dans le futur. Elle souhaitait ardemment avoir encore son pendentif, les savoirs près d'elle malgré tout, mais avec cette perte, elle ne possédait plus aucune photo de famille. _Joyeux Noël grand-mère... _Le souvenir du visage de sa grand mère s'estompant un peu plus chaque jour. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix et se rappeler de leur étreinte dans la forêt de Sibéria.

Chassant ses tristes pensées avant d'avoir les yeux nimbés de larmes, elle descendit dans la salle commune, rejoignant un Ash Wynn qui l'attendait en bas.

"Wouah Honora, tu es superbe !"

"Merci Ash, tu n'es pas mal non plus !"

Il lui offrit son bras et tout deux se rendirent dans la grande salle. La pièce était magnifiquement décorée, douze immenses sapins avaient été installés, brillant chacun de milles feux. De la neige enchantée tombait du ciel et des guirlandes de houx étaient suspendues le long des murs. On entendait de la musique de fête surgir de nulle part. Une seule longue table avait été disposée au milieu de la salle, puisque le jour de Noël, élèves et professeurs dînaient tous ensembles. Quelques personnes s'étaient déjà regroupées dans la salle, buvant thé, jus de citrouille, champagne ou autres alcool.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Honora. Les vacances étaient si spéciales. Elle aimait cet esprit de fête. Attrapant un verre de thé, elle alla rejoindre les professeurs Merrythought et Drakkis. Ce dernier était directeur de la maison Serdaigle, un homme âgé, assez grand et doté d'une grande intelligence.

"Ah notre chère préfète en Chef, savez-vous Merrythought, qu'elle excelle en Arithmancie," déclara t-il dans un rare élan d'éloge. Ce devait sans doute être l'effet de l'alcool couplé à la douce ambiance la salle.

"Et bien elle est aussi l'une de _mes _meilleures élèves en Défense contre les Forces du Mal," contra son collègue. "Miss Crowley, avez-vous pensé à une carrière d'Auror ? Vous semblez avoir les dispositions nécessaires... vos sorts de défense sont efficaces."

Honora sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'attribuer les mérites de sorts qu'elle savait être le fruit des siècles de future évolution magique. "J'aime la Défense, commença t-elle, mais j'envisage une carrière de 'Briseuse de Sorts.' Je pourrai ainsi utiliser mes compétences en Défense contre les Forces du Mal combinées à d'autres disciplines."

"Excellent choix," approuva Drakkis. "L'Arithmancie est essentiel pour ce genre de métier. Beaucoup d'anciens tombeaux, spécialement en Asie, font usage de bases mathématiques très complexes pour leur protection."

Merrythought gloussa, secouant la tête. "Miss, pensez au bien que vous ferez au monde en devenant Auror ! Je ne peux concevoir des choses plus importantes que de stopper la menace des mages noirs."

Alors qu'il continuait, la Serdaigle vit Tom faire son entrée dans la grande salle, suivi de sa petite bande de Serpentards. "C'est vrai, professeur," répondit-elle avec un léger sourire pour elle-même. "Mais il existe aussi d'autres moyens de contrer les forces du Mal..."

"Très juste ! Laisse la donc faire ses propres choix Merrythought!" s'exclama le directeur des Serdaigles.

S'excusant auprès de ses professeurs avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux sorts, elle se dirigea vers Riddle. Celui-ci se retourna, la fixant toujours avec ce même regard intense.

"Honora..." la salua t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tom," répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. "Joyeux Noël !"

"A toi également."

Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui en signe de conspiration. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai envoyé anonymement à Dippet."

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

"Tu connais son faible pour le réglisse..."

"En effet."

"Des dragées fumantes de chez Honeydukes l'attendent sagement sur son bureau. Et lorsqu'il se servira, une belle fumée blanche lui sortira des oreilles !"

"Pauvre de lui."

"J'espère seulement qu'il nous fera l'honneur de les ouvrir en public !"

"...Espérons aussi que toute cette fumée lui remette les idées en place."

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte pour le dîner et Olive Hornby se retrouva coincée en bout de table, au grand bonheur d'Honora. Tom ne semblait lui accorder aucune attention. Le festin fut une merveille, comme à l'accoutumée, et les mets savoureux se succédèrent. Les deux préfets abordaient nombreux sujets, comme l'endroit où aurait pu se trouver Dumbledore.

"Tu dois être ravie de le savoir à la poursuite de Grindelwald," commença Tom.

"C'est un mage noir de plus qui mord la poussière."

"Allons Honora, la magie noire peut être très utile," continua t-il, ses yeux mystérieux toujours fixés sur elle. "Seuls les meilleurs sorciers peuvent prétendre la connaître..."

"Peut être, mais beaucoup d'entre eux finissent par s'y brûler. Il est difficile de pratiquer la magie noire et se contrôler suffisamment pour en ressortir _l'âme intacte_... ce n'est pas à la portée de tous."

"Hmm... donc tu n'es pas contre ce genre de magie si elle est contrôlée ?"

Honora réfléchit un instant. "Je pense qu'il est bien de connaître toutes les armes que la magie peut offrir. C'est une force supplémentaire. Mais j'utiliserai la magie noire seulement si c'est pour trouver d'autres moyens qui me permettraient de la contourner totalement."

"Comme la transmutation..." murmura le Serpentard, plus pour lui-même. "Changer la nature même de l'âme et sa relation avec la magie."

"Exactement... Je ne pense pas que la magie noire vaille ce que l'alchimie Hermétique peut permettre d'atteindre." Une pensée soudaine lui traversa alors l'esprit, telle une révélation, si fabuleuse qu'elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle savait à présent ce que Dumbledore avait secrètement espéré en envoyant Tom étudier chez Nicolas Flamel. Il l'avait placé devant le plus grand des défis, suscitant son intérêt pour le détourner d'une magie dévastatrice telle que les horcruxes. Instruire son âme et non la détruire... Outre le plan matériel sur le travail de l'or, l'alchimie véritable était spirituelle, initiatique. Une recherche intérieure assimilable à la quête de la pierre philosophale. L'initiation elle-même nous plaçait face à nos tentations, nos désirs les plus profonds et nos choix pour les assouvir. La base des fondements Hermétiques reposait sur l'unité et l'amour universel.

Si Tom s'intéressait vraiment à Nicolas Flamel, peut être changerait-il aussi d'avis sur ses objectifs... Avec un élan d'espoir, Honora espérait qu'il serait plus ouvert à d'autres recherches, une autre forme de quête vers l'immortalité, comme l'avait fait Flamel à travers l'amour. Certes, si elle ne pouvait le détourner de son but, elle agirait sur les moyens utilisés pour les atteindre...

C'était une magnifique pensée en ce jour de Noël.

Les plats principaux disparurent pour laisser place à une quantité de desserts délicieux. Elle se servit aussitôt du pudding caramel recouvert de pomme confite.

"Tu as encore faim ?" s'exclama le Serpentard.

"Voyons Tom ! Tout le monde a une place pour le dessert," répondit-elle en riant.

"Je ne crois pas non !"

Honora délaissa un instant son assiette et concéda, moqueuse. "Alors tu es sûrement l'exception." Puis avec un sourire radieux, elle avala une bouchée de son bien aimé pudding.

...

TBC...


	19. Espoir de minuit

_**"": Out of Shadow :""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

_**""**_

**19. Espoir de minuit**

La plupart des élèves regagnèrent Poudlard à temps pour fêter la nouvelle année. Avec un élan de surprise, Honora réalisa qu'un an et demi s'était déjà écoulé depuis son arrivée. _Et je resterais ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_...

Par chance, le Kybalion arriva à Poudlard dans la matinée du 29 Décembre. Elle le transporta rapidement dans sa chambre, histoire d'éviter les questions indiscrètes que susciterait ce gros paquet.

Le retour de nombreux élèves fut l'occasion d'organiser une fête dans la grande salle et célébrer le réveillon. La préfète trouva l'idée splendide, elle qui adorait les festivités. Lawrence et Damaris s'impatientaient déjà à la perspective du traditionnel baiser sous le gui, et les elfes de maison en laissaient flotter dans tous les recoins du château. Kay devenait anxieuse à la simple entente du nom 'John Parrish' et Willow s'assura elle-même un petit rendez-vous galant. Mais il s'agissait d'une fête improvisée et tous les élèves n'allaient pas forcément se montrer en couple.

Cela dit, la nuit du 31 Décembre, Willow ne manqua pas de venir tourmenter Honora au sujet de la nécessaire 'fraternisation' entre préfets en Chef.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Tom se montrerait encore en compagnie d'Olive Hornby... espérant secrètement que non. Peu importe, elle se mettrait quand même sur son trente et un pour le nouvel An. _Je me préoccupe tant de son avis_... après tout il était juste un ami. Elle préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Hornby n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir.

"-"

"-"

Honora releva sa sombre chevelure aux teintes vermeilles, laissant tomber des mèches ça et là, en bouclant quelques unes pour leur donner un style à la fois naturel et élégant. Elle mit une paire de fines boucles d'oreilles et choisit une robe d'un charmant bleu ciel, s'accordant à la couleur de ses yeux. Il manquait juste son pendentif d'or, qui lui rappela son arrière arrière grand-mère, l'incomparable Fleur Delacour. "Merci ma Fleur... pour cette petite touche de sang vélane."

Elle avait prévu d'offrir son cadeau à Tom ce soir dans la salle commune des préfets. Essayer d'imaginer sa réaction lui arracha un frisson d'anticipation. Malgré tout son succès, son charme et les fidèles _mangemorts_ qui le vénéraient, Tom Riddle restait un passionné de livres dans l'âme (pour ne pas dire rat de bibliothèque XD). Il apprécierait probablement son cadeau...

_Comment puis-je être aussi tête en l'air !_ Elle avait complètement oublié. Le livre de McGonagall qu'on lui avait donné lors de son briefing avec les centaures et Julius Talbot en 2112, mentionnait que Tom Riddle était né un 31 Décembre 1926. Il avait dix huit ans aujourd'hui. "Un cadeau d'anniversaire ! C'est encore mieux," s'écria t-elle tout haut.

La Grande Salle grouillait d'élèves. Les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés comme de coutume et recouvertes d'une multitude de hors-d'œuvre et de friandises. De petits feu follets étaient suspendus au dessous du ciel sombre. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et une lueur rougeoyante émanait des torches. Les filles s'étaient déjà rassemblées, tenant leur garçon respectif par le bras. Honora scanna la foule des yeux à la recherche d'un Tom Riddle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte... elle l'aperçut de dos au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards, dans une tenue éclatante, ses cheveux d'ébène coiffés à la perfection.

Et comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, il se retourna. Peut être fusse-ce son imagination mais Honora cru voir en ce bref instant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la pièce, le visage du Serpentard s'illuminer. _Tu délires ma parole ! Lord Voldemort ne 's'illumine' pas à ta seule vue._ Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête.

La soirée se poursuivait et ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter, mais Honora le surpris souvent en train de la dévisager. Pour être tout à fait franche, elle aussi le contemplait sans cesse. Difficile de s'en empêcher... Tom Riddle était fort séduisant. Ses traits harmonieux semblaient sculptés telle une œuvre d'art, son teint pâle presque surnaturel... _c'est juste un constat_, s'entêta t-elle. Il était devenu son ami à présent. Le savoir loin des ennuis suffisait à la satisfaire... ou presque puisqu'elle refusait toujours de voir la vérité en face. Cette rougeur embarrassée qui teintait ses joues lorsque leurs regards se croisaient... pourquoi elle recherchait tellement sa présence, combien elle prenait conscience de son propre corps lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Finalement, lors d'un rare moment où Honora se retrouva seule, Tom s'extirpa du groupe de Serpentards et s'avança avec sa grâce naturelle, si bien que les autres élèves s'écartèrent à mesure sur son passage. Ses sombres pupilles ne la quittèrent pas un instant.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, toujours aussi discret, une lueur d'incertitude au fond des yeux mais disparue si vite qu'elle aurait bien pu n'être qu'illusion.

"Tu me sembles bien muet," déclara t-elle, amusée.

Il sourit, un sourire rehaussant la beauté de ses traits, s'il était encore possible de rehausser quoique ce soit sur lui.

"Je ne pense pas, non" ironisa t-il.

"Joyeux anniversaire !"

"Merci... tu étais au courant."

"J'ai mes sources. La Serdaigle tapota nerveusement le bord de son verre. Alors... tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?"

"Non, pas que je sache," répondit-il calmement, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge non sans hésitation. "Peut être que tu-"

"Honora!" Ash Wynn venait de bondir dans sa direction au pire instant possible, suivi de près par Damaris et Kay. "Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Les Gryffondors ont lancé un défi à Lawrence, une course poursuite sur balai du haut de la tour d'astronomie, tu dois voir ça !"

Tom se décala légèrement, les laissant à leur conversation alors que Honora fixait désespérément Ash. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser queje m'en préoccupe?" articula t-elle, les dents serrées.

"Quoi ? Mais c'est fou !" Il poursuivit ses explications sur les paris, peu conscient de l'air clairement impatient que lui affichait sa camarade.

Puis vint l'abomination, comme sous une cruelle séquence de ralenti hollywoodien. Profitant de son manque d'attention, Olive Hornby fondit sur Tom tel un rapace, s'accrochant à son bras pour le ramener près d'elle et du groupe de Serpentards. Honora ne pu qu'observer Hornby en train de l'entraîner sous une branche de gui incandescent suspendue en l'air.

"Eh regardez les amoureux!" s'écria Avery. Les Serpentards souriaient tous d'un air idiot, visiblement ravis du spectacle. Hornby qui s'était d'ores et déjà pressée contre Tom, releva son visage vers lui, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

Honora les suivait toujours du coin de l'oeil, un picotement brûlant au fond de ses entrailles pour ne pas dire un feu de rage consumé. Elle haïssait tant Hornby en cet instant qu'elle se sentit capable de produire toute une salve de sorts digne de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Quant au présumé Lord, il contemplait simplement la Serpentard sans mot dire, un brin d'agacement flottant sur son visage. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Honora. Ses yeux relevèrent le flagrant outrage inscrit sur les traits de la préfète qui était trop contrariée pour tenter de dissimuler quoique ce soit.

"Allez Tom, c'est du gui," minauda Hornby, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. _Une horrible grimace oui !_ fulminait Honora.

Hornby se pencha vers lui, effleurant les lèvres du prince des Serpentards. Ne voyant aucune réaction particulière de sa part, elle posa une main manucurée sur lui et rapprocha son visage du sien... pour l'embrasser ! Honora aurait voulu hurler. _Je le déteste ! Je hais les Serpentards! _pesta son esprit. _Si tu le détestes vraiment, pourquoi ce baiser te préoccupe t-il autant ?_ lui souffla la petite voix moqueuse de sa conscience. L'évidence qu'elle avait tenté de nier la heurta de plein fouet, une réalisation à la fois terrible et magnifique... Ses sentiments dissimulés dans les tréfonds de son être venaient de faire surface, transformant la haine en amitié sympathique puis en quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

Avery, Rosier et le reste de la clique sifflèrent, agrémentant le tout de quelques grossiers commentaires. Tom s'écarta d'Hornby, le visage dépourvu d'émotion perceptible. Le groupe s'apprêtait maintenant à sortir de la grande salle, en route vers leur repaire souterrain. Il s'éloignait... et à chaque pas, ce sentiment douloureux de jalousie devenait plus insupportable.

"Bon sang !" rugit-elle dans sa barbe. Ash, toujours debout à ses côtés, se retourna vers elle avec surprise tandis que les filles se lançaient des regards entendus, ayant une petite idée sur la situation. Honora reprit constance et s'avança rapidement à la suite des Serpentards.

"Tom !" s'écria t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête au son de sa voix.

La préfète vint directement se placer devant lui. "Tu sais, comme c'est ton anniversaire... j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il est dans notre salle commune."

Riddle la dévisagea, légèrement surpris. "Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoique ce soit."

"Oh, mais je l'ai fait... et tu vas sans doute apprécier." Elle le scrutait des yeux, prête à boire chacune de ses paroles si c'était nécessaire.

"Très bien," répondit-il, faisant signe à sa bande de continuer sans lui.

"Too-om," protesta l'autre Serpentard manucurée.

"Plus tard, Hornby. Je suis occupé pour le moment." Son ton intransigeant ne laissait place à l'argumentation et Honora ne pu retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

"-"

"-"

Le feu dansait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la salle commune des préfets, éclairant la pièce d'une faible teinte orangée et plongeant les meubles dans la pénombre. De la neige épaisse tombait en gros flocons derrière les grandes fenêtres. Honora traversa prestement la pièce et alla ouvrir l'armoire à fournitures pour en sortir le cadeau emballé. "Voilà," dit-elle en le présentant à son camarade. "Il te sera utile, je pense. Je voulais te l'offrir à Noël, mais je n'ai pas pu l'obtenir à temps."

Tom s'installa sur le sofa, déballant son présent avec précaution. Anxieuse, Honora s'assit à ses côtés pour bientôt voir apparaître l'ancien manuscrit. Les coins du livre étaient incrustés d'argent et des symboles peints sur sa couverture en cuir. Était inscrit : _Le Kybalion d'Hermès Trismégiste_.

Il inspira profondément, visiblement stupéfait alors qu'il saisissait pleinement l'importance de cet ouvrage. "Je... où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Ce ne fut pas facile, je l'admets."

"C'est... c'est exactement ce dont il me fallait," souffla t-il, absorbé par la couverture comme par un trésor. Pour la seconde fois ce soir, un véritable sourire vint transformer son visage, le rendant plus lumineux que jamais. "Merci."

"Mais je t'en prie," Honora lui rendit son sourire, elle aussi submergée par la joie.

L'embarras vint presque aussitôt s'inscrire sur les traits du préfet. "Je ne rien à t'offrir..."

"Oh ce n'est rien, je t'assure. J'ai déjà tout ce dont il me faut," le rassura t-elle. _Ou presque_...

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il partit à la découverte des premières pages du livre. La préfète admira son beau visage fasciné alors qu'il commençait à se plonger dans les détails. On l'aurait dit animé par une lumière intérieure… Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les lignes, murmurant pour lui-même, semblant oublier la présence de sa camarade. D'un geste de baguette, cette dernière fit apparaître un livre de Sortilège et tout deux restèrent ainsi absorbé par leur propre lecture. L'horloge affichait bientôt minuit lorsque Tom quitta le sofa pour se mettre à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Honora le contemplait en silence, n'osant pas l'interrompre dans le fil de ses pensées.

Il finit par s'appuyer contre le rebord de cheminée pour fixer la danse infernale des flammes. "Trismégiste s'y est certainement risqué..." murmura t-il d'un air absent.

Honora mit son livre de côté pour se relever à son tour, puis se rapprocha lentement vers la chaleur de l'âtre. "Tu as découvert quelque chose."

"Je n'en suis pas certain. Si l'on pouvait contourner cette part d'Arithmancie... vois-tu, ce type de pouvoir n'a jamais été découvert auparavant. Si oui, c'est de l'ancienne magie qui reste méconnue et qui a pratiquement disparue de nos jours. L'équation permettant d'unifier toute chose, matière et magie... est la _raison_ _d'être_ de toute Magie, une sorte de clé… Je pense que Trismégiste l'a découverte et dissimulé les indices dans un endroit de sa chambre secrète. Si je parviens à décoder ses documents, trouver la chambre et découvrir l'équation, saisir ses principes... même la Pierre Philosophale, les baguettes, les sortilèges deviendraient obsolètes voire insignifiants face à ce nouveau pouvoir. " Tom semblait de nouveau en transe, perdu dans son propre monde. Il contemplait Honora dont les cheveux reflétaient la teinte orangée des flammes. "Tu penses que c'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son enthousiasme était presque communicatif. Tom Riddle semblait bel et bien être sur la voie du savoir menant à cette blancheur parfaite, l'état de grâce de l'âme qu'elle-même avait brièvement expérimenté lors de son voyage jusqu'à cette époque, dans les méandres du temps.

"Oui, je le crois," répondit t-elle sincèrement. "Flamel se trouvait probablement à mi chemin dans sa quête avec l'Elixir de Vie. Et avec toi sur cette piste...

"M'aideras-tu ? Tu sembles être la seule qui puisse comprendre..."

La Serdaigle se demanda tout à coup s'il parlait vraiment des textes Hermétiques. "Tom, tu auras toujours mon aide..."

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'atmosphère, prenant leur sens dans les minutes de silence qui suivirent. Tom avança lentement une main vers le visage d'Honora, qui sentit un frisson d'excitation la traverser et les battements de son cœur brusquement s'accélérer. Il enroula l'une de ses mèches entre ses doigts et, d'une main douce, se mit à caresser la peau délicieusement offerte de sa joue avant de placer deux doigts sous son menton.

Honora cru entendre le souffle du Serpentard se coincer dans sa gorge lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle admira son visage, si proche, éclatant d'une beauté sombre et troublante. Il avait les paupières mi-closes, les lèvres entrouvertes et une légère rougeur s'était glissée sur ses joues pâles...

Puis une légère pression sur ses lèvres... avant le déferlement de passion. Honora se sentit fondre sous ce baiser sensuel, goûtant aux ténèbres mêlées d'une saveur agréablement sucrée. Une vague de chaleur accompagnée d'irrésistibles frissons l'avait englouti, rendant vital le besoin de le sentir proche d'elle. Comme pour lui répondre, les mains de Tom s'égarèrent sur sa taille pour la presser contre lui, rappelant à la Serdaigle l'ampleur de sa force. Elle le complétait de façon la plus naturelle qui soit, lui répondant avec le même désir, la même dévotion.

Le Serpentard finit par s'écarter, pressant son front contre celui de sa camarade qui se cramponnait à lui, le souffle court, à la fois submergée et perdue dans l'intensité de son regard.

Tom Riddle avait un air méconnaissable inscrit sur son visage, une sorte d'émotion fiévreuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il relâcha à regret le corps d'Honora, alors qu'elle continuait simplement à le fixer, sachant son propre visage rougi et ses yeux brillants.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller," murmura t-il, saisissant le large manuscrit et sa cape de sorcier abandonnée dans le processus. Honora se tenait toujours immobile devant la cheminée, encore trop troublée pour tenter le moindre mouvement. Puis dans un élan soudain, il la rejoignit à nouveau et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres pour seulement les quitter l'instant d'après. Ses doigts fins caressèrent lentement le bras de sa camarade et il finit par lui souffler à l'oreille : "j'y vais, fais de beaux rêves..." Il s'éloigna pour de bon et avait presque atteint l'entrée lorsque le carillon de l'horloge retentit, douze coups qui se répercutèrent contre les murs de la pièce. 1945.

A l'entrée, le prince des Serpentards se détourna pour lui jeter un regard.

"Bonne année, Tom Riddle." Sa voix s'éleva en un murmure à travers la pièce.

"Bonne année, Honora Crowley."

Et il disparut derrière le portrait d'entrée.

N'y tenant plus, Honora se laissa glisser au sol, prise de vertiges. Une main crispée sur son estomac, elle effleura ses lèvres de l'autre. _Il m'a embrassé_..._! _s'écriait joyeusement sa conscience.

Le fait que Tom Riddle partageait l'identité de Lord Voldemort fut temporairement mis de côté, jusqu'à ce son esprit puisse faire le lien entre les deux personnages. La situation avait totalement échappée à son contrôle... et elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir s'en soucier. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un gouffre, tomber signifierait le suivre, lui offrir toute la passion et l'amour dont elle était capable, quitte à se lier au Lord Noir. _Non._ Tremblante, elle réprima cette effroyable pensée. Tom lui faisait confiance, se rassura t-elle et Honora devait s'efforcer à en faire de même pour lui en retour.

Avec surprise, elle réussit à rejoindre la tour des Serdaigles, passer le vide d'une salle commune inoccupée et monter dans sa chambre de préfète en Chef où elle s'effondra sur son lit, toujours vêtue de sa robe azur. Pendant ce long trajet, le même visage n'avait cessé d'apparaître devant ses yeux et hanter les profondeurs de son esprit. Honora ne voulait pas s'endormir pour rendre cette nuit céleste éternelle, mais le sommeil eut finalement raison d'elle, l'emportant dans un monde sans rêve.

...

TBC...


	20. L'âme au clair de lune

Nouveau chapitre! Suivi d'un deuxième. Je tiens à remercier **lily2811** pour sa review, merci de continuer à me suivre!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**20. L'âme au clair de lune**

En ce jour de l'An, Honora se réveilla tardivement pour descendre prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, résolue à ne pas laisser Tom lui glisser entre les doigts. Jusqu'à présent, chaque pas fait dans sa direction avait seulement réussi à l'éloigner davantage. Ce matin toutefois, elle croisa un sourire familier à travers la Grande Salle.

"Honora, tu es radieuse !" constata Kay en la scrutant de près lorsqu'elle fut installée à la table des Serdaigles.

"Oui tu n'arrêtes plus de sourire ! Alors... que se passe t-il ?" renchérit Damaris, les yeux plissés comme une Légilimens, tentant de percer les sombres secrets de son esprit.

Honora se mit à rire. Elle se sentait toujours rêveuse et cette douce sensation ne la quittait plus, tout comme le plaisant souvenir du baiser de Tom. "Rien, je suis simplement heureuse, après tout c'est le nouvel an ! Saluons 1945 !"

"Tu es si étrange !" s'exclama Kay.

"Hmm... tu es juste contente pour ça ?" ajouta sceptiquement Damaris.

"Bien sûr !" Elle se pencha vers le jus de citrouille. "Pas toi ? Je crois savoir que c'est une grande année qui débute pour toi," ajouta t-elle pour changer de sujet. Tentative qui fonctionna.

"Oui, mes parents sont sous le charme de Lawrence. Réservez votre Juillet les filles !"

La préfète lui fit un grand sourire. Les mariages étaient toujours très excitants d'autant plus que Damaris Turpin et Lawrence Carter formait un adorable couple. Cette pensée la confortait davantage dans ses convictions qui la poussaient à croire en l'être humain.

"-"

"-"

Les cours reprenaient cette semaine, bien que le professeur Dumbledore soit toujours absent. Honora se souvint que 1945 fut l'année de sa victoire contre Grindelwald et il n'était probablement plus très loin de son objectif. En Arithmancie, Drakkis leur assigna un projet de groupe consistant à déstructurer les bases mathématiques des sorts de métamorphose. À la surprise d'Honora ce jour là, Tom vint aussitôt se glisser sur le siège voisin au sien.

"On travaille ensemble ?" A l'entendre, il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

"Avec plaisir." Honora se sentit plus troublée qu'autre chose en le sachant aussi près d'elle et ce de façon quasi quotidienne. Elle fut contente d'avoir pensé à mettre une touche de lavande sur ses poignets ce matin.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les deux préfets faisaient de l'excellent travail ensembles. Une fois remise de l'effet que lui procurait sa présence, travailler avec Tom devint l'une de ses activités favorites. Elle fut plus d'une fois bouleversée par son envergure d'esprit. Honora partageait ses théories avec lui et trouvait matière à réfléchir, rendant sa réflexion plus profonde et subtile encore. Déstructurer les sorts comme un puzzle de mystère pour ensuite tester et prouver leurs idées avait quelque chose d'exaltant.

Tout sortilège magique trouvait sa source en Arithmancie, chacun se composant d'abord d'une équation implicite inventée ou découverte par un sorcier, puis transformée en un sort. Aux dires de Kay, l'Arithmancie était un peu l'équivalent des mathématiques ou de la physique moldue : la nature de l'univers décrite en nombres de façon explicite.

Les fins talents magiques de Tom gagnaient progressivement le respect et l'admiration d'Honora. Bien entendu, ça n'avait jamais été un secret pour elle... mais maintenant qu'il se dévoilait davantage, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas vraisemblablement le sorcier le plus brillant ayant franchi les portes de Poudlard. Exposée comme elle l'était, Honora sentait sa propre conscience magique s'éveiller un peu plus chaque jour. Elle apprit à ressentir la magie et percevoir sa relation avec l'environnement.

Sa contribution au projet d'Arithmancie concernait les équations. Elle trouvait les chiffres fascinants. Une fois le composant d'un sortilège mis à jour, elle s'amusait avec les équations jusqu'à ce que la correspondance soit parfaite. La plupart du temps, ils travaillaient dans la salle commune des préfets, installés à la table près des grandes fenêtres, qui fut bien vite recouverte de parchemins et d'autres objets métamorphosés. Un jour, ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à la poursuite d'un criquet entêté, qui en réalité s'avérait être une simple tasse de thé. Il s'échappait, sautillant vivement à travers la salle en faisant un bruit épouvantable.

"Stupide insecte !" soupira Tom, agacé.

Honora éclata de rire lorsque le petit criquet se fit à nouveau entendre. "Je pense plutôt qu'il se moque de nous."

"Et il a réussi."

"Nous pourrions le laisser sous cette forme, suggéra t-elle, il semble apprécier sa nouvelle vie d'insecte !"

"Accordé, s'il se dépêche de disparaître," répondit-il en ouvrant une fenêtre, laissant filer le criquet infernal.

Pour la plupart des élèves, ce devoir d'Arithmancie était plus difficile et ambitieux que d'ordinaire. Damaris rageait même sur ses parchemins. Elle travaillait avec Kay qui dans une démonstration de rare frustration, avait mis le feu à une solution inutilisable sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, une jeune bibliothécaire grincheuse, les avait sermonné pendant une demi-heure sur le respect du règlement.

Les Janviers d'Ecosse étaient habituellement sombres et mornes mais Honora vécut cette période sous la douceur caressante d'une brume, absorbée par son projet d'Arithmancie et par Tom. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, installés devant l'âtre de leur salle commune à bavarder et se retrouvaient pendant leurs patrouilles nocturnes. Ils discutaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop occupés à d'autres intéressantes activités... et Honora dû s'habituer aux visites surprises dans les sombres alcôves du château, où la seule réalité se limitait aux ténèbres, aux lèvres de Tom et à ses caresses. Elle était toujours surprise de le voir si passionné, son apparence froide et sereine trompait l'immense fièvre qui brûlait sous cette peau délicieuse.

"-"

"-"

Un matin suivant le jour de la St Valentin, Honora se réveilla à l'aube et se retrouva bien vite en route vers son petit déjeuner. A cette heure-ci, la Grande Salle était presque déserte, seul un groupe de lèves-tôt quatrièmes années à Poufsouffle, occupait un recoin de la salle. S'installant à sa propre table, elle vit aussitôt la théière d'en face s'emplir de thé vert fraîchement infusé, alors que se formait une jolie pile de toasts beurrés. Tout ça uniquement pour elle.

_Les elfes de maison savent ce que je préfère au petit déjeuner ?_ Elle se servit joyeusement une grande tasse de thé, refroidissant suffisamment le liquide pour en prendre tout de suite une gorgée. Le breuvage faisait lentement son effet et le visage d'Honora s'éclaira au rythme de ses pensées qui s'échappèrent vers son projet d'Arithmancie...et vers un certain Serpentard.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle, un couple de sixième année Gryffondor, quelques petits Serpentards, une paire de Serdaigles en deuxième année. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans son dos et elle se retourna pour apercevoir un Tom Riddle resplendissant dans son uniforme de préfet. Elle sourit.

"Bonjour," dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"Bonjour," répondit Honora, l'air vaguement surprise. Tom ne s'était jamais installé à ses côtés dans la Grande Salle et semblait plutôt attaché à sa table de Serpentard. Mais ce matin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre pas pour autant.

Il se servit une tasse de café, puis s'appuya sur un coude pour mieux contempler sa voisine de table. "Dis moi, quel est le plus puissant sort de lumière qui te vienne à l'esprit ?"

Honora cilla, il était encore trop tôt pour méditer sur ce genre de choses. "Hmm, je ne sais pas... peut être le charme du Patronus."

"Tout juste. Il nécessite un souvenir particulièrement heureux pour prendre forme corporelle, et par conséquent, n'importe quelle pensée pourrait se matérialiser et prendre une forme solide... alors que c'est impossible au départ. Tout ça par la simple pensée. La magie est étroitement liée à notre esprit, qui a une considérable influence dans le monde des vivants. Plus l'esprit est puissant, plus le sorcier et son pouvoir le sont également."

La Serdaigle prit une autre gorgée de thé pour se fortifier. "Tom... il est tout juste sept heures du matin."

"Désolé, répondit-il amusé. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil cette nuit, cette théorie me revenait sans cesse. Le sort du Patronus est un charme de magie blanche et par définition, des pensées heureuses matérialisées. Cela pourrait nous donner un point de départ pour trouver l'équation qui se cache derrière les textes Hermétiques."

"Oh ! Je vois," s'exclama Honora, comprenant finalement où il voulait en venir. "C'est une piste intéressante." La Grande Salle devenait plus bruyante, alors que d'autres élèves faisaient leur entrée en bavardant.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit. Irrésistible.

Elle soupira. "Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je pense que nous devrions déstructurer de façon arithmétique le charme du Patronus."

"J'avais bien peur de te l'entendre dire." Honora prit une tartine. "Tu sais que notre devoir ne concerne que les charmes de transfiguration."

"Ce serait un supplément..."

"Comme si tu en avais besoin! répondit-elle en riant. Mais ça m'intrigue, je l'admets."

Tom acquiesça d'un air satisfait, puis s'empara d'un toast. La préfète se sentait euphorique de le voir installé à ses côtés, et à sa table ! D'autant plus qu'il la considérait comme une égale dans leur projet commun.

Ses amis Serdaigle firent bientôt leur apparition, visiblement en pleine conversation. Damaris et Willow semblaient vouloir battre le record de mots dit à la minute, alors que Lawrence et Ash s'étaient embarqués dans les tactiques de Quidditch. Le groupe alla remplir les sièges autour d'eaux et Honora se crispa légèrement. Elle appréhendait la réaction de Tom, mais surtout celle de ses camarades face au Serpentard installé à leur table.

Elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter bien longtemps. Il salua poliment les Serdaigles qui le lui rendirent joyeusement en retour. Damaris lança un regard entendu vers Honora, qui l'ignora superbement, comme elle tentait d'oublier la main de Tom qui caressait lentement son genou sous la table. Elle passa sa propre main hors de vue pour stopper celle de son camarade, et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Après tout, ses amis n'étaient pas tous des anges.

Willow, assise de l'autre côté de la table, avait soudainement stoppé ses bavardages avec Damaris et dévorait maintenant le Serpentard des yeux, les joues roses. "Salut Tom."

Il lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête.

Willow en gloussa davantage et Honora leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors Riddle," commença Lawrence à moitié penché sur Damaris, puisqu'en quête du jus de citrouille. "Que penses-tu de cette Feinte de Wronski, la nouvelle technique de l'attrapeur Polonais ?"

Tom l'observa quelques instants. "C'est un excellent mouvement mais plutôt difficile à réaliser."

"T'as essayé ?" coupa Ash. "J'ai tenté l'autre fois, pas que je savais vraiment ce que je faisais et j'ai failli me tuer !" Il secoua la tête, dépité.

"Je l'ai tenté à l'entraînement," répondit-il. Honora suspectait plutôt qu'il devait déjà la maîtriser sur le bout des doigts. "Je doute qu'il y ait un attrapeur entre mille qui puisse la réaliser correctement."

Ash semblait soulagé et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tom. Il avait nettement sous-estimé ses compétences de vol par solidarité pour Ash. _Qui aurait pu croire que Tom Riddle avait autant de __tact,_pensa t-elle. Il le faisait probablement dans l'intérêt de la préfète mais quand même. Elle sourit inconsciemment alors que le Serpentard continuait ses caresses, dessinant de petits cercles sur la paume d'Honora, toujours à l'abri des regards.

Ils restèrent ainsi assis côte à côte à la table des Serdaigles toute la matinée. Tom apporta ses livres et Honora ses notes de Divination. Tout se déroulait dans une routine agréable et silencieuse. Les sièges se remplirent à nouveau les sièges autour d'eux et ses amis se mirent tous à discuter Histoire de la Magie, matière qu'elle avait évité de reprendre dans son emploi du temps.

Après une heure ou plus, un battement d'ailes tout proche vint distraire l'attention d'Honora. Un bel aigle au plumage tacheté noir et blanc entama une descente vers eux. Tom releva la tête.

"Strixa !" s'exclama t-il, l'oiseau relâcha un large paquet de ses serres, puis vint se poser gracieusement sur son bras. "N'es-tu pas sensée livrer tes paquets avec le reste des hiboux ?"

Honora lui lança un regard curieux puis tendit une main pour caresser l'aigle.

"C'est un aigle femelle, expliqua t-il, un cadeau des Flamels en échange d'une correspondance avec eux."

Elle sourit à la pensée de voir un Tom Riddle écrire soigneusement ses lettres d'école à ce couple de vieux sorciers. "Strixa, murmura t-elle, tu es très belle..." Elle reçut un joyeux hululement de la part de l'aigle qui s'envola à nouveau.

"Elle vient de France et se dispute avec les autres hiboux pour avoir son quota de lettres." Il prit le paquet entre ses mains, ôtant l'emballage de papier pour se saisir de la boîte à l'intérieur. "Enfin !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda t-elle, légèrement penchée par-dessus son épaule.

"Des croissants," répondit Tom.

"Des croissants ?"

"De la part de Pernelle, Mme Flamel," ajouta t-il rapidement, avant que la joie des pâtisseries fraîchement préparées ne s'inscrive sur son visage. "Ils ont un goût de paradis. J'ai passé l'été dernier à les déguster." Il farfouilla ensuite sous la boîte, mettant les pâtisseries emballées de côté, puis sortit deux paires de ce qui semblaient être des gants en laine, des chaussettes, une écharpe verte et quelques Chocogrenouilles.

Honora observait toujours, attendrie par l'affection dont faisait preuve Pernelle envers lui.

"Des croissants," songea t-elle, amusée.

Le Serpentard lui afficha son plus beau sourire et lui tendit une viennoiserie. "Tiens, essayes-en un, tu vas comprendre."

Friands et légers, au doux parfum de beurre, le comble du délice. Après avoir mordu dans l'un des croissants de Mme Flamel, Honora partagea totalement le sentiment de Tom. "Par Merlin, s'exclama t-elle, ils sont fantastiques !"

"C'était comment, chez les Flamels ?" Elle arrivait difficilement à contenir sa curiosité au sujet de ces sorciers pour qui elle éprouvait une infinie sympathie. Des sorciers qui offraient un peu de leur amour à Tom et lui envoyaient de délicieux paquets.

Une lueur étrange apparut au fond de son regard. "C'était... bien." répondit-il simplement. "J'étais constamment occupé. Nous avons travaillé sur les textes cryptés de Nicolas et j'ai appris le plus utile des applications en alchimie. Mais c'était plus que cela – je suppose que tu trouverais l'endroit paisible. A la campagne personne n'est dans les parages, sauf Pernelle. Elle insistait pour que l'on prenne des pauses chaque après midi, avec café et croissants en prime. Tu devrais les voir tous les deux, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après six cent ans d'existence, ils ne se lassent pas l'un de l'autre. Ils sont si..." Il s'interrompit, chassant cette pensée d'un signe de tête.

_...si amoureux, _termina silencieusement Honora. "Ils ont l'air merveilleux," poursuivit-elle en tentant d'éviter un sujet clairement embarrassant. "C'est une sacré opportunité de pouvoir apprendre d'un grand alchimiste."

Tom la contempla avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. "Ce serait d'autant plus grandiose si nous travaillions sur le charme du Patronus !"

La préfète acquiesça, heureuse de mettre le sujet des parents de substitution de côté. Après sa pause 'croissants du paradis', elle avait de nouveau l'esprit clair et décida de se replonger dans ses rouleaux de parchemins.

"-"

"-"

Fin Février, Tom avait entièrement découvert les composants des sorts de transfiguration et Honora, pratiquement terminé les équations. Leurs efforts mis en commun, ils avaient au moins deux semaines d'avance sur le reste de la classe. De plus, ils avaient déstructuré l'essence du sort du Patronus, pour trouver une intéressante formule mathématique découlant du bonheur : le nombre 3.145, le ratio d'or de Pi. Tom était très enthousiaste à ce sujet, car cela rejoignait ses théories alchimiques. Les seuls points encore à terminer étaient la critique et le compte rendu écrit.

La dernière nuit de travail, Honora ôta ses chaussures et alla confortablement s'installer sur le sofa de velours noir dans la salle commune des préfets. L'horloge indiquait 18 heures et sa plume grattait toujours le parchemin. Tom était sorti, probablement en train de tenir une réunion de préfets Serpentard. Un bâillement lui échappa. Elle travaillait depuis cinq heures maintenant et voulait terminer le projet ce soir... mais n'arrivait plus à combattre le sommeil qui s'emparait d'elle. Déposant sa plume, sa tête se relâcha et elle se blottit contre un coussin. _Juste une demi-heure,_ pensa t-elle distraitement. La faible lumière du jour se brouilla derrière ses paupières lourdes et elle finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent lorsqu'elle émergea de sa sieste. Un léger clair de lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres, trop insuffisant pour révéler l'entièreté de la pièce. Sauf des murs plongés dans l'obscurité, des meubles sombres, des yeux sombres en train de la dévisager... troublée, Honora se redressa.

Tom Riddle se trouvait là, installé dans son fauteuil fétiche. Il semblait détendu et la scrutait de son regard envoûtant, éternellement insondable. Elle réalisa qu'il avait dû la contempler ainsi depuis un moment déjà vu sa position et son expression dégagée. La pénombre aurait bien pu lui jouer des tours mais à le détailler ainsi, elle vit cet air tendre inscrit sur ses traits pâles... la réalisation vint inopportune, s'écoulant dans sa conscience tel un raz de marée : _il m'aime._

La préfète n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait mais dans son état, plongée entre le sommeil et l'éveil, elle en avait la profonde certitude. Elle le lisait sur son visage. A cet instant, sa foi s'intensifia pour dépasser le bénéfice du doute. Elle _voulait_ croire en lui... et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer," murmura t-il en quittant son siège.

"Tom..." Honora tendit une main, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Revenant vers elle, il s'empara délicatement de sa main qu'il embrassa, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le sofa. Il scruta attentivement Honora, qui le fixait les yeux brillants de promesses, presque suppliants dans l'espoir de beaucoup plus.

Puis il se pencha vers son visage, effleura lentement ses lèvres pour les capturer en un baiser si fiévreux qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de surprise. Honora ne réfléchit plus. Elle passa des mains délicates dans son cou, caressa ses joues, se délectant de cette peau si pâle et enivrante, de cette chevelure sombre où ses doigts allèrent finalement s'enrouler. Elle tenta de se redresser pour se blottir contre lui et la chaleur de son corps, lorsque les bras de Tom vinrent fermement encercler sa taille, l'attirant à lui.

Elle vit une fois encore le bord du précipice... et se sentit tomber, tomber sur les genoux de Tom puis sur le tapis au sol. Agrippée à sa chemise alors qu'il promenait ses mains possessives et sensuelles sur elle.

Puis les lèvres de Tom abandonnèrent les siennes, laissant un sillage brûlant le long de son cou, une myriade de baisers jusqu'au creux de son épaule, qu'il mordit. Honora poussa un soupir d'aise. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle avait du mal à contenir le plaisir apporté par ce nouveau monde voluptueux où Tom l'entraînait. Tremblante, haletante, elle vit que les mains de son amant étaient agitées de la même frénésie lorsqu'il entreprit de dégrafer sa blouse.

Il la repoussa doucement en arrière et elle passa les jambes autour de sa taille, savourant la douceur et l'intensité de ses caresses, l'étreinte de son corps passionné jusqu'à en être complètement noyée et qu'un seul nom ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière et c'était sa décision. En cet instant, le seul homme qu'elle désirait était Tom, Tom Riddle... pour l'éternité.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, drapée d'une couverture et sur le tapis de Perse. Tom l'entourait encore de ses bras, la tenant fermement contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe s'il en était autrement. Honora pouvait le sentir respirer dans son cou, un souffle doux et profond, la tête enfouie dans ses longs cheveux sombres.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. La chose entière était si inattendue, si merveilleuse, si... la préfète tressaillit. S'était-elle complètement détournée de son objectif ? Tom Riddle était-il simplement en train de la distraire avec ses baisers, pour mieux poursuivre son ascension de futur Lord Voldemort ?

À cette idée, son cœur trembla dans sa foi innocente. Il avait été encore plus réticent qu'elle au début... Honora se voyait plus comme une faille dans ses plans et pour une quelconque raison, il semblait l'accepter. Cette lueur au fond de ses yeux la nuit dernière avait pleinement dissipé ses doutes. C'était le même éclat qui embrasait son regard lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses livres, ou frappé d'un éclair de compréhension. Un éclat purement passionné réveillant ses sombres pupilles. _Maintenant, il m'aime autant qu'il aime ses livres,_ pensa t-elle en réprimant un gloussement.

La clarté émanant de l'extérieur laissait présager une fin de matinée, mais l'horloge indiquait 9h45. Délicatement, elle tenta de dénouer les bras de Tom autour de sa taille, espérant ne pas le réveiller mais son souffle vint confirmer le contraire.

Elle se retourna, le sourire suspendu aux lèvres. "Bonjour."

"Hmm... "jour." Le Serpentard cligna des yeux. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Presque 10 heures. Nous allons définitivement être en retard pour les potions."

"Et tu as l'air épuisée," se moqua t-il en la dévisageant d'un oeil inquisiteur.

"Oui, à qui la faute..." Avec douceur, elle retira une mèche sombre qui masquait le regard du ténébreux... et poussa un petit cri lorsque deux bras puissants vinrent à nouveau l'enlacer plus étroitement. Tom enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'il s'appliqua à mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle proteste.

"Oh très bien..." céda t-elle entre deux soupirs, "Slughorn peut se passer de nous."

Il releva les yeux, l'air innocemment choqué. "Comment ? Notre préfète en Chef accepte de manquer un cours aussi essentiel que les potions ? Il secoua la tête. Quel mauvais exemple, Miss Crowley !"

"Hey!" s'exclama t-elle en riant, sans pouvoir lui trouver une réplique appropriée.

"Bien alors allons-y, la journée est chargée !" Animé d'une énergie soudaine, Tom lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, avant de lui lancer sa robe de sorcier. Il enfila ensuite son pantalon et récupéra ses chaussures près de la table. "Allez Honora, nous sommes en retard !"

Une fois douchée et fraîchement vêtue, elle le rejoignit au portrait d'entrée.

"Oh à propos, j'ai presque terminé les équations pour l'Arithmancie. Nous sommes en avance !"

"C'est parce que nous _sommes _les meilleurs." répondit-il malicieusement.

Ils arrivèrent en cours de potions avec quelques minutes de retard et Slughorn remarqua à peine l'excès de ses élèves favoris. Kay haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Honora, qui se força à conserver un air vertueusement neutre. Elle tenait à garder secrète sa relation avec Tom de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne interférer dans ses plans. Et bien qu'elle fit un bon effort de concentration durant toute la matinée, la préfète se délectait encore des sensations merveilleuses de la nuit dernière, du souvenir de Tom sur son corps, une caresse sur son âme.

...

TBC...


	21. Répandre la lumière

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**21. Répandre la lumière**

Malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent furent trop chargés pour qu'Honora puisse les passer en compagnie du Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas sans s'échanger des regards enflammés à chaque détour de couloirs.

Honora avait l'impression de découvrir en lui une autre personne. Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, il laissait tomber le masque froid et impassible du charmant jeune homme. Ses sombres talents continuaient toutefois à opérer sur le reste de l'école, qui n'y voyait que du feu. C'était leur petit secret. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait son histoire et sa véritable nature. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule personne envers qui Tom attachait autant d'importance et espérait que ce soit suffisant pour changer les choses.

Lui rendait-elle son amour ? Cette question la troublait. Honora le souhaitait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle voulait l'entraîner vers de plus grandes perspectives que l'oppression et l'avilissement du monde, elle espérait qu'il continuerait à la considérer comme son égal. Toutefois, il restait un potentiel Lord Voldemort, empereur du Mal dans son époque, si différent soit-il de son merveilleux amant. _Je l'aime... mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Pas encore._

Honora se résolut donc à laisser le temps suivre son cours. Elle se sentait impuissante, un sentiment qu'elle détestait au plus haut point mais dans ces circonstances, elle devrait se montrer patiente.

Elle se demandait si Tom connaîtrait un jour son véritable passé de voyageuse du temps. En vérité, la Serdaigle aurait voulu qu'il le sache. Il avait été honnête sur sa propre histoire, elle lui devait donc la même chose. Elle craignait cependant que la découverte de son succès en tant que futur Lord et maître tout puissant ne l'encourage. Honora n'osait même pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de sa grand-mère ou celle de Julius Talbot, en apprenant qu'elle souhaitait révéler leur plan désespéré à Tom Riddle lui-même.

_Mais ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais..._ protestait son coeur. _Ils ne l'aiment pas comme je l'aime. _Elle soupira. L'amour était sûrement la chose la plus compliquée et cruelle qui soit. Ce sentiment avait entremêlé le cours de sa vie et de sa mission dans de si nombreux nœuds, qu'elle n'en trouvait plus la sortie.

Sa réelle venue du futur posait aussi le problème du manque flagrant de preuves. Honora se blâmerait éternellement pour la perte de son pendentif, seul lien inéluctable avec son triste passé et ses objectifs. Si elle dévoilait à Tom qu'elle venait en fait d'une petite enclave de sorciers combattant pour la lumière contre son futur lui-même, il l'enverrait probablement faire un séjour à Ste mangouste. Pour le moment, elle devait garder le silence.

"-"

"-"

Aux environs de Mars, la Gazette du Sorcier publia en gros titres ce dont tout le monde attendait avec impatience :

**DUMBLEDORE A VAINCU GRINDELWALD:  
Les forces du mage noir se retirent d'Allemagne ; Victoire pour la Grande Bretagne !**

Cette annonce mis aussitôt l'école en effervescence, qui fut bercée sous l'exaltation. Dumbledore fit son retour à Pré-Au-Lard sous les clameurs et les applaudissements de la foule. La plupart des élèves étaient sortis pour l'accueillir, rire, boire et chanter sous les confettis fusant des baguettes. Les Serpentards les plus âgés s'abstinrent de toutes célébrations et personne ne vit Tom Riddle danser dans les rues.

Honora lui proposa alors de célébrer l'événement avec elle, en privé.

Puisque Poudlard était quasiment vide, elle parvint facilement à se glisser jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards et accessoirement, dans la chambre de leur Préfet en Chef. Elle jeta un regard curieux à leur salle commune lorsqu'ils la traversèrent. La lumière filtrant les fenêtres reflétait le vert bleuté du lac, lui donnant un aspect feutré et envoûtant. Les couleurs de la maison tapissaient la pièce, ornée de nombreuses touches de bois noir et de marbre blanc.

Tom l'entraîna par la main, grimpant une courte volée d'escalier jusque sa chambre. Des torches vives s'enflammèrent à leur arrivée et Honora ne pu retenir un sourire en contemplant la pièce. Elle correspondait tout à fait au prince des Serpentards, sombre, masculine, dramatique. Au centre se trouvait un large lit à baldaquin incrusté d'ébène, aux draps de velours, et paré d'un couvre-lit de satin vert et argent. Un sofa se dressait à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac, éclairée des lueurs jouant à la surface de l'eau.

Elle resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, peu sûre d'être autorisée à s'asseoir ou à toucher quoique ce soit. Tom s'avança derrière elle et l'enlaça par la taille, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il se mit à l'embrasser et lui taquiner malicieusement le cou. Honora poussa un soupir au contact des lèvres de son amant, si chaudes et délicieuses sur sa nuque frémissante. Puis quelque chose bougea dans l'un des recoins de la pièce, attirant son attention.

La préfète écarquilla les yeux et serra la robe du Serpentard entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un énorme serpent, maintenant en train de glisser lentement vers elle. Ses écailles noires brillaient dangereusement sous la pénombre.

"Tom...?" souffla t-elle en désignant le serpent.

"Oh !" Un léger gloussement lui échappa. "Honora, tu viens de rencontrer mon familier, Nagini."

Elle observa la créature d'un air suspicieux. "Nagini..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera aucun mal. Elle sait déjà tout de toi..." Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le serpent vint presque se dresser à sa hauteur. Honora le fixa, hypnotisée par ses pupilles jaunes et intimidantes. _C'est prévisible comme animal de compagnie..._ Son esprit accrocha un détail du livre de McGonagall, mentionnant un grand serpent connecté à Lord Voldemort mais elle fut trop distraite pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

Tom tendit un bras vers Nagini et la caressa d'une main experte et affectueuse. Celle-ci répondit d'un sifflement de satisfaction en sortant sa langue fourchue. Il commença ensuite à lui parler en Fourchelang, un langage aux syllabes sinueuses et caressantes, presque sensuelles, tout en continuant à contempler Honora.

La préfète sentit une vague de frissons l'envahir et courir le long de son échine en l'écoutant. Ce sifflement, ces doux murmures lisses et étranges charmèrent ses sens, capturant sa gorge, ses oreilles, touchant une corde sensible au fond d'elle. Ce langage était sombre et certainement effrayant mais Honora se sentait comme...envoûtée. À cet instant, une émotion intense et primitive s'empara d'elle et son désir pour Tom n'en fut que plus grand. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'elle déclara :

"J'aime t'entendre parler Fourchelang..."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il en revenant à l'anglais.

"Ça semble nécessiter de nombreux... talents de parole."

"Oh mais c'est le cas. La prononciation de la langue... suggère une assez grande _dextérité._" Tom plongea son regard de ténèbres dans celui d'Honora, les yeux brillants sous le sous entendu.

"Viens," dit-il en plaçant une main au creux de son dos. Il la guida jusqu'au sofa et ils s'installèrent ensemble. Le Serpentard fit apparaître une bouteille de champagne et deux verres. "Tu voulais célébrer," ajouta t-il d'un ton plus neutre.

"N'es-tu pas content, Tom ?" demanda t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. "Grindelwald a été vaincu."

"Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment," répondit-il. "Il était plus faible que Dumbledore, voilà tout."

"La lumière a encore prévalu sur les ténèbres..."

Tom grommela. "Pourquoi devrais-je m'en réjouir ?"

"Parce qu'avec Grindelwald sur la touche, c'est un sorcier en moins sur notre route vers le pouvoir."

Il la dévisagea d'un air amusé. "Oh, nous y voilà encore ! Tu ne souhaitais pas la défaite de Grindelwald pour ta seule vengeance personnelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pour tout te dire... non. Je pense que la Grande Bretagne doit se montrer responsable, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un vieux mage noir influencer les gens et commettre des horreurs sans raison."

"Et s'il faisait toutes ces choses en vue d'un objectif louable ?"

Honora s'obstina. "La fin ne justifie pas les moyens, qui finiront par changer le sorcier lors du processus. Honnêtement, c'est plus un défi de rester du côté de la lumière et conserver autant de pouvoir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser un challenge, Tom."

"Hmm... donc tu n'es pas contre la quête du pouvoir, la fortune ou la gloire personnelle... du moment où tout ça profite aussi aux autres ?"

"C'est ça."

"C'est effectivement un challenge."

"A propos, où en es-tu avec le Kybalion ?"

"C'est un ouvrage fascinant..." répondit-il, animé par cette habituelle soif de savoir. "Le pouvoir qui pourrait être révélé grâce à la transmutation de l'âme changerait la nature même d'exercer la magie. La magie sans baguette par exemple. Ce pouvoir influencerait l'environnement dans des façons insoupçonnées... Tout semble concerner l'origine véritable du fonctionnement de la magie. L'équation unique dont nous parlions en est une simple représentation, une formule qui donnerait accès à cette vérité intérieure dont parle le livre."

"Une source universelle d'amour capable d'être expérimentée ou même transmise, selon l'alchimie Hermétique."

Il soupira. "Apparemment... _l'amour._ Je veux aller en Egypte. Le texte parle d'une chambre que Trismégiste aurait construite pour contenir son pouvoir."

"Toi et les chambres secrètes," gloussa t-elle. "L'Egypte me plaît."

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais t'emmener ?" Le Serpentard souriait à présent.

"Tu le feras, c'est tout. Sinon, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes."

"Je m'en doutais," se moqua t-il. "Ça devient l'une de tes distractions favorites."

"L'Egypte..." songea Honora, rêveuse. "Ça va être grandiose ! Nous pourrions acheter des tapis magiques."

Tom haussa un sourcil. "Et ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de traverse pendant que tu y es! On l'appellerait... Voyages exotiques."

Honora éclata de rire. "Tu es ridicule !"

"Je te promènerai dans tout Londres."

"Pourquoi pas, c'est une ville magnifique." La première ville qu'elle avait découverte en débarquant de Polaris. "Même les vieux quartiers du Londres moldu."

"J'aime aussi Londres." Un air étrange flottait sur le visage du Serpentard, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir à la fois superbe et extrêmement douloureux.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Honora en l'observant. Elle l'enlaça plus étroitement, le regard inquiet. L'attachement de Tom pour la cité de Londres la surprenait quelque peu, sachant son ressentiment pour le monde moldu.

Il lui rendit son étreinte mais resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je me remémorais Londres pendant la guerre..." commença t-il, la mine sombre. "L'horreur des bombardements. Tu ne le croirais sûrement pas sans l'avoir vécu. La cité subsistait en quelque sorte, les gens continuaient à vivre au jour le jour. Nous n'avions jamais assez de quoi manger à l'orphelinat. Le monde semblait s'être éteint et avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, il saignait un peu plus chaque jour."

"Il y avait le bruit des bombardiers Allemands dans le ciel, une détonation sourde et profonde. Le bourdonnement d'un millier d'abeilles dans une course folle. Les sirènes commençaient à hurler, puis on entendait les explosions infernales, les cris de panique. Nous n'avions pas d'abri. Pendant les raids, Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat, nous envoyait nous cacher dans la cave sous l'escalier. Un jour–" Tom s'arrêta un instant, l'air pensif. "Un jour, je traînais dans les rues lorsque les bombes sont arrivées. Je me promenais toujours seul dans Londres."

Honora eut un vague sourire à cette pensée. Elle pouvait s'imaginer le petit Tom en train de courir les rues de Londres, tout aussi sombrement poli et vigilant qu'il l'était aujourd'hui.

"Il faisait bientôt nuit et je me trouvais vers les boutiques de Covent Garden. Les sirènes se sont mises à hurler. Je savais que c'était très mauvais signe sans être réellement effrayé. Ça semblait pire toutes les nuits. La frayeur était palpable mais les gens rejoignaient les souterrains dans une sorte de routine morose."

"Oh !" s'exclama Honora. "Le souterrain ! Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je me trouvais dans le Londres moldu et par chance, j'ai pu rejoindre de justesse le Chaudron baveur. J'ai vu d'autres personnes descendre rapidement des escaliers où il était inscrit 'souterrain'."

Tom acquiesça. "Il mène au système de transport public moldu," expliqua t-il. "Le métro. Il abrite la population lors des bombardements les plus meurtriers. C'est un endroit sûr, du moment où il n'y a pas de frappe directe. J'avais 13 ans à l'époque. C'était lors de ma troisième année, Poudlard manquait de personnel et j'avais été forcé de rentrer à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances de Noël. Deux jours avant mon anniversaire, j'avais passé la nuit entière dans le métro... je ne m'étais jamais trouvé aussi proche de l'horreur, coincé à l'intérieur d'un souterrain avec de parfaits inconnus."

Honora frémit. Cette scène lui remémorait douloureusement Polaris, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée cloîtrée dans les sous-sols, alors que détraqueurs et mangemorts forçaient les entrées de l'île au dessus d'eux. Elle comprenait tout à fait le sentiment de Tom...

"Je suis resté là toute la nuit, à attendre. Une dame m'avait apporté de l'eau et un biscuit. Je restais sur mes gardes, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. J'étais confiant, j'avais toujours été capable de m'extirper des pires situations, de faire les choses à ma manière... Si ma vie avait vraiment été en danger, j'aurai pu utiliser la magie. Mais j'étais coincé dans le métro avec des dizaines de moldus, que je ne supportais pas. Cette nuit toutefois, je n'y accordais aucune importance. Je me sentais presque..." Il s'interrompit, trouvant difficilement ses mots. "Même en tant que sorcier, je me sentais presque comme l'un des leurs. À Londres, sous les explosions, dans un endroit que je connaissais parfaitement, à subir l'attaque. Les gens se lançaient des regards angoissés et essayaient de se montrer braves – du mieux possible en tout cas." Il eut un rire bref. "A cette époque, j'avais pensé que les Londoniens auraient fait de parfaits Gryffondors."

"Et pas toi ?" demanda la Serdaigle avec un léger sourire.

Tom ricana. "Non, pas moi, j'avais une vision plus réaliste des choses. La survie de cette poignée de gens importait peu, il s'agissait plutôt de savoir qui des Allemands ou des Anglais allaient vaincre," ajouta t-il amèrement. "Le lendemain matin, lorsque je suis sorti de l'abri, j'avais regardé autour de moi... et j'avais souhaité la victoire. Je voulais que l'Angleterre puisse remporter cette bataille pour faire cesser l'enfer."

"Tout avait été détruit, il ne restait que des ruines et du sang. Je me tenais au beau milieu de tout ça, complètement déboussolé. J'ai fait quelques mètres puis j'ai trébuché contre quelque chose. C'était la tête d'un homme... arrachée et ensanglantée. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu au début." Le Serpentard poursuivit, laissant peu à peu la froideur s'emparer de sa voix. "J'ai parcouru les rues, sauté par-dessus les briques et les corps, loin du feu qui dévastait toute la cité. J'ai dépassé la Tamise pour finalement rejoindre l'orphelinat..."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Honora avait relevé les yeux vers lui, surprise de voir son visage parfait contracté sous l'effort de parole.

"Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué mon absence," lâcha t-il d'un ton venimeux. "Personne ne s'était soucié de ma disparition."

Honora pâlit, horrifiée.

"Mrs Cole avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir se débarrasser de moi, peu importe le moyen."

"Oh Tom..." Ne sachant quoi dire, elle passa une main douce sur sa joue, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je ne reverrai jamais cet endroit. Mais Londres... cette cité perdure, même sous l'horreur et la destruction. J'admire aussi le sang froid et le courage, les moldus ont survécu aux Allemands comme les sorciers l'ont fait avec Grindelwald."

"Et maintenant que nous avons remporté la guerre ? Que l'Angleterre est victorieuse?"

Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. "Je devrais être un peu fier, je suppose."

Honora se blottit à nouveau contre lui, satisfaite. Bien qu'il n'accepterait jamais de l'admettre, Tom Riddle avait un cœur qui battait là, quelque part au fond de son être.

"-"

"-"

La marche inévitable du temps, la fin de la guerre et les discussions passionnées avec Tom sur l'alchimie rappelèrent à Honora qu'elle aussi, allait bientôt passer ses examens pour le diplôme et devait planifier son propre avenir. Dans quelques mois, elle serait à nouveau seule face au monde extérieur.

Et elle n'avait presque plus d'argent. Le sac de gallions offert par les centaures s'était épuisé et il ne lui restait plus que 37 gallions à présent. C'était à peine pour passer les derniers week-ends à Pré-Au-Lard et couvrir les incidents jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'emprunt auprès des gobelins, leurs taux d'intérêts étaient connus pour être élevés et l'endettement ne lui disait rien non plus. Cependant, elle avait envoyé sa lettre de candidature pour entrer dans la division des 'Briseurs de sorts' de la banque Gringotts. Avec ses résultats, Honora était certaine d'être retenue pour l'entretien.

Le professeur Drakkis l'avait mise en garde sur les entretiens de cette division. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une affaire de discours. Apparemment, ils soumettaient les candidats à des tests pour évaluer leur intelligence et leurs réflexes au combat, baguette en main. L'idée était stressante. Honora s'entraîna donc en duel avec Tom pendant quelques temps, juste pour rester au niveau. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'amusait grandement à lui lancer des sorts mesquins et voir ce dont elle était capable.

Tom lui enseigna plusieurs sorts offensifs assez utiles, incluant le maléfice de Tala, _Nemorosus Tala_ qui envoyait d'un geste de baguette, une série de pieux de cendres aiguisés droit dans le cœur d'un vampire. Il lui montra également un sortilège effrayant appelé _Incohare Cax. _Il transformait toute créature en statue de pierre, et ce de façon permanente sans possibilité de contre sort. Honora savait qu'il s'agissait de magie noire, mais se rassurait en pensant qu'elle ne l'utiliserait que sur des monstres et non des êtres humains. Elle n'avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas savoir, où le Serpentard avait bien pu connaître ces sorts.

Avec un brin de culpabilité, la préfète commençait à approuver Tom à propos de la magie noire. Cette magie avait quelque chose de fascinant. En général, elle requérait aussi plus de pouvoir et de compétences que les sorts normaux, ce qui attirait quelqu'un comme Honora. C'était le frisson de l'interdit combiné au challenge intellectuel. Cependant la Serdaigle restait prudente en rappelant à son camarade que les sorts de magie noire n'étaient pas comparables à l'alchimie Hermétique. A son étonnement, il était d'accord avec elle.

"Flamel souhaiterait que je revienne étudier avec lui l'an prochain," annonça t-il à Honora un soir d'Avril. "Nous reprendrons sans doute mes recherches sur le Kybalion, j'espère bien qu'il m'enseignera les secrets de l'élixir de Vie en échange."

"C'est une excellente nouvelle !" s'exclama t-elle. "Mais es-tu bien sûr de vouloir la Pierre Philosophale ? Je veux dire, l'immortalité a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Tu pourrais le regretter."

"Il n'y a rien de plus atroce que la mort... crois-moi." affirma Tom.

"Je pense qu'en quelque sorte, nous sommes _tous_immortels."

"Quoi ? Ne soit pas ridicule. Des milliers de personnes meurent chaque jour, même les sorciers les plus puissants, ma mère-" Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Honora s'adossa contre sa chaise et le contempla d'un air grave. "Tu penses... tu crois que la mort est une faiblesse ? Que si tu peux l'éviter, les malheurs de ta vie passée ne t'affecteront plus ?"

Tom lui lança un regard noir.

La préfète poursuivit. "Je crois qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça. Notre corps peut bien s'éteindre, mais notre âme subsiste. L'Hermétisme nous enseigne qu'il existe d'autres plans d'existence en relation avec le nôtre... et je parle en connaissance de cause."

"Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, Honora," railla t-il. Il devenait toujours insupportable lorsqu'elle argumentait sur ses futurs projets.

"Je suis morte une fois," lâcha t-elle, sans vraiment penser aux implications de ses paroles.

"Ne te moques pas de moi !" siffla t-il, malgré son air incrédule.

Honora réfléchit au choix de ses mots. Elle envisagea brièvement de tout lui révéler, son voyage dans le temps, l'an 2112, sa mission, tout. Mais le courage lui manqua et elle perdit son sang froid, se restreignant donc à n'aborder qu'un aspect de la vérité. "Si j'ai pu échapper aux forces de Grindelwald, c'est grâce aux centaures de la forêt où j'avais trouvé refuge. Selon eux, un alignement assez particulier des planètes devait me permettre de passer les frontières de l'Allemagne qui était comme tu le sais, sous des champs avancés de protection anti transplanage à cause de la guerre. J'ai dû franchir une sorte de brèche lumineuse à travers le temps et l'espace. Les centaures m'ont expliqué que j'allais mourir en la franchissant, que mon corps allait se désintégrer pour... renaître de l'autre côté."

"Et tu es... morte ?" s'exclama t-il en la scrutant attentivement.

"Je crois oui... Je me suis sentie partir, la douleur était atroce l'espace de quelques secondes et ensuite plus rien, c'était le trou noir. Puis j'ai vu une sorte de tunnel et tout au bout, des visages. Peut être des milliers. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je savais au fond de moi-même que c'était des âmes. L'âme de personnes disparues. La lumière qui les entourait était si intense, si chaleureuse lorsque je l'ai approchée et ces âmes si accueillantes..." Honora en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait encore jamais décris son expérience. "J'étais submergée par une émotion si vraie, un sentiment d'amour incomparable à un tel point que j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Puis, j'ai été comme aspirée et je savais qu'il me fallait revenir parmi les vivants. La lumière avait disparu et j'ai progressivement ressenti mon corps, comme l'avaient prédit les centaures, mon âme devait être à nouveau présente. C'est de cette façon que j'ai pu échapper au danger."

"Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé..."

"Je ne l'ai encore jamais raconté à personne."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Tom fixait le vide, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Honora se demandait s'il songeait à sa mère.

"Tu sais... finit-il par ajouter, la lumière que tu as vu, c'est peut être ce à quoi les alchimistes Hermétiques font référence. La source de la magie, de la vie, de tout. S'il s'avère vrai que l'esprit peut rester jeune, alors les propriétés de l'application magique agiront probablement aussi sur le corps. Cela fournirait une explication théorique à la Pierre Philosophale et ouvrirait le potentiel d'une alliance entre l'immortalité de l'âme et celle du corps."

Entendre Tom parler de la sorte lui donnait d'interminables frissons.

"De vrais immortels marchant sur Terre..." Une lueur de pure convoitise s'était glissée dans le regard du Serpentard.

Honora se sentait tout aussi inspirée. Si l'immortalité lui était offerte par le biais de l'Hermétisme et non de la magie noire, elle figurerait probablement au panthéon des plus grandes sorcières de l'histoire. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour revoir son époque, 2112, dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un endroit paisible. Ceci étant, si Tom Riddle avait prévu de l'inclure dans ses plans.

...

TBC...


	22. Moment de vérité

Un grand merci à **lily2811** et **Rebecca-Black** pour leur review encourageante, en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

Bonne lecture à tous ;-)**_  
_**

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**22. Moment de vérité  
**

Le printemps arriva en pleine floraison et Dumbledore entreprit d'examiner les noms des bénéficiaires du fond de charité avec l'aide d'Honora. Celle-ci décida d'aborder le sujet de sa victoire sur Grindelwald, qui avait rendu le professeur si célèbre.

"C'est pourquoi vous étiez absent, monsieur ?"

"En effet Miss. Il y a longtemps que j'ai pour mission d'aider à vaincre les mages noirs tels que Grindelwald. Et ma tâche devait se terminer."

"Comment avez-vous fait ? Sans vous paraître indiscrète professeur, nous sommes tous très curieux."

Dumbledore leva ses yeux pétillants vers elle. "La curiosité est naturelle," approuva t-il. "Mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire au sujet de Grindelwald, c'est qu'il s'est perdu lui-même. Il a voulu se dépasser et tenter trop de choses à la fois. Il a pris... certaines dispositions pour s'assurer de ne jamais connaître la défaite. Cette certitude l'a rendu arrogant et a provoqué sa chute."

_Grindelwald avait fait un horcrux_, réalisa subitement Honora. _Ce doit être ce genre de dispositions_..._ Et Dumbledore a du le détruire en même temps que le morceau d'âme resté dans son corps_...

"Vous avez vu juste, Miss Crowley," approuva le professeur, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Honora sentit ses joues s'enflammer, s'apercevant avec une pointe de désarroi qu'il avait profité de sa distraction pour lire dans ses pensées.

"Je vois que vous avez découvert ce que sont les horcruxes, depuis notre dernière conversation."

La préfète acquiesça, incapable de nier. Bien évidemment, elle connaissait la nature de ces objets depuis bien plus longtemps mais s'efforcerait de garder cette information enfouie au fond de son esprit.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss ?" demanda t-il avec intérêt, joignant ses deux mains.

"Je trouve l'idée... stupide."

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

"Stupide ! Oui, c'est exact, c'est une chose bien stupide à faire. Vous voyez, lorsque l'âme est altérée de cette façon et en partie déversée dans un objet, les deux éléments ne dépendent plus l'un de l'autre. Une partie de l'âme peut être détruite sans que l'autre n'en soit affectée, ni que son propriétaire ne le sache. C'est une faiblesse, en plus d'être une méthode ignoble pour tenter de surpasser la mort."

La préfète approuva d'un signe de tête. "Il existe de meilleurs moyens."

"Vous avez discuté avec notre Préfet en Chef, Mr Riddle ?" C'était plus proche de l'affirmation que de la question.

Honora baissa les yeux en rougissant. Oh oui, elle avait discuté avec lui... "Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait déjà créé de horcrux."

"Êtes-vous en position de savoir si c'est bien le cas ?" Dumbledore l'observa attentivement et sous ce regard, elle savait qu'il était inutile de même essayer cacher la nature de ses sentiments pour Tom.

"Oui professeur." Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse la morale sur la bienséance des relations entre préfets en Chef ou encore sur le respect du règlement. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Au contraire, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. "Bien. J'ai toujours pensé que Mr Riddle pourrait bénéficier des bienfaits et des conseils d'une présence féminine." Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur assez significative. "Très bien Miss Crowley, j'ai bien peur d'avoir encore quelques essais à terminer." Il désigna la montagne de parchemins d'au moins six pieds de haut dressée en équilibre derrière lui. "Mais s'il vous plait, prenez donc un bonbon au citron avant de sortir."

"Merci professeur." Honora lui adressa un sourire et prit une friandise avant de quitter le bureau.

"-"

"-"

Le 8 Mai, la guerre fut officiellement terminée avec l'annonce de la reddition des troupes allemandes. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard, excepté Serpentard, donnèrent une grande fête dans leur salle commune en l'honneur des élèves nés moldus. La fête de célébration qui s'en suivit chez les Serdaigles fut plutôt turbulente, Kay s'était même mise à danser avec Ash à travers la pièce.

Sirotant une bière au beurre, Honora fit remarquer l'atout que représentait cette victoire pour Dumbledore.

"Oui, il est même sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles depuis qu'il a vaincu Grindelwald! Oh regarde !"

Kay et Willow, qui avaient toutes deux de la famille dans l'Armée britannique, utilisaient maintenant leur baguette pour diriger une chorale improvisée et commencer une version revisitée de 'God Save The Queen', l'hymne national anglais. Honora éclata de rire et rejoignit la chorale, recevant un coussin sur la tête de la part de Ash.

"Non pitié, pas toi !" implora t-il les mains jointes.

Damaris se retourna vers elle pour demander d'un ton plus sérieux. "La remise des diplômes est dans un mois, que feras-tu ensuite ?"

"Et bien, j'ai un entretien avec Gringotts le premier Juillet," répondit Honora. Elle avait effectivement reçu un courrier de leur part la semaine dernière. "Si tout se passe bien, je vais entrer dans leur division pour devenir 'Briseuse de Sorts'."

"Par Merlin !" s'exclama son amie, "c'est assez extrême comme formation... et plutôt dangereux."

"La vie n'est pas sans risques !"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Après tout, tu sors avec Tom Riddle. Quoi de plus effrayant ?"

"Damaris !" s'écria t-elle après son amie. "Je ne sors pas avec Tom !"

"Oh et c'est Tom maintenant ? Je t'en prie Honora, je ne suis pas Serdaigle pour rien, ni complètement aveugle."

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel. "Bon, très bien. Nous sommes... légèrement plus que des amis. Mas rien n'est officiel et je veux que tu tiennes ta langue !"

"Kay le sait."

"Et ?"

"Lawrence..."

"Damaris !"

"Quoi ? Nous sommes fiancés, je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir! Pour tout te dire, il y a un moment que je te soupçonne d'être intéressée à lui."

_Oui,_ _un intérêt sur les mille et unes façon de le tuer_, pensa Honora. Elle fixa sérieusement son amie. "Personne d'autre ne doit savoir, c'est d'accord ? Tom est... et je suis... enfin, c'est une relation assez étrange. Je doute que sa bande de Serpentards n'apprécie et je ne veux surtout pas l'éloigner."

"Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que deux préfets en Chef finissent ensembles."

"Vraiment ?"

"Je t'assure ! Il y a quatre ans, les deux préfets de Gryffondors se sont mariés juste après la remise des diplômes."

"Peut être... songea Honora, mais comme tu le fais remarquer, ils étaient tout deux Gryffondors."

"Que tu crois !" Les yeux de Damaris brillèrent intensément sous le feu du mystère. "Il existe une ancienne histoire à propos de Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard, une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient été amants..."

Le visage d'Honora s'éclaira et elle l'invita à poursuivre. Elle raffolait toujours de ce genre d'histoires insolites.

Damaris se mordit la lèvre. "Et bien comme tu le sais, les fondateurs de Poudlard se sont opposés à Serpentard, puisqu'il refusait de changer ses positions au sujet des enfants nés moldus, soi disant indignes d'étudier la magie. Seule Rowena se risquait encore à l'approcher, elle gardait espoir en lui. Tous la soupçonnaient de l'aimer secrètement. Mais un jour, il y eut une violente dispute entre Salazar et Godric, et malgré les tentatives désespérées de Rowena pour le ramener à la raison, Serpentard fut contraint de quitter définitivement le château."

"Ça pourrait expliquer l'éternelle rivalité entre les deux maisons."

"Et pourquoi Serdaigles et Serpentards se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre," ajouta Damaris. "Un amour perdu et jamais retrouvé... c'est un conte si triste."

"Mais est-ce vrai ?"

Son amie haussa des épaules. "Probablement. Tu sais, toutes les histoires ont une part de vérité, elles ne proviennent pas de nulle part."

"-"

"-"

Une nuit, alors qu'elle était étendue sur son lit à la lueur du clair de lune, Honora prit finalement le temps de mener quelques réflexions silencieuses. La fin d'année approchait à grands pas et elle devait prendre une décision. Elle avait mis son jugement de côté, distraite par tant de choses et son cœur l'avait empêché de s'intéresser à Tom avec lucidité. Sa mission dans le temps consistait à l'éliminer avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort, mais elle en avait été incapable et il était toujours aussi vivant.

Ses sentiments étaient si confus. Quelque part dans un recoin de sa tête, Tom Riddle cessait d'être l'horrible mage noir, pourtant la logique voulait qu'ils soient l'unique et même personne. Il s'était déjà très probablement créé ce nouveau surnom...

Le destin avait dû s'en mêler, une fois encore. Honora avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui et des choses irrémédiables s'étaient produites, elle avait commencé à lui donner de l'importance... puis à l'aimer. Elle voulait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

_Qui suis-je pour prendre cette décision ?_ songea t-elle amèrement. _J'ai seulement dix huit ans. Je pense connaître Tom, mais si ça n'était pas le cas ? C'est ma dernière chance_... Les habitants de Polaris, les centaures, sa grand-mère, tous ceux qui l'avaient envoyé seraient sans doute horrifiés d'apprendre qu'elle envisageait de le laisser en vie, libre de disparaître après la remise des diplômes. Une fois l'année scolaire terminée, Tom pourrait s'évanouir dans la nature et seulement revenir des années plus tard sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait beau être follement amoureuse de lui, l'amour qu'elle portait à sa grand-mère comptait plus que tout. C'était sa mission. Honora devait faire le bon choix par respect pour leur mémoire, elle portait la dernière volonté des siens.

Elle pensa à sa grand-mère, Eleanor Weasley. _Si tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui, grand-mère, qu'aurais-tu fait?_... Aucune voix ne vint lui répondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Honora soupira, le visage enfoui dans les coussins. Elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et retournait le problème sous toutes les coutures. Parfois, elle voulait se permettre de donner une nouvelle chance à Tom. Elle devait connaître ses véritables intentions, savoir quelle personnalité l'emporterait sur lui. S'il réussissait ce test, alors elle lui révèlerait toute l'histoire, la vérité sur elle-même, son enfance, Polaris, les événements de 2112, en espérant qu'il ne la rejette pas...

Et si Tom échouait, elle devrait l'éliminer. Même si pour cela, elle se retrouverait enfermée à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... _Il est temps d'assumer tes responsabilités ma grande._

"-"

"-"

Le lendemain en sortilèges, Honora s'installa avec Damaris, bavardant sans vraiment écouter le cours. C'était une session de révisons sur d'anciens sujets ASPICs qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant depuis longtemps et la plupart des élèves étaient eux-mêmes plongés dans leurs propres conversations. L'heure allait se terminer d'une minute à l'autre, lorsqu'une note voltigea dans les airs pour se poser sur son bureau. Évitant les regards trop curieux de sa voisine, elle l'ouvrit et sourit en apercevant une écriture fine et élégante. Une vague de chaleur familière l'envahit.

_Soit dans ta chambre à huit heures après le dîner._

_...  
_

Le message n'était pas signé mais elle savait qu'il provenait de Tom. _Comment fera-t-il pour se glisser jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles_, se demanda t-elle brièvement. Mais il s'agissait bien de Tom Riddle, le brillant préfet en Chef de Serpentard qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Honora rayonnait lorsque ce soir, à huit heures moins dix, elle quitta la Grande Salle. Son camarade ne s'était pas montré à la table des Serpentards et elle se demandait quel genre de surprise il lui réservait.

Avec un sourire, la préfète alla saluer ses amies dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et s'arrêta pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle grimpa ensuite les escaliers jusque sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte boisée derrière elle. Les yeux brillants, elle aperçut Tom à moitié étendu sur son lit, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle le vit.

L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son sang se glaça tout à coup et elle en perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Son pendentif de famille, celui qu'elle avait désespérément cherché à la fin de l'année dernière, se balançait au bout de ses doigts fins. D'un geste, il l'ouvrit sans effort en la fixant toujours de ses yeux sombres.

_Oh par Merlin_...

Honora resta paralysée, toute capacité de réflexion l'ayant abandonnée et elle fut incapable de trouver sa langue. Il devait maintenant tout connaître sur son identité passée. C'était bien la pire des choses qui auraient pu se produire et au pire moment possible. Comment s'était-il procuré son pendentif ?

"J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient je crois," lança t-il sèchement.

Elle déglutit. "Tom, je peux t'expliquer..."

"Et tu ferais mieux."

"Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?" s'enquit-elle, la curiosité l'emportant sur la raison.

"Un ami a récemment attiré mon attention sur ton petit bijou. Il s'acharne dessus depuis un moment déjà puisqu'il semble avoir une dent contre toi, mais a été incapable de l'ouvrir à cause de l'ancienne magie du sang qui le protégeait. Bien évidemment, ce genre d'enchantements ne fait pas le poids contre moi." Le Serpentard parlait d'une voix calme, même si elle décelait comme une profonde note d'amertume dissimulée là quelque part.

_Lestrange_, réalisa Honora. Elle l'avait croisé sur son chemin lorsqu'elle était retournée à la tour d'astronomie en quête de son pendentif. Il avait agit si étrangement, de façon presque trop courtoise et à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. _De tous, il a fallut que ça tombe sur lui_...

Le teint livide, la préfète s'approcha lentement du lit, retenant avec peine ses tremblements et les larmes de désespoir qu'elle sentait se former au coin de ses yeux. "Tom écoute moi. Il y a quelque chose que... que tu dois comprendre et je... j'aurais déjà dû t'en parler. Je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard," elle s'interrompit. Bien sûr, il ne lui ferait plus confiance maintenant. Elle lui avait caché son plus grand secret.

"Assieds-toi, ordonna t-il en tapotant le lit à ses côtés. Il me tarde d'entendre tes explications."

Honora frissonna. Il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Elle s'exécuta en croisant son regard onyx. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite.

"Je viens du futur," lâcha t-elle, réalisant pleinement l'absurdité de sa phrase.

Tom continuait à la fixer, impassiblement.

"J'ai-... je suis née dans un endroit nommé Polaris, en l'an 2095. Une île. Je ne connais même pas sa position exacte. J'ai vécu mes premières années d'existence là-bas jusqu'à l'âge de dix sept ans, puis j'ai été envoyée ici."

"Ça n'explique rien du tout," répondit-il d'une voix impatiente. Il se rassit, toujours en la dévisageant. "J'ai bien peur de devoir aller chercher plus loin."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama t-elle les yeux écarquillés. Et brusquement elle sentit sa présence, essayant encore de s'introduire dans son esprit, de forcer les barrières d'Occlumens qu'elle avait aussitôt dressées.

"Honora..." murmura t-il en lui saisissant la gorge.

"N-ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie..." gémit-elle. Peut être était-elle distraite, non préparée ou trop bouleversée mais tout à coup, l'Occlumencie lui semblait impossible. Le pouvoir de Tom était si envahissant et elle si faible. Elle sentait le contrôle de son esprit progressivement lui échapper pour s'abandonner à cette étreinte, alors qu'il forçait ses barrières mentales, s'introduisant plus loin et avec plus de force dans ses souvenirs. Avec un sanglot, elle le laissa briser ses dernières défenses et les larmes glissèrent librement sur ses joues.

Tom se pencha au dessus d'elle en lui soutenant la tête pour garder le contact visuel, et passa un pouce sur ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes.

Honora était terrifiée. Son esprit était mis à nu et il en avait le libre accès. Il était à l'intérieur d'elle, sondait et triait chacune de ses pensées et souvenirs. Une chose extrêmement importante flottait à la surface, elle avait le regard plongé dans l'obscurité de ses yeux et savait que lui aussi pouvait voir et entendre. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux sans ciller et dans un silence angoissant, alors que la Serdaigle retournait sur Polaris...

_Honora, quatorze ans, vêtue de l'uniforme insipide des enfants du Royaume de l'Ombre, assise en tailleur contre un mur de pierre. Elle avait l'âge requis. Sa grand-mère allait enfin lui révéler tous les détails sur la triste réalité, celle qui rythmait la vie de Polaris, les vérités sur la surface qu'on lui avait tant cachées pendant son enfance._

"_Lord Voldemort règne en maître absolu sur le monde depuis la Dernière Guerre," déclara Eleanor Weasley_._ "Tout le monde le sait de nos jours. Mais il n'a plus rien d'humain_..._ Il a instauré la terreur partout, usant des créatures des ténèbres. Ceux qui étaient autrefois appelés 'moldus' n'existent plus que dans un monde de cauchemar, irréel et illusoire_..._"_

"_Presque toutes les_ _familles de sangs pures sont sous ses ordres_..._"_

"_Je dois te dire Honora, qu'il ne reste maintenant que huit communautés de résistants dans le Royaume de l'ombre. Notre seule chance de survie est la rébellion mais nous n'avons plus assez de ressources_..._"_

"_Il a remporté sa guerre contre le monde magique en l'an 2001_._ Depuis, les mangemorts ravagent toute l'Europe et tous ceux qui osent encore leur résister_..._"_

"_Tu ne peux pas remonter à la surface, c'est trop dangereux_..._"_

"_Tout le monde dans les cachots ! Vite ! Ceci un exercice, un exercice_... _exercice_..._"_

"_Nous n'abandonnerons jamais face au démon !"_

"_Restez à l'intérieur! Sinon les forces des ténèbres vont trouverons, ne voyez-vous pas ! Ils vous torturerons jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à la mort_..._"_

_Honora regarda autour d'elle, tremblante, se blottissant un peu plus dans ses fourrures. La mer aux teintes grises et glacées, hostile et sinueuse s'étendait le long des roches escarpées. __Des nuages noirs glissaient rapidement dans le ciel crépusculaire et leur réflexion produisait une série de lueurs vertes__, __un résidu de magie noire pratiquée quelque part. Plusieurs gardes marchaient aux alentours, gelés de la tête aux pieds, baguettes en main et extrêmement vigilants. Si le monde extérieur ressemblait à ça, Honora préférait encore rester dans les souterrains. "Mr Poundstone, qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque les mangemorts nous trouvent ?_..._"_

"_Honora ma petite, je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais tes parents ne reviendront plus_..._"_

"_Notre monde se meurt_..._"_

Et ensuite la dame centaure, Morrigan...

"_Ceci est la première alliance entre les humains et les centaures, le résultat du désespoir_..._ le continuum espace temps en lui-même est altéré_._ Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça_._"_

Puis Julius Talbot, Premier Sorcier de Polaris, la mettant en garde juste avant l'alignement…

"_Tom Riddle est dangereux et malfaisant. Il_ _est Lord Voldemort, ne l'oublie jamais. Je sais que ça va être personnellement difficile pour toi Honora mais tu dois trouver la force de voir au delà des apparences. Tu dois l'éliminer avant qu'il ne devienne tout puissant_..._ tu es le seul espoir qu'il nous reste_..._"_

Et enfin plusieurs images à la fois, à mesure que son esprit révélait ses souvenirs les uns après les autres. Honora blottie dans les cachots, des bruits assourdissant au dessus d'elle, de la poussière dans ses yeux, Honora franchissant la lumière intense et effrayante de la brèche temporelle...

Tom se retira soudainement de son esprit, le laissant clair et vaporeux. Haletante et tremblant de tous ses membres, la préfète pressa fortement ses yeux, enfin libérée de sa présence envahissante et surpuissante. Des larmes dévalaient la courbe de ses joues sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle sentait le Serpentard la relâcher, laissant retomber sa tête sur le lit.

Une migraine l'assaillit aussitôt, une douleur lancinante due au réveil de l'intrusion. Honora rouvrit les yeux et même la faible lumière des torches fut trop douloureuse pour elle. Encore agitée de frissons, elle essaya de rassembler les forces qui lui restaient pour se reprendre et aperçut la silhouette assise de Tom en train de l'observer. Son visage affichait un étrange mélange d'émotions. Confusion, douleur, colère, incrédulité, choc et... l'avait-elle imaginé ? Déception.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de moi ? Pour que tu puisses me _détruire_, Honora?"

"Peut être bien... au début," souffla t-elle avec difficulté, "mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas la force... peut être que je suis trop faible, je n'en sais rien. Puis les choses ont changé et maintenant, Dieu seul sait combien tu es important pour moi."

"Tu savais tout depuis le début, qui j'allais devenir... Tu connaissais même le nom que je me suis créé, Lord Voldemort ?" siffla t-il.

Honora acquiesça, se sentant toujours aussi vulnérable et coupable lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. "Je suis tellement désolée, Tom. Tu n'étais pas censé le découvrir comme ça. Je voulais t'en parler mais je devais d'abord être sûre..."

"Sûre de quoi ?"

"Que peut être, tu avais changé." Avec un ultime effort, elle se redressa en s'aidant de ses coudes. "Je te connais à présent. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, l'ambition n'est pas une mauvaise chose et... je suis là."

Son expression redevint insondable et ses yeux impénétrables. Honora le contemplait, son masque de froideur ne trahissant aucune émotion avait reprit sa place. Il était effrayant, et elle était peu sûre de savoir s'il allait la tuer ou l'embrasser. Peut être les deux.

Elle décida de persister. "Très bien, maintenant tu sais tout de moi, tu connais mon secret. Je connais le tien. Il ne reste plus que la vérité entre nous et tu es le _seul_ qui sache réellement d'où je viens. Je ne l'ai jamais révélé à personne, ni à mes amies, certainement pas à Dumbledore ou Dippet. C'est ton savoir et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux."

"Je te faisais confiance... et tu m'a trahi," trancha t-il d'un ton glacial.

Elle sentit son coeur se briser face à la réalité de cette accusation. Les mots se répandirent à travers son corps tel un poison, remplissant à nouveau ses yeux de larmes, formant un nœud dans sa poitrine. "Oh Tom ! Ne vois-tu pas ? Je ne pouvais rien te dire, même si je l'avais voulu! Même si je le _voulais_... Je regrette tellement, je souhaite que tout soit différent. Mais tu dois me croire, je veux seulement t'aider. Le futur que tu as vu n'est pas voué à exister, nous pouvons toujours le changer." Honora n'arrivait même plus à s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle ne saurait dire si ses paroles étaient une excuse suffisante pour le Serpentard. A présent, elle se raccrochait désespérément à lui mais le sentait irrémédiablement glisser entre ses doigts.

Elle se détourna pour fixer le tissu de son couvre lit, alors qu'une terrible question lui vint à l'esprit. _Et si j'étais celle qui l'a poussé à devenir Lord Voldemort ? Si j'étais supposée revenir dans le temps, le rendre si furieux, et lui montrer qu'il réussirait en continuant sur la voix des Ténèbres_... Cette pensée fut si insupportable, les conséquences si désastreuses à contempler, qu'Honora préféra l'oublier.

Relevant une fois encore les yeux vers Tom, elle vit que lui aussi était en pleine contemplation du vide, visiblement en grande réflexion sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Honora désirait encore lui donner une chance de rédemption, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut être avait-il une réelle part de folie en lui mais l'affection était aussi présente et Tom Riddle était toujours humain. Elle voulait le croire.

Le Serpentard se redressa brusquement, laissant le pendentif d'or derrière lui. "Je dois sortir," marmonna t-il.

Honora s'avança pour attraper son bras. "S'il te plaît..."

Il se retourna, fixant son visage humide.

"Si tu peux seulement me pardonner... je veux juste que tu saches que je l'ai déjà fait. Je t'ai pardonné, pour ce que tu as fait à mon époque... même si ce n'est pas vraiment _toi_. Ce monde perdu n'existe plus. Quoique tu décides de faire à présent..." Honora prit une profonde inspiration, tremblante. "Tom, je... j'ai confiance en toi, même si ça n'a jamais été le cas de personne."

Il tressaillit, un peu comme si ces paroles venaient de le foudroyer. Puis il repoussa sa main et se dirigea vers la porte, la laissant se refermer doucement derrière lui.

Honora eut juste assez de prévoyance pour jeter un sort de silence, puis s'écroula sous les sanglots, incapable de les contenir plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Tom découvrant son histoire de la sorte et en même temps son futur lui, était bien la dernière chose à quoi elle s'attendait. Les choses avaient si mal tourné et la culpabilité d'avoir laissé la situation s'aggraver l'étouffait. S'il ne lui pardonnait jamais, elle ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Elle lui avait constamment menti sur son statut, avait été envoyée pour le _tuer_, par Merlin ! Prise dans son propre piège, Honora était en train de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé.

"C'est si injuste," murmura t-elle faiblement entre deux sanglots. Pendant des heures, elle se laissa dominer par son désespoir et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à se sentir vide et épuisée par la douleur.

...

TBC...


	23. Démasqué

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la tournure des événements, mais telle fut la décision de l'auteur. Pour ma part et dans ce contexte précis, c'est un choix qui se défend. **Merci à Miss June, lily et Rebecca-Black pour leur soutien!**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**23. Démasqué_  
_**

Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul et mis ses émotions de côté, l'esprit rationnel d'Honora reprit le dessus. La vérité était dite, l'équation devenait plus simple. Seules deux options demeuraient : soit Tom allait lui pardonner et changer son destin, soit il s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres et elle devrait l'éliminer. Cette dernière pensée fut insupportable. Le cœur serré, la préfète savait cependant qu'elle en était la seule responsable. _Je n'aurais jamais dû lui accorder autant d'importance_, pensa t-elle. _C'était la plus stupide des choses à faire, Crowley._

Maintenant, elle attendrait que le prince des Serpentards se montre sous son vrai jour. Elle l'accepterait ou le tuerait... si c'était encore dans ses cordes. Il n'y aurait qu'un choix à faire, sans juste milieu, sans nuances.

Les jours suivants, Honora passa plus de temps à la bibliothèque avec l'excuse et l'apparence d'étudier pour les ASPICs. Elle commençait à s'éloigner de son groupe d'amis. Le plus souvent, elle s'installait à une table et fixait son livre de métamorphose, survolant les mots d'un air vague et absent, l'esprit ailleurs. Damaris sembla sentir la tension qui s'était glissée entre les deux préfets en Chef, pensant probablement à une simple dispute et tentait parfois de la consoler à renfort de Chocogrenouilles. Ce qui lui faisait un peu de bien. Ses amies bavardes de Serdaigle remarquèrent également la distance installée entre eux, qui ne se plaçaient même plus côte à côte en cours. Même Willow avait cessé de louanger Tom et son physique de dieu grec, du moins en présence d'Honora. Elle ne le voyait que dans la Grande Salle, le croisait dans les couloirs ou encore en classe mais il mettait un point d'honneur à éviter son regard.

Honora se sentait misérable. Personne ne savait, ni était à même de voir à quel point elle était accablée. Elle continuait à étudier, remplissait parfaitement son rôle de préfète en Chef, le visage souriant mais le cœur en sang. Tout ce dont elle souhaitait, c'était un regard de sa part, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour apaiser cette douleur... Habituellement, elle aurait prit son courage à deux mains, élaboré un plan et serait allée le voir d'elle-même. Mais en vérité, le Serpentard l'effrayait toujours. Elle ignorait de quoi il était capable, il était si imprévisible et l'entière histoire 'petite amie du futur' avait dû le mettre hors de lui.

"-"

"-"

Précisément deux semaines après leur 'dispute', Honora remarqua qu'une patrouille de nuit avait été prévue et appréhendait fortement cette rencontre. Il était encore trop tôt pour l'approcher ou même tenter de lui parler. Cinq heures à déambuler ensembles dans les couloirs qui plus est! Elle devait être maudite.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit dans leur salle commune sur le coup des dix heures, Tom était introuvable. Elle patienta un moment, puis en conclut qu'il ne se montrerait pas cette nuit. _Quelqu'un doit faire cette patrouille de toute façon,_ songea amèrement Honora. Attrapant sa baguette, la Serdaigle quitta la salle commune des préfets et décida d'aller patrouiller seule.

Le château était entièrement désert à cette heure ci. Comme à son habitude, Honora marchait le long des corridors vides, passait les classes fantômes, ouvrait à l'occasion des placards à balai ou poussait des tapisseries pour s'assurer de la présence d'aucun élève dissimulé. L'obscurité nébuleuse des corridors était oppressante et elle avançait seule, plongée dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucun livre, aucune distraction pour éloigner Tom Riddle de son esprit, ni cours ni amis à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Seuls des murs de pierres, des classes abandonnées ou de vieux bureaux.

Elle frissonna. Peut être était-ce son imagination, mais les corridors de Poudlard avaient l'air encore plus sombres cette nuit. Sa baguette n'était pas suffisante pour dissiper les ténèbres environnantes. Elle atteignit le couloir menant aux cachots des Serpentards, tout juste dans son périmètre. Ce chemin lui était familier puisqu'elle l'avait souvent emprunté avec un certain préfet pour la guider.

_Tom_... une larme naquit dans son regard et elle l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de main, résolue à ne plus se laisser abattre.

S'enfonçant davantage dans la noirceur des cachots, Honora se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de laisser des cailloux derrière elle, juste au cas où. Puis elle ricana. Bon sang, elle était quand même préfète en Chef! Il n'était pas question qu'elle se perde dans sa propre école. C'était ridicule.

Seulement, il y avait ce mauvais pressentiment, ce frisson glacé qui lui remontait le long de l'échine...

Puis tout à coup, un premier bruit se fit entendre, au moment où Honora passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte de classe vide. Un pas quelque part derrière elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment, baguette tendue, mais ne vit que les ténèbres. Était-ce le tassement des vielles pierres du château ? Un courant d'air ? Ou peut être un fantôme rodant par là, ou encore une quelconque source de bruit. Toutefois, la Serdaigle avait l'intuition certaine de ne pas être seule.

"_Nox,"_ murmura t-elle, éteignant la lumière de sa baguette. Si quelqu'un était en train de la suivre, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Lentement, elle rebroussa chemin. Ses pas qui résonnaient dans le silence du couloir, semblaient faire un bruit épouvantable. Le souffle court, elle s'imaginait déjà rencontrer l'horrible monstre des cachots. Une pensée folle traversa alors son esprit. Peut être qu'une énorme acromentule tout droit sortie la forêt interdite s'était introduite dans le château et la pourchassait. Une vague de panique la submergea mais celle-ci fut vite réprimée par sa raison.

Ce qu'elle allait découvrir était encore plus horrible qu'une acromentule.

"_Lumos,"_ s'écria une voix non loin d'elle. La lumière l'aveugla et elle porta une main devant ses yeux. Olive Hornby se tenait là dressée comme un coq devant elle. Une pointe d'exaspération s'empara d'Honora.

"Hornby, que crois-tu être en train de faire ?" soupira t-elle, agacée.

La Serpentard lui afficha un sourire diabolique. "Je suis là pour te donner une leçon."

"Oh vraiment ? ironisa la préfète. Te promener dans les couloirs à minuit passé va plutôt faire perdre 20 points à ta maison."

Hornby gloussa. "Les gars !"

Plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de cape émergèrent aussitôt des ténèbres, le visage mi dissimulé sous des masques à l'aspect squelettique. Ils restèrent immobiles dans un silence grave et sinistre, et Hornby sortit son propre masque pour couvrir son visage.

_Les mangemorts_, réalisa Honora horrifiée, prise d'une vague de sueur froide. Ses membres semblèrent se paralyser d'effroi et elle fut incapable de bouger, confrontée au pire cauchemar de son enfance. Ce n'était plus un jeu, ni une abstraction. Ils étaient bel et bien réels et se dressaient là en face d'elle. Son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse, chaque seconde écoulée la condamnant à de nouvelles conclusions. Sous le choc de la trahison, elle pensa que Tom lui-même devait les avoir envoyé après elle. _Alors ça y est_, pensa t-elle. _C'est fini. J'ai échoué et Lord Voldemort a vaincu_._ S'il a lui-même envoyé ses sbires après moi, je suis morte._

Avec un brin de dégoût, elle réalisa combien elle avait sous estimé Olive Hornby en tant que rivale.

Cette pensée la ramena soudainement à la réalité. Elle réprima sa panique et se souvint qu'ils n'étaient que des élèves de Poudlard et non les terribles mangemorts de son époque, quelque fût leur apparence. Elle était préfète en Chef. Une fois son jugement plus lucide, elle reconnu le teint halé de Raoul Lestrange, le nez pointu de Ian Avery, le visage allongé d'Anthonin Dolohov, les cheveux mi long sortant du masque de Cornelius Nott. _Ce sont juste des garçons_, se dit-elle fermement. _De stupides garçons. Et Hornby est loin d'être aussi belle et douée que toi._

Honora décida de paraître détendue. "Jolis masques," lâcha t-elle en mettant le plus de mépris possible dans sa voix. "Maintenant, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs si vous ne voulez pas être expulsés avant la remise des diplômes."

Lestrange s'avança, un rictus vicieux au bout des lèvres. Ses larges dents dépassaient celles de son masque, le rendant plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. "Pas si vite, Crowley. Tu vois ma belle, tu n'es pas censée passer la nuit vivante."

Une autre vague d'appréhension l'envahit. Honora la chassa de son esprit et sortit sa baguette. "Cesse de faire l'idiot Lestrange, ou je te jette un sort !"

"On essaye d'être brave ?" lança Avery. "Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor, alors n'agis pas comme tel."

Contenir sa peur s'avérait être plus difficile que prévu pour Honora. Ils étaient peut être des élèves, mais cette bande de Serpentards agissait avec une extrême assurance. "Je suis préfète en Chef, ne l'oubliez pas. Alors dites moi ce que signifie cette mise en scène!" ordonna t-elle.

"_Expelliarmus !"_ s'écria l'un des mangemorts, profitant de son instant d'inattention. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et alla voltiger dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur le sol. Un bruit effroyable dans toute sa signification. Cette attaque sembla galvaniser les autres et le groupe de Serpentards masqués encercla Honora. Celle-ci recula, tentant désespérément de trouver une ouverture mais en vain. Ils la saisirent d'une poigne ferme, immobilisant ses mains dans son dos.

"Lâchez moi ! cria t-elle, en griffant, frappant pour se libérer de ses ravisseurs.

Ils rirent simplement et lui ordonnèrent de se taire, comme si c'était une quelconque farce d'écoliers. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans une salle abandonnée avec une table poussiéreuse, quelques chaises pour seuls meubles et plusieurs piles de vieux livres. Ils la poussèrent violemment et elle s'effondra sur le sol, non sans laisser échapper une plainte de douleur.

La Serdaigle se redressa difficilement, s'élevant de toute sa hauteur dans l'espoir de conserver un semblant de dignité. Les mangemorts s'étaient placés en cercle autour d'elle, les bras croisés. "Ça suffit," s'écria t-elle. "L'un de vous va tout de suite me dire ce qui se passe !"

"Hornby, Rosier, allez monter la garde dehors. Et jeter un charme de silence sur la pièce," ordonna Dolohov en ignorant Honora. Les deux concernés obtempérèrent et la porte de bois se referma sur eux. Elle se retrouvait seule et désarmée face à cinq vils Serpentards. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus critique.

"Où est Tom ?" demanda t-elle finalement, craignant la réponse.

"_Lord Voldemort_ n'est pas disponible pour assister à notre petite séance pratique," répondit Lestrange en s'avançant d'un pas. Ses yeux noirs la dévisageaient d'un air lubrique peu rassurant. Elle tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom maudit et comprit qu'ils avaient réellement l'intention de la tuer. Sans quoi ils ne se seraient jamais risqués à utiliser si ouvertement le surnom de leur maître.

Lestrange la saisit brusquement par les poignets et rapprocha son visage du sien. Avec une lenteur dégoûtante, il retira les mèches qui masquaient les yeux d'Honora. Puis elle sentit des lèvres et une langue humide glisser sur sa peau, alors qu'il commençait à lui lécher le cou avec un soupir. La préfète réprima une vague de nausée à ce contact, le teint plus pâle à chaque seconde.

"On fait moins la maligne ?" susurra t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. "Allez les gars, montrons lui comment être gentille..."

Une exclamation terrifiée lui échappa. Puis elle s'insulta mentalement pour avoir montré ce genre de faiblesse, mais elle avait l'impression de vivre le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie. Qui plus est, Honora avait lamentablement failli à sa mission, elle serait exécutée cette nuit et Lord Voldemort pourrait s'élever, plus puissant que jamais.

"Alors, par quoi on commence?" demanda nerveusement Avery. "Imperium ? Cruciatus ?"

"Aucune idée," répondit Nott. "C'était le travail de Dolohov d'organiser la torture."

Lestrange, toujours pressé contre Honora, se retourna légèrement. "Allons... ce qui lui fait peur est évident," lâcha t-il avec un petit rire. Sa main se faufila sous la jupe de la préfète et remonta lentement sur ses cuisses alors qu'il resserrait encore son emprise sur ses cheveux. "On peut s'amuser un peu avec elle, avant de la tuer."

"Nous sommes censés pratiquer des sorts de torture," répondit Dolohov, tirant sur la robe de Lestrange pour le faire reculer. "Tu t'amuseras avec elle après. Je propose qu'on essaye le Cruciatus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous supplie de l'achever." Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il sortit sa baguette.

A cet instant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard froid de Dolohov, la baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts, l'envie de faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi– la frappa de plein fouet. Elle poussa un cri perçant. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, comme jamais auparavant, priant pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. N'importe qui. Elle cria encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Lestrange lance un _Silencio_ pour la faire taire, l'interrompant brusquement, laissant le visage d'Honora étrangement crispé dans un muet appel à l'aide.

"_Crucio !"_ s'écria Dolohov en pointant sa baguette. La Serdaigle s'effondra au sol sous le choc du sort.

La douleur s'infiltra dans son corps, vrillant chacun de ses muscles tel un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, lui laissant un goût métallique dans la bouche alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait du coin de sa bouche. Mais ce fut moins terrible qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Le sort était de faible intensité et elle se rendit compte que Dolohov était encore inexpérimenté. Honora se mordit les lèvres et tenta de le supporter au mieux, incapable de produire le moindre son.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la plus improbable des personnes.

Les yeux de Tom Riddle se posèrent d'emblée sur son groupe d'amis Serpentards, le visage de Dolohov crispé sous la concentration, Honora au sol souffrant des effets d'un Cruciatus.

Cette dernière lança un bref regard vers lui. Sa trahison était un mal bien plus atroce que les pathétiques tentatives de torture de Dolohov. Tom la fixa à son tour pendant un instant, l'air toujours aussi insondable, puis il fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il brandit sa baguette vers Dolohov et lui lança un "_Expelliarmus !"_

La douleur lancinante s'estompa presque aussitôt et la préfète se détendit légèrement. Les yeux sur Tom, elle se demanda si cette réunion était une complète surprise pour lui. Il portait sa robe de sorcier habituelle, aucun masque, aucune longue cape noire cérémonieuse. Derrière lui, elle pu distinguer les pieds de quelqu'un étendu sur le sol. _Hornby et Rosier_.

"A quoi rime tout cela ?" demanda Tom, en s'adressant aux mangemorts. Sa voix était méconnaissable et Honora le devinait furieux.

Lestrange s'avança. "Nous avons pu voir combien elle vous faisait obstacle, my Lord" dit-il en désignant Honora qui luttait maintenant pour se redresser. "Donc nous avons pensé à ce cadeau en votre honneur. Il s'inclina légèrement. Son cadavre après avoir pratiquer sur elle quelques unes de nos techniques."

"Oui et une fois le travail de Dolohov terminé, Lestrange allait réellement lui faire passer du bon temps," ajouta Avery avec un rire nerveux. "Vous connaissez sa spécialité."

"En effet," répondit Tom, fixant Lestrange d'un œil cruel. "Un cadeau pour moi, dites-vous ?"

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent avec empressement.

"Et bien vous ne lui avez pas offert le bénéfice d'un duel, n'est-ce pas ? Où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?" ajouta t-il. "Rendez lui sa baguette."

"Mais my Lord..."

"Rendez. La. Lui." ordonna t-il.

Honora saisit la baguette qu'on lui tendit et les questions fusèrent dans son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Tom avait fait cesser la torture mais il agissait à présent comme si c'était une bonne chose. La confusion prit le dessus sur la peur et elle se tourna vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

Il continuait à l'observer, impassible.

La préfète ne pu contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Elle était dégoûtée, fatiguée de tous ces Serpentards et de leurs jeux vicieux. Dolohov l'avait soumise au Cruciatus, Lestrange avait osé poser ses mains sur elle, il l'avait rabaissée et même... _léchée_. Par Merlin ! _Je vais leur en montrer moi des sorts impardonnables._

Elle su aussitôt ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Avec un geste de baguette, elle créa un sort de Stupéfixion prolongé formant un arc rouge crépitant, heurtant chaque mangemort, l'un après l'autre. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse, elle aurait pu trouver l'effet amusant. Transportée par l'action, Honora sentit ses instincts prendre le dessus. Elle brandissait sa baguette telle une furie, ligotant Dolohov avec des cordes, transformant Nott en cactus, couvrant le visage d'Avery avec d'énormes furoncles. "Et toi !" siffla t-elle en se retournant vers Lestrange, alors qu'il luttait pour se défaire du sort de Stupéfixion. Il était le dernier non affecté, à l'exception de Tom qui se tenait toujours debout, assistant à la scène avec une étrange lueur au fond de ses pupilles.

Elle fusilla Lestrange du regard, serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts. "Ce que tu aurais fait..." dit-elle, sa voix baissant d'une octave sous la colère. Elle se retourna vivement vers Tom. "Et toi, tu l'aurais laissé faire !" cria t-elle. '_Petrificus Totalus!_'

Le sortilège heurta le préfet par surprise et le propulsa contre le mur, un air de totale protestation marquant son visage. Incapable de bouger, son regard resta fixé sur la scène.

Honora reporta son attention sur Lestrange, qui lui adressa un sourire mesquin derrière son masque. "Tu es juste une fille stupide," se moqua t-il. "Tu penses que tes tours de passe-passe peuvent égaler la puissance des mangemorts ?"

"Mes tours de passe-passe ?" Honora se sentait plus furieuse au fil des minutes. Ce misérable avait eu le culot de la toucher, et maintenant il se moquait d'elle. Pire encore, Lestrange avait volé son pendentif, il était la raison même qui avait provoqué sa dispute avec Tom! Une rage noire fit bouillir son sang à cette pensée, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui avec un calme déconcertant.

Puis d'un doux revers de baguette, elle murmura, _"Impero_._"_

Le visage de Lestrange se relâcha, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et ses épaules s'affalèrent telle une marionnette désarticulée. Honora se sentit submergée par une vague de pouvoir délicieuse. Elle éclata d'un rire fou, ses yeux pâles brillants d'un désir inavouable. A cet instant précis, elle avait le _contrôle total_ sur un autre être humain, l'entière soumission de quelqu'un qui l'avait fortement blessé.

Pendant ce temps, Tom s'était défait du sort de stupéfixion et brandit sa baguette. "Honora..." murmura t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, exaspérée, puis se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement inquiet, bien qu'une lueur amusée s'était glissée dans son regard. "Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?" dit-il d'une voix grave. "C'est un sortilège impardonnable, tu pourrais être envoyée à Azkaban."

"Oh, tu peux parler, ricana t-elle. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait!"

"J'ignorais leurs intentions ! Par Salazar, c'est la vérité !" Tom traversa la pièce et saisit la main libre d'Honora dans les siennes. "Lorsque tu n'étais plus dans notre salle commune ni à la tour des Serdaigles, je suis parti à ta recherche." Son regard se posa sur Dolohov ligoté de la tête aux pieds dans des cordes épaisses. "Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Libère juste Lestrange," murmura t-il sombrement.

"Comment puis-je te croire !" s'écria t-elle à moitié hystérique. "Tu sais plus que les autres ce que les mangemorts représentent pour moi. Toi ! _Lord Voldemort !_" Les larmes glissaient maintenant sur ses joues et elle reporta son attention sur Lestrange. Elle ne devait pas se perdre. Elle devait préserver cette flamme au fond d'elle-même, la laisser briller de toute sa lumière. Les yeux clos, elle réprima son désir avide de vengeance, son envie de causer la souffrance. _Trouve la lumière, ne la laisse pas partir, ne__ la laisse pas_...

Honora soupira, rouvrant les yeux, laissant ses pensées s'adoucir à nouveau. "Présente moi tes excuses," ordonna t-elle à Lestrange. "Dis que tu es désolé pour ce que tu as fait."

"Je suis désolé," récita t-il docilement. "Je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"_Finite,"_ souffla t-elle, le libérant de l'Imperium. "Et garde tes distances."

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits après avoir subi un tel impardonnable, Lestrange en eut presque les yeux exorbités. Il acquiesça fébrilement. "Je suis désolé," répéta t-il de son propre chef.

Tom tenait toujours fermement la main d'Honora. "Laisse moi m'occuper de leur cas, s'il te plaît..." plaida t-il à voix basse, si bien qu'elle fut seule à l'entendre. "Je dois éclaircir certaines choses, mais..." il se pencha et elle pu sentir la chaleur rassurante de son souffle dans son oreille. "Je te pardonne, Honora."

Elle frissonna, puis lui lança un regard confus. "Quoi...?"

"J'ai dit que je te pardonne. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, ce n'était pas ta faute. En fait, tu es tout ce dont –" il s'arrêta, visiblement incapable de poursuivre. "Je viendrai bientôt te voir, et nous parlerons."

Après avoir été soumise à toute cette tension physique et émotionnelle, la préfète ne pu seulement qu'approuver d'un signe de tête. Était-il en train de lui mentir ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il manigançait mais en ce moment, sa seule envie était de quitter cette salle poussiéreuse.

Tom brandit sa baguette, libérant ses mangemorts des divers sorts et maléfices et conclut avec un grand mouvement dans leur direction._ "Oubliette !"_ Des flashes de lumière blanche fusèrent, arrachant à chacun un air sonné et étourdi. "Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" lança t-il froidement. "Honora a vu vos masques et les trouve très jolis. Maintenant dehors, retournez dans vos dortoir."

Les Serpentards se regardèrent curieusement les uns les autres, puis sortirent de la pièce avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il s'avança à nouveau vers Honora, un sourire narquois sur le visage. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils disent t'avoir vu utiliser des impardonnables."

"Merci, je suppose."

"Maintenant," continua t-il en effleurant son front des lèvres, "je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Tu peux te reposer avec la certitude de ne plus les retrouver sur ton chemin."

"Tom, j'ai besoin de plus de garanties que ça !" protesta t-elle. "Je... je ne sais plus quoi penser..."

Il plongea son regard onyx dans celui de sa camarade. "Il y a une chose que je veux te demander, dit-il, mais pas tout de suite. Tu as besoin de sommeil et je viendrai bientôt te retrouver. Tu as ma parole."

Sans pouvoir en espérer davantage, elle laissa Tom la guider jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait, il saisit doucement ses épaules. "Je suis soulagé," murmura t-il. "Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit..." Honora sentit son cœur s'affoler à ses mots et se détendit lorsqu'il l'enlaça. Frémissante, elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle eut envie de pleurer de joie en le sentant enfin près d'elle, en retrouvant toutes les sensations intenses qu'il éveillait en elle. A cet instant, elle désirait juste s'abandonner dans ses bras et tout oublier.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda avec une soudaine malice. "Tu sais, c'est bien la première fois que je me soucie de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre."

La préfète rit faiblement. "Moi non plus, dit-elle. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi." Blottie dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule et les yeux dans le vide, Honora eut presque l'impression de se sentir chez elle. "Tom ?" souffla t-elle, suivant la curieuse petite voix de sa conscience.

"Hmm ?"

"Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver dans cette salle aux cachots ? Elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part. Et ils avaient jeté un charme imperturbable autour de la pièce."

Le silence accueillit sa question. Le souffle du Serpentard ne montra rien, mais son cœur manqua un battement.

"Ils ont certainement dû mal faire," répondit-il. "Car je t'ai entendu crier. J'étais de retour aux cachots des Serpentards lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix." Honora fut distraite par les mains qui frôlaient ses joues, sa nuque et glissaient dans sa chevelure avec une attention renouvelée. "File dormir maintenant," dit-il en se détachant d'elle. "Bonne nuit, ma chérie."

Elle écarquilla presque les yeux de surprise en l'entendant. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce genre de mots doux pour la désigner. "Bonne nuit," murmura t-elle à son tour avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue. Le portrait d'entrée se referma derrière elle, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage de Tom, ses yeux brillants et le petit sourire significatif flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

...

TBC...


	24. Le journal de Tom Riddle

Et voilà, l'aventure se termine, du moins pour le moment ;-)

Je remercie tous ceux qui auront pris le temps de me lire et de laisser leur avis. Vos remarques et votre soutien n'ont cessé de m'encourager à mener cette traduction à son terme. J'ai passé un agréable moment! Merci aussi à Sophiax pour m'avoir donné cette opportunité et pour son incroyable talent.

Remerciements à:

**Rebecca-Black, Lily2811, Miss June, rodeur de l'horloge, Ryan, Kyoko Mukuro, Ayame Raving-mad, Chocolatine, Aly/Reglisse-chan, SiaAhn Sacham, Lilli-Puce, diane, Lehonora, Lila-Flow, Margaux.R., Lyra Sullyvan, zaika, Khlo, Ashtar De Kerl, NalaH, et tous les autres!**

Je vous laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre, en espérant comme toujours, que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**_"": Out of Shadow :""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**_""_**

**24. Le journal de Tom Riddle  
**

De retour dans sa chambre de préfète en Chef, Honora sentit sa tête tourner, incapable de contenir plus longtemps autant d'émotions à la fois. Elle avait été suivie, piégée, brutalement attaquée... puis Tom s'était montré et elle avait eu sa vengeance.

Oh oui, sa vengeance. Honora ne pouvait nier la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti en jetant des sorts aux mangemorts. Cette soif de pouvoir et une profonde satisfaction en réussissant le sort de l'Imperium. Pour la toute première fois ! Sa propre réaction la dégoûtait. Bien sûr, elle avait simplement demandé à Lestrange de s'excuser mais au fond, Honora savait qu'elle aurait été capable de bien pire. Dans la douce obscurité de sa chambre, elle se mit à douter d'elle-même. Ses propres réactions l'effrayaient et elle se sentait coupable, souillée. Elle fut soudain prise de remords en pensant que son seul réflexe face à une situation critique, avait été l'attaque. Elle aurait voulu effacer cette amertume, laver la violence de ses mains... mais le mal était fait.

_Accroche toi juste à la lumière_, s'encouragea t-elle une fois encore. Elle essaya de visualiser la blancheur de l'univers, le parfait amour qu'elle avait expérimenté lorsque la vie l'avait quitté un bref instant, en traversant le temps. Elle ne pouvait nier la part d'obscurité au fond d'elle même, mais refusait férocement de la laisser prendre le dessus, la réprimant constamment. Elle était aussi une Weasley bon sang ! Sa vie devait être guidée par l'amour et sa capacité à pardonner, à échanger... non par la haine. Inspirée, elle sortit son pendentif récemment retrouvé et l'ouvrit. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le visage souriant de sa grand-mère... ses ancêtres, tous là derrière elle.

Toutefois, la situation était loin d'être résolue. Honora saurait très bientôt quelle décision prendre. Si Tom Riddle voulait rester Lord Voldemort, il ne lui laisserait d'autre choix. Elle l'éliminerait. Elle s'était prouvée cette nuit sa propre capacité à user des Impardonnables. Ce serait difficile, quasiment impossible sachant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui... mais le regard posé sur le pendentif de ses ancêtres, elle gardait confiance.

Elle se souvenait aussi que Tom l'avait pardonné, secouru face à un destin ni plus ni moins pire que la mort. Ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Honora se focalisa de toutes ses forces sur cette pensée chaleureuse mais malgré ses efforts pour rester optimiste, le doute demeurait. Tom lui avait-il menti ? Il s'était conduit si tendrement cette nuit, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Et s'il ne l'avait pas pardonné après tout ? C'était peut être la fin d'un jeu, l'avènement d'une revanche ou même de son propre recrutement dans le camp des ténèbres. Peut être avait-il transformé l'amour en haine, la confiance en manipulation. Elle devait envisager la possibilité que son camarade eût monté la chose entière de toute pièce comme un test de sa force. Voir si elle pouvait être influencée.

_Je réserve mon jugement_... pensa t-elle. _J'attendrai sans jamais baisser ma garde jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une preuve de son amour, de sa confiance. Tom Riddle n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. _Déterminée, la Serdaigle se sentait mieux préparée que jamais. Elle l'attendrait en silence et lorsqu'il lui montrerait ses intentions, elle serait prête. Ses yeux resteraient ouverts, ses sens en alerte et son moral ranimé. Honora s'endormit rapidement, dans l'anticipation des décisions qu'amèneraient les prochains jours.

"-"

"-"

Elle attendit deux jours, deux très longs jours pendant lesquels les heures et les minutes l'entraînaient lentement vers l'inévitable conclusion. Entre temps, elle dû travailler pour contenir son anxiété. Puis un soir, Tom vint la retrouver devant la Grande Salle après dîner. Il était apparu devant elle, insondable comme à l'accoutumée et l'avait entraînée par le bras le long d'un corridor.

"Allons faire un tour," l'invita t-il, le regard toujours aussi mystérieux.

La préfète acquiesça simplement. Encore une fois, elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Ils franchirent les grandes portes ensembles. Le soleil couchant embrasait le ciel d'une lumière pourpre, entrecoupé de nuages dispersés. L'atmosphère était agréablement douce et le parfum des fleurs flottait à travers la brise. L'ambiance était romantique, mais la présence de Tom lui inspirait tout sauf cela. Une irrésistible aura de ténèbres se dégageait de lui, passionnée et dangereuse, telle l'étreinte d'un serpent autour d'une pierre au soleil.

Leurs doigts s'unirent alors qu'ils longeaient le bord du lac. Plusieurs couples d'élèves étaient éparpillées sur l'herbe, enlacés sous l'éclat des rires et les discussions. Honora se sentait si distante de ces jeunes gens qui s'amusaient et profitaient de leur soirée d'été. Tom et elle partageaient un monde à part entière.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le Serpentard. La tension était palpable, mais il portait son habituel masque de quiétude, ses traits fins et aristocratiques le rendaient toujours aussi séduisant, et ses prunelles sombres semblaient briller sous d'intimes secrets. Qui sait, peut être allait-il essayer de la recruter parmi ses mangemorts ou lui demander d'être sa Lady Voldemort ? Cette dernière pensée la fit frémir de peur ou de plaisir, elle ne pouvait le dire.

Ses doigts glissèrent inconsciemment sur sa baguette dans sa cape, caressant le bois lisse et rassurant, comme un chapelet.

Tom restait silencieux et ils dépassèrent le lac pour atteindre une rive incurvée non loin du château. L'eau reflétait les teintes du ciel rose argenté, plongeant le visage du Serpentard dans la pénombre. L'atmosphère s'épaississait au fil des minutes et la préfète se demanda si son camarade le ressentait aussi. Elle avait l'intime conviction que son destin serait scellé cette nuit.

Ils arrivèrent devant un large rocher plat, surplombant l'eau. Tom grimpa dessus et l'invita à le suivre en silence. Ils étaient au tournant du rivage et la cime du château de Poudlard était à peine visible au dessus des arbres. Il s'installa sur le rocher, les jambes ballantes et Honora l'imita. Il se mit ensuite à fixer l'eau claire, laissant s'écouler quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers elle.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander," déclara t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

"Je t'écoute," répondit-elle, incapable de cacher son manque de souffle.

Il l'observa longuement, les yeux dans la pénombre. "Tu vas participer à l'entraînement des Briseurs de Sorts l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, enfin si je réussi l'entretien..."

"Tu réussiras," assura t-il d'un ton sans réplique. "Après quoi tu seras engagée par Gringotts."

Honora acquiesça.

"Alors me suivras-tu? Lorsque j'irai en Égypte pour rechercher la chambre secrète de Trismégiste ?"

"Je-...et bien..." balbutia t-elle, surprise par sa requête. Ils en avaient déjà parlé mais Honora ne voulait pas s'engager sans connaître ses réelles intentions. La Serdaigle s'attendait toujours à voir sa malice naturelle resurgir pour la piéger. Même à présent, elle ne se sentait pas totalement rassurée à ses côtés.

"Après Poudlard, je vais voyager, apprendre et suivre les étapes pour comprendre les principes Hermétiques. Les utiliser. Et lorsque je le ferai, je te veux avec moi." L'urgence soudaine de l'entendre accepter se reflétait sur le visage de Tom.

Honora tendit une main vers lui et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact, comme pour prolonger l'instant. A le voir ainsi, l'image d'un enfant qui se confiait à un être aimé lui vint à l'esprit. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. "Pourquoi veux-tu le faire Tom ? Pour le pouvoir?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. "Non," souffla t-il, hésitant. "Il y a... autre chose."

Un silence.

"Je ne veux pas devenir un horrible monstre pour toi." Il détourna le regard, sa discrétion reprenant le dessus. "Lorsque j'ai découvert ton réel but ici et mon futur en tant que Lord Voldemort, j'ai senti quelque chose d'indescriptible... quelque chose se briser en moi, j'avais l'impression de regarder dans un miroir. Je n'ai pas aimé l'image que me revoyait mon reflet," dit-il doucement. Son poing se contractait et se relâchait, seul signe de son anxiété.

"Je n'imaginais pas que mes ambitions me mèneraient jusque là. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Quel est l'intérêt de diriger un monde, s'il est lui-même détruit dans le processus ? Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen, un chemin plus pur." Il releva ses yeux pour croiser le regard de sa camarade. "Je ne peux pas renoncer à mon but mais je ferai en sorte de prendre un autre chemin pour l'atteindre... Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il inspira profondément. "J'ai pris quelques semaines pour éclaircir tout ça et une chose est sûre, elles ne s'accordent pas... cette partie en moi qui veut être Lord Voldemort et celle qui veut rester près de toi. Et toi Honora, tu es plus importante pour moi."

"Vraiment ?" insista t-elle. "Tu as réellement ce genre de sentiments pour moi ?" L'horreur potentielle du futur monstre aux sept morceaux d'âme commençait lentement à s'effacer de l'esprit de la Serdaigle. Elle en avait l'estomac noué.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il était tendu et ses yeux brûlaient maintenant d'une lueur intensément sombre. "Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Honora."

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait admit... à sa façon certes, mais tout de même ! A cet instant, les pupilles du Serpentard reflétaient une myriade d'émotions sincères. Honora ne su quoi répondre, sauf peut être un timide 'moi aussi, je t'aime.'

"C'est vrai ?" Tom fronça des sourcils comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse lui mentir.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Malgré moi vraiment... j'avoue que tu es un peu effrayant, Tom, mais oui... je t'aime." La préfète sentit des larmes lui brûler le coin des yeux. Voilà maintenant qu'elle devenait fleur bleue! "Je resterai à tes côtés, si c'est ce que tu veux."

Il soupira profondément, ayant visiblement retenu son souffle. "Tu es la seule..." il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. "Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais découvert le pouvoir à travers lequel l'alchimie Hermétique se manifeste... le pouvoir de l'amour." Il termina sa phrase avec difficulté, comme s'il venait de surmonter une peur profonde et ancienne.

"Bien entendu, je veux toujours régner sur le monde," reprit-il, avec un demi sourire. "Mais je veux le faire de la bonne façon, je veux t'aimer. Tant que tu seras là, ce ne sera plus une faiblesse pour moi, mais une force."

Honora trembla toute entière en l'entendant parler ainsi, sa tête commençait même à tourner sous les implications. Du moment où elle serait là pour contenir le côté sombre de Tom Riddle, le guider et le conseiller lorsqu'il s'écarterait de son chemin, peut être y aurait-il une issue à leur histoire.

"Il y a une chose que je veux que tu gardes." Le préfet glissa une main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en ressortir un livre, qu'il lui tendit.

C'était un petit carnet noir aux initiales dorées inscrites en bas de couverture, l'un des objets normalement destinés à être un horcrux, réalisa Honora. Elle retint son souffle.

"Voici mon journal," expliqua t-il, "je veux te le donner car il contient mes souvenirs et mes pistes de recherche avec le Kybalion, entre autres choses."

La Serdaigle fronça légèrement des sourcils. "Que veux tu dire par il contient tes _souvenirs_ ?"

"Je l'ai ensorcelé lorsque j'avais 15 ans pour montrer les souvenirs d'événements importants. Comme une pensive. Il ne peut pas réellement interagir de la même façon mais j'expérimentais. Je-..., il s'arrêta, l'air visiblement en conflit avec lui-même. Je pensais en faire autre chose mais je préfère te l'offrir."

Honora sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Au final, il ne l'avait pas transformé en horcrux. C'était une trace pour conserver ses mémoires, comme n'importe quel journal. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et tourna quelques pages, toutes recouvertes d'une écriture fine et appliquée. Des esquisses et autres diagrammes occupaient parfois les marges. Elle eut l'impression de contempler la photo animée d'un sorcier, en lisant ses quelques lignes... et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait réellement de la sauvegarde de ses souvenirs.

Elle vit l'esquisse d'un personnage sur l'une des marges qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Une fille aux yeux clairs, les pommettes hautes, les cheveux sombres aux reflets vermeilles... un dessin _d'elle_. Il se trouvait en face d'un passage intéressant sur l'utilisation des hiéroglyphes comme première piste pour décrypter les textes Hermétiques. Une partie d'elle s'émerveilla encore devant les multiples talents de Tom, il n'y avait visiblement rien que cet homme ne puisse faire.

Honora referma le journal et le glissa dans sa robe. "Merci infiniment," murmura t-elle en lui embrassant la joue. C'était la preuve dont son cœur avait besoin. Peut être n'aimerait-il personne d'autre, peut être chercherait-il encore le pouvoir et la grandeur avec cette part de ténèbres en lui. Mais quoiqu'il fasse à présent, elle serait à ses côtés.

Elle pouvait enfin lui faire confiance.

Les yeux clos, elle sentit ses propres ténèbres l'engloutir lorsque les lèvres de Tom se pressèrent contre les siennes en un baiser chaste qui devint vite fiévreux, les laissant tout deux à bout de souffle. Honora s'allongea sur le rocher, lui au dessus d'elle, pressant le corps de sa camarade avec urgence. Elle poussa un soupir ravi lorsque des longs doigts vinrent capturer son visage pour le tourner pendant que Tom s'appliquait malicieusement à lui mordiller l'oreille. Honora priait pour que lui et ses caresses gourmandes ne cessent jamais d'enflammer son corps. Ses mèches d'encre vinrent lui chatouiller le cou et pour se venger, la préfète glissa agréablement les doigts dans la noirceur de ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'encercler sa taille.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à voir le crépuscule doré se transformer en mer de ténèbres recouverte d'étoiles. Une étoile filante se dessina dans le ciel mais passa inaperçue aux yeux des deux préfets, trop absorbés par la présence de l'autre.

"Nous devrions rentrer," finit par murmurer Honora.

Tom approuva à contre coeur et l'aida à se relever du rocher. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main au château et s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le hall pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.

"Viendras-tu avec moi au Bal de fin d'année ?" demanda t-il.

"Hmm je ne sais pas..." le taquina t-elle. Donc il voulait rendre les choses officielles. Voyant le rictus qui était apparu sur ses traits parfaits, elle ajouta : "évidemment !"

"Bien, alors fais de beaux rêves..." conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

Honora haussa un sourcil amusé. "Toi aussi."

En s'endormant cette nuit, la préfète garda le journal précieusement serré contre son coeur.

"-"

"-"

Le lendemain matin, Honora mit au courant ses amies Serdaigles, enfin libre de se confier sur sa situation. "Nous allons au Bal de fin d'année ensemble," révéla t-elle dans un souffle.

"Je le savais ! Je le savais depuis l'année dernière lorsqu'il t'a invité à danser au Bal de Salvation," s'écria Damaris, folle de joie.

"Oh non, tu ne pouvais pas ! protesta Kay. Elle le détestait en ce temps là, n'est-ce pas Honora ?"

"C'est vrai." Elle eut un léger sourire. "Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et ça ajoute du piment !"

Kay prit une teinte cramoisie et Damaris lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Donc tu l'as embrassé ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Ça m'en a tout l'air."

"Et il est doué ?" ajouta Damaris en continuant son interrogatoire. "Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ?"

Honora rougit à son tour. "J'ai toutes les raisons pour être comblée."

Kay faillit s'étouffer. "Tu n'as pas... tu sais..."

"Bien sûr que non !" la coupa Honora, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassée. "Justes les choses que tu peux te risquer à dire."

"Lawrence et moi allons nous marier le 15 Juillet," déclara Damaris. "Je suis sûre que ce sera inoubliable !"

"Qu'est-ce qui sera inoubliable ? Le voyage en Chine ou le lit à baldaquin ?" plaisanta la préfète. Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Les deux," répondit modestement son amie. "Vous m'accompagnerez en belles robes de cérémonie et serez mes demoiselles d'honneur !"

"Du moment où rien ne ressemble à la robe de ma cousine Beth," ricana Kay.

Elles continuèrent leur joyeux bavardage et les derniers jours à Poudlard s'envolèrent telle une traînée de poudre, trop vite. Damaris se marierait après la remise des diplômes pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec Lawrence, qui lui allait continuer sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch.

Kay n'était pas encore fixée sur ses projets futurs, cependant elle avait quelques idées et souhaitait ouvrir une agence de voyage magique. "C'est le même principe que les agences moldues, mais qui organisent des séjours et visites guidées pour sorciers intéressés par autre chose que le transplanage," expliqua t-elle. Honora trouva l'idée plutôt novatrice.

Les examens d'ASPICs se déroulèrent sans encombres. Il n'y eut aucune pratique de duel pour la Défense contre les Forces de Mal et Honora en fut soulagée, surtout depuis que Tom Riddle connaissait toutes ses petites astuces. Elle le suspectait grandement de maîtriser des sortilèges et maléfices dont elle n'avait même pas idée.

Puis le vendredi soir à la veille de la remise des diplômes, le Bal de fin d'année fut célébré.

Tom vint lui rendre visite une heure à l'avance. Honora l'avait laissé s'installer dans sa chambre pour la regarder se préparer, passer vêtements, maquillage et parfum. Elle aimait sentir ses yeux possessifs et amusés sur elle alors qu'elle s'affairait autour de la pièce.

Sa robe de soie noire, dramatique dans toute sa beauté, épousait parfaitement les courbes de sa silhouette. Elle avait les manches transparentes et un bustier aux délicates borderies laissait voir ses épaules. Le pendentif d'or de ses ancêtres était incrusté en son centre et le bas de la robe arborait une petite traîne de dentelles soignées. Tom vint l'aider avec la fermeture, et le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau frémissante la fit rougir. Comme d'habitude, il brillait d'élégance et de charme dans son costume de soirée.

L'horloge indiquait huit heures et quart lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un grand silence se fit parmi les élèves à l'entrée des deux préfets en Chef. Uniques et charismatiques dans leurs sombres tenues, tout deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule colorée. Les élèves les observèrent quelques instants puis le brouhaha et les bavardages reprirent de plus bel. Honora perçut des bribes de conversation, alors qu'ils allaient à la rencontre du directeur Dippet.

"Ils sont ensembles ?" "Regarde sa robe, c'est indécent !" "Comment peut-elle être indécente, puisqu'elle ne montre rien ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire..." "Je tuerai pour être à la place de Crowley !" "Tom Riddle sait vraiment bien les choisir."

La Serdaigle sourit gracieusement à la foule d'élèves qui s'écartait pour eux. Ils serrèrent la main de Dippet, puis se préparèrent à ouvrir le Bal en tant que préfets en Chef.

Lawrence et Damaris se tenaient derrière eux et son amie s'avança pour l'embrasser.

"Regardez vous ! Vous êtes délicieusement charmants tous les deux," s'exclama t-elle.

Lawrence s'approcha, le bras autour de la taille de son amie.

"Riddle."

"Carter."

"Honora, tu es superbe comme toujours," ajouta t-il.

"Merci," répondit-elle en souriant à ses amis. L'orchestre entreprit un air de valse et le centre de la Grande Salle s'illumina. "Allons ouvrir la danse à présent !" les invita t-elle.

Tom prit Honora par la taille et la guida sur la piste de danse, noir sur noir dans un océan de couleurs vives. Il la tenait d'une main experte alors qu'ils virevoltaient au milieu des autres couples, et elle se sentait étrangement fondre sous son regard brûlant. Cette nuit là, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour lui et ne dansa avec personne d'autre.

"Nous avons l'Éternité pour nous, Honora..." lui souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et ses mots allumèrent une flamme au fond de son être.

En fin de soirée, ils s'éclipsèrent à l'extérieur vers le jardin dont la douce fragrance imprégnait l'atmosphère. Ils restèrent debout sur la terrasse en face du lac et du parc de Poudlard deux silhouettes se détachant de la pénombre du clair de lune.

"Alors, puisque tu viens du futur," commença Tom en l'enlaçant, "tu pourrais me dire qui a gagné la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? J'ai fait le pari avec Alphard Black, un cinquième année, que l'Australie l'emporterait."

Honora éclata d'un rire franc. "Je n'en ai aucune idée." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Et je crois qu'à présent le futur a complètement été modifié, le nôtre sera différent de celui que j'ai connu."

"Je pense que le futur a changé depuis bien longtemps..." murmura t-il avec mystère. "Je ne suis plus le même depuis notre rencontre."

La Serdaigle sentit son cœur battre la chamade à ses paroles et se pencha davantage vers lui, de peur que son esprit ne s'égare encore. "Depuis quand ?"

Elle sentit plus que ne vit le sourire de Tom dans les ténèbres. "Cette journée sur le Chemin de traverse, l'année dernière. Lorsque tu m'as entraîné de force chez le marchand de glaces... C'était banal, vraiment, mais ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé... je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

Pour masquer sa surprise, Honora releva la tête et planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "J'étais réellement intéressée par tes travaux d'alchimie sur ce jour là, je pouvais difficilement le cacher."

"Je sais," répondit-il en riant. "Après ton entretien, tu pourras venir me rendre visite à l'atelier des Flamels si tu le souhaites. Je suis sûr que Nicolas et Perenelle seront enchantés de te connaître. Ils aiment les gens bizarres."

"Eh!" protesta t-elle avec une fausse mine boudeuse, avant de lui offrir un énième sourire. "Alors ça explique pourquoi nous nous entendons si bien."

"C'est certain."

"Tu feras de grandes choses, Tom," souffla t-elle, la tête blottie contre son torse.

"Nous ferons de grandes choses, Honora," corrigea t-il. "Pour des gens tels que nous, rien n'est impossible."

Après quoi, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et laissa son regard se perdre dans la nuit lointaine.

_.&._

The END

_.&._

* * *

_**Prochainement : "Kundalini Rising"**_

Ne manquez pas la suite des aventures de Tom et Honora...

"

"

"


End file.
